The Addict
by CharlieBrownLover21
Summary: He was nothing; just an empty body, a talking, walking shell. Such a poor excuse for a man. Although he had so much, he only wished that he could stop breathing, stop moving. Stop being. He was addicted and that could never change. Sasu/Saku&Sasu/Neji AU
1. Chapter 1: Meticulous Me

**A/N: Alright you guys, this is my newest story. Now you enjoy and show your love. ;) I do not own any of the characters in Naruto, only the plot to this story. I do not own the quotes or the people who said them. I only wish. :P**

**This story is dedicated to Self-Proclaimed Penguin Queen.**  
**To Self-Proclaimed Penguin Queen: Thank you for your ideas and always being awesome no matter what. Thank you for dedicating your amazing story to me, and I hope you enjoy this one, because it's for you. You're a talented and beautiful writer and I am thankful to have you as my critic and friend. lOvE aNd MuRdEr gLoVeS! :)**

**Enjoy.**

**000**

_Will I make it through _  
_This treacherous situation _  
_I'm living my life _  
_Surrounded by temptation _  
_I'm addicted _  
_I'm giving in to you _  
_I'm addicted _  
_I need another hit of you_

**"The Addict, by Papa Roach"**

**000**

**Chapter 1:**

**~Meticulous Me~**

**000**

_"All men are tempted. There is no man that lives that can't be broken down, provided it is the right temptation, put in the right spot."-Henry Ward Beecher_

**000**

Sasuke leaned up against the wall of the restaurant for a smoke. He knew it was a bad habit, a pretentiously dangerous one at that; but his negligence to his body's management was not one of the biggest concerns to him. The rush always seemed to calm him when he was on the edge of a breakdown and he wouldn't trade his little pack of wonders for the world. As long as the outside looked good, who cared what was going on inside him?

Darkness had already began to spread through the small village, and he watched with some sort of odd satisfaction as the puff of grey smoke filled the night air above him. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the tingle and soon following that the burn, knowing his lungs were screaming at him to stop.

He didn't.

He always enjoyed being high, but knew better than to do so in the presence of others. The temptation was great, but he still had some of his morals. One more breath, and then he pitched the blunt to the ground, smashing it into the pavement with his foot.

He sighed and turned back to face the diner, indecisive on whether he should stay for another drink. It was his favorite restaurant, as it had all of the beverages an alcoholic like himself could ever wish for. And what made it better was that he knew he wouldn't have to pay for anything; the drinks were constantly purchased for him. It was if the women couldn't resist.

He smirked at the thought. He was, in fact, a sex machine, one that shouldn't be tampered with, unless of course, you wanted a good time.

The doors to the place burst open, and a petite red-headed waitress came rushing out. He remembered her staring at him the whole time he was inside; he had thought she was cute. Upon seeing him, she blushed and stopped in her tracks.

He smiled, meeting her gaze. "Can I help you?"

She gushed and fidgeted, nervously twirling a piece of hair around her perfectly manicured finger. "Umm, you left a wad of cash on the t-table." She spoke so quietly, he almost didn't catch it.

"Uh..." She thrust the huge amount of money towards him when he didn't say anything. "_Here_."

Though a small amount of fog was covering his brain from the weed, he was able to take the few steps towards the timid young woman. He reached out as if to take the money from her, but only let his fingers brush the top of her hand.

"But I left this for you," He answered. "It's a tip."

Her face almost grew as crimson as her hair from the contact. "N-No sir, this is way too much money for a t-t-tip..."

He shrugged and winked at her. "This is a fabulous place. I only tipped the amount I felt was worthy."

She kicked up some dust with her shoes and still persisted to hand him the money. "Umm, please take it."

He stared at her for a moment before taking a finger and pushing the wad closer to her. "Why do you keep insisting on giving this back to me? I don't want it."

"I will not be giving you _anything_ special for this money, sir!" She shouted, her form shaking.

The comment took him off guard; he hadn't expected that. The Uchiha's were a very rich family, it was only natural for him to want to spend. He really had no sense for the value of a dollar, nor did he care. He would forever receive what he desired, but he would never force another person to give it to him. He didn't need to be aggressive with people; he had other ways.

He tilted his head slightly and touched the girl's shoulder. "Hey, listen," He spoke softly as so not to scare her. "I only wanted to spend a little extra tonight. I don't expect any services from you, okay?"

She was quiet, but nodded slowly.

"If you think the money is too much, then I will take it back. Will that make you feel better?"

"Well, if you're sure it wasn't for something else-"

"It's not."

"Then...I suppose I'll keep it." She let out a sigh of relief and he resumed leaning against the cool brick of the building. He was definitely not going back inside.

"Fine with me."

He waited for her to leave, but she didn't, only continued to stand there and look nervous.

"What?" He asked, trying to keep the annoyance from flooding his tone.

"Uh, s-sorry for the trouble..." She mumbled.

"No problem."

"And, um, thank you..."

"Don't worry about it."

She took a deep breath and turned away, stood still as if she was contemplating on returning to talk with him again, but then walked briskly back into the diner/bar.

He knew it was rude to wish that people would vanish, but that woman was really beginning to get on his last nerve.

So, taking another smoke out of his pocket, he decided to leave before she thought about returning.

He took a back way, one that he seldom crossed, hoping that by taking this little shortcut he could reach his destination faster.

He knew allies were a dangerous place a night time, especially around a bar, but something was telling him that he should take this path.

He shrugged it off as nothing, considering he knew it was most likely the drugs pinpointing him in this direction. As long as he got home, none of it mattered to him. It's not like he was looking for trouble; he just sort of attracted it. He was a magnet of solitude and yet called out for attention.

As if on cue, a group of three men turned around the corner at the end of the alley. Sasuke thought nothing, except that he could hear them talking, and let the mist cloud his brain and fry the cells. He pressed on forward without looking up once.

Before their paths could cross, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Finally letting his eyes drift up, he caught the penetrating gaze of Neji Hyuuga. His eyes were white and burning, like fire, just looking into them gave Sasuke the delicious feeling of being high. He smirked.

"Hello, Hyuuga."

"Uchiha." Neji inquired before taking Sasuke's hand and lifting it to his mouth so that he could take a long drag from the blunt.

Sasuke watched as he inhaled and exhaled, the same look of satisfaction on his face that he surely displayed at the moment.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked before bringing the smoke back to his own lips. He knew he shouldn't have many more. His vision was already starting to blur; one more inhale and he would leap over into the pit of night.

"I've been better." Was the answer he received from the headstrong male. Sasuke chuckled and handed the drug over to the awaiting Neji.

He watched Neji flick the still burning bud to the ground, blowing the smoke to the side of him, as he secretly admired his attributes while the darkness shaded the direction of his eyes. Neji was built, and handsome; his long, flowing, chocolate hair contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. His angelic orbs were probably the most defining quality about him; despite their kind, pure color, they were filled with evil, deep pools of the finest sin. Neji hardly ever exposed what he was feeling, though Sasuke had been aware for the longest time that the wealthy Hyuuga had had a crush on him, although he knew that he would never admit it.

At least, in public.

So here they were: Alone, except for the two thick idiots that Neji had brought along with him, nobody else was here to see.

Their eyes locked, and Sasuke decided to test the waters.

"And what is your definition of better?" Sasuke questioned, fingering the buttons on Neji's shirt.

Neji's eyes shifted to the idle pace of his wandering fingers. "I wonder, what you are thinking, Uchiha?"

"You tell me."

Neji growled and roughly grabbed his hair, yanking his head upwards to crush their lips together. Sasuke pushed open Neji's mouth with his tongue and was rewarded with a strangled moan as their tongues twisted and turned together, the sweet fragrance of weed still staining their breath.

_The waters were boiling._

The two behind them chuckled. "Dude, they are totally buzzed."

But the fact was that they weren't. Both Sasuke and Neji knew of their surroundings as they ended up crushed against the smooth wall of cinder block that Sasuke knew so well. Neji's kisses grew more demanding, and Sasuke could feel the other's erection pressing through his jeans. His eyes shot open like someone had pulled a trigger and he pushed away.

"Enough." Sasuke ordered, placing his arms up to keep Neji at bay.

Both of their breaths were ragged and shallow filling in the silence of the night around them. Neji's eyes were wide with shock at his words while his hands still held onto Sasuke's arms, and Sasuke was finding it more and more difficult to pull away from the strong grip.

"_Enough_?" Neji whispered.

Sasuke nodded, trying to maneuver out of Neji's grasp as he did so. His heart was pounding. "I have to go..." He murmured softly.

The act did not work and he was slammed back into the wall, chips of the hard brick flaking off and falling into his hair from the force of it. He groaned in pain.

"You have to go...and leave me so unsatisfied?" Neji hissed into his ear.

The world spun slightly, but Sasuke managed not to slip into the murkiness of his mind. The emptiness in his pockets where he would reach to at times like this was uninviting; he suddenly wished he had another smoke.

"I could take you right here, right now." Neji threatened. "And you'd enjoy it."

Sasuke smiled. Neji didn't have the balls to rape him, even if it was in a dark secluded alley. It wouldn't be good for his reputation if it got out, and by the look in his blazing eyes, he knew it too. All he wanted was to seduce Sasuke into going home and sleeping with him.

And it wouldn't work.

Although, Sasuke had to admit, the little rapist facade was fucking sexy as hell.

Sasuke let out a fake moan, enjoying the dumbfounded expression he received from the Hyuuga. He pulled him closer until their groins were touching, and placed his lips to the other's neck, sucking gently. "Do it, Neji."

Neji gasped. "W-What?"

Sasuke sighed and pressed feather light kisses to Neji's jaw. "Take me; I want you to. Here. **_Now_**."

He could feel Neji's nervous swallow. "But-"

"Scared?"

"Fuck _you_, Uchiha."

"Well, if you insist."

Sasuke grabbed the back of Neji's neck and locked him into a kiss, forcing his mouth open and claiming every part of it that his tongue touched. The Hyuuga didn't resist; Sasuke had no doubt that he would, as they continued this forbidden yet luscious dance.

With a swift motion, Sasuke was turned around and his hands met the wall. His head was still swimming from the kiss as he looked down to see Neji's hands removing his belt.

This was not as he planned.

"Wait, wait-" He couldn't breathe as he felt Neji's hands slip down his pants, the belt thrown to the ground with a sharp clang as it hit the asphalt beneath them.

It was all going so fast.

He was affixed between Neji's body and the wall, unable to move with him pressed so tightly against him, his hands also wrapped strongly around Sasuke's waist. He could feel Neji's knee forcing his legs apart from behind.

"Are you _scared_, Uchiha?" Came the sinister and mocking tone from behind. He shivered at the feel of Neji's hair tickling his ear. His arduous breathing cascaded down Sasuke's neck leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Sasuke's breath hitched and he arched backward as Neji ran a slender finger over his length. He grit his teeth in a pathetic attempt to keep himself from getting turn on.

It didn't work.

"You **_want_** this." Neji disclosed proudly. Sasuke retched at the thought of how big his ego was growing, however, he knew he was right.

"And...if I do?" The words came out slow as Sasuke tried not to focus at the jolts of pleasure shooting up his body at Neji's touch.

All he receive in return was a soft groan of approval as Neji began to slide his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt.

By this time Sasuke had already made up his mind that he was going to have sex with Neji Hyuuga in the desolate alley way. He gave up, allowing the sensations to rock his body back and forth, he was quiet about nothing, making sure each moan, each sigh, was twice as loud as it should be.

"You're...going to...regret this..." Sasuke rasped out.

"Oh _yeah_?"

Sasuke rested his head on Neji's broad shoulder, and smirked at him. "I can't wait to see this on the front page, tomorrow."

Neji snorted. "Who's going to know?"

Sasuke let his gaze wander to the two men standing close behind them. They stood petrified, their eyes as round as saucers, their mouth's slightly hanging ajar.

A deadly silence came over the Hyuuga, and Sasuke could feel his muscles tense.

"You really think they'll keep full blown _sex _a secret?" Sasuke whispered tauntingly. "You'll be lucky if this doesn't get out."

"They won't say a word." Neji said, his voice cracking. It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Sasuke laughed. "We'll see."

With a snarl, Neji released him from the terrifying binds and marched over to the two frozen sidekicks.

"Stop standing there like a bunch of _idiots_!" He shouted as he pushed them, effectively breaking their trans that was on Sasuke as he picked up his belt from the ground.

"Let's get out of here." Neji commanded after making sure that he had full attention over his groupies. He took two long strides back up to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up until they were face to face.

"This isn't over, Uchiha." He promised, venom flowing out through his words. The glint in his eyes was menacing, creating the sense that Sasuke should be afraid.

He was not.

"I wouldn't wish it to be." Sasuke flashed him a crooked grin and Neji released him, scowling, and didn't look back once as he made his way down the alley.

Sasuke sighed and took a moment to catch his breath and check his watch. It was four in the morning, and he knew that his mom must literally be going crazy with worry. The fact that he was eighteen didn't seem to matter; she made it clear when he graduated that he would always and forever be her baby boy.

His dad, on the other hand, couldn't care less where he was or what he did. Fugaku gave up on him when his grades took a nosedive his freshman year at high school, and he didn't stop failing until he made new friends.

Drugs.

He didn't know why they seemed to help him, but they did. His grades were never perfect, as his father managed to squeeze out of Itachi his whole life, but somehow the drugs put an ease on the world of school and Sasuke was able to get by.

He graduated as a nothing; the teachers were just happy that they didn't have to deal with his attitude and girl attraction skills for another year. His mom and Itachi attended, but his father did not. He remembered having that butterflies in your stomach feeling when he strode onstage and grasped onto his diploma as an uproar from his classmates began ringing through his ears.

He was happy.

But then he looked into the crowd of people and didn't see the person he wanted to see most. His father, the person he had been trying to impress, looked up to his whole life, was not there. The feeling of happiness went away as quickly as it came.

He felt as if he stopped caring about what his father thought when he hit his teen years; he would kill himself trying to impress Fugaku when he was a child as a common need to want his father's approval and acceptance.

Which he never received.

So he stopped trying, stopped caring, and allowed his father to continue on being the heartless bastard he wanted to be, all the while forcing Itachi to follow in his god forsaken footsteps.

And of course Itachi wouldn't understand him either. He was a golden boy, perfect in every aspect of his being and character. He's going to be something one day, the neighbors would excited tell his mother. Such a great man, others would croon. And Itachi sucked it all in like a sponge and then craved more.

It sickened him.

Sasuke fingered the cell phone in his back pocket, considering the possibility of calling his mother. He truly loved his mom, and he hated worrying her. His mother was the best part of his childhood after Itachi got lost in the attention that the public rewarded him with. She was the only one that treated him and his brother as equals, even though he was nowhere near as special as Itachi. He would do anything for her, no matter how silly the request because she was the one he loved the most.

They tell you not to pick and choose favorites.

But that's just too damn bad.

Finally deciding, he pulled out the phone and dialed the number to his house. He ran a hand through his hair as it rang. He never knew what it was about the ringing of a phone that unnerved him. Maybe it was the fact that he never knew who was going to be on the other end when it stopped.

"Hello?"

Relief. "Mom."

"Sasuke?" She sounded groggy. Now he felt bad for waking her.

"Yeah."

"My god, I was so worried! Dear, I swear you will be the end of me. Where in the heck are you?"

"Out."

She huffed. "Well, please get home soon. It's dangerous outside at this time of night, you know that."

"Mom, I'm eighteen."

"I know, I know, but it's really late..."

He smiled. "I just called to tell you that I'm on my way."

A sigh. "Oh, good."

She was silent for a moment before asking. "Are you...okay?"

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

He knew that she understood his meaning. Fugaku could be abusive at times, especially when he and Itachi weren't there to stick up for their mother. Sasuke couldn't fathom why she hadn't left him yet, but when he ever asked she would simply shrug and state that love could do strange things to people.

And he remembered his answer to her after she spoke those words to him. "If turning into a monster in front of my wife and children is the definition of love, than I want to take no part in having it."

And it was the truth. Because of his fear that he would become as his dad, he hadn't had a steady relationship with a girl since he was in elementary school. But even that didn't really count; they were only naive little children.

"Of course I am, sweetheart. Of course." She murmured into the phone quietly.

"Is Itachi there?"

_Silence_.

"I'll be there soon."

"I love you, Sasuke."

"You too."

He clicked the phone shut and placed it back into his pocket, quickening his walking pace so that he could get home faster. He was exhausted and slightly tipsy from the drinks he had consumed earlier, but most of all did not trust his father alone with his mom. He always took advantage of her kindness when no one was there to stop him, and if he didn't get what he wanted, he would take it by force.

To many a time did Sasuke come home to see his mother being thrown across the room, fresh purple splotches covering her cheeks and arms, his father so drunk that he wouldn't even remember beating her when he woke up. And then his mom would treat the situation like nothing, smiling at him in the morning and cooking him breakfast all the while knowing that he could have killed her the night before.

Sasuke clenched his fists and turned the corner onto the street. Except for the occasional car that passed by, it was empty and quiet. The only sound he could hear was the insane beating of his own heart. The street lamp flickered when he passed as if it could feel the anger that radiated off of him and was affected by it. The many stores and shops had no lights on, the "Closed" sign hanging ominously in the window frame. The Uchiha mansion wasn't that far from here, and yet it seemed like miles until he would reach it.

"Let me go!"

The scream had no affect on him as he presumed it was his insanity playing with the strings of his mind, so he kept on walking.

"_NO_!"

But when he heard it the second time, he stopped, his curiosity making him wonder where it was coming from, and why the person sounded like they were in distress.

He was still, waiting for it to penetrate the silence once more, but it did not. He shook off the feeling of confusion and continued walking.

"Somebody help me!"

He hesitated. It sounded like a female's voice, coming from the alley, or in his case back the way he came.

"Please!"

**_It was none of his business_**.

Sasuke was not one to put himself into the center of trouble. He was like a piece of scenery, only good for the background, meant to stay out of everyone's way. Just look pretty and do nothing else of value; that was him.

"It's not my problem." He said aloud, hoping that hearing it would make him feel better.

He promised his mom that he would be home soon.

"**_PLEASE DON'T DO THIS_**!"

He wondered why the screams were so loud. What was happening to that poor person? Who would help her? Was it his duty?

The answer was no.

It was **_not_** his duty.

He went stiff.

_"Stop it, Fukagu! The children will see!"_

_"Fuck them. It's you and me right now, baby."_

_"God, please stop this! You're hurting me!"_

He had been seven the day he and Itachi saw their mother raped.

He hadn't been able to do anything.

Before thinking twice, he turned on his heels and sprinted back the way he came.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

**000**

"I told you, Ino. I didn't want to come here." Sakura whispered to her blond friend harshly as they entered the bar. Ino scowled and flipped her long locks over her shoulder.

"Oh hush, and have some fun will you? We're only eighteen once."

Sakura looked nervously around the place. There wasn't many people, considering how late it was, but the idea of being in a bar underage scared her to no end.

She didn't even like to drink. The whole concept of alcohol was some kind of vexatious brat to her. She hated the idea of letting yourself go in front of others, hooking up in public places, and overall acting like a complete idiot and allowing your best friend to drag you out of the house for a night of partying.

She knew she shouldn't have told Ino that her parents were out of town. The second the cat was out of the bag, Ino was at her house demanding that she get dressed so that they could have some girl time. Well, drinking and acting like a complete fool was not Sakura's definition of girl time.

"This is ridiculous." She persisted in telling Ino after the prissy blond put in their orders for food and drinks. "What if we get caught?"

Ino waved her hand through the air as if she was swatting a fly. "Oh, who cares? And shut up, we're twenty-one tonight remember?" She winked and Sakura slapped her forehead.

_Who knows? This could be great!_ Inner Sakura chimed in unexpectedly.

_Hush_. She told herself. This is a bad idea, and nothing more than that.

The drinks came no sooner than a few minutes, and Ino raised her glass, a huge grinned plastered across her features.

"To luck." She declared.

"Yeah, sure."

Sakura unenthusiastically tapped her glass to Ino's and then took a sip of the strong liquid while Ino finished hers in one gulp.

"Ah, the burn." Ino purred. "I love it."

Sakura shrugged and gradually sipped her drink until the glass was half empty. She pushed the rest forward. "That's it for me."

Ino choked and Sakura watched in slight amusement on how she tried to get a hold of herself before the most likely expensive beverage was spit everywhere.

After she swallowed, she slammed her fist down on the table. "What? I don't think so! I brought you here to have a good time, and even if it kills me, you are going to drink more than one!"

Sakura shook her head and blushed when she saw the people who sat behind them turn to look at the commotion Ino was creating. "Someone has to drive you home, Ino. And you've already had two." Sakura explained calmly.

Ino laughed. "What**_EVER_**. We'll call a taxi or something." She pushed Sakura's drink forward. "Now drink it, or I'll force you too."

Sakura sighed and picked up the drink once more. Maybe, she thought, if she waited long enough, Ino would get so drunk that she would just forget about the whole alcohol thing.

"DRINK IT!"

But that was doubtful.

So she drank the remainder of what was in the glass, appeasing Ino for the time being. She gave permission to her eyes to wander from face to face in the bar, when the front door slammed open, instantly absorbing hers and Ino's attention.

Three men marched in and collapsed at a table, the one in the middle shouting at the waitress for drinks. She watched, knowing that she shouldn't stare because it was rude and very unattractive, but did it anyway.

Her eyes lingered on the man with dark brunette hair, and couldn't help but notice that he was...more or less...hot.

"Someone's got an attitude problem." Ino snorted as she reached for another cup, trying to be conspicuous about jerking her head in the direction of the handsome man.

She wasn't.

Sakura chuckled and watched intently as the man received his drinks, without saying a word to the waitress for his rude behavior, and began to chug them down. The two guys with him said nothing and drank nothing, they only sat there looking very uncomfortable. As for the main man, he looked like a mad dog, which made a cold chill run up Sakura's spine. What was most enthralling were his eyes. They were pure white, though she doubted he was pure himself, and made him seem even more dangerous. There wasn't something right about him, and she suddenly wished she hadn't come here at all.

"Ino," She said looking to the clock above the diner's counter. "It's almost four 'o'clock. Let's get out of here."

Ino pushed two little shot glasses in front of her. "No. You. Drink." She slurred.

"No, Ino."

"DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO YELL?" She yelled.

The man turned and looked causing Sakura to fidget in her seat. She smiled at Ino and took the drinks. "Of course not." She grounded out through clenched teeth. She chugged the first one down. "Look, I'm drinking them. You see?"

Ino clapped and continued her parade of alcohol fun. "The other one too, pinkie!" She demanded as she took three more shots of her own.

Sakura could sense her head spin from the intake. She was never a big drinker. The most she ever had was one glass of wine, and now she couldn't even remember how many shots she had drained down.

She twitched, the semblance of someone's eyes still on her, and she turned, the man still staring at her, glass in hand. A shattering sound filled her ears and her eyes widened to see that the man's glass was now in fragments all over his table, the liquid that once filled it all over him and the floor. His friends rushed to give him a napkin, though he didn't seem to care; he was simply gazing at his hand as blood started to flow from two huge gashes. He seemed fascinated by it.

Her mouth dropped and he caught the action, sneering. Upon seeing him smirk at her horror, she downed the rest of her drinks in one draft, now feeling the need to be as drunk as Ino.

It was as if he had loved the sight of his own blood.

She shuddered and looked up, shocked to realize that Ino was no longer sitting across from her at the table. She sighed in frustration and spied around, but saw nothing, and couldn't help but wonder why she didn't see her get up.

It was just her luck that Ino probably saw and followed a man out of the bar and she would have to go find her later. Or even worse, Ino might have tried to drive away with the guy, and they were both drunk.

What did either of those scenarios equal?

Disaster.

She stood up, setting a tip on the table, and was about to leave when a waitress waltzed up to her table with a bottle of red wine.

"Oh, no. I didn't order this." Sakura tried to explain through her slurring words.

The waitress laughed and handed her the brand name bottle anyway. "No, miss. This was ordered for you."

Sakura's first thought: Damnit, Ino-Pig.

"It was that man over there." The waitress pointed to the white eyed male. He was staring at them intently.

Second thought: _Shit_.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm leaving now." She declared, perhaps a little too loudly, and marched out the backdoor of the place, making sure to leave the drink on the table.

She stumbled out the back door and found herself in an alley way. It looked gross and deserted, as most places would be at four in the morning. Her eyes fell upon a dumpster and her stomach twisted from the smell that it was giving out. Was there a dead animal in there?

She walked no more than five steps before her stomach lurched and she ended up emptying herself all over the ground next to the filthy dumpster. She knew it was coming, and that was exactly what she deserved for drinking.

Yeah, but it was worth it! Screamed Inner Sakura.

"Ugh..." She dragged the back of her hand across her mouth and started down the lonely alley, creating an elaborate plan to find a ride home and be safe in bed by no later than four fifteen.

She doubted it already, and assumed it was her drunken part thinking stupidly.

Her head was pounding and she tripped once, catching herself on the side of the building before her face met the jagged ground. The world was turning too fast.

"You didn't want the drink?"

She spun around, nearly falling flat on her ass when she did so, and saw the man from inside the diner. The other two men stood behind him, like they were his body guards. Maybe they were his body guards. She didn't care.

"I'm going home." She pointed down the alley.

"So soon?" He questioned, taking a step closer.

She backed away, nervous about the look in his eyes. She didn't like it and her gut was telling her to run.

"Umm, yeah. It's really late..." She whispered.

He nodded as if understanding. "Would you like a ride home?"

_He has no car_. Inner says. _He marched in angry, with looks that could kill_.

Don't be a dumb broad. **_Walk away_**.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She smiled.

He smiled too. "That's too bad."

She turned, and wished she hadn't. She was spun around by the other two men, each one had hold of one of her arms. She struggled in their grasp.

**_Scream._**

"Let me go!" She hollered, her throat burning from the force of her scream.

"You see," The cold-eyed man spoke softly. "I have a problem that was caused by an earlier incident. I want you to help me."

Sakura tried to pull away from the other two, but their strength topped hers tenfold. "I can't help you with anything, really. I have to get home, or-"

The sound of a zipper made her throat close and any thought of making a noise was impossible. He was unzipping his pants. The man with the white eyes was going to defile her, right here in a alley, and his friends were going to help.

These things only happen in movies, she told herself. Not in real life. Not to me.

"_NO_!" She hollered and kicked. Her attackers continued to hold her back adequately.

"Are you sure, Neji?" One asked. "She might tell..."

Now knowing him as Neji, she bit back her tears and was prepared to beg. His pants were all the way open now, giving her a perfect view of his erection through his underwear.

"Neji," She begged. "I know that you don't know me but," The tears fell shamelessly. "Please don't do this to me."

Neji roughly grabbed her chin, causing her to wince. "I'm sorry dear, but I think you're confusing me with someone who actually cares about your well being."

She didn't know if it was shock or just plain fear, but for some reason when they were removing her shirt, she said nothing, didn't move at all, just stood totally petrified and unmoving.

But it when he went for the pants, it seemed to snap her out of her trans. She thrashed will all of the force she could muster, causing the two holding her down to have to work together to keep her still. When she couldn't move she screamed like there was no tomorrow.

And for her, there might not have been.

"Somebody help me!" She shrieked as the pinned her to the ground, Neji ripping off her jeans in the process.

"Shut the bitch up." He hissed to the other two.

"But, Neji-" The other two complained. They looked scared

"Fucking do it!" Neji screamed, kneeling to the ground next to her.

She focused her pleading gaze upon them both. "You don't have to do this. I know you two are good men, and-"

Her head snapped back from the force of Neji's hit. She was seeing stars, and not the kind you wish upon.

"I have to do everything myself, don't I?" He growled before pulling out his member from his boxers.

Sakura looked to the others. "Please!"

They were silent, and didn't move. "We're sorry about this..." One whispered.

"**_PLEASE DON'T DO THIS_**!" She screamed, using the last remainder of her available breath.

Neji reeled back and punched her again, drawing blood from her lip and nose. She moaned in agony and her head lolled from side to side from the force of it. She couldn't help but speculate if they would leave her alive when they were done raping her. Would she at least be able to go home? If she continued to fight, would Neji kill her out of spite? He obviously wasn't afraid to rape her, and as far as she was concerned, death wasn't that far from being humiliated in the worst way.

"Please," She tried again as he began fiddling with her bra. "Please, don't-"

She immediately shut up when he pulled out a pocket knife. Now she knew for sure: She would be taken, her virginity must not mean anything to this man, but maybe, if she went along with his incredulous and horrific demands, her life might.

Her heart clenched as he cut off her bra and she began to sob uncontrollably. She was sure that they were all looking at her. She was exposed and helpless.

Was there no one that would help her?

"Now, you just stay quiet, and I won't kill you, alright sweetie?" Neji smiled as if he had a heart before leaning in to press his lips to hers.

She did nothing when he licked the blood from her wound, and tried to control her sobbing when he pulled her face to his and forcefully shoved his disgusting tongue into her mouth.

He smelled of alcohol and drugs, she thought when he put his hands on her breasts, touching her in every way that she had dreamed of being touched by her soul mate. But this was repulsive and unwanted. She hated herself for not being strong enough to fight back.

_You tried_. Inner said. _You tried, and that's good enough. You'll be okay_.

Her head was still spinning from the alcohol when he started at her panties. She couldn't help it; she cried out in fear.

Another slap was dealt to her and she coughed up blood and watched as it overflowed from her mouth and onto the ground.

She had never known the definition of cruelty before.

She knew it now.

Her eyes stood still with Neji's.

She hated this man.

Before she had the time to think, she said it. "Fuck you." She seethed.

His eyes seemed to glint in surprise and satisfaction. It was not the reaction she had hoped for.

"If you insist." He replied with a smirk.

She exhaled as he seized her once again, this time ready. She was ready for it to be over with. She was ready for the pain and she was ready to hate this man for the rest of her life.

She was so prepared.

But the despicable act never occurred, because Neji froze. His eyes were fixated on something behind her.

She turned as well, and a surge of hope swelled through her entire being.

"Neji, you dirty, little punk." Came a voice as smooth as silk.

He was an angel.

But the question was...

...was he a fallen one?

**000**

It infuriated him.

It was as if the same scene playing before him like when he was a child. His mother was screaming, crying for help and he was able to do nothing but watch and cry with her when it was all over. He recalled her sobbing and rocking him in her arms once Fukagu had left the house. She was trying to calm him down when it was her that was in pain and suffering.

He would not stand by and watch that happen to another innocent being.

He could see the new girl of Neji's torment. She had bright pink hair and tear streaked eyes. They were an emerald green; alluring and beautiful. She was already almost completely exposed, except for her underwear, everything else had been torn away from her body as if it were trash.

What made his eyes turn red and swirl was the fact that there was more than one of them; the other two shitheads from before were holding her down while Neji took her as he pleased. The poor girl didn't even stand a chance.

Neji froze at the sight of him, and the girl turned as well; that's when he was blessed with the first shot of her eyes. He couldn't help but admire her beauty.

She looked so relieved to see him, as if he were her savior or somebody really important. He thought of laughing. He was a nobody, and here this girl must consider him a hero.

But instead he tried to calm himself so that he wouldn't go crazy with anger. Neji always knew how to press all his buttons. Whether it be sexually, anger, or perhaps devastation, he knew them all. Sasuke had no idea why or how, but he did.

So he had to be careful.

"Neji, you dirty, little punk." He chided like he was a small child. "Couldn't get enough of me, so you had to harass this innocent girl?"

The two bozos that were the sidekicks in crime released the girl and scurried to the other side of the alley way.

Good. They weren't complete bozos.

"Uchiha. **_Leave_**." Neji spat out.

The girl cowered away from his gaze and tried desperately to cover herself. She shot another pleading look to Sasuke. His heart almost gave out when she blinked those eyes at him and fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

That's when he noticed, her cheeks were bruised, her lips bleeding. Her right eye was black and nearly swollen shut. He sucked in a deep breath.

_They beat her._

He smirked. "Let her go, Hyuuga. You know it's not what you want."

Neji growled. "You didn't give me what I wanted." He grinned sadistically, and placed a tiny pocket knife at the girl's throat. She whimpered. "I want you to tell this girl that it's your fault she's about to get raped or I'll slit her throat." Neji ordered.

Sasuke scoffed. "You don't have the balls."

"_Jesus_!" The girl exclaimed. "Do you want him to fucking kill me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hmm... She speaks... She had an odd sense of humor as well. If he wasn't concerned for her safety, he might have chuckled.

Sasuke shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Neji. You know it's me you want. Just let the girl go, walk away, and I promise you that I won't tell my father to lock you up."

Neji let out a fake laugh. "Your dad can't do shit to me. He's a worthless drunk who beats his woman."

_Beep._ Button pushed.

"That may be," Sasuke whispered. "But he can still throw your ass in jail."

Neji looked amused. He twirled a piece of the girl's hair around his finger and she squinted her eyes tightly shut. "For what? Rape? I hear he does that to your mom all the time."

_Beep._

Sasuke's eyes flared.

"Whoops," Neji feigned guilt. "Did I hit a nerve Sasuke-kun?"

_Beep._

"Why don't we make a deal?" Sasuke suggested before his top officially blew off. His whole body was quivering with that pent up rage he never dealt with or got help for, and he knew that if Neji uttered one more word about his family, then he would explode.

Neji cocked his head to one side. "What kind of deal?"

Sasuke sighed and walked towards them until he was a foot away from the Hyuuga. At least he was willing to hear him out.

"You let her go. I let you walk without worry of being thrown into jail with all of those butt-fuck buddies you would appreciate too well."

Neji raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "**_And_**?"

Sasuke licked his lips. "And," He held Neji's gaze firm. "You get me. Tomorrow night, as long as you want, whatever you want to do. Because-" He winked. "I know I'm the one you're truly after. And won't waiting until tomorrow just...intensify the pleasure?"

It was silent. He could tell Neji was thinking about the deal. He only hoped he would take it, because he had nothing more to offer. Sasuke had always been the kind of person to fight with his words. He was that strong, but when it came to sticky situations, usually he would be the winner in the end.

He looked back to the girl; she was terrified. His only wish was to save her. He didn't want her to go through the horrors he remembered as a child. Rape was a sickening act.

Neji slowly slipped the knife back into his pocket, pulling up his jeans at the same time and stood, causing a wash of relief to cross the girl's face. She instantly started to gather her clothes and slip on what she could salvage.

"You're on, Uchiha." Neji whispered huskily, before marching up to him, their faces now only inches apart.

Sasuke was mesmerized by his lips and Neji leaned in, but missed what Sasuke presumed he was going for, and instead placed his mouth right by his ear.

"Don't think you'll get out of this one, Uchiha. I'm holding you to it." He murmured low so only Sasuke could understand it as his cold breath brushed his ear lobe.

"Of course." Sasuke answered.

"And," Neji continued. "Don't think I'll be going easy on you. Tomorrow, you're all mine."

"As promised." Sasuke spoke clearly as Neji pulled back until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

Sasuke leaned forward, having a strange need to taste him again, only to be met with his finger. pressed tightly to his mouth.

"But Sasuke," He exclaimed innocently. "Won't waiting until tomorrow just _intensify_ the pleasure?"

_Beep._

He pushed him away, signaling to the guys behind him with two fingers, and after a moment they were all gone.

This left him all alone with the girl.

She was shivering and sitting helplessly on the ground, obviously still in shock about the whole situation. His sympathy went to her.

Shredding his shirt he walked up to her quivering form and placed it on her shoulders. She jumped at the sudden contact.

"You're okay." He whispered, assuring her.

She nodded, obviously aware of that fact.

He placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed, hoping he would somehow soothe her. "We're you at the bar with someone?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but...she's gone..."

"Need a ride?"

She nodded again.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell. With only pressing one number he had the Uchiha limo driver on the line.

"I'm at the bar down the road, come pick me up." He shut the phone.

He looked back to her; she hadn't moved an inch.

"Do you have someone waiting for you at home?" He questioned, helping her to her feet.

She shook her head.

"Well," He sighed. "I guess that means you're coming home with me. No exceptions."

She looked up to him and their eyes met. She was crying again. He began to think that maybe he had done something wrong, when she smiled. "Thank you." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

It was an extraordinary smile.

"No problem."

_Silence._

He reached out his hand. "Sasuke."

She shakily placed hers in his own. He squeezed it, loving the warmth.

"My name is Sakura."

**000**

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I made it really long so you better send me some love and review for that because I was being super uber NICE! :) Hope you liked the 1st chapter of "The Addict". I will be sure to update soon. ;) REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Uchihas

**A/N: Alrightie, second chapter up. Thank you for being so supportive! :) It makes me happy to know that this story is actually going somewhere. Please read and review!**

**Enjoy. ;)**

_"Habit, if not resisted, soon becomes necessity."- St. Augustine_

**000**

_Why everything that's supposed to bad make me feel so good?_  
_Everything they told me not to is exactly what I would_  
_Man I tried to stop man I tried the best I could_  
_But (You make me smile)_

_"Addiction, by Kanye West"_

**000  
**  
**Chapter 2:**

**~The Uchihas~**

**000**

It wasn't long before the limo arrived, and for that, Sasuke was grateful. After the brief contact of shaking hands with the girl he now learned was called Sakura, the silence set in and caused him to grow agitated and uncomfortable. He had no idea what to say to her, and even if he did, he doubted that she would answer him. She remained dead quiet when the driver pulled up and they entered the car. She remained motionless as they took the short ride down the block.

Nothing else was said between the two of them, and Sasuke felt as though he was missing out on something potentially important.

"Do you...uh...go to college?" He asked her.

She nodded and tugged his shirt closer to her exposed body.

"Sasuke-sama," The limo driver inquired, gaining Sasuke's attention effectively. "Where should I drop your friend?"

Sasuke watched Sakura's eyes grow wide with fear, but before that fear could blossom, he chuckled lightly in an effort to calm her nerves.

"No, thank you though Hisu, she will be accompanying me home." He answered.

"Ah, I see." Hisu almost looked angry, as a thin frown line replaced his normal smile. Immediately, Sasuke was able to notice that there was something wrong. "I do not suggest she stays long..." He whispered.

Sasuke leaned forward across the leather interior. "Why do you suggest that, sir?"

Hisu laughed quietly and shifted in his seat nervously. "I do not wish to question your authority, Mr. Uchiha, but it's your mother-"

"What happened?" Sasuke growled.

"Well, uh, Mikoto-san, she...umm...had an accident a few moments prior to your phone call..."

He grew gravely quiet and stared into Hisu's eyes through the review mirror. A quick and sharp nod from his driver let him know that the "_accident_" his mother had was not really an accident.

He slammed his fist against the door of the limo. "_**Dammit**_!"

He was too late. And now his mother was injured.

At his outburst, Sakura jumped and stared at him. "I-I can leave, i-if you w-want..." She mumbled hastily.

He sighed and placed his face between his hands. "No, this isn't your fault. You're fine, Sakura."

She scooted closer to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what's wrong, but I'm sure it will be okay."

He chuckled. She knew _nothing_.

"I'm sure you're probably right, Sakura."

_Wrong_.

He looked up to see her smiling. "That's good." She murmured.

Her smile caused something in him to twist and without his knowing, his lips curled upward, returning her welcoming gesture.

"Thank you."

She laughed quietly. "It's the least I could do- I mean, you saved me."

"It was nothing, really." He answered, glancing out the window to see his mansion coming quickly into view.

She gasped. "Woah...is that where we're going?"

He nodded as they made the turn onto the winding road heading up to the parking lot. "This is where I live."

He watched as she climbed over him to stare out the window. Her hands were glued to the glass even as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Shall I get the door for you, Mr. Uchiha?" Hisu asked politely.

By the time he asked, Sakura had already rushed out and Sasuke was digging through a compartment in the back of the seat.

"No thanks, Hisu." He handed the man a large tip. "This is for arrving at such a late hour."

Before he could step out of the vehicle, Hisu reached behind and grabbed his shoulder. "Son, please, don't do anything stupid."

Sliding the item that he had been searching for in the back of his pants, he shook his head. "Of course not."

Hisu's grip tightened. "Anger, is not the answer." He sighed. "Son, anger is a drug. Remember that."

Sasuke smirked. He had always liked drugs.

"I know."

With one last squeeze of his shoulder and a pat on the back, Hisu released him.

"Goodnight, Mr. Uchiha. Sleep well."

"Oh, I will."

**000**

She was captivated by the beauty of it. It was a huge building; she had never seen a place as big as the mansion she was standing in front of now. And it was a mansion. _A real one_! Shouted Inner Sakura. _Oh my god, this is totally cool_! It was like a palace.

"Are you ready?"

She turned and wondered: If this was a palace, was this man her prince? Sasuke looked as though he could pass for a prince; he was handsome and strong, he saved lives of women in distress, he was an heir to a beautiful mansion and most likely a larger fortune, and he had a smile that could kill. The very killer smile that he was flashing right now.

"Uh...yeah...I think so..." She mumbled, glad the darkness could sheild her burning cheeks.

He placed his hands in his pockets and closed the distance between them. She held her breath.

"Here's the deal," He closed his eyes and spoke calmly, so calmly that her mood instantly changed and she felt extremely relaxed, almost too relaxed. When he opened his eyes, they were a blood red shade of crimson. She remembered those eyes. In he alley way they had seemed to be swirling with rage, but now they were still, reflecting the moonlight and making them shine like rubies.

"I need you to stay right here, in this spot. Do you understand?" He asked, but it was more of an order.

She wasn't afraid. _This man saved your life right_? She nodded, feeling light, as if she could float up into the air.

"Good." He finished and started a short trek to the side of the enormous building.

"I'm going around," He seemed to answer the question before she asked it. He cracked a grin. "Be right back."

She nodded again but he had already disappeared into the night.

**000**

He made his was to the back of his home; his back pinned to the outside brick, stealthily creeping towards the small light by the back door.

His breathing quickened and grasped tightly onto the device that he had taken from the limo. He had planted it there for times like this; when his father had went nuts and he had to come home, not knowing if the bitch was lurking in the shadows, waiting.

Watching.

_"What are you doing outside at this hour, Sasuke?"_

He could feel his knees quivering.

_"Hah! What's wrong with you? You're just a little pussy."_

His eyes shone through him and took every thought of safety away, killing what minuscule amount of hope that had filled him.

Everything was crushed.

_"Are you afraid of the dark, Sasuke?"_

He grit his teeth from the assult of unwanted memories and allowed the gun to emerge from behind his back. The safety was off, and he was standing on the patio that surrounded the outside of his home. The backdoor was looming in front of him, daring him to turn the nob.

Just how many unlit hallways were in the mansion?

He took in three deep breaths and placed his fingers around the cool metal.

He twisted.

It didn't budge.

Some sort of relief swept over him that the door was locked. So he wouldn't have to face his fear now, but what about his mother?

Was she being tortured as he stood here like a dumb ass, terrified by his own father?

He was weak.

_"Fucking girl. Is that what you are Sasuke, a pissy ass __**girl**__?"_

_"Father, please let me out of here! I'm scared!"_

_"Suck it up, pansy."_

_"P-Please! I don't like the d-d-dark!"_

So weak.

_"Heh. You will now."_

He roared in fury, slamming his elbow into the glass at the top of the door, shattering it. Slowly reaching down, he found the lock, and turned it.

He raised the gun in front of him.

It was now or never.

"Sasuke? Are you back there?"

He gasped at the sound of her voice and tucked the weapon back into his jeans. He was sure that his eyes were as wide as saucers when she turned the corner and bumped into him.

Her green eyes were shining with wonder. "Where were you? I've been waiting in the front for, like, ever!" She glanced from side to side. "I was sorta getting scared, you know?"

His chest was rapidly moving in and out as her question seemed to fly right passed him. "I told you to stay put." He rasped out.

She eyed him. He could tell that she suspected something. "You never came back."

"I-I was on my way."

She looked away. "Well, I thought so, it's just...after the thing with...you know..." She shuddered. "I j-just got a little spooked, okay? Can I wait here with you?"

A movement from inside the house behind him caused a lump to form in his throat. "No." He answered quickly. "Go back. Now."

"But-"

The light next to him turned on, its bright rays causing him and Sakura to squint. Someone was coming to the back door.

"Just go!" He knew his eyes were bleeding red.

She took a step back and then stood stiff, as if she had no idea what to do. "Sasuke, I-"

_**Too late.**_

The door to the mansion swung open and Sasuke spun on his heels, ripping the gun from its concealment and pointing it at the face that stood in front of him.

Sakura let out a little scream and clasped her hands around her mouth at the sight of what he was holding.

He was about to pull the trigger, but stopped. The resemblance was striking and his heart thumped once with fear that it could be the man that he hated the most. But it wasn't.

The one thing that stopped him were the lines. Deep grooves that ran down the face of his supposed enemy, proving that it was not his father, but his brother.

His whole hand was shaking, but he did not lower the gun.

"Itachi." He whispered, almost with relief.

Those same eyes narrowed, the red in them vanishing as it seemed his own reflection was looking back at him. His whole hand was sweating, the gun still only mere inches from his brother's face. "Put that thing down." He murmured. He wasn't fazed in the least. Sasuke wondered if he knew that he had very nearly been shot.

The gun stayed. "Fugaku?"

"_Asleep_." He answered, bluntly. "Now, do as I say."

The dangerous tool lowered; slowly. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't trust his brother, but the fact that Itachi had stuck up for their father's despicable behavior more than once was still unforgivable.

He heard Sakura yelp when Itachi threw a punch into his gut, causing him to let the gun fall loose from his fingers. Using his other hand, Itachi snatched the gun out of mid-air, removing the round of bullets in one swift movement of his fingers; they fell to the ground and Itachi left them there, placing the empty weapon into his jacket pocket.

Sasuke groaned and clutched his abdomen, while Itachi fingered the pattern of broken glass at the top of the door with interest clouding his eyes. "You destroyed Mother's imported glass."

It was more of a statement than a question. Sasuke learned the hard way that when Itachi was stating the obvious, it was best not to question him. Besides, he had already been punched once.

His eyes flicked to the right. "And who might this be?"

Sakura flinched.

"Her name is Sakura." Sasuke spoke clearly as he steadied himself, enjoying the way her name felt on his tongue. "She's staying here tonight."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but did not turn back to look at him. His eyes were glued to her. "Is she now?"

Sasuke growled at his hidden meaning. "She has no where else to go."

Itachi extended his hand. "Itachi Uchiha." He said in the silky smooth voice that Sasuke inherited as well. Sakura looked back in forth from the both of them, and then stared at his outstreached hand. She was nervous.

"I truly am sorry for this," His gaze snapped to Sasuke for a second. "_**Incident**_." He shook his head and sighed. "I am Sasuke's older brother. Of course, you are very welcome to stay in our home tonight, Ms.- Sakura is it?"

She nodded and placed her hand in his. Ever so gently, he placed a kiss on it, causing her to blush. "Oh, umm..."

Sasuke found himself tapping his foot. He hated the way his brother acted so polite around people that were not of his family. Especially women. Itachi wasn't big in the dating department, but whenever a girl caught his eye, he swooped in, capturing her.

_If he wants to keep his eyes_, Sasuke thought angrily, _he better remove them from Sakura._

"Shall we go inside then? Aren't you cold, Sakura?" Sasuke questioned impatiently.

Her reddened face shot up from his brother's _"presentation"_and she nodded vigorously, trying to compose herself. "Y-Y-Yes, let's go inside. I-If you don't mind."

Itachi smiled in flawless perfection, leading her gaze away from the fucked up door that he gallantly opened for her. "Ladies first." He purred.

She giggled and walked through the door. Itachi turned to him and winked before following straight after.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

This night was not going well.

**000**

He saw her and his heart sank. Her perfect face, _her beautiful _face was covered with bandages, swollen. He saw where Itachi must have patched her up; dried blood was smudged all over her cheeks and forehead.

"Mom." He breathed her name when he walked into the room, running to her and cradling her face in his hands.

"Sasuke, sweety, when did you get here?" She asked quietly. She was calm, gentle cupping his hand closer, and he knew that she had been crying. Her eyes were not quite dry yet, the wet streaks staining her face along with the bruises.

"My god, I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear. "I should have been here."

She pulled him into a hug and patted his back. "I'm fine dear." She lied.

Her eyes fell to Sakura. "Who's your friend, Sasuke?"

Sakura stepped forward to shake her hand as he left his mom's embrace, but his mother gasped and leapt to her feet. "What happened to this poor girl?" She exclaimed, touching Sakura's black eye softly.

Sakura bit her lip from the pain and looked to Sasuke. "Well, my name is Sakura." She said first before smiling. "And your son saved me today."

Her eyes widened and she turned to Sasuke, searching for an answer that he couldn't give. He didn't know what was set into his mind that made him turn back around. Maybe it was her screams. Or maybe he wanted to make up for what he didn't do long ago.

Whatever the case was, he was glad that he could actually help.

He swallowed and his mother took her hand. "Tell me what happened."

**000**

His mother, whom she now knew as Mikoto, shook her head in disappointment.

"It's terrible, really." She said to Sakura soothingly as they both drank their glasses of water.

Sakura swirled the cool liquid around in her cup, gazing longingly into her distorted reflection. She knew it was terrible. She couldn't shake the feeling of being alone is Sasuke's huge front yard. It was as if she was being watched.

And she still wondered why Sasuke had pulled a gun on his brother. He had seemed like a perfectly charming man.

Except when he punched him, but he had been holding a gun to him, after all.

She sighed. _A very eventful day_, Inner chirped.

"Did you happen to catch his name?" Mikoto asked, leaning forward and bringing Sakura's attention back to Earth.

_"Are you sure, __**Neji**__?"_

Sakura could feel Sasuke staring at her from the next room over. The deathly quiet told her that he was paying close attention to the conversation she had to be caught up in.

She knew that he had made a bargain for her safety, so it wouldn't be wise to give the name of her attacker to his mother, who she knew happened to be married to the Chief of the Police Force, but to her it seemed that Sasuke and Neji had more going on then what the eye could see. What surprised her the most was how She had heard of the Uchiha's before. And now, here she was, sitting in their amazing home, having already met three of them.

She vaguely wondered why she hadn't seen Sasuke's father yet.

"No. I didn't." She replied quietly, sipping from her drink, wishing that she didn't have to lie to this nice woman.

Suddenly, Mikoto gasped and glanced at her watch. "My goodness, it's almost six in the morning!" She placed a hand on her chest. "I'm so sorry; you must be exhausted!"

Now that she thought about it, she did feel really sleepy. She could practically feel the bags growing underneath her eyes and a good shower and fluffy bed didn't sound half bad.

"Yes, actually, I am." She laughed and turned to see Sasuke stride back into the room. He looked almost as tired as her, but she couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he looked when he ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

She watched with amusement and admiration as he placed a light kiss to his mother's forehead, and for a moment pondered the thought of how his lips would feel on her forehead.

Or her lips.

Inner slapped her. _You just met this guy_! _**Yeesh**_!

"Hey, Sakura." He called to her.

She snapped to attention. "Uh, yes?"

"I'll show you to your room."

**000**

He opened the door for her and she couldn't believe her eyes.

The room was beautiful; the beds were covered over with satin sheets and puffy blankets that she was sure would keep her warm. The windows were giant, but covered with an expensive fabric that fell to the floor length, and the room itself was spacious and open. Two large lamps sat on either side of the bed, little drawers embedded into each one. Their was a brauror off to the right, and she was sure that the mirror was encrusted with gold. To top it off, there was a door to the left, which Sasuke explained was her very own bathroom.

"This is," She grinned up at him. "_Amazing_."

"I'm glad you like it."

"_Like _it?" She rushed forward on impulse, leaping into the soft covers of the bed. She sighed in contentment. "I love it."

He chuckled and it was like a warm, golden sound filling her ears.

"Thank you, so much." She whispered. She meant it.

He said nothing, but walked forward until he was standing over her on the side of the bed. He sat down next to her and she noticed how their fingers brushed and stayed touching like he had no desire to move them. She suddenly felt the need to hold his hand, but decided against it, perfectly content with the contact of his fingers.

"It was worth the trouble." He answered, smiling that killer look, only a little softer.

She had a dozen questions that suddenly bubbled up to her throat. She knew that this was the time to ask them; what if she never got the chance to sit with him like this again?

"Uh...can I ask you some things?" She mumbled, praying with all of her heart that she wasn't blushing again.

He leaned backwards so that his face was closer to hers. He seemed relaxed. "Shoot."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Favorite things?"

"Light. My mother's cooking. Movies."

She fidgeted. "What kinds of movies?"

"Action. Maybe a little horror now and then."

"Do you sleep?"

He looked at her funny. "What kind of question is that? I'm not a vampire."

"Uh...nothing. Just trying to see if I could catch you off guard." _**STUPID!**_ Inner screams.

He grinned. "Impossible."

She bit her lip. "Girlfriend?"

She received a smirk. "Nope. You?"

"Haha, very funny." She crossed her arms.

After a deep breath she prepared for the last thing that she had on her mind. "What's the whole relationship deal with," She lowered her voice. "Neji."

He didn't answer that one right away. He was thinking.

"I wouldn't call it a relationship." He said, finally. "A relationship is when two people love and are committed to each other. I don't love Neji Hyuuga."

She leaned forward. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just..." His eyes locked with hers and his lips curled up into a crooked grin. "_**Addicted**_."

Her breath caught in her throat from the intensity in his eyes. They were pitch black and yet seemed to beckon her closer. Was it a sign of danger, or just pure blown lust that flooded his gaze?

And why did it captivate her so?

"I don't want you to go through with it." She blabbed out by accident.

He raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

She made sure that she didn't look into his eyes. "Tomorrow. I don't want you to give yourself to..._that man_."

Sasuke sighed and bent down so that he was looking up at her lowered face. Her gaze did not waver from his. "Sakura," He began. "I know that we've just met, but," He smiled. "I like you."

Her heart started a steady rythum of hard pounds. She wondered if he could hear the sound that seemed defining to her as it rang in her ears.

"I'm glad that I could save you, and I have no problem giving myself to Neji as a trade for your safety. I'd do it again if I had to. You will never have to experience something that horrible again. Okay?" He touched her chin with his hand. "So perk up a little. It's nothing I can't handle."

A drop of water leaked off of her cheek and splattered onto the satian sheets beneath her.

"I feel like...such a burden..." She whispered reaching up to wipe away any trace of that single tear.

"You're not."

"How so?"

He shrugged. "I think it's kind of cool; having a beautiful woman sleeping in one of my guest beds."

_**Bang, bang, bang**_! Was that her heart, or a gun shot?

After seeing no immediate reaction from Sasuke, she called it off as her stupid heart.

_He called you BEAUTIFUL_! Inner yelled triumphantly. _**Fuck**__ yes_!

A small buzz from on the side of her caused her and Sasuke to jump. She looked to Sasuke and laughed; the sound was coming from her purse.

She reached inside, pulling out her cell phone. The green light flashed: Ino Pig Calling.

She flipped it open like her life depended on it. "_**Hello**_? Ino?"

A satisfied sigh came from the other end. "Dude, Sakura. I totally got laid. Where did you go?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke watched her with amusement.

"Where did I go? Where did YOU go? And where the hell are you?"

"Hmm. Idk, some guy's house."

"You **_slut_**!"

Sasuke's eyebrows jumped and he covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle. She wanted to slap herself for cussing in front of him. _Great, he probably thinks that you're just a potty mouth_.

"I know, right?" Ino laughed. "Did you get home safe, Forehead?"

"Not exactly."

There was the sound of a squeaky mattress on the other end, as if she was sitting up in bed. "What happened, babe?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. I'm safe."

"Are you at home?"

She glanced to Sasuke. "Ummm..."

"My house?"

"I'm in the Uchiha mansion."

She pulled the phone away from her ear; she knew what was going to happen next.

"HOLY FUCKING GOD! _**IN**_ THE MANSION? ARE YOU SURE? ARE YOU _**POSITIVE**_? DID YOU GET TO MEET THEM? ARE THEY AS BEAUTIFUL AS THEY LOOK ON TV? _**OMG**_! DAMN MY LUCK! I SHOULD'VE STAYED WITH YOU! CRAP THE FUCKING SHIT BALLS!"

Sasuke gave her a strange look and mouthed the words, "Is your friend crazy or something?"

Sakura nodded to his question and returned the phone to her ear. "Are you done?"

"I think so."

"Okay, well-"

"AAAAAAAAH! THAT IS SOOOOO _AWESOME_!"

Flinch.

"Okay sorry." She said softly. "I had to get that out of my system. You're sure that you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly Sasuke got a wicked grin on his face and yawned to loudly. Sakura glared at him.

"What was that?" Ino questioned.

Sakura faked yawned and slapped Sasuke's arm. "Me. I'm very tired."

"Oh. Sorry, babe. I guess I'll let you go then. Will I see-"

"Sakura-chan," Sasuke purred quietly. "When are you coming back to bed?"

Silence.

"Who. The. _**FUCK**_. Was. _**THAT**_?" Ino cried out in fury.

"_No one_! Bye!" Sakura slammed the phone shut.

She glared at Sasuke and he simply chuckled. "Oh, you are so going to get it." She growled.

Practically pouncing on him she began to vigorously tickle his sides and neck. After a second she stopped. He didn't seemed bothered at all. Only entertained.

"You're not ticklish?" She asked sadly.

"Nope." He smirked. "Are _**you**_?"

Oh. _Crap_.

He was like a lion capturing his prey, and as soon as he had her in his grasp, she was a goner, begging for help, screaming uncle. It was torture, and he was good at it.

"I give!" She yelped and he finally released her.

Their breaths rang throughout the silence, and Sakura found herself pinned underneath the Uchiha's strong arms. He was grinning down at her, in a friendly way, and there was something in his eyes that she was sure she was feeling at the moment.

Happiness.

It was like he was a happy bringer, whatever that was; she seemed to smile now, just by being in his presence.

"I take that as a yes." He murmured.

She nodded. "Guess so."

It was quiet for a minute, before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You should go to sleep now." He whispered, his black orbs no longer friendly, but distant.

"Okay." She agreed. Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw it read 6:32AM.

"Good morning, Sasuke." She giggled at the sound of it.

He stood up and walked quickly to the door. "My room is two doors down. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

She nodded, hoping that she hadn't angered him for some reason. "Thank you."

He flicked the light off and she could already feel her body slip down into the darkness. She knew she was sleepy, but how fast she left the real world for the one of dreams was nearly impossible. Her body was weak and beaten, bruised and swollen, but she knew that she was safe.

She had a protector.

_"Good morning, Sakura."_

**000**

He downed the first glass of hard liquor faster than he should have, choking before it went down properly. Unsatisfied with the burn that coursed down his throat, he sifted through the lower cabinets of his miniature bar where he kept the good stuff.

The strong shit that made your head swim.

What the fuck was this girl doing to him?

It was bad enough that she was so damn beautiful; that he would somehow become lost in those eyes that he knew nothing about but somehow wanted to know everything about. He wanted to dive into them, into her, and drown. He knew the feeling would be lovely; to get lost in her. He wondered what he would discover. He wanted to know what made her tick, considering she was always smiling.

_**Her smile**_.

He didn't even want to think about how her smile was like the sun. It was all the light he could ever need and more, and oddly, it felt right to be around her. Her aura was enviting and pure. He loved it.

"Stop drinking that shit." Came a voice he knew to well.

He turned, the glass not quite reaching his lips, to see Itachi leaning against the door frame of his room.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gulped the shot down. "You're not my father."

"You're fucking lucky, that I'm not your father." Itachi released the venom calmly, as if he had no emotion.

"Heh. And why is that?" Setting the glass on the counter, he took a long drink from the bottle, ignoring the escalating temperature in the room. _**Anger**_.

Itachi crossed the floor with lightning speed and ripped the bottle out of his hands. He threw it to the ground and Sasuke watched with widened eyes as the thick, red liquid stained the carpet beneath the two of them when the expensive wine bottle exploded on contact to the floor.

Itachi grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. His eyes were furious and the color of blood. "Because if I was your father," He squeezed tightly, and Sasuke tried desperately to pull his death grip away. "You wouldn't get away with half the shit you do now."

"Do you really think I fucking _care _what you say about the way I live?" Sasuke screamed. "I don't give a shit! I'll do what I _want_ to!"

Itachi hissed and pushed him to the side. "What the hell is this anyway? Your own little bar? This is going to be gone first thing tomorrow."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Who do you think you are? No one asked you to be part of my life, I don't need you!"

Itachi snorted and pulled out the alcohol from the cabinets. "Yeah? Well you don't need this shit either."

Sasuke gasped. "Don't-"

_**CRASH!**_

Itachi threw every single bottle to the wall, breaking it, staining the room with the smell and the color of all his liquior. Every ounce; wasted.

"What the fuck?" He shouted.

Itachi turned towards him, his eyes blazing. "THIS STUFF IS KILLING YOU!"

_Emotion_.

His chest heaved, and for a moment Sasuke was terrified. Somehow, Itachi had transformed into his father, violent, screaming, angry.

That was fine.

He could be angry too.

"You think you understand everything!" He yelled. "You _**don't**_! You have no idea what I go through, seeing mother like this!"

Itachi was silent, allowing him to vent.

"You never try to help, you always stick up for that bastard of a father!" _Father_. The word held no significance.

He grit his teeth. "I hate it here. And. I. Hate. You."

A deadly quiet filled the room. He suddenly wished for some sort of noise, something that would remind him of his anger, his stress.

His guilt.

He placed a hand to his mouth once realizing the filth that had escaped it. "I'm-"

"_**Don't**_." Itachi snapped. "I don't want you to apologize."

Silence.

"You never understand what I try to accomplish for this family; how hard I work. But I don't blame just you. You're still young. You and I have both had a difficult childhood, I should have known you would start resulting to this, this _crap_ of a drink to help ease your suffering." He took a deep breath. "I have failed as a brother haven't I?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I just...I don't know..."

He did know.

_Tell him you're afraid. Tell him you want help. Tell him what's hidden underneath your bed. Tell him what's in the drawer so that he could remove it, and get you help._

"I'll stop."

_You won't_.

Itachi stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head. "I want to believe you, Sasuke." He met his eyes once more, searching.

_What will he see?_

"Get some sleep." He finally ordered as he made his way to the door. "I won't be here when you wake up, I have work."

Sasuke nodded, to stunned by the whole situation to speak.

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

Itachi's face hardened, his orbs spinning slightly. "If you ever, and I mean _**ever**_, bring a loaded gun remotely _close_ to this place, you'll have to find some other place to live, do you understand me?"

Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"I will not have you placing this family in danger."

Sasuke said nothing. Itachi sighed and reached for the light switch by the door.

"No-" Sasuke called out. "Leave it on."

Itachi didn't question him, letting his fingers trail alone the small switch until they were down by his side once again.

"That girl, Sakura?" He asked.

"What about her?" Sasuke's defense was up.

"You like her, don't you?"

He turned away. "Shut the door."

**000**

When Sakura woke up, the first thing she decided to do was take a shower.

It was a good idea, too, considering how beautiful the bathroom was and how the water came out as the perfect temperature.

Once out, she felt refreshed, even though it seemed the wounds on her face were growing worse by the day.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she saw some fresh clothes waiting for her on the bed. She presumed that they were most likely Sasuke's mother's, and gratefully put them on. Her old clothes were torn to pieces from the day before, and she didn't feel much up to walking around these wealthy people in rags.

It was a simple sundress, that for some reason, fit perfectly. Looking into the mirror on the right side of the room, she twirled around in it twice, admiring what she saw.

Picking up a brush that sat on the side table, she combed the knots from her hair, trying to make herself look half presentable.

The clock on the wall flashed: 5:00PM. Her stomach growled like a beast when she realized that she hadn't eaten in over twelve hours.

Making sure that her dress was properly smoothed down, she took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

**000**

He groaned.

5:23PM. _Already_?

Fantastic.

Rising slowly as to ease his pounding head, Sasuke shuffled to the bathroom to wash himself. Frankly, he hated the way he smelt in the morning after sleeping, and if things had went normal yesterday, he would've taken a shower then.

He liked his showers cold. He loved the feeling of his muscles tensing to try and prevent the icy water from freezing him. And besides, it always woke him up easier.

After his shower, he dressed in a fresh black t-shirt and casual blue jeans from his walk-in closet. Straightening the collar of his shirt, he walked up to his drawer by instinct and opened it.

A craving.

_Tell him._

He pulled out the weed and his favorite lighter; the red one, and flicked the switch to watch the flame spark before he lit it to the blunt.

_"I'll stop."_

_He doesn't even have to know._

He placed it to his lips and breathed in deeply, trying to savor the light headed feeling and taste, but it seemed as though he was breaking a promise, destroying a vow.

He growled in frustration and crushed the flame down. He pitched the un-burning bud back into his top drawer, and walked out of his room.

**000**

Before he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard her. That sweet, sing-song voice rolling through the air around him. He suddenly found himself taking the stairs down in twos, nearly tripping over himself to get to the last step.

Once he was there, he looked to the right; into the kitchen, and there she was.

She was wearing an orange and yellow sundress that he was sure he had seen before, her hair damp and brushed neatly to cover most of her bruises, though the ones on her face remained. They looked worse, but he knew that they would soon heal, and he wondered: Could she be anymore beautiful than she was now?

She saw him and turned, her face lighting up and blossoming with that smile he had become so fond of, causing him to loose his breath.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke." She giggled again. "Your mom and I are making pancakes and eggs. Would you like some?"

He nodded though he didn't quite hear the question.

His mom poked her head around the corner and grinned. "Sakura is a pretty good cook, darling." She winked and he rolled his eyes.

He followed the scent of food into the kitchen until he was next to her. He watched as she poured the pancake batter into the pan and start the fire.

She leaned over to him. "I'm starving." She whispered, and in that second he noticed that he was hungry as well. His stomach growled and Sakura laughed. "Don't worry. It will be done in a few minutes."

He was thinking of something witty to say to her when the phone rang in the next room over. His mother relinquished the eggs and trotted to the phone.

"Take over for me, will you dear?" She called to Sasuke before she left the room.

"Sure." He took the spatula in his hands and started to flip the eggs.

A funny feeling began to form in his stomach. He and Sakura were standing there together, cooking, like a family. Occasionally, he would catch her glancing in his direction and flash her a smile. She would blush and resume her cooking, and he smirked to himself, confident and proud that he could get that reaction out of her.

"I think it's my turn to ask some questions." He told her as he shut off the fire under the now cooked eggs.

She bit her lip. "Like what?"

"Favorite color?"

"Pink."

He snorted and she popped him with her oven mitt. "**_Shut up_**!"

"Age?" He was able to ask after regaining his composure.

She shrugged. "Same as you."

He walked up behind her, casually peeking over her shoulder at the perfect looking pancakes.

"Favorite food?"

She fidgeted from his closeness. "Chocolate."

He dipped his head to where his hair brushed the back of her neck. "I have one more question, Sakura."

She spun around, her eyes wide and her face slightly flushed. Her chest was moving out of rythum with his, as he was calm and she...well...not so much...

"W-Well, go ahead and ask it. I have nothing to hide." She stuttered.

He smirked and placed his arms on either side of her; on the counter. "Do you-"

"Sasuke, sweety?" His mother called.

He inwardly sighed and straightened from his position. Sakura was still frozen in place. "Yes?"

"It's for you, dear."

He crossed his arms, perplexed. "Did they give a name?"

His mother's face appeared from the other room and she had the phone pressed tightly to her chest. "Honey, it's Mr. Hyuuga."

_The blood seemed to suddenly run cold in his veins._

He turned to look at Sakura and she was shaking, her eyes darting from his to the phone his mother was now holding. _"Don't."_ She mouthed.

"Do you want me to tell him that you're busy? He says he and you had some sort of meeting tonight. Is that right? I had no idea-"

"I got it mom," He extended his hand. "Let me talk to him."

His mother shrugged and handed the phone over to him before she gasped. "Sakura dear, the pancakes are burning!"

Sasuke walked briskly out of the room, but not before hearing Sakura apologizing to his mother with vigor.

He took a deep breath before placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

A chuckle. "Sakura, eh? That's a pretty name."

"Why did you call, _Mr_. Hyuuga?" He couldn't help the smirk.

There was a shifting sound coming from the other end. "You know why I've called."

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" He started a steady pace from one side of the room to the other, knowing that Sakura was listening to his every word from inside the kitchen. And how could he blame her? She was scared.

"Good. You can expect me to arrive at your home around six-thirty."

He glanced at the clock.

"Too soon."

"Hmm? Why is that, Uchiha?"

He placed a hand to his forehead. "I have...guests..."

"Ah, I see. Is this..._**Sakura**_ girl the pretty little number you _rescued_ last night?"

He leaned into the phone. "That, is none of your concern nor, was it part of the deal to give you unnecessary information."

His laugh rung through Sasuke's ears. "_Touchy_. But no matter," His tone dropped. "I'll get what I want tonight."

"That you will."

"Six-thirty."

"Neji-"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

**000**

She watched as he kept glancing nervously to the clock and wanted to ask him so badly what he and Neji had spoken about over the phone. He hadn't touched his food, so she presumed it was something bad, although _bad_ seemed like a complete understatement from what he was trying to convey to her through his eyes.

They looked afraid, and agitated. She was tempted to speak, but his mother was sitting next to them, oblivious of what was really going on with her son.

The front door opened and Sasuke jumped at the sound.

"Sasuke, it's just your brother, calm down." His mother chided, standing and leaving the room to greet Itachi.

Now was her chance.

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

"You have to get out of here!"

They blurted out at the same time, and froze.

"_What_?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke shook his head. "I have to get you home, before he gets here."

She groaned and grabbed hold of the table. "This is ridiculous! You shouldn't have to-"

She grew abruptly quiet when Itachi and Mikoto walked back into the room.

"Are we interupting something, Sasuke?" Itachi asked quietly.

He glanced sideways at the clock. "No, but I was just saying how it was about time that I took Sakura home."

**000**

_**6:27.**_

**000**

"Mother and I have to meet father downtown. Will you be alright by yourself, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he was leading her to the door.

"I'll be fine. I have business." He answered, one hand firmly placed in the small of Sakura's back, easing her towards the opening; the escape.

"Are you sure, sweety? Is Mr. Hyuuga coming over?" His mother asked while gathering her purse.

"He could cancel if he wants, right Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, her fists clenched. "Then you could go with your family, right?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "No, Sakura. This business must be taken care of immediately."

"But-" She persisted.

"I'll see you guys later." Sasuke gestured to his mother and brother before pushing Sakura out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

**000**

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't you know that this is for your own safety?" He shouted as they made their way down to the limo he had waiting for her.

"No, I think this is so wrong. You'll be hurt; this guy is a monster." She pleaded.

"It's my life, Sakura." He answered harshly.

"You make me so-"

Sasuke's face turned pale, and she stopped, fear suddenly bubbling inside of her.

"Oh, fuck." He whispered.

She turned, seeing what he saw: A bright white limo pulling up in the parking lot right next to the black one for her. The doors opened and _**he**_ stepped out, his brunette hair shimmering in the sun as it began to set. He made his way up the winding walk that led to the mansion, his grey cloak buttoned up, making him look menacing.

"Damnit, Sakura." Sasuke murmured, pulling her to his side. She didn't fight him; she was frozen with so many different emotions.

They began to descend towards him, meeting him halfway up the smooth walkway. They both stopped, saying nothing. She wondered who would speak first.

When those white eyes shot to her, her hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she clutched tightly onto Sasuke's hand.

"Hello." Neji whispered.

She said nothing.

He held up his hand, a smirk toying at the corners of his lips. "I do believe we've met before," His flashed a sideways glance to Sasuke. "_**Sakura**_." He purred.

At the sound of her name leaving his lips she shuddered. She took one look at his outstretched hand and tried to show with her eyes just how much she hated him, and how never in a million years would she ever shake his filthy hand.

He seemed to have received the message, because he lowered his hand and chuckled. "I see she still holds a grudge. That's fine."

Neji turned to look back at the limo. "Is she leaving so soon?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered firmly.

Neji smiled. "Well then, I suppose she best be off." He looked back down to her. "Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?" He taunted.

She felt a sharp jab into her back and her hand released Sasuke's. "Go." He ordered.

She didn't waste any time. She sprinted the limo, despising Neji's harsh laughter from behind. Once she reached the limo, she turned back, disgusted that he was standing so close to Sasuke. Repulsed that he thought he had won.

_But he __**had **__won._

She had the urge to run back to them, though she had no idea why. The looked on Sasuke's face told her that he desperately wanted her to get in the limo. She shook her head, opened the door and slipped inside.

Before the driver pulled out of the parking lot, she took one last look back.

Sasuke seemed pleased, his features relaxed.

Then she looked to _him_.

And Neji lifted his hand in a wave as they began to drive away.

**000**

They hadn't said a word to each other as the ascended up the winding staircase.

The house was empty, silent. He was just happy that Sakura was gone, safe.

_Safe_.

And now it was his time to pay the dues.

**000**

**A/N: AAAAH! I KNOW YOU HATE ME FOR THIS, BUT I'M CUTTING THE CHAPPIE HERE! Muahahaha, you must wait until the next chapter to see what happens between Neji and Sasuke, MUAHAHAHAHA I AM SO EVIL! :) Sorry though, but chapter three will be up soon, so do not fret my lovely readers. :) REVIEW MY STORY TO GIVE SOME LOVE! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Done Deal

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Alright, so where did we leave off? Oh yeah...I remember... **_***sMiRk***_** READ AND REVIEW!**

**Oh, heh, and Enjoy. :) **_***WiCkEd FaCe***_

**000**

_"It's all right letting yourself go, as long as you can get yourself back."-Mick Jagger_

**000**

_So hot  
__Out the box  
__Can we pick up the pace?  
__Turn it up  
__Heat it up  
__I need to be entertained  
__Do you know what you got into?  
__Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
__Cause it's about to get rough for you  
__I'm here for your entertainment_

_"For Your Entertainment, by Adam Lambert"_

**000**

**Chapter 3:**

**~A Done Deal~**

**000**

He opened the door to his room, hating the fact that the place was so quiet. He felt as though he were in a horror movie, playing the silly blond that always forgot to turn around.

He could feel Neji's presence behind him, walking leisurely into the room a few steps after he did. His fingers drummed nervously at his side, his body functioning as though it were against him. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack; was he the only one with his nerves on edge? It was taking everything he had seem stay calm and not bolt for the window.

Was this..._fear_?

Trying to shake it off and come to face the deed that must be preformed, he made his way over to his bottom drawer, pulling out the only bottle of wine that Itachi didn't destroy.

"Would you like a drink?" He questioned, without turning around; he carefully poured out two glasses.

_**Click.**_

He turned as he sipped his drink to see Neji's fingers lingering on the lock to his room. He hoped the drink would help rid of the thick lump in his throat as he realized that any chance of getting out of this now was useless, and by the small smirk on the Hyuuga's face, he knew it too.

Neji shred his grey cloak to reveal a loose fitting red t-shirt and pants. "Sorry Sasuke, but I want to be sober for this." He answered, shrugging. The article of clothing was carelessly slung to one side of the room as if it were a mere obstacle in the Hyuuga's peripherals.

"Fine by me." Sasuke answered. He downed the second glass without thinking twice. The more the merrier, right?

The soft shuffles of Neji's feet as he crossed the remaining distance of the floor between them rang through Sasuke's ears and he tensed. For what seemed like eternity, he waited, and just as he thought, Neji was standing directly behind him. His mouth was brushing his ear, his flowing hair draping over his shoulder. He shivered from the contact.

"Will you make the first move, or shall I?" Neji whispered.

Sasuke swallowed. Why wasn't the alcohol working? Why could he hear every intake of breath, every movement? It was as if he had super human hearing; every sense in his arsenal had taken fire upon him, amplifying to it's full extent. The steady thumping of his own heart seemed to ring out around them, smothering him in the sound of the blood rushing to other parts of his body.

"Turn around." Neji ordered. "Face me, Uchiha."

He was quiet, determined not to speak.

"Face the silly promise you made to save that girl. You are a man of your word, are you not?"

And then something in him snapped; he remembered why he was here, why he was doing this. Not only for himself.

For _her_.

He turned, locking eyes with him, seeing that his eyes were pooled over with a smug mist. Lust rimmed the outside of the retina, coursing through him, and all though they hadn't even touched yet, his heart continued to beat wildly.

"Why are you so nervous?" Neji asked with amusemet, casually playing with a piece of Sasuke's hair.

"I'm not."

_**Lie.**_

_You're good at it._

"You're heart is beating like crazy." Neji grinned and leaned forward. "Are you..._afraid_?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I want this." His voice cracked and he inwardly beat the living day lights out of himself.

Neji chuckled before his face turned serious. He inched closer, and their thighs were touching. "Are you a virgin, Sasuke?"

Now it was his turn to laugh.

"You'd only wish, Hyuuga." His sarcastic side was kicking in and he laughed even harder. "Was that one of your sick little fantasies? To get to me _first_? To teach me it _all_?"

This time, Sasuke was the one to close the gap, allowing their cheeks to touch so that his breath could tickle Neji's neck. "You're a little late." He purred.

Neji pulled back, his face holding a sadistic smile. "Well after this, you'll be wishing I was your first."

"Mmm, you're on."

He didn't know how it happened so quickly, but the glasses that were on the table clattered to the floor when he was shoved against it. His hands gripped the sharp edges as Neji tauntingly removed one button at a time of his shirt.

"I have this idea," Neji spoke softly as he pulled one button loose. "That, if I prolong the actual act, it will make it all the much more satisfying when it does...happen."

His hands slide up his chest, carefully peeling away the garment. A smirk. "Do you agree, Sasuke?"

Sasuke watched, fascinated by the man's resistance now, compared to yesterday. The idea was indeed thrilling; that he would have to wait for what he desired, all the while savoring the foreplay they might happen to come upon.

"Perhaps, you have a plan on your hands..."

Neji's lips curled up into a wicked sneer. "What ever I want, right?"

His hands ran over his abdomen, tracing the planes of his muscles with two fingers.

"That's right." He breathed out.

"If that's truly the case," Neji said huskily. "Unzip your pants."

He complied, though somewhat embarrassed, as when he did remove his pants, his erection was clearly visible. Neji seemed pleased.

"Do you have any requests before I completely defile you, Uchiha?" Neji purred out, slipping out of his own shirt. Sasuke watched it fall to the floor but then brought his gaze back to the man in front of him.

He was extremely built, but Sasuke had figured that much without really having to see him shirtless. He knew that Neji worked hard to stay in shape; he cared about his body. Sasuke tried but failed not to think of what their two bodies would look like meshed together.

"Just one." He whispered.

Neji slid his hands around his waist and pulled him closer. "And that is?"

His throat felt dry.

But he didn't seem to care at the moment.

He flashed one of his winning smiles. "Kiss me."

Neji laughed quietly and pressed his mouth to Sasuke's throat, working his way down to his chest.

Sasuke groaned out of the feel but also out of agitation. "Not _there_."

Neji smirked against his bare flesh causing goosebumps to erupt. "But there are so many wonderful places I could kiss you."

His breath hitched.

Neji grinned at his own thought and kissed the flexing muscles of his chest. "Like here."

Slowly he inched down, his lips ghosting around his stomach. "Or here."

Sasuke's breath was coming out ragged. He knew where the next stop would be. He squinted his eyes tightly shut when he felt Neji slip his boxers down to his ankles. Now, he was totally exposed.

And aching.

"Or," Neji continued and Sasuke could swear that his member had it's own heartbeat.

_Do it_. His body screamed.

He waited for the warmth of his mouth to engulf him, but it never came. His eyes fluttered open to see that Neji was back to his level, staring at him. Looking more smug than ever.

"Or, other places." He finished, smiling.

He stood there, his mouth agape, his whole body trembling with need. Was this part of the game? If it was, he wasn't enjoying it.

_Well, maybe it wasn't all that horrible..._

"I'm sorry," Neji gasped innocently, starting a steady rhythm of soft stroke up his thigh. "Did you want something?"

Sasuke shook, unable to take his eyes off the man's mouth. What was it that had him so tantalized? What was it that kept reeling him in like a fish, stupid enough to be drawn in by the same bait again and again? He didn't understand it.

But he did have a craving for the taste of Hyuuga.

"Why don't you just," Sasuke tilted his head in an innocent gesture that he knew was irresistible. "Give me what I want?"

Neji's eyes sparkled. "Why don't you _fight_ for it?"

Sasuke shifted his hips, creating a friction between them. Neji hissed with pleasure.

"Tell me the rules." Sasuke murmured seductively.

"No rules. Except that you're _mine_."

He liked those odds.

"What do you want me to do?"

A fire ignited in Neji's eyes.

"Beg for what you want, Uchiha."

Sasuke trailed his fingers along his sides until he came to Neji's loose fitting jeans. "Please." It was hardly even loud enough for him to here. Neji flashed him a look that read, _You'll have to do better than that._

He leaned forward and nibbled lightly on his ear, slowly slipping the Hyuuga's jeans down at the same time. "Please?" A little louder this time.

Without hearing an answer, he continued, feelng him shake as he started to gently suck on his throat, leaving dark, purple marks all over his perfect skin. He was cracking.

Sasuke let out a soft moan, one that he hadn't realized had escaped until he saw the look of wonder on Neji's face. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, letting his hands wander along Neji's built figure. He took a deep breath.

"Please, Neji-kun?" And then the sound of passion slipped through his lips. "I _need_ you."

Neji pulled away and stared at him in awe. "All of that," He blinked. "For a kiss?"

Sasuke licked his lips. "Did it work?"

The Hyuuga brought his mouth within centimeters from Sasuke's. "I didn't know you wanted my lips this much, Sasuke-kun." He taunted before pulling his mouth away.

Sasuke growled and pulled him back. Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Just fucking _kiss_ me already." He ordered.

The world shifted and they collapsed onto his freshly made bed, Neji pinning him down effectively. "You're not the boss, Sasuke." Neji grounded his hips into his, drawing out a ragged moan from him. "At least," He winked. "Not this time."

**000**

"Itachi, dear?" His mother called calmly from the back seat.

"Yes?"

She laughed sweetly, applying make-up to her bruises. "I know we're almost there, but I left some of the important papers back at the house. Do you think he'll mind us being a little late?"

Itachi sighed and turned the car back around; heading back towards the Uchiha mansion. "Better to be late and prepared, than early and dumbstruck."

"I'm sorry, honey." She blushed. "I feel so silly."

"It's not a problem."

**000**

There was only a thin garment of silk separating them from the final act.

Neji's boxers.

Sasuke groaned. What a troublesome article of clothing.

He was thinking of ways that he could possibly remove the annoying barrier when his wish was finally granted; Neji inched down until their mouths gently brushed in a way Sasuke had never experienced before. It was slow, smooth; there was no hurry. It was a weird feeling.

He stared up at him, obsidian meeting ivory for what seemed like the first time. He reached upwards, pulling Neji's face back to his, their mouths meshing in a tender melody. He sighed and allowed his tongue to enter, to explore. The sensation was amazing.

It started off slowly and grew, until it was a fury of pleasure. He could feel the want growing deep within him as he forced Neji closer, dominating every corner of his perfect mouth. In return he received a growl and felt Neji clasp a hand around his length.

"_**Not**_the boss, Uchiha." He purred, dragging his hand in an up and down motion.

Sasuke arched into him, a low throaty groan emerging from deep down. "Don't stop." He pleaded, finally receiving the contact he had desired for so long.

The sound of clothing being shed filled his ears and Neji chuckled. He knew now that this was it. "I won't." He answered smugly.

He shivered at the feel of Neji sliding his tongue across his neck that was combined with a steady hold on his member. He shook, needing more.

"Are you ready for this, Uchiha?" Neji whispered darkly.

He dug his nails into Neji's arm fighting away the urge to beg for more. He knew that would get him off.

"More than you know, Hyuuga." He answered with a smirk.

"Well, then..."

**000**

Itachi opened the door and tossed his keys onto the table to his right. His mother had told him that the papers were in the master bedroom, hence, the third floor. He sighed and prepared for the long walk up the dreaded staircases.

The house was utterly silent, and he wondered vaguely why there were no lights on in the meeting room, where he was sure Sasuke held all of his conferences with his business men.

When he had driven up, the Hyuuga's limo was still parked ominously in their parking lot, so where in the world were they?

**000**

Sasuke was lost in the pleasure, in tune to all of the sounds around him.

The gasps for breath, the moans and animalistic growling. He was absorbed in it all.

_"I don't want you to go through with it!"_

So he wondered, if he was so lost then why was he seeing her face.

_"That man..."_

He shut her out, letting himself roll back into the sense of mind that he was enjoying the act that was being performed. Which, in a way he was, but somewhere in the back of his head something was screaming.

Screaming: Wrong. _**Stop**_.

And he wondered this something had her voice.

She was back.

Messing around in his head again. That pretty face.

He must have made some sort of sound because he felt Neji press his face close to his shoulder.

"Say something, Uchiha?" He crooned, his breath labored as he quickened the pace of his cruel procedure.

Sasuke grunted a response, suddenly wishing the whole process over. Suddenly feeling the pain instead of pleasure.

_**What the fuck was wrong with him?**_

_"You're just a fucked up child, Sasuke. If you were never born, I doubt the world would care." A chuckle. "I know I wouldn't."_

"...like this, Uchiha?" The two voices were spinning together. The memories once again clouding his vision.

_"What are you good for then? You're a waste."_

"I'll bet you're to stunned to speak..."

_"Well, come here..."_

_"Show daddy what you can do..."_

The motion had hesitated, stopping the range of his thoughts, making him dizzy. The only thing he could really make sense of now was the sharp heaving of Neji's chest pressed against his own. Everything else was a blur.

"You-" Neji was rasping for breath, a small droplet of sweat falling from his brow. "You're crying..."

It was suddenly becoming more clear, the wet stains on his cheeks, the way his lips quivered slightly when he tried to suck in air. He was indeed crying.

He reached up and touched the moisture on his cheek and reveled in the fact that he had not seen those tears in so long. Only memories of the tears came to him. He had only ever experienced the anger of shedding the tears before, never reliving them.

"Shit..." He muttered, quickly dragging his hands across his eyes.

Neji's face displayed pure horror. "Was I...too rough? Did I-"

"No, no it's not..." Sasuke tried to rid his thoughts from the devastation of his childhood. Hell would freeze over before he tried to get Neji to sympathize with his pain in the past. He didn't need pity anyways. The tears seemed to be on the wrong side of the game, because they continued to leak from his eyes as he had no control over them. Maybe it had been too long.

"I'll stop." He heard Neji say. "We can wait, some other time maybe, or-"

"Hey," Sasuke pulled his face forward. "Why the sudden compassion?"

Neji stared at him dumbfounded. "Wha- You were practically _**sobbing**_!"

Sasuke could feel his pupils dilating and he knew the color was now one of blood. "_So was she_."

Silence.

"Were you going to stop for _her_?"

Neji's breath began to calm, and he never lost eye contact. Finally, he smirked. "_**No**_."

_"...a monster."_

"You're a monster."

His eyes shone, a smile playing at his mouth. "Would you want me to change?"

Sasuke began to feel light, like his drugs. "No."

He was used to monsters.

Suddenly a question formed in his head. "Would you change? If I wanted you to?"

Neji grinned.

"_No_."

_**Who cares what it looks like on the inside?**_

"Where were we?" Sasuke pondered, coming to notice the position he and his partner were still in.

"We were at the part where I ask you why the hell you started to cry." Neji answered with a snap.

"I'll tell you after you satisfy me." He growled, leaning up to take advantage of the Hyuuga's lips. The taste was more sweet this time around.

Neji pulled back. "If you want me to stop-"

"Ah, _fuck_, just do it and shut up!"

He said nothing more as he began a slow pace, one that hadn't existed before. He was taking his time now, unlike before when he was relentless. A savage.

The feeling was the same none-the-less and Sasuke shut his eyes from the waves of pain and pleasure combined. It was exquisite.

He felt suspended. Between his past and reality. Sex always seemed to do that to him. It would take him back, back to that face and those unwanted hands.

In the dark.

Where the real monster awaited.

_"Hah, daddy loves you..."_

"Faster, Neji, please."

Make these thoughts go away.

He complied, quickening his pace, causing the air to grow thinner. Sasuke arched forward.

_"Go on, Sasuke. Daddy won't hurt you..."_

"No..."

_"...not yet..."_

"Sasuke, open your eyes." The voice brought him back. He felt like he was on a roller coaster and was stuck at the top, slightly tilted over the side so that you could see the way down. He was in the first seat.

And afraid to fall.

His eyes opened and it was Neji, not his father, and a sudden wash of relief consumed him. He was okay.

Although others might differ from that conclusion.

"This is wrong..." He whispered, feeling the end coming. He was close.

His lips were crushed by Neji's and he forgot why it was so wrong. He was more focused on how their tongues fought a never ending battle that was really never meant to win in the first place. He was focused on the twin feelings of how he wanted to be sick, but at the same time didn't want the sensations to stop.

Their breathing had once again escalated along with the speed and strength of the thrusts that were slowly sending him over the edge.

And then a sound.

A small sound.

An out of place sound.

An out of place sound of the front door opening. The sharp clink of keys hitting the table.

His senses spiked and he gazed over Neji's shoulder to his door. Was somebody in the house, or had he merely imagined it all?

"What was-" His sentence was cut off when he felt the ticking time bomb inside of him reach the last moment. He gasped and cried out from his impending release, something inside of him bursting and twisting, making everything loose its color for the split second of explosive pleasure.

And like that it was over.

And he was falling.

**000**

Itachi was on the fifth step of the second staircase, contemplating the idea of why they hadn't installed elevators in the huge mansion, when he heard the cry.

He couldn't decipher just what kind of cry it was, only that he knew the person that it came from.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" He called, picking up his pace until he was at the top of the stairs. "Are you alright?"

When there was no answer, he sprinted down the hallway until he reached the door.

"Sasuke?"

Nothing.

He gripped the handle. "Sasuke, I'm coming in."

**000**

_"Sasuke?"_

He was lying under Neji's limp body, trying desperately to regain his composure when he heard it. He knew it was only his mind playing tricks on him, though. Everything in his mind was now a daze.

He felt insane.

_"Fucked up."_

But he was used to it.

"Did you hear that?" Neji asked, lifting himself up by his elbows.

"Hear...what?" He replied between breaks for air.

_**"Sasuke, are you alright?" **_Came Itachi's uneasy tone.

The heavy sound of his foot steps coming up the stairs caused goosebumps to rise on Sasuke's arms.

He knew he hadn't imagined _that_.

"Get up." He choked out, placing his hands on Neji's shoulders and pressing gently.

Neji moved, his eyes widened. "Your brother?" He mouthed nervously.

"Sasuke?"

He was right at the door.

"Yes, we need to hurry." He hissed angrily, wondering what possessed his brother to come home so early.

He snatch his clothes from the floor and threw them on as fast as he could go.

"Sasuke, I'm coming in."

Sasuke looked from his half clothed form to Neji's, cursing his bad luck and timing. The sound of his brother taking hold of the handle from the other side was evident, and he knew that he was officially screwed.

They were both completely still as the door twisted.

But didn't open.

"Sasuke, if you don't answer, I swear to god that this door will be on the floor in three seconds."

A breath of relief. It was locked.

"One-"

"I'm _fine_!" He called out, attempting to sound annoyed but his voice rose an octave. He coughed and saw Neji smirk out of the corner of his eyes. "I was in the bathroom. What are you doing home?"

He could feel his brother rolling his eyes. "We forgot some papers, why is your door locked?"

"What? Am I not allowed to have privacy?"

There was quiet. "Where is the Hyuuga?"

Sasuke's eyes darted to him and watched as he slipped on his coat; his shirt and pants already straightened and looking normal. He, on the other hand had only managed to toss on his shirt and boxers, and even then he still looked very much guilty.

"He left a while ago." He answered, sliding his pants up around his waist.

"Is that so?" Itachi inquired.

Neji glared at him and shook his head.

"Then why is his limo still in our parking area?"

_Damn._

"Oh it is?" He tried to sound surprised. "Well, that is indeed strange."

Silence.

"Okay Sasuke, I don't know what you're up to, but open up the door."

He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of a way to fix the impudent problem on his hands. Neji crossed the room until they were within breathing space.

"Keep him at the door." He whispered.

Sasuke had an urge to ask why, and when he saw Neji make a move for the window, he did.

"The _hell_ do you think you're going to do?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

Neji gestured his head towards the window and Sasuke stared at him as if he were sprouting flowers from his face. "We're on the _third_ floor, are you crazy?" He hissed.

"Sasuke." Itachi called with a stern tone. He was growing impatient.

"It was fun, Uchiha. Maybe we should do it again sometime." Neji whispered before brushing his lips against his once again.

Sasuke blinked and backed away, watching as he opened the window with care before slowly stepping out.

And then he was gone.

"Sasuke! What kinds of games are you playing? Open up this door, now!" Itachi boomed.

He flinched and rushed to the door, quickly unlocking it. "I'm coming."

"What in world is going on?" Itachi asked, glancing over Sasuke's shoulder into the bedroom.

"Nothing." He leaned nonchalantly against the door frame, blocking Itachi's view, hoping to deter his interest in coming inside.

"What are you hiding?" He questioned with hidden suspicion. "I was worried about you. You didn't answer me."

"I told you already, I was in the bathroom. What more do you need?"

He was quiet and Sasuke held his breath.

"Why is your window open?"

Dammit.

"Fresh air."

Itachi's facial expression faltered and he dug deep into Sasuke's eyes with his own. He was good at that; psyching others out with his dangerous looks. It had succeeded in breaking him many times before, but this time, Sasuke held his stature strong, his face emotionless.

"Move." His brother finally said.

That's when he broke. "What? Why? This is my room!"

"I said," His face tilted down, angling deeper into Sasuke's vision. "_**Move**_."

Before given the chance to speak, he was grabbed and flung into the hallway, Itachi marching into his room and slamming the door behind him.

_**Click.**_

He knew all Itachi had to look at was the soiled bed and he was totally fucked. There was nothing he could do or say now.

He slumped against the wall and waited silently in the lonely hall until his brother returned, his red eyes gleaming angrily.

"Get your ass down stairs. _Now_."

**000**

He sat in the living room, waiting for whatever wrath there was to come. He could hear the escalating sound coming from the meeting room next to him and wondered with little concern just what his mother and brother were talking about.

He was pretty sure that he already knew, considering the look of pure disgust on Itachi's face whenever he had been banished down to this room for what now had been about three hours.

He was loosing his mind just sitting there in the oddly shaped chair that his mother had taken such a liking too. He found himself counting the tiles on the floor, and when that disinterested him he started to admire his reflection in the shine the floor gave out.

There wasn't much to be pleased about, considering Sasuke knew what the inside truly looked like.

Once that drew up boredom he began to create a song of his own in his head. It sucked, though someday with some perfection he wondered if he could establish a business in song writing. Maybe he was that good.

Maybe not.

Now he was answering his own questions in his head.

Like he said: _Loosing his marbles_.

The front door slammed sending a harsh chill up his spin.

Fugaku was home.

The mansion grew strangely quiet, and he could imagine his mother greeting the bastard with a peck on the lips like an ordinary house wife, Itachi receiving a pat on the back and a, "How's it going, son?"

He crossed his fingers over his lap and tried to listen to what they were saying. Of course Itachi would tell him; he was such a suck up, only concerned with deals that would end up hurting or helping him.

"This better be good." He heard the man speak in that low and menacing tone.

He waited the next few minutes, trying to decode the mumbles that was from his mother, most likely explaining the whole situation. He chuckled to himself, knowing full well that Fugaku wouldn't care in the least.

"Where is he?"

_But on the other hand..._

The door swung open and Sasuke didn't bother to look up to see who walked in. He knew who it was.

The sharp sound of the lock echoed through his ears and his body was tensed like a wild animal; every muscle was rigid and ready to spring to action if needed as the footsteps neared his seated profile.

"You stupid fuck."

His eyes swirled.

"Yeah? What does that make you?"

_"Daddy is going to be the one that loves you most..."_

He could feel him standing to the side of the chair, mere inches away.

"I wouldn't come any closer." He whispered, expecting the worst.

A sinister laughter filled the room around the two. Sasuke shook fiercely.

"Well, just _look_at you," Fukagu clapped his hands together twice, circling the chair. "Is Mommy's baby boy all grown up now?"

_"I'll show you what it's like to be a man."_

"Are you a _**man**_ now, or something?"

_"Don't cry. You know that you enjoy this. Be a __**man**__, Sasuke."_

"You think you're the boss of the house, huh? Grew some balls, did you?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. He knew what this process was. Fugaku was trying to break him down, as he did before when he was a child.

Well, he was not a child anymore.

And it wouldn't work.

"I'm more a man than you will ever be."

**000**

"Itachi, you should have went in there with him." Mikoto murmured nervously.

"He has to _learn_, mother."

"Oh god. He's going to kill him."

**000**

He knew it was coming as soon as he said it.

Fugaku ripped him from the seat, his hands tightly gripped around the loose part of his shirt. He slammed him to the floor and Sasuke failed to block his fall, the wind blown from him so fast that he had no time to move when a fist was hauled into his gut.

"You are?" Fugaku belowed. "You think so, bitch?"

He coughed, unable to speak or breathe for that matter.

Fugaku's lips curled up into a snarl and he leaned down so that Sasuke could feel the harsh exhale of his beer tinted breath on his face.

"I showed you what being a man was, you innsolent brat!"

"What in god's name are you spouting?" Sasuke screamed, struggling in the iron hold. "You _**destroyed**_ my childhood!"

Fugaku watched him with an amused glint in his eyes. Sasuke felt like vomiting.

"_Damn_ you!"

The older Uchiha smirked. "I destroyed your childhood, eh?" His eyes swirled red. "You enjoyed every minute of it, Sasuke."

He grabbed hold of his chin and Sasuke tried to turn his face away from those prying eyes. That horrid soul that had taken everything ever important to him in his whole life, and yet still longed to squeeze out every little ounce of his being that remained.

"Daddy's little bitch." He hissed, brushing a piece of hair behind Sasuke's ear as if he really cared.

He hated this man.

If you could call him such.

"Get your filthy hands _**off of me**_!" Sasuke yelled, pushing with all of his force.

Fugaku was shoved back, though his grip did not waver, and the physical contact only seemed to fuel him more. He slammed Sasuke back to the floor, twisting his wrist behind his back as if he was apprehending a criminal, angling his knee into the small of his back to keep him in place. The position effectively left Sasuke immobile and in pain to where all he was able to do was squirm underneath his father's grasp.

"What is this, Sasuke?" Fugaku said between breath intakes. They were both exhausted.

Sasuke looked up to the object he now held between his two forefingers.

"I said, _what_ is _this_?" He repeated.

Sasuke stared at it, and a sick feeling began to form in his stomach. "Is that what everyone is so angry about?" He asked quietly.

Fugaku cocked his head. "Why? Have you done something _worse_?"

A flash of Neji's face popped into his mind.

_As a matter of fact..._

"No," He said with a smirk. "I suppose not."

Fugaku pressed his knee deeper into Sasuke's back, causing him to wince.

"Answer the question."

"It's weed."

Even now, he thought about it, the more it made him want to laugh. Itachi had found the tiny, burnt out bud that he had carelessly thrown into his top drawer without covering it.

_The one time I decide that it doesn't matter..._

"You bet your ass it is," Fugaku growled. "And if I ever see anything like this again in my house, you're going to regret the day you were born."

He scowled. "Don't worry. I already do."

With a throaty chuckle, Fugaku stood, allowing him to pick himself off of the floor. Sasuke watched him in suspicion as he pointed towards the locked entry way.

"Get out of my sight. Your mother wishes to speak to you."

000

Though it was his mom who had requested the talk with him, it was Itachi hammering him with all of the questions.

"How many times have you smoked this shit?"

"Once."

He figured lying would save him the most trouble. He didn't need his family poking their noses in were they didn't belong.

He had said it before:

_"It's my life..."_

And it was.

"Itachi-san, language." His mother chided.

He ignored her, continuously pacing a few feet away from him. His face was deep in thought, calculating his next words, his next move. _Maybe that's what made him so good_, Sasuke thought.

He _thinks_ before he acts.

"Who gave this to you?" He interrogated.

"No one. I found it."

_Wrong. You know who sold it to you._

"What are you smirking about?" Itachi roared.

Sasuke covered his mouth with one hand, hiding the new, fresher smile. "Oh? Was I?"

He hadn't realized.

_How easy it was_.

It was just a natural thing for him to smile when he knew he had won.

_Lying to them._

"You think this is a game." Itachi seethed.

_**Check**_.

"Well, if you want something to laugh about, I'll give it to you." His brother said with a glint in his eyes. "Mother and I have decided-"

"It's going to be the best for you, dear." His mother interjected, nodding with enthusiasm.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes cautiously. He didn't want to give away the fact that he was terrified. What was running through their minds?

Itachi sighed before continuing. "We have decided that you're going to college. You will be at school nine hours a day, and by the time you return home, _I_ will be here." He caught his gaze. "I will be here to watch over you."

"So that this kind of _thing_," Itachi tossed the drugs into the trashcan. "Doesn't occur again."

Sasuke looked from both of the faces. They were stern.

He had always thought that once he survived high school it would be the end of that hell. And now they were trying to make him go to _college_? He had barely kept his head above the water in high school, if they put him in college, he would drown.

"You're not serious." He spoke.

"We are very serious Sasuke. You have been getting into too much trouble." Itachi proclaimed.

Sasuke shot him the death look and crossed the floor to his mom. "Mother? Really?"

He figured the guilt trip would possibly work. He hated to say it, but his mother was gullible, breakable, and fragile.

He was sure that he could win her over.

"I don't need college. That's just a waste of money that I won't even benefit from." He smiled, placing his hands on her quivering shoulders. "C'mon mom. I know I made a mistake. Everyone does. Right?"

"You scare me," She blubbered. "When you leave for days at a time without even calling. You stay out all night doing god knows what! Maybe you'll like college, honey..."

"No! Mom, you don't understand-"

"Quit the guilt trip, Sasuke," Itachi intervened, stepping in front of their mother. "Because you're going." He ordered.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "You can't make me do anything." He grinned through his anger. "I'll _leave_."

And he could. He wouldn't know where to go, or what he would do, but he could. He had say for at least _that _much of this disgusting equation; he didn't have to live here anymore. _Anyone could except him_, he thought. He had the money, he had his belongings, he could have his _drugs_...

He would be _fine_.

His mother let out a wail and Itachi took hold of his shirt collar pushing him into the other room, away from his distressed parent.

He shut the door, pulling him close to where their noses were touching. Itachi's eyes were gleaming with the color of their clan. His grip grew stronger with every breath Sasuke took.

"You think I didn't notice your _**mess**_?" He whispered harshly.

Sasuke could feel his cheeks flame. He tried to act like it didn't matter, though his insides seemed to be crashing inward. He knew it.

"So?" _What a stupid reply_.

"First off, if that Hyuuga trash ever lays a foot on our land again, I'm going to kill him. You got that?"

When he didn't answer, Itachi shook him with tremendous force, causing his head to snap from side to side. It reminded him of when they were small children and his brother would practice his fighting skill on him as if he were a dummy. Since he had no idea how to fight back, he usually just traded Itachi one of his toys in return for him to stop using him as a punching bag.

"Answer me!"

"Yes. You _dick_." He groaned in pain.

"You're going to college." He repeated. "You're going to better yourself and hang around the right crowds and make something of yourself."

Sasuke couldn't help it; he chuckled. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or _**you**_?"

Itachi said nothing, obviously understanding when he had been beaten. Although Sasuke knew the blow he took was a low one, he also was very aware of the fact that his brother didn't give up that easily. They had always been competitive growing up.

For attention. For _**love**_.

Itachi never lost those.

"I don't care." Itachi finally said. "You're going. Starting tomorrow."

Sasuke shoved him. "_Fuck_ you."

"You'll go. Or I'll tell father about all of your other..._mistakes_." He hissed.

"You don't know the half of it!" Sasuke yelled.

It seemed as if no matter how loud he screamed, nobody would hear. Nobody would listen.

Nobody cared.

He was stuck inside a corpse that was rotting away from the inside, awaiting the day that he would be laid upon his death bed.

_Then they would see._

_**Then**__ they would care._

"You think I didn't find the crack pipes?" His brother murmured sadly, his eyes distant.

Sasuke stopped breathing. "What?"

He watched as Itachi reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out what he feared he would see. All of the pipes and the small bag of white he was so fond of sat potently in his brother's hand.

"_One _time, Sasuke?" Itachi ground out, circling him much like his father would do. Like father like son, they always say.

"You _found _it, Sasuke?"

He began to zone out, away from the cold, hard voice. He dug deep inside of him, back to the time when he first bought crack. Back to the time when he was still sane, clean.

_"What does it do?"_

_"Ohhh, man. You will feel like you're flying."_

_"Does it get rid of pain?"_

_"You'll feel __**numb**__."_

_"Memories?"_

_"For the time being; as good as gone."_

_He had bought every single bag._

_A total of twenty thousand._

_"What do you think it will feel like?" He had asked Naruto that night._

_"Do you really want to smoke it?"_

_"Yeah. I can forget my problems."_

_"They won't go away."_

_**He knew.**_

_"Whatever. You know what I mean."_

_"It doesn't have to be the answer."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Your best friend. Naruto Uzumaki."_

_"That's what I thought; so don't act like my parents."_

_**Or my brother.**_

_"Just speaking my mind."_

_"Well, stop. You do it to much."_

_"Sasuke, I'm afraid for you."_

_"Good. At least someone is."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means it's working."_

The memory was consumed with the sudden reality that Itachi was shaking him. His mouth was moving but nothing was coming out of it, and Sasuke felt as though he was going to vomit. What would he do now? Without the drugs he craved, he would become an emotion wreck.

He didn't mean to get hooked.

"What are you _**doing **_to yourself?" Itachi screamed, the silence finally broken, along with it, something snapping. The very words he was asking himself.

_What __**am**__ I doing?_

"How could you do this?" His eyes bled anguish and heartache.

Sasuke stared at him, allowing him to finish venting.

"You are only eighteen, and you're _ruining_ your life!"

"Wrong." He whispered. Itachi's mouth clamped shut from the sternness in his voice. It was true.

"My life was ruined before I brought drugs into the situation."

_No one can fix me._

"I'm broken."

_I want to stay shattered._

"I despise life and all of its wonders."

_Except for sunlight._

"You can do nothing, Itachi-san."

_Except watch me burn._

"And it's about time you learned that about me. I'm a lost cause."

_Meant to be used and abused._

"As is everything else."

Sasuke threw his head back with laughter. "I don't even know why I _**try**_ anymore!"

_What's the point?_

"What's the _**point**_?"

The world was once again a silent pool of thought.

"Love, Sasuke." Itachi murmured, releasing him. "Hold on to it. It might be the only thing you have left."

_You sucked all of the love in like a sponge, leaving me dry._

"Yeah? And what if that runs out?"

_With nothing._

"The moment you loose love, you loose everything." Itachi smiled grimly. "You should go to sleep."

_No one._

"I should."

"I'm not going to tell mother or father about this. I'm going to get you help."

_You can try._

"Whatever."

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Yeah, right."

As he walked back to his room he smirked. He _**had**_ love.

For whatever he desired.

_And..._

_...he had won._

_He was playing a game, right?_

His whole life was one.

_Well, then..._

_**Checkmate.**_

**000**

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up, you guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think in a review. :) I need all of the love I can get, KK? ;)**

**Sneak Peak? *GASP* It's a first!**

**000**

"Why are you calling here, Neji?"

"I want to see you again."

"Not going to happen."

"Heh. Playing hard to get, are we?

"I don't _**want**_ to see you."

"We'll see about that."

**000**

**A/N: OOOOOOOH! What is going to happen, now? Tune in next time for "The Addict"! YAY!**

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**~LOVES~**_

_**CHARLIE**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Change

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was posted a little faster than the last. That's good! :) ****Oh, and I do not own the Naruto series, quotes, or Rice Krispies. Hahaha, you'll get it soon. :P**

_**RATED 'M' FOR A REASON**__**! ;)**_

**Enjoy my friends.**

**000**

_"Better shun the bait than struggle in the snare."-John Dryden_

**000**

_Don't put your life in someone's hands  
__They're bound to steal it away  
__Don't hide your mistakes  
__Cause they'll find you  
__Burn you  
__If you wanna get out alive  
__Oh-oh run for your life  
__If I stay, it won't be long  
__Till I'm burning on the inside_

_"Get Out Alive, by Three Days Grace"_

**000**

**Chapter 4:**

**~The Change~**

**0****00**

He awoke to the annoying sound of what could only be his alarm clock. The constant blaring was slowly driving him up the wall, each _'beep' _drilling into his brain like a screw, causing him to realize that sleep would soon not be an option.

He decided that this could only be hell.

Swiping his hand through the air to his left, he aimed to hit the damn thing, but to his disappointment, he came down hard on nothing but his bedside dresser. The clock was not there.

_**BEEEEP. BEEEEP. BEEEEP.**_

"Jesus..."

He flipped over in bed, and without opening his eyes, fiddled around on the table opposite to the one that was empty. Perhaps, Itachi got clever and placed the annoying little thing on the other side of him as a technique of confusion.

_SLAM!_

Empty.

_**BEEEEP. BEEEEP. BEEEEP.**_

He lurched up in bed, his eyes still closed. Where the fuck was it?

When he opened them and took a few moments to look around, he was astonished to see his silky black alarm clock situated comfortably on the _other side of the room._

What a bastard his brother was.

He hauled himself out of bed, slowly trudging across his floor to reach the loud devil. Reeling back, he slammed his fist down on the _'Snooze'_button and to his overwhelming joy the sound came to an abrupt halt, blanketing his room in that peaceful quiet he was so accustomed too.

Sighing, he made a sprint back to his bed, desperate to curl up underneath the warm covers once again, resuming his sleep.

Right as he was going to leap into the awaiting sanctuary of softness, the door to his room swung open revealing his brother; he was fully clothed and munching from a bowl of Rice Krispies.

"Oh good." He smiled. "You're awake."

Sasuke thought about cussing him out for such a perky attitude, but all he could manage was to blink a little and a, "Nggghhhhhhh."

Then he leaped back into bed, reveling in the feeling of the-

"Uh-unh," Itachi shook his finger. "You have to get up for school."

_Lack of quiet._

"Awaaaaaay..." He mumbled, placing his favorite pillow over his head.

"Away, what?"

He sounded as though he were laughing.

Sasuke thrusted a finger in the direction he hoped Itachi was in. "YOU!"

Suddenly there was quiet. Sasuke could feel himself slowly beginning to drift off back into sleep, back into that world where he could feel light without anything or anyone.

_**CRUNCH. CRUNCH.**_

_No._

He threw his pillow to the side and cracked an eye open. Itachi was standing at his bedside, filling his mouth with another spoonful of Krispies.

_**CRUNCH. CRUNCH.**_

"What. Do. You. Waaaaant?" He seethed, wishing that Itachi would choke on the next bite.

Itachi must have received the angry vibes because he seemed to chew more carefully. Swallowing, he ushered his head towards the bathroom. "You have to get ready for college. Go take a shower."

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked, unable to believe that it was already tomorrow.

"Six forty-five."

He snickered and pulled the covers back up over his head. "Fuck off."

_**CRUNCH.**_

He thrashed and sky rocketed back up to his position. "AAAAAAH! STOP DOING THAT!"

Itachi shrugged. "Doing what?"

_**CRUNCH.**_

His eye twitched. "THAT."

His brother held out the bowl. "What? Do you want some?"

"I _hate_ cereal."

"Well, good. Mom's making eggs and sausage downstairs and it's all for you."

He thought about the idea of a huge breakfast and his stomach growled like a wild animal.

"See? You're hungry. Get up and eat. Take a shower. Do _something_."

Sasuke looked back to his covers.

"But you can't go back to sleep."

With a low growl and much effort, he pulled himself back out of his comfortable bed. He wrapped his body up in a light blue sheet, feeling cold without the warmth of his many blankets and pillows provided.

"Are you seriously making me do this?" He asked in a last minute attempt to get out of this mess.

Itachi nodded sharply. "I've made up my mind."

**000**

_"Is she leaving so soon?"_

Sasuke tightened his grip on her hand and she flinched from the sudden force.

"She doesn't have to."

Her eyes flew up to his.

_**Red**_.

Frightening.

Foreign.

And he was holding the gun again.

_But this time to her._

"Well, I suppose we can have some extra fun this time." Neji chuckled darkly, approaching her.

"Yes, lets." Sasuke sneered.

The escape, the limo, seemed to be so far away.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke? I thought you were helping me!" She cried, thrashing against his hold.

He pulled her closer, his grip so tight her arm felt as though it would break at any moment. She wanted to scream but the words stayed stuck in her throat, yelling in her mind but silent to the world around her.

She felt his face close to her ear, and she shuddered, knowing the pain was inevitable. Why in the world would she trust this man? Why had she even stepped into his car?

"Mommy should have told you," Sasuke whispered softly. The familiar sound of a zipper going down caused her to retch. "_Never trust strangers_."

She screamed.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she felt mirthless, sunk into her mattress like a ton of weights was pressing down on her chest.

Had everything been a dream?

Or in her case...

_...a nightmare_?

She remembered the limo.

She remembered his face.

_"__**Sakura**__."_

The way her name was spit from his tongue with venom, strong and sadistic, as if he had known that just his presence terrified her.

And it had.

She remembered running, thinking for the slightest moment that he might have been chasing her.

But it wasn't Neji she thought had been close behind.

_It was Sasuke._

When they had both been standing there, next to her, she was cornered. His family had left, she was alone. She had ran so quickly out of fear; what had she been thinking?

But once she reached safety and looked backwards they were both in the same spot, unmoving. Sasuke had seemed pleased with her leaving, glad that she was safe. He had accepted that sleeping with that monster was his fate and he did it for her, without her giving him anything in return.

So why was she thinking these thoughts?

_**Stranger**_. Her mind threw back in.

_You were drunk, scared. He saved you, kept you warm and safe._

_And you practically jumped in his car, admired his beauty, followed him through darkness, witnessed him with a weapon..._

He was afflicted. Something about his family was just..._off_.

_And you stayed._

_Like a __**fool**__._

It was too late to turn back time, she knew, but how was it that one person could be such a hero, and yet take the mask of one who could destroy you in a second.

But she was safe.

_I'm okay, thanks to him._

She felt stubborn and yet grateful at the same time. _What if one thing had went wrong, and he took you back to his house to have his way with you? What if he was worse than Neji? _

But the biggest of all...

_Why did he seem afraid for her, but not for himself?_

She had too many questions, but was fine with having none of them answered. It wasn't like she would ever see Sasuke Uchiha again; she had no desire to seek him out knowing that Neji might be close by.

She felt a chill go up her spine and rolled over to face her window. It was as if someone was watching her from behind the glass, their eyes glued to her half-clothed form.

Was this just a side effect of her traumatic experience, or was there really someone outside?

_Staring_ at her.

She rose slowly from her bed and crept to her window. It was shut tightly, she noted mentally, and the sun was edging its way into the sky. What was there to fear?

_**RING. RING. RING.**_

She jumped and spun around to see her cordless phone lit up in green, ringing louder than it ever had before. It took her a second to catch her breath and let her heart fall back down to its normal rate.

_**Unknown Caller.**_

She glanced at the clock and wondered who could be calling her at six in the morning.

She decided that whomever the caller was could just leave a message if it was that important, because to call someone at this time in the morning was just ridiculous in her book.

_Unless it's an emergency_, Inner Says.

She sighed and started to dress for her early college class, anxiously waiting the last 'ring', wondering if the caller would leave a message or just hang up.

_"Hey there, it's Sakura. Either I'm not here or don't want to talk to you, haha, just kidding. Leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you. Maybe. Haha."_

_**BEEP.**_

Silence.

She groaned and walked over to her phone, its light flashing red as it was saving nothing. Now she was going to have to delete a useless message. _Jerks_.

_"What a cute little greeting you have there."_

Sakura froze.

_**Him.**_

_"Don't worry, I'm not coming after you or anything, sweetheart. The trade has been made for your safety."_

She sucked in a breath. So Sasuke had...

_"And __**what **__a trade it was."_

She cringed.

_"Just, think of this as...a warning."_

Feeling her knees quiver, she knew it wasn't a warning. It was a threat.

_"Stay away from Sasuke. He helped you once. You have no need for his company or luxuries any longer. And you will not tell him about this message."_

Her whole body was petrified. Should she pick it up? How in the world did he find her number?

She looked to the window, her eyes wide. Did he know where she lived as well?

_"You should thank me, Sakura-chan. We wouldn't want something else to happen to that pretty little face again, would we?"_

She shuddered, taking a long look at herself in the mirror. The scratches were beginning to fade, but her black eye was still swollen, healing slowly and painfully. She remembered the punch clearly in her mind as she touched the sensitive bruising.

_"Heh. How is that black eye feeling?"_

A sudden burst of adrenaline surged through her veins and she tripped over her own feet running to the window. She ripped the blinds shut, wondering: Was he out there? Was that the prickling feeling she felt slither up her spine?

_"Are you scared?"_

Her chest was heaving. She looked around once again, the silence screaming at her. She was alone here too. **_Scared_**, was an understatement.

_"A __**poor**__, defenseless woman like you? You must be terrified."_

He said he wasn't coming after her, but there was no way she would ever trust him.

_He's trying to scare you away from Sasuke_, Inner whispered to her. _But why_?

_"I wonder...are you alone?" _A throaty chuckle came from the small speakers.

_**That's it.**_

She grabbed the phone off of its hand set, placing it to her ear.

It was quiet except for the calm breathing on the other end. She knew he was still there.

_He must be smiling._

"How," She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "How did you get this number?"

_**Click.**_

**000**

He expected a war zone.

But when he turned down the hallway that led to his homeroom, the halls were dead quiet. There was no sound that even indicated the fact that the place was filled with thousands of students he knew nothing about.

Checking his schedule twice, he found the door labeled 45B, and waited. It's not like he wanted to go inside; he didn't even want to be here at all, but if he didn't do something quickly, he was going to look like an idiot.

He sucked in a quick breath and opened the door before he had a chance to change his mind.

And once he did he wished he hadn't.

As soon as the door opened he was thrown into that same dead quiet, except along with it he received about thirty pairs of eyes that turned in his direction, staring at him. He was frozen in the open doorway, his hand clutched tightly onto the handle. Suddenly, standing outside seemed like the more appealing option.

"Good morning, son. You're late."

He turned his eyes away from all of the unknown faces to the voice that came from a man seated in the front of the room.

He rose, crossing the tiled floor to shake Sasuke's hand. "My name is Professor Ama Raidi; who might you be?"

Sasuke swallowed, walking forward and taking the man's hand for a firm shake before holding out his schedule tentatively. "Uh, my name is Sasuke. I-I'm new here."

The Professor glanced at the piece of paper and nodded. "Sasuke, huh? And your last name...?"

He nervously brushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The once quiet room filled with an uproar of mumbles and whispering. It wasn't as though he could blame them. The Uchiha's, a wealthy family as they are, always sent their children to expensive private schools to get the best training possible.

But this was a normal college.

_**Again**_, another Itachi idea.

"Silence!" Ama boomed. The class went dead the moment his mouth opened.

"It is quite the pleasure to have an Uchiha in my classroom," Ama announced to the rest of the students as well as to Sasuke. "Although it has never happened before, I presume that it will be quite the experience for me as well as all of you," He looked to Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "But, we shall not treat him any differently, _right_ class?"

A chorus of, "_**Right**_, Professor Raidi," filled the room.

_Oh my god_, he thought. _They're trained like dogs_.

"Tell us a little about yourself, Sasuke." Ama said, taking up his seat back in the front of the room.

Sasuke was left standing alone in the middle of the class, all eyes on him. He nervously glanced to the ground; he was never one for crowds.

"Uh, well, you already know my name..." He murmured, fiddling with a stray piece of his hair. "There's nothing really...interesting about me..."

The professor shrugged. "Well, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"So your young, new to college. Am I right?" Ama asked, crossing his arms.

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, well I suppose I should let you sit down. What seat would you prefer?" He gestured to the crowd of students.

He looked around, trying not to meet the jealous eyes of some of the students. Before he could move, a hand shot up in the air and his eyes followed it like a natural reaction.

"Good _**morning**_, Mr. Uchiha." The young blond woman with her hand in the air perked up. All eyes went to her. She seemed to revel in the attention, smiling to all of the onlookers as if in gratitude. Sasuke was just glad that for the moment, the attention was no longer on him.

"_My_name is Ino Yamanaka." She batted her eyelashes, which were smothered with mascara, giving the illusion that they were almost two inches long. She patted the empty seat beside her, smiling. "_You _can sit by _me_, if you'd like."

An in just an instant all of those eyes were back to him.

He heard Professor Raidi clap his hands. "That is very nice of you Ms. Yamanaka. Sasuke, since there are no other offers-"

"SIT BY _**ME**_!"

"N-No, t-t-this seat isn't taken!"

"Hey man, you're cool over here too."

"Ooh, please sit over here, sexy."

Half of the class was standing up, shouting at him. He heard the professor sigh and mutter something along the lines of, _"So much for equals."_

The loud smack of a ruler meeting wood caused the class to again regain silence. Professor Raidi cleared his throat and pointed to the young blond by the name of Ino. "You will sit there, Mr. Uchiha. End of discussion."

He took his seat hastily, dispite the loud groans of disaproval throughout the room. The Ino girl seemed pleased.

"_Hello_." She purred, sticking out her hand.

"Hi." He shook her hand, but was fast to notice that she held on longer than he did.

"So," She began quietly, as the professor started to address the prompt now that everyone was calmed down. "What do you do for fun?"

"Umm," He leaned against the back of his chair.

_Have un-protected sex with males and females, smoke until the air around me seems to have me suspended fifty feet above the ground, drink as much as I want and then vomit my guts out, hate myself and my father, sleep._

"Hang out with friends?" He shrugged as if the question wasn't such a big deal.

She nodded, hopefully satisfied with the answer. "You must have a lot of them."

_Not really._

"Uh, yeah. I do."

"Cool," She inched closer. "Have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Want one? I'm free this whole week." She winked.

"Thanks, but I don't have the time."

She scoffed. "For what? A relationship?" She shook her head. "I'm talking about sex, honey."

"Ah," He smirked. It wasn't as though he didn't see that one coming. "No, I've had enough sex for one weekend."

Her blue eyes shimmered, but she pulled back, straightening in her desk. "I see. Maybe next week, then."

He cracked a grin and she licked her lips, leaning towards him once again. "Because, might I say, you, Sasuke Uchiha are-"

"Class," Professor Radai called sternly. "The lesson is on the board, _**not **_Mr. Uchiha's face." His eyes snapped to Ino. "That goes for you _especially_, Ms. Yamanaka."

Ino shrugged and pushed her lips out in a pout gesture. "Well, I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Sasuke sighed and looked around the room at all of the adored and hatred filled faces. It was quite the interesting mix. Most of the men in the class seemed as though he better not get to close and gave off that, "wanted nothing to do with him" vibe, but every single female was literally inching out of their seats to somehow feel like they were growing near to him.

He relaxed, wondering if he would ever get used to this.

His hopes weren't set that high, but the fact that he appeared to now be the most popular guy in his class could be used as a edge.

_Maybe, Itachi had chosen wrong._

If that was the case, than his luck was turning in for the better.

And perhaps, this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**000**

She had been afraid to leave the house.

She had her car keys in hand, her cell phone pushed snugly into her back pocket for easy reach.

Once she had opened the door and stepped outside, she realized how silly and paranoid she was being. Really, how ignorant of her to fear for her safety in her _own_ house. So what if that potential rapist had her number; it's not like he was going to be waiting on her porch step.

He said so himself, all she had to do was stay away from Sasuke and she would never see his face again. She thought about contacting the police, but since Sasuke's family _was_ the police...

Well, that just wouldn't work either.

She had no desire to seek out Sasuke anyway, so she figured that everything would be just fine, and she could go on living her life like none of this horrible stuff ever happened.

It would be habitual and easy.

_Besides, Mom and Dad are going to be home in a day or two_, she told herself.

All she had to do was go to college, make sure her grades were steady and didn't crash...

...and go on as though she had never laid eyes on the Uchihas.

It should be simple enough.

**000**

Sasuke laid his books on the dining room table, exhausted from a long days work. The worst part was that the food in the cafeteria had been revolting, as had many of the people he met.

That Ino woman, she seemed familiar, but he knew that he never met her before. She was slightly annoying, the way she followed him around the whole day, presuming that he had no idea where his classes were, which he had.

But whatever. If that's the worst college could throw at him, then he was more prepared than he thought he was.

"And how was your first day?" Itachi inquired, situated at the table reading a book.

"Fine, I suppose." He didn't feel like lying to hurt his brother's feelings. He doubted that it would work, and he had gone and told enough lies for now.

"So...what's up?" His brother asked, obviously not used to being home at this time; he was bored out of his mind from the way Sasuke saw it. Given a few more weeks, he really doubted that Itachi would want to stick to this afternoon schedule of work. Usually he was home at seven or later, but as Sasuke checked his watch, he saw that it was only three.

Huh. This was the time when he would normally get out of bed.

"For starters, I'm starving." He called out from the kitchen as he yanked open the fridge.

He sighed. _Practically empty_.

"How is this possible?" He yelled out, holding up a half full carton of juice and a pack of cheese.

"I suppose we should ask the maid to go shopping." Itachi mumbled from the other side.

Sasuke poked his face around the corner. "Why? I can go. I need to get out of this house, anyway."

Apparently he said something wrong, because Itachi's eyes narrowed in a thick suspicion. "Well, you can't go out." He answered sternly. "You have homework, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I can do it later, can't I?"

"No." Itachi spoke firmly. "Complete your priorities first, Sasuke. The last thing you need right now is to be kicked out of college because you didn't do your work."

Placing the two useless items back into the fridge, he muttered, "That's stupid."

"What was that?"

He grimaced, quickly trying to throw out his cover-up. "Nothing. Anything interesting happen to you today? My Professor's pretty cool, I guess."

It grew silent.

"Itachi?"

"_Mr._Hyuuga called the house today."

He bit his lip and tried to make himself sound busy in the kitchen. He already knew what Itachi must think of him now. He really didn't want to get into this conversation, but he had to know why Neji called.

"What did he want?" He placed his palms on the counter and waited for the answer.

"It was more of a _**who**_," Itachi turned the corner and walked slowly into the kitchen, his arms crossed. "Than a _what_."

Sasuke tried to swallow down the lump forming in his throat. He somehow knew something like this would happen.

But for some reason, though he did feel nervous and slightly embarrassed, he couldn't help but smile at the thought that was beginning to form in his head. "What did you do?"

The space in the air around the two grew tense. He waited, not knowing if his brother would even reply to the question.

"I told him that he should never make a phone call to this home again," Itachi took a deep breath. "And that if he did, there would be consequences."

_**You**__ told __**him **__what to do_? Sasuke smirked. "And what did he say to _you_?"

"Words I will not repeat. Then he hung up the phone."

"Wow, sounds like he was really pissed." Sasuke muttered before squeezing past Itachi to get out of the seemingly shrinking space. "I- uh, I'm going up to my room. Maybe we'll order something out, huh?"

He made it up six steps of the stairs.

"Sasuke."

_Shit._

He stopped. "Yeah?"

"Did he," A pause. "Did that Hyuuga _rape_ you?"

"No." He inhaled and shook his head. "He didn't, no. He wouldn't-" He caught himself mid sentence. "I-It was mutual."

He didn't have to look back at Itachi to know that there was a disappointed frown plastered on his mouth. He also knew that there were many more questions that he wanted to ask, but for the sake of them both, Sasuke prayed that he would save them for another time.

"Fine, then. I'll see what I can do for dinner." He spoke softly, his voice retracting as if he were walking out of the room.

Sasuke sighed in relief and was about to take another step when his cell phone began to ring from his shirt pocket.

He cursed and pulled it out.

"Who is it?" Itachi's voice grew closer.

He thought fast. "Her name is, um, Ino. I met her today in class. First friend, I guess."

It was quiet as he waited to see if Itachi bought it.

"Well, don't be on too long." Was his last words.

Sasuke pushed the green talk button and placed the phone to his ear. "Hello? Ino, yeah, I'm here."

As quickly as he could, he climbed the many flights of stairs until reaching the closure of his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He exhaled deeply, sliding down to the carpet with his back pressed against the cool wooden door.

"Why are you calling me?"

A low laughter filtered out through the phone.

"I _**miss **_you."

He groaned and rested his face in his free hand. This was a troublesome predicament.

"Didn't my brother already give you a piece of his mind?"

_Neji._

"Oh that asshole? Hn, I suppose so. But here's a secret for you," The phone made a crackling sound as he presumed Neji leaned closer to it. "_I don't care_."

"Well, you should. If he ever finds out," Sasuke dropped his voice to a whisper. "If he ever finds out that I'm talking to you, he is going to do something crazy."

"Hah, like _what_?"

"Umm, let's see, I don't know- _**Jail**_ you idiot!"

"Mmmm, is that..._worry_...I hint in your voice, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe it is."

"Ohh, say it again."

He scoffed and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Get lost."

"Wait." It was a light murmur that he happened to catch right before he pushed the '_end_' button. "Don't hang up."

He thought about it. Hang up. _Just hang up_.

He clenched his fists and brought the phone back to rest by his cheek. "Why are you calling here, Neji?"

"I want to see you again."

_"First off, if that Hyuuga trash ever lays a foot on our land again, I'm going to kill him. You got that?"_

"Not going to happen."

"Heh. Playing hard to get, are we?"

"I don't _**want**_ to see you."

"We'll see about that."

He grit his teeth. What could he say that would make him keep his distance? It seemed as though whatever came out of his mouth only fueled the fire. He making this worse; he was turning this into a chase.

A game.

_"You think this is a game."_

_His whole life was one._

"Neji," He tried to put as much strength and seriousness into his tone that he could manage. "What happened with us, it's a one time thing. A trade. _A deal_. Well, the deal is _**done**_. It's over, and I have," He squinted his eyes shut. "_No_ desire to see you. Ever again."

"You lie so well, Sasuke."

He smashed his fist against the floor. "I am _not_ lying to you!"

He sighed. "And that _defiance_. I think it is one of your best qualities."

"What does it take for you to get the hint?"

He chuckled. "Trust me, you've given me plenty of hints. Don't you recall? _Kiss me_, Neji," Sasuke closed his eyes, his brain unwillingly returning to that moment. Neji's voice was smooth and seductive as he repeated the words that had once come from his own mouth. "_I need you_, Neji."

Pause.

"But my favorite,"

He flinched. _Don't say it._

"_Faster_, Neji, _**please**_." He spoke smugly.

Sasuke listened as Neji's breath quickened and he felt his pulse race instantly. Was he doing what he thought he was? And if so, was this really what kind of affect he had on him?

"Just remembering you...unh...struggling for air..._mmm_...you poor thing..."

He was silent, afraid that if he interrupted, the karma would come back around to haunt him. Or maybe he just enjoyed the sounds of Neji's quiet moans.

Most likely the latter.

"It just," He gasped softly. "Get's me all worked up. I go into a...a... kind of _frenzy_."

Sasuke felt himself growing hard, his hand twitching. He clenched his fists tight against him, knowing that he could turn off the phone at any minute if he wanted to.

But he didn't want to.

"I can't help myself. It's too hard to resist." He could picture Neji smiling, his head tilted forward, his hand low and...

"Stop. Just, stop." Sasuke practically pleaded, his hand seemingly having ideas of it's own, as it slide inside his jeans.

"Nnn...why?"

No answer.

"Am I..._**getting **_to you, Sasuke?"

_Yes._

"No. You're just embarrassing yourself." He began with slow strokes, the tantalizing and steady movement of his hand causing him to press deeper into the wood behind him for support. Now that he started, it was too late to stop.

"_I _think I make you hot." Neji purred. "I think you wish I was there, doing exactly this, except to you."

He inhaled and did not release the breath. He continued to stroke himself, this time with a heightened pace. He could remember everything so clearly; the heat erupted from his touch.

"I think you _want_ to see me again. How could you not?" A quiet laugh. "I'm _dying_ here. It's not the same."

Sasuke shuddered. "Yeah? Well, what was so good about it?"

"Seeing you. _Feeling_ you and your reactions. It was incredible. You're quivering form. You were so _tight_."

He tightened his hold on his length and squeezed, his lips parting and relinquishing a moan. It was unfortunately louder than he wanted it to be, and he silently cursed himself when the other end of the phone grew silent.

"Ohhh, you are _terrible_, Sasuke." Neji whispered, his voice heavy and his breathing patterns mismatched and sloppy. "But...ah...I guess that's what makes you so addicting."

He knew the Hyuuga was probably pleased. His point was proved, that he _had_ gotten to him, and _could_ get to him if he tried hard enough. It was just so hard to pull away.

The hooks were sunk too deep.

"I have to go." He replied quickly. He knew that this would get out of hand very soon if he didn't leave.

"You don't want to."

"I never said I did."

"_**Don't**_," Neji let out a sigh. "Finish with me, Sasuke-kun."

His body was on fire.

"I can't. _I have to go_." He repeated, knowing that if the message didn't sink in this time, he would give in to him and stay on the line.

"If you must," Neji released an unsatisfied groan. "Then do one thing for me."

"It depends."

"Remember this. _What you're __**doing**_. How you _feel_. Because that, Sasuke, is never going to go away."

He didn't speak. What would he say?

"And trust me, I'll make sure of it."

"Goodbye, Neji."

"Not for long."

Sasuke turned off his phone.

**000**

Sakura had stayed late at school so that she could finish up some of the work she never got around to.

_Only five more questions, then I can go home._

She sighed. It was already growing dark outside and she was tired. If it wasn't for Ino taking her out the other day, her homework would be complete, she would have never been touched by a man named Neji...

...and never met another man named Sasuke.

Her mind couldn't help but sweep her back to the moment when they were behind the mansion, when Sasuke had almost shot his brother. What was he doing with the gun anyways? Was there really reason to have so much fear of someone or something, that he had to bring a weapon to his own home?

If that was the case, then she was glad she hadn't stayed more than one night.

She had just felt so...comfortable with them. Standing in the kitchen with his mother, cooking and laughing. She was safe and had a strange homey feeling as they went about the day. They had just excepted her with open arms without even knowing her for very long.

_Good people_, Her brain said.

Until six-thirty came along.

_**Bad people.**_

She shook her head and tried to focus on the last few math problems.

But then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

_Oh my god, __**he **__followed me here._

She leapt from her seat and spun around, only to be met with the face of a friend.

"Ino, jeez." Her hand was clutched to her chest. "You scared the crap out of me, girl. Oh my..."

Ino looked frightened. "Damn, Sakura! _I_ scared _you_? Hell no, you scared me. What's wrong with you, babe? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

She shut her eyes, trying to slow the crazy rhythm of her heart. Her palms were sweating and breathing seemed like an extra chore. "I'm just tired, that's all." She whispered.

"You look terrible!" Ino shouted. "What happened? You never tell me anything. Were you okay the other night?"

She locked eyes with her best friend, and for some reason couldn't help recalling a silly pact they had made when they were smaller. _**Never keep secrets from each other.**_

"Yeah," She lied. "I was fine. Someone harassed me at the bar after you left and I called the police. They showed up and told me I had to file a complaint, so I went with them down to the station that's left of the mansion, y'know?"

Ino nodded, completed enthused and believing.

Sakura almost felt bad.

"Well, it was late and they offered me a place to stay." She shrugged. "I was still a little startled and was paranoid about returning home alone, so they let me sleep in a guest room for the night, and everything turned out okay."

Ino was silent. "_Okay_?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ino sighed and crossed her arms. "Yes, I'm fine. You have yet to mention why there was a guy asking you to get back into his bed."

"Crap."

Ino winked. "You thought I forgot? _**Hell**_ no. So _spill_."

Sakura grabbed up her books and papers, standing. "Alright, you see-"

Laughing at her friend's excited expression, she pushed past her and made a run for the door. "I'm not telling you anything!" She shouted, her blond BFF right on her tail.

"Get back here Forehead, you have much needed info!" Ino shrieked.

"In your _dreams _InoPig!"

It wasn't as though she could tell her about her problems anyways. She couldn't let details about Sasuke or Neji get out or the safety of her friends and family could be put at risk.

_**She**_ would be put at risk.

_It was time to live normally._

If that was possible.

To her, it was as if the Uchiha's no longer existed.

**000**

Sweat dripped from Sasuke's face as he laid on the top of his bed, the covers untouched due to the temperature in the room. It was dark outside, late.

Although the room was at a steady seventy-two degrees, he felt as though he was burning alive from the inside. He had a thirst that demanded to be quenched but he was lost, lost without a thing to satisfy the craving. His fingers drummed to an unknown beat, his eyes wide and searching for the substance he knew that was no where to be found.

He found himself longing for that high experience; floating yet falling through his problems, instant pleasure and lifetime regret, the smell and taste that came with the inhale and exhale.

_Where was it?_

_**Gone.**_

He tried to relax his senses and sleep, but despite his current exhaustion, he was very much awake. His brain was speaking to him in a language only he could comprehend. It was killing him slowly, the panick attack taking over him each minute more he was without the drug.

_You need some._

He stood from his bed, sweat pooled underneath his underarms and along his throat.

_Go and get some._

_You cannot survive without it._

The darkness of the hallway consumed him as he opened the door to his room. The hated laughter returned to his ears; his father's. For the moment, he was taken aback, frozen in place.

_Did you feel that? _

It hurt so badly.

_Your pain is returning._

He took one shaky step into the abyss.

_Don't you want to loose yourself? It feels so good, doesn't it?_

Six more steps. He glided down the stairs.

_**You know where to go.**_

The front door was in his line of vision and he reached for it, only to have his hand caught in mid-air by Itachi.

"And where do you think you're going?" He questioned.

Sasuke could feel his body spasming. "I have to get out of this house. I'll be right back."

"To where, Sasuke?"

"Somewhere. Mind your own business." He growled, growing more and more irate as the ticking of the large clock hanging in the room clouded his mind. "It's too fucking hot in this damn house."

_No more time, it screamed._

_**Tick, tick, tick.**_

Itachi stepped in front of him, his eyes dangerously close to red. "You're not going anywhere." He whispered calmly.

Sasuke took hold of Itachi's shoulders and yanked him forward, desperate to make him understand. "Do you not see w-what kind of state I-I'm in?" He couldn't see anything anymore. Only the door and the goal that was held behind it. "I have to get _something_, Itachi. You threw it all away."

He had to _**get out**_.

"What happened to quiting?" Itachi asked, his tone hard as stone.

"Easier said than done. Move."

He shook his head. "I can't let you, Sasuke. You're delusional and upset. You aren't going out to by more drugs."

_You need it._

He threw a punch to his brother's chest, plowing past him to get to the door. He had the handle in his grasp when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind, placing him in a tight hold.

He tilted his head to look back; Itachi was holding his chest, coughing, and the man that had a hold of him was one he trusted with his life. His blond streaks were a dead give away, though the natural and constant smile that was usually always plastered across his face was missing.

"_**Naruto**_!" He screamed. "Get off of me! What are you _doing_?"

_I can't stand it._

He was pushed down to his knees, his strength dwindling from the power and force Naruto was using to keep him down.

He looked from Itachi to the man he thought was his partner.

"You son of a _bitch_." He spat out. "Why the fuck are you here, huh?"

He already knew the answer.

His so called best friend did not meet his eyes, guilt filling his voice and expression. "It's for your own good, Sasuke.

"_Fuck_ that! How many times do I tell you people?"

_I'm not a child._

"I can take care of myself!" He thrashed but it was futile.

_Let me go._

His hands shook without his consent, his whole body trembling from lack of the chemicals he desired to fill his body with. "_**Look at me**_!"

_Drugs can fix me._

"I can fix this."

_"What are you __**doing**__ to yourself?"_

_It was just a simple repair; not permanent. Meant to last until the next repair._

_And then the next._

Before he could blink, Itachi was in his face, a glass of water in one hand, two pills in another.

_And next._

"Open, Sasuke." He commanded.

He tried to squirm away, but the hold was too strong. He clamped his mouth closed and shut his whole body down, not moving a single muscle.

"You're having a withdrawal, Sasuke," Naruto's voice shook, his eyes tearing slightly. "You have to take this medication. It helps I promise."

Sasuke shook his head. He knew what he needed. And it wasn't medication for his problems.

What did they think he was, some sort of psychotic patient?

_They're trying to hurt you. They have no idea what you go through._

_You know what you need._

"Sasuke, trust me." Itachi murmured, most likely sensing his distress.

He could feel his heart pounding hard in his stomach, a sharp ringing cutting into his eardrums. He felt as though he was on a sugar rush, unable to come down. His shirt was soaked with his sweat, as he was the only one in the room who thought it was exploding with heat. His brain was working and yet pinpointing him in the wrong direction like a busted GPS. He was dizzy and lost although he hadn't moved an inch. Naruto was no longer holding him down but kneeling to the side of him, whispering something into his ear.

He couldn't hear it.

"You're going to hurt me." He sobbed out.

_What was happening?_

_**He was suddenly terrified of what his body was capable of.**_

He clung to himself, determined to end the now periodic shakes and spasms.

_Where was he?_

"Swallow it, Sasuke."

The pills were in his mouth and the glass in his hand. He did as he was told.

_You need it._

The ache for the drug was dying down along with his ability to stay awake. He was lifted from the ground, each one of his arms was slung over a different shoulder. Itachi and Naruto steadied him as they worked together to lead him back to his bedroom.

He collasped into the sheets, the heat not such a problem anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated as his brother made sure he was properly situated.

"It's alright, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Get some rest." Naruto added.

The light switch was flipped off, and for the first time Sasuke didn't notice that he was engulfed in the blackness.

The dark seemed pitiful now, compared to the horrid feelings he had just experienced.

He had thought he was going to die.

But then again...

_...that wasn't the first time when death seemed to have hovered over him._

**_Nor was it the last._**

**000**

**READ & REVIEW! SHOW SOME LOVE!**

**A/N: Alright you guys, there was chapter four. Wow, I really like these long chapters, don't you? I mean it already feels like I have written a TON but it hasn't even been five chaptes yet. WOW. :) Haha, I am easily entertained, sorry. ;) So Sasuke is starting to see the side affects of what he has done to himself, Sakura has the great idea to try and mask her past for her safety, Ino is Ino, and Neji, well...he always seems to surprise us now, doesn't he? ;) Until next time.**

**~Loves~**

**Charlie**


	5. Chapter 5: Inclination to Weakness

**A/N: Okay, here comes chapter five! Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers that have supported me on this story. Sorry, I expected to put this chapter up three days ago but my computer was giving me LOADS of trouble. My apologies. :( But it makes me very happy that so many people out there send me their love and criticism. :) Isn't it all the same? LOL. I hope that this story is something that you all continue to enjoy, even through the rough and heart wrenching parts.**

**This ones difficult. But important to the story line.**

_**WARNING.**_** THIS STORY IS "M" FOR A REASON. ;)**

**000**

_"You do anything long enough to escape the habit of living, until the escape becomes the habit."-David Ryan_

**000**

_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one_

"From Yesterday, by 30 Seconds to Mars"

**000**

**Chapter 5:**

**~Inclination to Weakness~**

**000**

_"Come here, Sasuke."_

_He came, afraid of the power his father held. He hadn't understood the rape of his mother when he was seven, but knew deep in his heart that Fugaku terrified him. He tried desperately all of those years to push away the thoughts of his mother screaming for help, the pain she was going through._

_"Yes, father?"_

_It was hard._

_Fugaku patted the empty spot on his bed. "Come, sit with me, son."_

_He sat next to him, curling up underneath his father's strong arm._

_Times had been worse._

_His father sighed, looking down at him with a strange intensity._

_"You're a big boy now, aren't you?" Fugaku asked, stroking Sasuke's arm. Sasuke nodded, glad that his father was actually showing him some attention. "How old are you?"_

_"Ten."_

_It was different than normal. Usually he was just cast aside, a mere obstacle in Itachi's path, so they said. He was a burden to the family, therefore a virus to Itachi's future plans and life, and was usually forbidden to see him for periods of time._

_They would tell him things like, "Itachi has work to do, Sasuke," or, "Your mother cannot play with you now, Sasuke, she and your father are helping Itachi."_

_And by "they" he meant the nannies his father would hire to keep him company. He had no one else; only the elder females that would come over every day, each one for a different day of the week so he would not get bored. He was not allowed to have any male nannies or friends._

_He soon found out why._

_"What a big boy." His father whispered. "You have grown so much. And you're all mine."_

_He felt a warm pressure of a hand on his stomach, slipping lower. "Take off your pants, Sasuke."_

_He fidgeted underneath Fugaku's grip. "W-Why, father?"_

_**0**_

_"Please, no!"_

_He could barely breathe through the pain._

_"What a big boy, Sasuke. That's right. Only __**I **__can do this to you."_

_"You're hurting me!" He screamed but no one would hear him. He knew people were home. He knew Itachi was in the next room. He was sure of it. Where was his big brother when he needed him?_

_Wouldn't anyone help?_

_**0**_

_"Be a man, Sasuke. I know you like it. Doesn't it feel good?"_

_"Father," He was numb. "Father, p-p-please-" He choked on his own tears. Why wouldn't he stop? "Stop, please-"_

_"__**Quit your sobbing**__!"_

_Each punch hurt worse than the last._

_**0**_

_"Hah, Daddy loves you, Sasuke."_

_He was thrown to the floor. Beaten, bruised. Torn._

_Broken._

_Completely and utterly broken._

_He thought it was finished. The pain was over. He could feel himself bleeding and wondered for the moment if he was going to die._

_Fugaku grabbed his hair, pulling him to his knees. _

_It wasn't over._

_"Suck me." He hissed._

_And by then he certainly wished for death._

_**0**_

_It went on for weeks._

_"Go on, Sasuke. Daddy won't hurt you..."_

_He cried._

_"...not yet..."_

_**0**_

_He was in agony every time._

_Whether it was his body or his mouth being used, Fugaku always found a way to make the situation worse._

_Like beating him at the same time._

_Or torture._

_If he wasn't being put through enough misery, than the job wasn't being done right. His father thrived on the screams. He got off on his shrieks for help knowing that no one was coming to save him._

_Once it was a knife. He remembered seeing it gleam by the side of his face, the razor tip biting into his cheek._

_All he could do was wail when small cuts were made to his back and lower regions. He could do nothing else._

_Trying to fight him off was futile, as he had tried and failed before. He soon picked up on the fact that he would be hurt worse if he didn't do as he was told. If he struggled, he would be beaten more. If he cried, he was praised._

_Fugaku was sick._

_But he seemed to enjoy himself._

_**0**_

_Itachi lurched up from his seat. Sasuke turned away, cowering from him. _

_He shoudn't have done it._

_"S-Sasuke...?" His face was flabbergasted._

_"I-I-I'm sorry, did- d-did I do it wrong? Please don't tell father!" He cried, hiding his face._

_When the initial shock faded, Itachi knelt down to his level, taking him by the shoulders tentatively. "Sasuke. Why did you touch me there? Who told you to do that?"_

_He shook his head. "I can't-"_

_"Sasuke," Itachi spoke firmly, tears in his eyes. "You __**must**__ tell me why you did that."_

_He spilt his guts that night._

_"Father! He makes me do that to him, so I thought- I thought-" He couldn't finish. The humiliation was too great._

_Itachi's eyes were gushing crimson, flaming with anger. "What else did father do to you?"_

_**0**_

_"You get the __**FUCK**__ out of this house!"_

_"The child lies, Mikoto-san!"_

_"Fuck you! I don't believe you!"_

_"You won't have anything if you get rid of me! I will be the end of you and those brats! And you know what? I'll take Itachi with me!"_

_"You can't do that!"_

_"Oh yeah? Who will they believe? I'm Chief of Police, baby. You have nothing on me!"_

_**0**_

_"Daddy's going to change, sweetheart." His mother murmured._

_He didn't believe her._

_"And we are going to stick together as a family, and everything is going to be fine, alright?"_

_He nodded so that she would be happy. He loved his mom. He knew that there was nothing she could do. She was helpless the moment she told that man, "I do."_

_"That's my baby. You sleep now."_

_In the dark._

_The memories came back._

_And he was being touched again._

_It hurt._

_He screamed._

_But no one was listening._

_**0**_

_"Sasuke." The voice was cold._

_"Please don't hurt me father."_

_"I won't, I'm not." He sighed, walking closer. "Daddy is never going to touch you again, okay?"_

_He nodded._

_Though he didn't believe him._

_"I made you something," He growled, his attitude flipping in an instant. "What have I made you, Sasuke?"_

_**A freak**__._

_"I don't know."_

_"You were fucked up before I put my hands on you. I made you a man, Sasuke. You're mine now, and you're a man. You should be happy."_

_He nodded again._

_"Good, now go to sleep." He flicked the light off._

_"Father!" He called out. "Please leave the light on."_

_His father said nothing._

_"P-Please! I don't like the d-d-dark!"_

_It makes me think of you._

_Fugaku turned slowly, a wicked smile forming on his face._

_"Heh. You will now."_

_**0**_

His eyes sprung open only to find that he was submerged in darkness. Where was he?

_"Haha, Sasuke."_

The voice echoed around him and his chest heaved. _**He **_was in here wasn't he? Coming for him.

"Aniki..." His scream came out hoarse, his throat swollen shut. Sweat stained his cheeks and neck giving him that sickening feeling of being dirty and lost. He didn't know where to go; he was too afraid to move for fear of what he would run into.

The Monster lurking in the shadows. Waiting.

Watching.

_"I can make you feel good."_

He couldn't relive it.

It couldn't happen again.

_"There you are...Sasuke-kun."_

"ANIKI!"

He wouldn't make it through another time.

_"Hahahaha...silly child..."_

_"Help me, Nii-san!"_

He clawed at the sheets. He could _feel_ him.

_"Itachi, help me!"_

"_**NII-SAN**_!"

_"Shut the fuck up. No one is coming to help you."_

He screamed as loud as he could. But he knew deep down that no one was going to save him.

No one ever did.

_"Suck me."_

The tears poured mercilessly.

"HELP ME!"

There was a loud slam and the world suddenly brightened. He opened his eyes to see Itachi standing dumbstruck in the opening to his room, his chest rising and falling at an insane rate. Tears sprouted from the older Uchiha's hardened eyes as he stood frozen on the other side of the room.

"You came," Sasuke cried, unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. "You came."

His brother sprinted to the side of his bed, taking him into his arms, and for the moment, everything was okay.

He clung to him as he was never able to do so before. There was never anyone before. But he was safe now. His brother was here and saved him.

"Ssh, I'm here, Sasuke." Itachi whispered soothingly. "You'll be okay now."

"Why weren't you there?" He pressed his face deeply into Itachi's chest. "Why didn't you help me before?"

He could feel his heart aching. "I screamed for you!"

Itachi rocked him gently. "I wasn't there, little brother. I was never there when it happened."

"You're lying!"

"I swear to you," He clutched him tighter. "I swear that if I had been there, I would have made sure you never went through any of that. I would have protected you."

He wanted to believe him.

_More than anything._

He could hear Itachi's shaking breath. "I love you."

**000**

"You're not going to college today, either?"

"No."

"You've missed about three days since the withdrawal..."

"Yeah."

"Staying in bed all day?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. That's not good. Listen Sasuke, I'm sorry about-"

"It's fine Naruto. I understand."

"I'm just trying to help you."

"Hn."

"You are my best friend after all."

"I know."

**000**

_Naruto stared at him quizzically. He had seen that look before._

_**Crap. I did it again, didn't I?**_

_"Dammit, uh- I'm sorry." He mumbled, turning away._

_"Sorry...?" Naruto questioned, touching his mouth in shock. "You __**kissed**__ me."_

_"I-I know. My bad."_

_He flinched when there was a hand placed on his shoulder. "Dude, is there something your not telling me?"_

_He shook his head, still unwilling to meet the others gaze. He had only been fourteen at the time._

_"Well," Naruto sighed. "Let me tell you something."_

_Sasuke looked up at the calm exterior of Naruto's face and expected the blond to tell a heart breaking story about his past, about how it was okay that Sasuke kissed him because he understood. Perhaps something like __**that**__ happened to him in his past too._

_If only he had been that lucky._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes and stuck a finger dangerously close to Sasuke's nose. "Next time you want to kiss me, you treat me to dinner first, jerk!"_

_"__**WHAT**__?"_

_"I said-"_

_He rose from his spot on the pier. "I heard you! You- You __**idiot**__!"_

_Naruto lept to his feet, following him as he stamped away in the opposite direction._

_"What? I'm not a whore, so I should charge you shouldn't I? Huh? Do __**you **__think I'm a slut, Sasuke? __**Hmm**__?"_

_"Naruto, shut up!"_

_"You __**do**__!"_

_He stopped in his tracks, unable to hold back his laughter. Just the look on the dobe's face made him snicker. Naruto grinned as well, rubbing the back of his head as he did so._

_"Ah, I knew I could make you laugh."_

_Sasuke gave him a light punch in the arm. "Yeah, shut it."_

_Naruto's face got serious. "No, but for real. You owe me a bowl of ramen."_

_He smiled. "Fine. Deal. But-" His eyes turned red. "You forget that I ever kissed you."_

_"And you never mention that I let you buy my kiss. I am VERY classy. I mean, if I'm going to be the future mayor, I shouldn't be seen as a prostitute either."_

_Silence._

_They both busted out in laughter._

**000**

"_**Hey**_," Sakura jumped when the books were slammed down in front of her face. Crap. She had successfully avoided Ino for the first half of the day, but now that lunch break came around, she was caught.

"I have been trying to track you down, for like, two whole days!" She growled, ripping the chair out that was opposite from her and sitting down. "You haven't even answered my calls!"

"Ino," Sakura sighed. "What do you want?"

The blond licked her lips and flashed a wicked smile. "Details, bitch."

She shook her head. "I already told you. It wasn't what you thought, and it is definitely not worth telling you. Trust me. You grow _bored_."

_Please, just drop the whole thing._

Ino scowled. "Fine. Be that way. I don't care anymore." She smirked. "But _**I**_ have a story to tell _**you**_."

Sakura took a bite of her sandwich and ushered her on, happy that she finally succeeded in getting the blond to forget about the story.

"I met the hottest guy," She tossed her hair. "And I mean the hottest guy in the _world_."

Sakura shrugged. "Where?"

"Here. Isn't that cool? But he hasn't been here for a couple of days so maybe-"

"_**Well**_, what's his name?" Sakura questioned with slight annoyance as she reached for her tea.

Ino giggled. "That's the cool part!" She leaned in as if this was the greatest secret of all time. "He's an Uchiha."

Sakura choked. "Excuse me?"

"An Uchiha, going to our school! Can you believe it?" Ino squealed. "And I'm going to be the _**first **_to get in his pants."

"Does he have a name?" Sakura was practically yelling by now, already on her feet.

_Don't say it, don't say it._

_It could be ANY other name in the world._

"His name is _**SASUKE**_. Isn't that _hot_?"

Sakura felt faint.

She said it.

**000**

_"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, kicking up some dust with his foot._

_He was six._

_Life as he knew it was almost perfect._

_"Neji Hyuuga. I'm not supposed to talk to you." The elder child of one year spoke meekly._

_"Well, why not? We can't be friends?" He questioned, wondering why this kid wanted nothing to do with him._

_"You're an Uchiha. I'm from the Hyuuga clan. We're rivals." On the word, "rivals", Neji held more determination in his voice, placing his hands on his hips._

_"Just go home." He ordered to Sasuke._

_Sasuke put his hands in his jean pockets. "I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Uh...I'm lost..."_

_Neji sighed. "Ugh. Great."_

**000**

He laid in bed all day, as usual, recalling the events of his past.

No matter how much he tried to push them away, they always seemed to crawl back into his thoughts, torturing him.

He hated remembering his childhood.

He hated the way his tears fell now more than ever before. It was as if he was that lonely boy once again, defenseless and dragged from the pretend world that all children seem to enjoy. He was in an adults fantasy twenty-four seven, fearing the moment when the fantasy would become reality. It always did. This torture, this monstrosity, was like living in a never ending nightmare, knowing that even if sleep came along, the second your eyes opened you were thrust back into the horror of that live nightmare.

And even now the effects were still causing him to hate himself.

He will never be that happy little soul.

He will never know the true meaning of love...

_...or innocence._

The word virtue, much like the word father, meant nothing to him. He heard it, he laughed. No one could every understand the pain he endured ever single day, not even his brother. It was his curse to live with and his alone, knowing that he could never love someone, never have those special moments with someone; he wasn't capable of it. He wanted what he could get his hands on, something that could make him _**feel**_; whether it was pain or pleasure, it didn't matter. As long as he was able to experience it. As long he was able to have that fake sense of mind that told him the other person cared, as long as he believed what he was doing was for his own benefit.

Then it was all right.

He craved the presence of another, for the warmth of another human body. It gave him the impression that he wasn't alone, even though in his heart and mind, he was. When he was with someone, he could fight through his past, concentrate on himself and his wants. He was no longer locked in that dark little room.

He was safe from the monster.

Although he was safe from the monster, he couldn't go more than five days without having some kind of physical contact.

And that, the Monster's doing.

It was a part of him, burned into his brain ever since the day his abuse began. His body was an object, and so, one of many others desires. It was meant to be used, and he made sure of it. It gave him some disturbed pleasure knowing that others wanted him; he knew he could reel in whomever he pleased.

But after the deed was done he felt sick and would usually smoke a joint or drink.

And then the process would repeat itself.

He remembered the day when his crazy cycle finally started to feel normal.

He had just had sex with a woman he found in a bar and before his body could even begin to register the queasy feeling that was soon to come, he picked up his glass of beer and downed it.

The sickness never came.

So he drank more.

And when the alcohol poisoning stopped helping, he bought crack.

And weed.

He smoked the drugs and found to his delight that he couldn't even recall the sexual acts anymore. He would wake up not knowing the person's name, send them on their merry way and then drink until he was crashed out atop his bed.

He hadn't known that his addiction had gotten so bad.

Until now.

His tears had finally ceased, and he rose from his bed, determined to leave the house. His room was shrinking and suffocating him.

He wanted out.

As he descended down the stairs he couldn't help but hate the way his life was going. His perfect plan was now damaged with bits of college, potential rehab, and then there was...

_**...Sakura?**_

For some reason he kept seeing her face. She seemed disappointed in him.

For some reason, he wondered why he cared.

**000**

_Maybe the name was common?_

Sakura slapped herself when she entered her house, locking the door securely behind her arrival. How could this happen to her? Was her luck this _**bad**_?

She was trying to forget about the Uchiha's. She wanted to banish the memory of them forever, but how was she supposed to do that when one: Her best friend was hitting on the man she was told to stay away from, and two: That very same man was already taking classes at her school?

_This is ridiculous_, she told herself.

_But there has to be something you can do._

It took all of her will power to hold back the emotional breakdown she almost had in front of Ino at the school. She had almost spilled everything and if Ino found out about the whole deal, she would create a huge fuss, demanding that Sakura be reunited with her "hero".

_That was the __**last **__thing she needed right now._

She plopped down on her bed, shielding her face with a pillow.

This was a gigantic mess.

**000**

He had just left his favorite bar, which was adjacent to the alley he was so familiar with, thinking of the past. He didn't know why he went back. His feet sort of just led him there on their own.

He was about to walk back down the street when he saw it turn down onto the road. The limo was white and reflected the sun's rays with a brilliant shine. He smiled and leaned against the wall of the bar, crossing his arms. This situation was working out better and better.

He watched as it approached at a normal speed, continuing passed him as though he were nothing special. The large vehicle hadn't gone more than two more yards before it screeched to a halt and sat motionless in the middle of the street. Sasuke remained in his current position, smirking.

The lights flashed red for reverse, and the limo began the slow process of backing up to where he stood still.

When the rear window was mere feet away from him, the engine was cut. He couldn't see anything, thanks to the tinted exterior, but he knew there was a face inside, looking out at him.

He pushed himself up from the wall and made his way to the closed window, stopping when he reached it.

He waited.

A sharp sound filled his ears as the window began to roll down, revealing the face he knew he'd see.

"Why, if it isn't my good friend, Mr. Uchiha."

Neji grinned wickedly from the other side of the glass. "_**Need a ride**_?"

Sasuke sighed. "If it's not much trouble? I think I might be lost."

The lock by the window popped upwards and the door opened revealing a professionally dressed Neji Hyuuga.

"No trouble at all." He said lightly, scooting over in the seat.

Sasuke crawled in, shutting the door behind him. "Thank you highly, Mr. Hyuuga. I know this must take time out of your busy schedule."

The limo driver glanced backwards, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

"Of course not, Mr. Uchiha. Certainly not."

"Where to, Mr. Hyuuga?" The driver questioned, obviously eager to rid Neji of the excess _baggage_.

"Ride around for awhile; Mr. Uchiha and I have a lot of catching up to do." Neji replied firmly, his finger pressing down on a small black button that began to divide the two sides with a black screen. "You will not disturb us."

It was silent, the driver finally blocked from view.

"So," Neji whispered. "Scouting around for trouble, are you?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Nah. _Trouble_ has an easy enough time finding _me_."

"You're sure not trying hard to avoid it." The Hyuuga hissed, his hand seeking out Sasuke's thigh.

_Irresistible._

"You know what? I've realized something now that I'm a little tipsy." He said, turning to look at the brown-haired male.

Neji smiled, humoring him. "And what is that?"

He rolled over until he was straddling him, wasting no time in revealing what his motives were.

"That I haven't been out of my house in nearing three days, and I'm fucking _horny_." He breathed.

He shifted his weight over him and Neji groaned, pulling him closer. "I figured _**that **_much." The Hyuuga murmured with a smirk. "But what do you want me to do about it?"

Sasuke planted hard kisses to the man's throat, taking in his scent as he did so. "Fuck me." He whispered.

Neji remained perfectly still. "But Sasuke, it wasn't long ago that you resisted my advances over the phone. Why the sudden interest now?"

"_**Hard**_." Sasuke continued, biting the sensitive flesh softly. "Right here; In the back of your limo. It'll be hot."

He made a move to unzip Neji's pants but was stopped. "The driver will hear us, Sasuke." Neji spoke low, but stern.

Sasuke pushed the other's hands away, proceeding in opening his pants. "_**Let **_him." He purred. "Maybe he'll join us."

Neji's hand found its way into his hair, yanking backwards roughly. Sasuke stared at him with a sparked interest, as the Hyuuga's expression seemed dark and daring.

"You're _mine_." He growled, his white orbs glowing with an intensity Sasuke had taken a liking to.

"Yeah?" Sasuke questioned with a smile. "I could get anyone I want, but right now, that's you," He moved his mouth to Neji's ear. "So why don't you do something about it?"

He felt Neji's hand glide over to his jeans, ripping them open. He decided that he wouldn't worry about the fact that his favorite pair of jeans were now destroyed, but savor the feeling of pride in the reality that he was finally getting what he wanted.

Neji pulled their heads together, brutally attacking his lips with a force Sasuke had no match to. He allowed him to seek what he longed for; the feeling of domination as he pushed his tongue into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. He, of course, accepted the advance, greedily taking in as much of the Hyuuga as possible, but all the while making no move to take control.

Though he desperately wanted to.

"You want me to fuck you?" Neji whispered with deadly intent as his hand reached into Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke let his head fall back when the warmth of Neji's hand closed around his member. "Yes." He moaned.

"I want to hear you say it." He growled, giving him hard, unforgiving strokes.

"I want...you to fuck...me." He said between breaks for air.

Neji seemed to be enjoying the show. "And how do you want it?"

Sasuke gasped out a reply, the words stuck in his throat.

"Answer it, Sasuke-kun." He ordered, squeezing him.

"H-Hard." He groaned, the speed of which Neji was tormenting him was sending him to the brink quickly. He wished he would slow down.

"Do you want it like this?" Neji asked huskily, slipping off Sasuke's shirt with his free hand.

He managed up enough energy to shake his head and place his hand over Neji's, temporarily halting his harsh movements.

"T-Too fast." He choked out.

Neji's was silent, but he complied, slowing the pace of his taunting hand. Sasuke closed his eyes, knowing that Neji was watching him, watching his expressions. He was sure every sound he made was music to the Hyuuga's ears.

And he didn't care.

_"Mr. Hyuuga?"_ Came the driver's voice from an intercom type phone on the door of the vehicle.

Sasuke almost groaned out of disappointment when Neji's hand stilled and he looked to the blinking light on the built in phone.

"_**What**_is it?" Neji grounded out through clenched teeth. He was obviously angered as well.

_"Umm...well...you have a call waiting for you on Line One..."_ The man spoke nervously.

Sasuke watched as a smirk crept onto Neji's mouth. He shook when those shining white eyes set back upon him.

He was the prey.

And was about to be hunted.

"Thank you, Maro. I will take it in a moment."

The intercom grew silent as well as everything else. Sasuke waited in suspense for what the next move would be.

The Hyuuga clenched his hand tight, causing Sasuke to dig his nails into the top of the leather seat on either side of Neji's body.

"Not _**one**_sound." Neji purred before lifting the phone from it's cradle and placing it to his ear.

Sasuke's mouth dropped. _**Was he serious**_? He didn't have time to think about it, because he got his answer soon enough.

Neji chuckled into the phone as he eyed Sasuke. "No, I can talk."

Sasuke bit his lip as Neji began the torturous retual once again. This pace was perfect, giving him goosebumps as he thought about just how this was being done.

"Really? Interesting." Neji pressed a silent kiss to Sasuke's chest. "Hmm. I really can't be of much service; my hands are so full right now."

He would have laughed at the hidden meaning if he hadn't been the _full _Neji was talking about.

"No. You're right. That would be devastating to me." Neji spoke calmly, as though he had nothing to loose. Sasuke, on the other hand was withering in his grasp, desperate not to make any noise for fear that the person on the other line would hear. Not to mention when Neji gave him orders that he didn't follow, it usually ended up with a punishment.

Good thing he enjoyed following these kind of demands.

Pressing his face into Neji's shoulder he muffled a whimper that he could no longer keep down. How did this man expect him to be silent when the sensations soaring through him made him want to scream?

His body shook violently and he clutched tighter onto the seat, feeling his release approaching. He really wished Neji would hang up the phone.

"That's just terrible." He could feeling the Hyuuga smirking. "Funny. I've now heard from you _both_ in the same day, it's such a pleasant surprise."

Sasuke closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Same to you." Neji said happily before finally placing the phone back where it belonged.

He gasped in a breath, bringing his body up to meet Neji's hand. "N-"

His moans were swallowed by the Hyuuga's mouth, hot and seeking. He pressed into him full force, trying to show not only his satisfaction, but his anger for the torment the other put him through. He fought the battle of dominance, winning as Neji melted against his body, allowing him to force his tongue deeper into the willing mouth opposite to him.

"I'll kill you for that," Sasuke rasped out between kisses, unable to get enough. "Someday."

They parted only so that he could pull Neji's shirt open, the buttons torn from the seams by the strength he used to do so.

"Will you?" Neji murmured, trying to regain his breath.

Sasuke grinned. "Yeah, I _will_. But for now," His eyes shot to the Hyuuga's pants. "_**Off**_."

Neji licked his lips and Sasuke moved away from him temporarily so that he could slide his pants down. "Yes, _Master_ Uchiha." He whispered.

Sasuke crawled back into his lap, hooking his legs over each side of him. "You got that fucking right." He breathed before crushing his mouth back into Neji's.

_"Mr. Hyuuga?"_

"Leave it." Sasuke whispered, almost pleading, as their lips met once again in a fury of lust.

_"Mr. Hyuuga? If you're listening, this is very important..."_

"I swear to _God_," Neji growled, fighting to pull away. "This better be fucking amazing, Maro. This is the second time you have disturbed me today."

There was a nervous swallow from the intercom. Sasuke ignored the distraction, kissing him roughly so that he too would brush it off.

_"We have arrived, to uh- the location? You're Uncle is growing very impatient inside. He would like to have a word with you...now?"_

The movement of Neji's lips cursed, this time unwilling to hide his agrivation.

"_**Now**_?"

_"Yes, Mr. Hyuuga."_

Neji ran a hand through his hair. "Well, _fuck_."

_"Excuse me, sir?"_

Sasuke knew it was over when Neji reached for his shirt. He sighed and rolled off of him, searching the floor for his own shirt and zipping up his pants at the same time.

"Perhaps, a rain-check then, Mr. Uchiha?" Neji questioned, noting with a jerk of his head that the intercom was still on.

Sasuke had half a mind to blurt out something that would get the both of them in a heap of trouble, but decided against it. He nodded, trying to make his hair look presentable once again. "That's fine, Mr. Hyuuga. Thank you again for your...kindness." He smiled at his pause. He was searching for a suitable word but didn't quite get it right. Neji chuckled.

"Maro?"

_"Y-Yes, Mr. Hyuuga?"_

"You will take Mr. Uchiha back to his mansion, if that is what he desires." Neji ordered, taking hold of the door handle.

Sasuke almost laughed at the way he looked. His shirt was lopsided and ruined, the buttons almost all gone, the shirt refusing to close properly. Neji glared at him, but couldn't help but crack a quick smile. Sasuke shrugged; he considered it payback for what the Hyuuga did to his most loved jeans.

"See ya." He whispered, leaning back against the leather.

Neji rolled his eyes and grabbed him, tilting Sasuke's head back to deepen the silent kiss.

"Drop by the mansion tomorrow," He whispered, his face still mere inches away. "If you want this to pick up where it left off, Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed him once more, savoring the taste and giving him his answer. Neji sighed and opened the door, Sasuke watching as he stepped out of the limo, turning once.

"And you might want to get home soon, Mr. Uchiha," He said with a smirk. "Because your brother called for you while we were in the heat of our discussion."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

Neji winked and shut the door, leaving him to sit alone in silence.

Only one word came to mind.

_**FUCK.**_

**000**

_"Don't you dare hang up. You know who this is." Itachi ordered._

_Silence._

_"No, I can talk."_

_"I would not be calling you if I didn't think you were involved. Sasuke is not at the house."_

_"Really? Interesting."_

_"Tell me where he is. And if you don't know, then help me find him."_

_"Hmm. I really can't be of much service; my hands are so full right now."_

_"If you're not telling me something and Sasuke gets harmed, it's on your head. I know you're young and foolish, but do you really want Sasuke to be hurt?"_

_"No. You're right. That would be devastating to me."_

_"Good then you won't mind me saying that I'll fucking skin you alive if he's with you right now. You're the last thing he needs."_

_"That's just terrible."_

_"It's a promise."_

_"Funny. I've now heard from you __**both **__in the same day, it's such a pleasant surprise."_

_"You son of a bitch." Itachi growled._

_"Same to you."_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

**000**

"_HEY, SASUKE_!" Came a shriek from the other end of the phone.

"_Ino_?"

"Yeah, you remembered? Haha."

"Umm, sure. What's up?"

"First off, are you sick, Sasuke-kun? You haven't been to school in a couple of days."

"Sort of."

"Okay, grab some tissues and soup and get your ass down to the theater on the corner of West Street in five minutes. We're going to see a _**movie**_." She squealed.

"I-"

"_NO_ exceptions."

"How did you get this number?" Sasuke questioned, afraid of the answer.

She giggled. "Ohohoho, but that is not for me to reveal. Nah, I'm joking I just called the operator and they put me through. Ha!"

He sighed realizing that he was almost home but didn't want to be. He could only imagine the mood Itachi would be in...

"Well, I guess I'll-"

"_**GREAAAAAT**_!" She screamed. He could picture her jumping up and down in glee. "You don't mind if my friend tags along, do you? She won't get in the way or anything, don't worry... Of _course_ you don't mind, right?"

He threw his hands up. "Why not?"

"You're _**so**_ hot. I can't wait to get my hands on you. _**SEE YOU THERE**_! Haha!"

_**Click.**_

**000**

Naruto was on his couch eating cheese puffs when he got the call.

"Dude, what's happening?" He grinned, throwing a pile of the cheesy goodness into his mouth.

"Naruto, I'd never thought I'd say this, but I need your help."

Naruto chuckled. "Haha, my help does not come for free."

"This is _**serious**_!"

He was at attention now. "Sasuke, what is it?"

"Get over to the West Street movie theater, _NOW_."

He didn't have to hear the distress in his best friend's voice to know that this was important to him. "Okay fine, just give me a few minutes."

**000**

"Are you ready?" Sasuke questioned, on his toes and ready to bolt if necessary.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun." Naruto remarked cutely, his bag of cheese puffs rolled up underneath his arm. He was wearing his teddy pajama shirt and oddly colored shorts, looking utterly ridiculous, and Sasuke, not looking much better, had to borrow the dolt's belt to keep his destroyed pants from falling down.

"Shit, here she comes." Sasuke muttered, seeing the perky blond spot him from the inside.

The blond bozo that stood beside him scowled. "She can't be that-"

The doors burst open.

"_**SAAAAAAAAAASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN!**_"

Naruto dropped his cheese puffs and turned to run. Sasuke grabbed him by the back of his shirt pulling him to his original position.

"Stay, you idiot!" He hissed.

Ino attacked him, squeezing him until he couldn't breathe. He patted her on the back a couple of times, not enjoying the fact that half of the town was stopping to stare at them like they were the cutest couple.

"Hello, Ino. Uh...what movie are we going to see?" He asked trying to pry her off.

"I just bought our tickets to, "Love Love Kiss Kiss Death," a romantic horror combo!" She squealed once again.

Naruto gasped and threw his hands up. "_**YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS**_!"

Sasuke shot him a glare and he shrugged. "What? I've been wanting to see that."

Ino stopped and stood up straight, pointing to his best friend. "What is that, and why is it here?"

Sasuke laughed nervously and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Um, this is my boyfriend, Naruto."

Ino grew pale. "Oh god," She put her face in her hands. "Why didn't you tell me you were confused? I would have slept with you _last _week! Dammit!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked to Sasuke. "I don't like her."

Sasuke jabbed him in the side, effectively shutting him up with a yelp, and took his hand. "Shall we go?" He asked Ino, smiling.

_If everything went according to plan, than he was a genius._

Ino looked defeated. "Sure, but your...friend...will have to go purchase his ticket."

Naruto slammed his free hand down on his hip, his lip coming out in a pouting gesture. "_**WELL**_, I sure hope _SOMEONE_ is going to pay for _ME_." He eyed Sasuke and grinned.

Sasuke sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Of course, _sweetie_."

"Thanks, _darling_."

Ino growled and muttered something under her breath about, _"They are always the hot ones," _before leading them inside.

Naruto leaned towards Sasuke, gritting his teeth. "You owe me _**HUGE**_."

He nodded, knowing that there was a million thing Naruto would rather be doing right now that holding his best friend's hand and pretending to be his gay partner. He was surprised that the guy was actually holding his hand in public. He shook off the stares of the people around them, knowing that if he wanted Ino to leave him alone, then this was going to have to look as real as could be.

On the other hand, Naruto was drawing more unwanted attention to them anyhow.

"What are _**YOU**_ looking at, huh?" He shouted at an elder couple eyeing them with disdain. "Fuck off Grandpa, at least _I'm_ getting some! You have a problem with us, huh?"

"Naruto." Sasuke growled. "Shut. Up."

Naruto huffed and smoothed his hair. "It's not right that they judge us."

"You're taking this to seriously. Just hold my hand and be quiet." He ordered, stepping up to the ticket booth.

"One ticket for, "Love Love Kiss Kiss Death", please." The name itself was a mouthful and he could only pray the movie was worth the nine dollars.

The lady behind the counter frowned at the sight of them before taking his money, and he could practically _feel _Naruto open his mouth to say something without even looking at him.

Before he had the chance to, Sasuke nonchalantly stomped on the blond's foot.

"What are _**YO**_- OWWWWW! _OWOWOWOWOW_!"

Sasuke grabbed the tickets and hustled the limping Naruto off before anything more could happen.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed, clutching his foot and hopping around like a dumb ass.

Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut _up_! Just do this for me, _without speaking to anyone no matter if you think they looked at us funny or NOT_, and I will be eternally grateful! I'm already here, Ino bought my ticket, it would be rude to just leave and there is no way I'm going home right now. Okay?"

Naruto pouted and turned away. "Fine."

"Are you mad at me now?"

"Yes."

Sigh.

**000**

Naruto was busy ignoring his pretend boyfriend when he saw her.

Everything stopped.

It was Hinata Hyuuga, the most shy, beautiful, kind girl in his school. She wasn't going to college there; no way, she was to good for that: She was a assistant helper in one of his classes. He guessed it was her part time job, or maybe something she did for fun.

He admired her so much. Not just the fact that she graduated from high school two years early even though they were the same age, but how she treated everyone as equals, even a retard such as himself, drew him to her like a magnet.

He didn't have many friends where he went to school. He remembered the day he was sitting alone at the lunch table when she came up to him. He was shocked to see her that close; he never drew attention to himself in her class.

_"M-M-May I sit with you?" She asked, her eyes not meeting his._

_He blinked, his fork clattering to the ground as his hand turned to jelly. "S-Sure!" He exclaimed, trying to cover his major slip up with a grin._

_She sat down across from him, lunch in hand. She was blushing. "Your friends won't mind me, will they?"_

_He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I- uh, don't really sit with...anyone..."_

_"Oh." She smiled and he didn't breathe. "Okay."_

She sat with him every day after that.

They never really talked much. Just having her there was special to him. Just being able to look at her and know that she _wanted_ to sit by him made his heart beat crazy. He had been trying to build up the nerve to ask her out, or something like that, but it just hadn't happened yet.

She turned and spotted him, waving.

He grinned back at her, preparing to walk over to where she sat and make his move, when he realized something.

He was already on a date.

And holding another man's hand.

A chill rushed up his whole body when Hinata's facial expression faltered. She looked from Sasuke and then back to him, her hand suspended in mid-wave, her eyes lowering.

Narut desperately tried to yank his hand away from Sasuke's, seeing Hinata smile weakly before turning away.

_**GREAT.**__ Now she thinks I'm homo. This is what I get for helping my best friend._

"What's your problem, dork?" Sasuke asked, finally releasing his hand.

_A little to late_, he thought sadly.

Naruto clenched his fist, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it now. He figured his chances with Hinata were slim anyway, so this should be no major blow to him. Still, he couldn't help but feel upset.

"Nothing, but just know," He pointed his finger in Sasuke's face before taking his hand once again. "This movie better be freaking _**GREAT**_, and you owe me a _lifetime _of servitude."

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever you say."

**000**

He was smiling to himself at Naruto's brazen new mood when Ino strutted up and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me; I want you to meet someone."

Naruto frowned but Sasuke pulled him along as well, tagging behind Ino as she swiftly weaved in and out through the large crowds of people, searching.

"Your friend?" Sasuke asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her expression when she sees you. She doesn't know your here; it's a surprise." Ino laughed and her eyes brightened. "There," She pointed. "She's over there."

Sasuke searched the crowd, trying to follow her gaze and direction. They moved closer to the snack bar and he truly didn't know who or what he was searching for. He didn't know who her friend was.

"Sakura! Hey!"

His eyes triggered forward.

That _name_.

And when he focused, he saw her.

How could he not have seen the flash of pink before?

She turned, taking a large tub of popcorn from the counter, smiling. "Yeah?"

The world seemed to spin in a different direction. It had been so long since he had seen that smile. Her eyes lit up when they laid upon Ino and he couldn't help but smile from the happiness that was supposedly hidden behind her eyes. She giggled and made a move towards them.

She stopped after one step, her green orbs shooting to him. The smile he knew her for instantly dropped, her eyes buldging. She was frozen, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. The look itself terrified him.

"I want you to meet Sasuke Uchiha." Ino exclaimed proudly, thrusting him foreward.

He didn't move. She stared at him, disbelievingly. He wondered if she really believed he was there. The look on her face could trick someone into thinking that she might have seen a ghost. Why was he getting the impression that she was fearful?

He swallowed nervously. "Hey there."

The popcorn she held slipped from her hands and scattered across the fancy carpet of the theater. The sound of Ino gasping brought her back to reality and he watched her scramble about, attempting to pick up every kernel from the ground.

"Ma'am?" The guy behind the counter leaned over. "We can replace the popcorn for you. You don't have to clean it up."

Sakura shook her head, unwilling to rise from her current position.

Sasuke shoved Naruto away, realizing to his horror that he had been holding his hand through the whole encounter, and squatted down besides Sakura to help her clean up.

"How are you?" He whispered, thinking that is the first question he should ask.

"I spilled the fucking popcorn." She muttered.

He chuckled. "This is silly; it's only popcorn. And you didn't answer my question."

She stopped what she was doing and shook her head. Her eyes flashed to him, her mouth slightly ajar in a shocked expression. He wondered what she was thinking.

"What...are you doing here?" She questioned, blinking as if she did so enough, he would disappear.

"Ino inviting me." He shrugged. "Go figure."

She was silent, but then smiled as she rose. He rose too, hating the way her smile didn't seem normal; it was more of a fake gesture, a mask that she had on display to hide what she was truly feeling.

She extended her hand. "Well, Sasuke. Nice to meet you. Thanks for the help."

He stared at her. What was this? Was she just going to avoid him because they were in the presence of others? He didn't understand her attitude but he shook her hand for her sake. He didn't want her to look like a fool. He knew that they hadn't necessarily parted on _good_ terms, but was the situation that bad that it called for her to pretend as though he were a stranger?

"Yeah." He whispered, shaking it, unable to resist the thoughts of how soft and delicate it was.

His mind took him back to when he first found her. Had he not helped her in some way? If so then why was she deciding to remain as though they had never met?

She pulled her hand away as if he was on fire. "Ino, I'm leaving." She said with a nod.

"Why?" He and Ino said at the same time. Now she was disgusted with him? What had he done?

_Except long to know her better._

Naruto looked at him with that quizzical Naruto stare, his eyes squinting and his mouth curving into an evil little grin that meant he was highly interested in the event taking place before him, but thankfully did not try to raise any conversation about the matter.

"I-I'm tired." She mumbled.

She was lying.

Was she that desperate to be out of his company?

Ino swayed her hips, not buying the facade at all. "Fuck that," She reached over to the counter, grabbing the fresh popcorn that the manager had set out for them and then taking Sakura by the wrist despite her protesting. "We are going to watch this damn movie, and we're going to like it!"

Naruto grinned and nudged Sasuke in the arm. "This is going to be interesting, no?"

Sasuke's feet were glued to the ground. He had no idea what to say, what to think, what to do. He hated the feeling. He _always _had a plan.

"Sure, Naruto." He murmured, taking a step in the direction of the girls. They were already ahead of them, on their way to the theater.

_An interesting night indeed._

**000**

**A/N: So they have met once again! What will happen from here? Will Sasuke do something about Sakura's distant behavior? What about Sakura and her need to forget about the Uchiha's all together? What about Neji? What about, "**_**Love Love Kiss Kiss Death**_**"? LOL. :P Find out in the next chapter of, "**_**The Addict**_**." Tell me what you think, what you liked, etc.**

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

**~Loves~**

_**Charlie-Sama 3**_


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Paroxysm

**A/N: Hey GUYS! :P I'm back with another chapter, so HURRAY! I know you all have been anxiously waiting for this one, so I tried to hurry my butt up. But it didn't really work, due to the fact I've been pretty sick lately. Sorry Loves. :( As always, a big **_**THANK YOU **_**to all of the people who support me and take time to review my work. It really helps you know. The more you review, the sooner I like to update! :)**

**Enjoy. **_**~WARNING. GRAPHIC MATERIAL. RATED M FOR A REASON.~**_

**000**

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_  
_I need to calculate what creates my own madness_  
_And I'm addicted to your punishments_  
_And I'm your master, and I am craving this disaster_

_I feel irrational, so confrontational_  
_To tell the truth I am getting away with murder_  
_It is impossible to never tell the truth_  
_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_"Getting Away With Murder, by Papa Roach"_

**000**

**Chapter 6:**

**~Dark Paroxysm~**

**000**

He was suddenly aware of everyone around him and wondered why in the world he ever came to this place.

Groups of girlfriends were huddled together squealing about the newest releases, the intolerably loud chatter causing him to feel as though the place was on wheels. He vaguely thought that he could be having another withdrawal, but disclosed that the ominous churning in his stomach was not from the drug loss. He couldn't be sure the sensation was true, but if he focused enough, he could feel the pounding of his heart in his fingertips, beating to the same rhythm of the popcorn maker to his right.

_Fast_.

It scared him.

The arcade that was situated behind him was flooded with children running about, hiding from their screaming parents, begging for more quarters, and yelling, "Just once more, please?" He could hear the amped sound of gunshots, the shrieks of delight following soon after as the small kids made a high score. There were so many people passing by him as though he weren't there. Perhaps he was really invisible.

He felt as though he were sinking.

And he couldn't shake the look that had been on her face.

The echoing sound of when the bucket of popcorn hit the ground seemed to ring continually in his ears. _Why had she seemed so...afraid?_

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, poking his arm. His face held a certain amount of concern, his eyebrows furrowing. "We can leave if you want to, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked, trying to pull himself back into his body. After a moment of struggling with his senses, he was successful. "No, let's go watch the film."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"_**GREAAAAAAAAAAT**_!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist into the air multiple times, causing Sasuke to immediately regret making his decision so quickly.

He had no idea what he would find when he pushed open the double doors that led into an inky blackness. He was hoping that Ino had forgotten about him and would leave him and Naruto alone to pick their own seats.

He should have known by then that he had no such luck.

As soon as he was facing the crowd he heard a high-pitched cry from the middle isle, it was so disrupting that he and Naruto were forced to follow the direction of it with their eyes.

"OVER _**HERE**_, SASUKE-KUN!" She stood up and waved, blocking the view of many other people.

Sasuke contemplated the idea of ignoring her, and he could see the look in Naruto's face that promised him that he wouldn't be upset if he chose to do so, but decided against his better judgement, knowing that if he didn't begin to make his way over to her, she would throw a bigger fuss.

"Coming." He answered, returning her wave so that she would take her seat once again. He received glares as he walked to the two girls, noticing with a peaked interest that Sakura had sat next to the edge, which gave the only possible seat next to her to Ino.

She wanted him no where near her.

He stared at the seat he was approaching and flinched. He had thought long and hard about sitting next to the female blond and looked to Naruto, wondering if his best friend would help him out once more. The dolt only grinned, obviously understanding exactly what he was thinking and shoved him forward so that he was forced to claim the spot besides Ino.

He sighed.

Ino nudged him with her elbow and handed him two closed packets of something he could not see. "Here." She said.

"What is this?" He asked, examining it.

"3D glasses. This movie is going to _**POP**_." She giggled lightly. He tried to act enthusiastic as he handed one pair of glasses to Naruto, who eagerly ripped the package open and placed the dorky looking things on. He reluctantly did the same with his own.

And before he knew it, Ino was poking him again.

"Want some popcorn?" She whispered, ushering to the gigantic tub in between her legs. She winked.

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied, trying to settle into his chair with effort. She seemed disappointed, but he didn't care much, as the lights dimmed even more. The previews abruptly ended and the movie he paid for began to start. He might as well try to enjoy it, although as he thought this he felt a warm presence on his thigh.

It was Naruto.

"What are you doing?" He muttered under his breath, not worried, just curious.

"You want this to look real, right?" Without giving him a chance to answer he pinched him. "Then just shut up."

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance and turned his attention to the movie, which was showing two lovers, kissing under the setting sun.

He rolled his eyes. How cliche.

_"Ronald, I love you." The two young love-birds clasped hands._

_"And I love you, Jessica."_

_"Then...why don't we get married?"_

_"I want to but- Jessica, there is something I must tell you." Ronald's eyes lowered in shame, though there was something else hidden behind the man's deep sea colored orbs._

Sasuke reached for some popcorn, ignoring the look of satisfaction on Ino's face.

_"Then tell me, Ronald."_

There was a booming sound and horrific music began to play as Ronald slashed his lover's throat, taking the limp and bloody body and seemingly throwing it into to the screen.

The dead Jessica flew towards them, making Naruto over dramatically flinch and cover his eyes. Sasuke would never admit it, but he jumped slightly from the sudden bloodshed that popped out at him from the screen. It didn't matter, for he was able to cover his jolt with a quick shift in his seat. The last thing he needed was to look like a frightened little girl from a silly movie.

He watched as the body slipped from few but the blood stayed in their faces as if the theater screen was glass, and slowly molded into the movie's title.

_**Love Love Kiss Kiss Death, **_stared back at him in red, dripping letters. He groaned, already able tell that the movie was going to be a huge flop.

He could only hope that it wouldn't last long.

**000**

Itachi was pacing the living room when the phone rang. He jumped for it, suspecting and hoping that it would be his younger brother calling.

"Hello?"

He was prepared to blow a fuse, unleashing all of his authority and grounding the brat as soon as he reached the house. He hadn't even known Sasuke had left. But when he returned home from work, his brother was gone.

And he didn't even want to think about the phone call.

"Hi, Honey." His mother chirped from the other end.

He sighed and collapsed onto the couch, rubbing his temples. "Hello."

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Sasuke isn't here."

"Well, where-"

"I don't know. His cell phone is off. He isn't answering."

"Should I call your father?"

"No. I doubt it's that serious, I just-" He paused. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'll have another talk with him, I promise."

He knew there wasn't much she could do. Sasuke was a rebel, his life goal was to prove that he had no bounds, and Itachi was starting to believe it true. He knew that Sasuke had lost all respect for himself, and that's what frightened him the most. How was his little brother supposed to survive in a world of hatred when he had no desire to protect himself from it? He was stepping into the range of fire, unknowing and uncaring to who was shooting, too engulfed in his shell to see just how close he was to the bullets.

Sasuke had had his share of bullets, and Itachi knew that.

But it seemed his little brother thrived on the pain of being shot down.

"I apologize for worrying you," He spoke softly and calmly as so not to upset his mother further. "I'm sure he is fine. I'll call you when he gets home."

"Alright, hon. Are you sure you don't want me to come home?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay then," He could picture her smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**000**

It hadn't been more than thirty minutes before Naruto was nudging him.

"What?" He whispered, already annoyed.

"Hot, huh?" He tilted his head to the screen, unnecessarily reminding Sasuke that there was a 3D sex scene splayed out before their eyes.

He sighed. "Whatever."

_"Oh, yes! YES!"_

Naruto giggled and snuggled into Sasuke's arm. He glared at him but said nothing, at least glad that Ino was watching them from a sideways glance.

Everything grew quiet in the theater as the people were most likely enjoying the explicit body contact. Naruto moved from his arm and he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. He looked up and found that his lips were only mere inches away from his, and that the blond was leaning in. He lurched back.

"What are you doing?" He questioned in a low tone.

Naruto shrugged. "I thought you wanted me to act gay." He leaned forward again.

Sasuke groaned and stopped his advance with a firm hand placed in his face, holding him back at arms length. "You're doing just fine, now watch the stupid movie and stop trying to kiss me." He shook his head, wanting to move away but knowing that it would be even worse if he scooted closer to Ino.

His best friend pouted and crossed his arms, looking very much like a child who had been denied a treat, or a toy.

"Idiot." He murmured and Naruto frowned, but said nothing more.

_"W-What are you doing, honey?"_

_"Making love to you."_

_"But, but- __**AAAAAAAAAH**__!"_

Naruto jolted back, his reaction scaring Sasuke more than the actual movie. He lept from his seat and pointed, jumping up and down as he did so. "OOH _FUCK, _SASUKE! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT HO WAS GONNA GO?"

"_Naruto_," Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him back into his chair. "Stay in your seat, are you nuts?" He growled.

"But I _**TOLD**_ you-"

"Okay, you win, now shut up!" His voice raised and someone behind them asked him to quiet down. He grit his teeth and resisted the urge to stick a huge arrow above Naruto's head and exploit his idiocy out to the world.

The blond ajusted his glasses and huffed. "Well, fine then."

He rested his head against the back of the soft fabric and took in a deep breath.

Finally. Some silence.

After what seemed only seconds, Sasuke found himself eyeing Sakura. Her facial expression suggested that she was staring intently at the movie, but as he examined her more closely he saw that he eyes were glued to the huge exit sign that sat in the front of the theater. Her foot tapped nervously, but quietly, as so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. She was biting her nails, looking estranged and terrified. Every so often her eyes would dart around the room as if she was searching for someone that wasn't there and then find their way back to the exit like she was guessing how fast she could sprint to it, and if so, would she have enough time to escape before Ino barreled after her.

She wanted out so badly.

He tried to get situated comfortably, wishing that he was able to talk to her. He would find out what was wrong, and fix it. Or at least try to. He couldn't bear the thought that she was acting like this because of him.

He was stirred from his thoughts with another jab into his side from Naruto. "Sasuke."

"_**What**_?" He asked with annoyance filling his tone. Was it not possible him to be silent for more than two seconds?

"Umm," Naruto grinned up at him sheepishly. "Can you go buy me some candy?"

"NO."

He clasped his hands together in a begging gesture causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. "Pretty, pretty, _**PLEEEEASE**_!" He begged.

Sasuke sighed. "If I get you some-"

"THANKS!" He squealed. "I want twizzlers." He nodded three times as if agreeing with himself.

Sasuke groaned and stood, understanding that arguing with him was a useless game, and made his way from the darkened area and into the light of the snack bar that was right outside. Before he knew it, he was taking out his money to pay for the worthless candy that would only destroy Naruto's teeth and make him more hyper than he was right now.

"Twizzlers, please."

The lady behind the register batted her eyelashes. "Which kind?"

Sasuke glared at her. "How many kinds are there?"

She smiled as if she was doing him a favor. "Four."

His lip twitched. "Are you kidding?"

"Do you want me to?" She giggled, and leaned across the counter so that her cleavage was clearly exposed from the V-neck cut in her shirt. She was not only hitting on him, but *selfishly invading his breathing space.

He sighed and took a step back, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but not enjoying the fact that he could smell her cherry flavored bubblegum either.

"I'll just take one of each." He said, giving in and knowing with his luck that Naruto would complain that he brought him the wrong flavor if he didn't just buy them all.

He handed the pleased woman a twenty, getting a soda for himself for the heck of it. If he was going to be cooped up in that theater for another hour and a half he deserved something as well.

When he returned with the loot Naruto was bouncing in his seat with joy.

"_**OOH **_goodie, so many choices!" He shrieked when Sasuke dumped the bags into his lap.

"Now," Sasuke brought his finger into the others face. "Shut up and quit bugging me, alright?"

Naruto gave him the thumbs up, unable to speak due to that he had already torn one bag of candy open and began to devour it.

Sasuke sighed, and when he faced the screen he wasn't met with the sight of bloody violence. There were three busty females blocking his vision, laughing and hopping up and down as though they had won the lottery. It wasn't as if he was enjoying the asinine movie, but they weren't the highlight of entertainment either.

"Can I help you?" He asked wondering why they were conveniently placed in his way.

One held up what looked like a cell phone and smiled. "Can we take a picture of you?"

He stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You're just so HOT." Another chirped in delight.

Ino tensed beside him and Naruto coughed. "Uh, no you may _NOT _take a picture, girls. This is my date, so bug off." Ino said as the other three gave her the evil eye.

Sasuke grew quiet and cursed. Ino should have held her tongue.

Just as he thought, Naruto was electrocuted from his seat, scattering his candy everywhere. Ino and Sakura both jolted from surprise and Sasuke covered his face.

"EX-_**CUSE **_ME?" Naruto bellowed, sticking his finger out and staring Ino down.

Ino huffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, _my bad_, I forgot, he's _gay_!"

The girls shrieked in horror.

Naruto smirked. "That's right. He's my _boyfriend_, so get lost!"

One of the girls dropped to Sasuke's level. "How could you be with someone like THAT!" She asked, her eyes bulging.

_Oh god, could this get any worse?_

"This bitch be talking about _me_!" Naruto clapped his hands together.

"What did you say to me, homo?" The girl questioned, challenging Naruto to an all out diva contest by returning his cocky gesture with a sway of her hips.

Naruto was in her face in seconds. "Ooh, girl please! I don't see you with anyone. Where's your boyfriend, huh?"

She faltered. "Well, I-"

"You don't have one? Didn't think so, _didn't think so_!" He continued to clap.

"DOWN IN FRONT!" Someone in the back screamed.

Naruto spun on his heels. "What are _**YOU**_-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, shoving him back into his seat, uncaring to the force he used to do so. He placed his hands on either side of the armrests, cornering him.

"Stop moving." He whispered, baring his teeth. "Stop talking. Stop everything. Do you understand?"

He nodded weakly.

"If you make one more sound..." He didn't finish the threat.

By the time he returned to his seat, the females were gone, most likely afraid to get into trouble. He wondered if he and Naruto were going to get kicked out of the movies. Shit, for all he knew the ushers were already on their way to escort them to the door.

"Sakura, can you please go refill the popcorn?" He heard Ino question and his ears perked at the sound.

He watched the woman in question. She was agitated and unnerved.

But then he thought of something.

If Sakura left, he could follow shortly after her.

_And then I could talk to her in private. And find out what's going on._

He smiled at his plan, waiting to hear the answer that would set the whole thing in motion.

"No, Ino. Ask someone else or do it yourself." Sakura spoke harshly.

_**Shit.**_

He thought about what was going to happen next and knew he had to talk to Sakura no matter what the cost. If Sakura didn't leave by herself, he would never get to talk to her alone. And if Ino asked him to refill the popcorn, which he _knew _she would, then his opportunity to talk to Sakura would pass him by.

He turned to his left, and locked eyes with Naruto who was in mid-bite of a twizzler. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now.

Unsuspecting as always, Naruto had no idea what was going on when Sasuke leaned forward and hurriedly pressed his lips against his. The dolt made a surprised sound in the back of his throat when their lips met and Sasuke prayed that he wouldn't try to pull away. It was difficult enough to maneuver his mouth around the stupid candy; which Naruto had stuffed his mouth full of the moment before, and the last thing he needed at the moment was his best friend to scream bloody murder and ruin the whole plan. Naruto grunted helplessly and tried to squirm away only causing Sasuke to growl and grab the back of his head, pinning him closer and deepening the kiss.

As he thought, he felt Ino shift in her seat, turning to him. "Sasuke-kun, would _**you**_- ACK!"

She grew deathly silent and he pleaded with his eyes to Naruto to keep going. When the blond struggled underneath his grasp his eyes flared and he wasn't asking anymore, he was demanding. Naruto must have intercepted the obvious threat because he relaxed against him, returning the kiss despite the slight amount of fear in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. _Please work._

"S-S-S-S-" Ino was stuttering and viciously fiddling with the popcorn bucket. "_**SAKURA**_! Go refill this right now! S-S-Sasuke i-is busy! H-H-Hurry _**up**_!"

Naruto leaned into him more, and Sasuke was worried that he was getting to into the *situation as he was practically in his lap now. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sakura give a frustrated groan and snatch the empty tub from Ino. She flew from her seat and stood, looking more than ticked off.

"_**FINE**_!" She hissed, marching out of the theater without another word to either of them.

Sasuke retracted from Naruto a moment later, breathing heavily. "Uh, thanks?" He lifted his shoulders in a pathetic shrug.

Naruto looked stupefied, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The poor guy was dumb enough without someone confusing the crap out of him. First he denied Naruto's kiss, claiming that he was acting gay enough, but just now they had an intense make-out session on Sasuke's account without reason whatsoever.

He promised to explain later.

"Y-Yeah, okay. Sure." Naruto muttered to himself, his face still in wonder as his body floated back into his chair.

"Oh, and uh, those twizzlers _are_ pretty good." He said, smirking.

"Uh-huh." Naruto replied in a high pitched tone, thrusting a bag into Sasuke's hands without bothering to look up at him.

Sasuke chuckled, and rose.

"Where you going?" Ino asked cutely.

"Bathroom." He lied.

"I'll go too!" Naruto offered, standing.

Sasuke groaned and sat him back down. "No." He said clearly.

Naruto seemed distraught. "But I thought- What are you-"

"Stay here." He ordered before leaving the two blonds alone as he left to go find Sakura.

He prayed they didn't kill each other while he was gone.

**000**

She felt bad, but not so much that she wasn't going to go through with it.

She was suffocating in there, and if she had to go back, she was going to scream.

So she was leaving.

Sakura had spent three minutes pacing around the front of the snack bar, wondering if what she was doing would anger Ino beyond the extreme. After contemplating the pros and the cons; as Sakura was not a person to jump head first into water without a life jacket, she settled with the fact that Ino was just going to have to forgive her.

She speed walked to the entrance and was about to push the door open when her right arm was grabbed.

"Where are you going?"

The hairs on the back of her neck rose slowly. She twisted around, taking her free arm and landing a good punch into the man's gut. It was her first reaction, as she was already on the brink of an emotional break down from all of the unspeakable threats, terror filled looks, pain, and most of all, fear. Every time someone touched her she jumped from the shock. She hated feeling of being insecure and small, and in the theater, cramped up in a seat two places away from the person she was supposed to ignore, insecure and small were complete understatments.

"Let go!" She called out, but gasped shortly after, seeing the person she punched.

It was Sasuke, holding her arm, chuckling.

She blinked and smacked him again.

"I said, let go of me, _now_!"

He cringed and took hold of both her wrists, pinning them to her side.

"That hurt, y'know." He stated, his jaw muscles flexing.

She tried her luck in fighting him off, but resisted after two pathetic attempts to retrieve her arms back. She thought about kicking him, but he must have sensed it, for he smiled.

"If you do anything, I'll only waste more of your time." He challenged.

She shifted, eyeing the glass doors and peering into the darkness that withheld them. _Was he out there? Would he know?_

"What do you want?" She questioned impatiently, her tone slightly pleading with fear. She stomped her foot. "I just want to go home."

"Not before you hear what I have to say." Sasuke answered sternly.

"What is it?"

He bit his lip as if he was thinking for the right words. "First of all," He began, looking deep into her eyes as he began his entourage of an interrogation. She was hypnotized; the dark abyss of the calm windows to his soul tempting her to learn more about what lied beyond the glossy surface. "I want to know why you're avoiding me. What's wrong?"

She thought of how she could get out of this. It wasn't as if she wasn't going to tell him the truth. She couldn't. And if she did, what would it matter? It wasn't as if Sasuke would protect her any longer.

And it wasn't like she needed his help.

"Nothing. It's not like we really know each other, so why act like we do?" She shrugged it off as it was nothing to her.

He rolled his eyes. "You didn't tell anyone? You should have at least told Ino about your situation. Why would you keep your almost rape away from your best friend?"

She swallowed nervously. "How do you know I didn't tell her?"

He gave her a look that read, _"I am not that stupid,"_."If she already knew that you and I had met each other, why would she bother to introduce me? You're a terrible liar."

She scowled. "Whatever. It's my business, not yours. Thanks for helping me, but that's all I need. I'm fine now. So what do you want?"

"I want to get to know you," He smiled. "More."

She chuckled. "I don't think your boyfriend would be very happy if he knew you asked me that."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Naruto? Nah, he's not my boyfriend."

She hadn't been staring at them, but she knew for a fact that the two men had been kissing when they were watching the movie. She was confused. "B-But-"

"You of all people should know how clingy Ino gets," Sasuke spoke with a smirk. "Naruto is just my best friend. I brought him so that Ino would stay away. I needed a distraction."

He winked and she could feel her cheeks flush.

"Wait- So your _not_...g-gay?" She questioned meekly, afraid to offend him.

He shook his head. "No. Bi, yes. Gay, no."

She stared at him icily. "How do you know that?"

"Sakura," He said with a smirk. "I know."

"But can you be sure?" She persisted, unbelieving. She knew what her eyes saw.

"I might find men extremely appealing, but," His eyes skimmed over her blouse, resting on her chest area. She gasped and his eyes returned to hers. "But I cannot disregard my..._intense _attraction to females."

She was quiet as he released her wrists, a predatory gleam forming in the corners of his eyes. She shivered, but made no move to walk away.

"And might I say, Miss Sakura, you have thoroughly spiked my interest."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What did this mean; did he like her or something? She fidgeted from his unrelenting scrutiny.

"Well I apologize, but I have no desire-"

He stepped closer and she countered with a step back only to be met with the smooth surface of a wall behind her. He laughed quietly as she squished herself against it, trying her best to bleed through the annoying solid to get to the other side.

It didn't work, unfortunately.

"Don't tell me you aren't curious," He purred, slipping so close that she could feel his cool breath touch her chest. "About me. About _everything_. Don't you want to know me? Who I really am?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No. I know enough."

He seemed enthused. "Do you?"

"Yes." She squeaked out.

He crossed his arms. "Well that doesn't seem very fair; that you know so much about me, and I know so little of you."

"I'm sorry but-" She from side to side, her breath coming out quicker than normal. She was cornered, unable to escape. She didn't really know if she was afraid...or perhaps just overwhelmed by his striking attitude. He was such an equivocal individual that Sakura had no idea how to perceive him.

"Just let me have your number." He said, shrugging as though giving a stranger your phone number was no big deal to him at all.

_Think of something witty to say!_

"I don't have a phone..."

His eyes sparkled. "_**Such **_a liar."

She shook from the hungry look he gave off, wondering how she was going to get out of this one.

"If I give you my number," She started, reaching out for his cell phone which he cradled in between his two forefinger's as an offering. "Will you let me go?"

He howled with laughter. "Who ever said you were a prisoner? Wow."

She did a retake and examined the situation once more. "But-"

"I'm not going to hold you against your will, but if you leave without giving me answers, though, I'll just follow you." He said with another quick shrug.

"Fine." She groaned and programmed the buttons she knew to well into his phone.

"_**There**_!" She threw it back at him, hoping for a moment that he wouldn't catch it and it would break. It didn't, and like a perfect athlete, Sasuke reached up, snatching the electronic device with one hand before gravity had time to think about making it hit the floor.

"Thank you." He said with a little nod.

For a brief second in time she thought about telling him; the whole thing about Neji calling her house and scaring her, the way she didn't know who to trust, everything. She wondered what he would do if he found out that Neji was threatening her. Would he stick up for her? Laugh, and tell her that it would be better if she did buzz off?

She decided that telling him nothing was the better option. It wasn't as if she was going to answer his phone calls. That was the easy part, the hard part was getting him to stop calling.

Inner giggles, informing her that she was most likely screwed. _But hey, if he does call..._

She pushed Inner away and came back down to Earth, where Sasuke was grinning at her. She sighed inside, hating how cute he looked when he smiled. "What were you thinking about?" He questioned, his expression peaked with curiosity.

The question caught her off guard, and she stopped herself before saying, _"You."_

"Nothing, why?"

He snickered. "You make weird faces when you think."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me for having unique facial expressions."

He shook his head. "No, I think it's sorta cute."

She swallowed. "You..._do_?"

He nodded and she knew now that he had officially been shipped directly from the Koo-Koo's nest. Anyone who thought the distorted faces she made were _cute _was definitely labeled crazy.

"Whatever. Nice talking to you. I'm going home."

He gave her a little wave as she finally walked out of the theater, wishing that she hadn't waited to make a run for it in the first place. She hadn't made it to the curb before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you didn't give me a false number." Came Sasuke's content tone from the other end.

"I should've..." She mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Bye, Sasuke!"

She stayed on the line for another second so that she could hear the sound of his laughter.

"Do you want a ride home?" He asked.

_Don't act foolishly_, Inner crooned.

"Uh, no. I'll call a cab."

She heard his voice approaching from behind her.

"Well at least let me wait with you until it gets here." He said, snapping his phone closed.

He granted her with a charming smile, placing his hands in his pockets in a casual gesture. He seemed to want to be there, despite Sakura's desperate need for him to be gone. She failed to cause him to give up on her, and now he had her number, but for that split second, the idea of getting to know Sasuke Uchiha better didn't look half bad.

The name Neji was sudden vague in her mind. She didn't know if she trusted Sasuke yet, but some part of her yearned to learn his back story. Did he grow up here? What was it like for him in his childhood years? She wanted to sit down with him and hear his side of the story. What was missing in between the lines? His outer appearance was one of a healthy man, he had been blessed with lean and handsome features, but was that the real Sasuke Uchiha? With all of these questions, Sakura suddenly found herself longing to know what was on the inside. So many unanswered questions her mind led her to, but she knew that many more were on the way.

_He's too much work_, something told her. _He had a gun, remember?_

_**Danger.**_

But...he couldn't be just labeled as a hazardous product. Why should she choose what kind of person he was, when truthfully, she didn't know him at all? There was something deeper to him, and she felt it.

"The night you saved me," She started and his eyes lit up. "Why did you have a gun with you?"

The frivolous and blissful feeling left his face, and he looked away, thinking.

"You don't have to tell me!" She remarked quickly, suddenly seeing how out of line she was. Was it really any of her business?

_You have a big mouth!_ Inner shouted.

"No, it's fine." He said, scratching the back of his head. "I had it for protection, and well, I sort of flipped out. My brother- I thought he was someone else. He, uh...scared me."

She nodded. The answer didn't dig very far into the real reason, she knew, but it was a start. At least he gave her something at all. She sighed and smiled, grabbing her cell and calling for a cab.

"Okay, you can wait with me then."

He smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

**000**

"So, _**WHAT**_happened to Sakura again?"

"She left." Sasuke tried to explain to the fuming Ino as they left the theater, entering the night outside.

"Well, whatever. Who cares? I had a good time with you baby!" Naruto cheered, linking his hand with Sasuke's.

Sasuke cracked a smile, groaning inwardly at the chirpy demeanor of his best friend. The only thing he cared about was the fact that he had finally been able to speak to Sakura, gaining her number and hopefully some trust.

"Well, _**hel-lo**_." Came the sound of an unknown male that was sitting on the curb to the right of them. He seemed to be eyeing Sasuke with a lust he knew all to well.

Naruto immediately went on the offensive. "Back off, buddy. This one's_ mine_."

The guy smirked and stood, brushing off his pants. "Oh no, no. I wasn't eyeing him," He explained to the all too protective Naruto. "I was talking to _YOU_."

Naruto stood there bewildered. "Wha- Me?"

The man nodded and stripped his eyes down Naruto's figure before tossing him a small sheet of paper. "Take it." He ordered as Naruto caught it. He winked and walked away, leaving Sasuke chuckling and Ino looking more or less sickened.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled weakly. "His number."

**000**

He jiggled the key into the door with the utmost care, jerking at every little noise that came from the lock as it clicked open. The house was dark, as he assumed it would be due to the time. He was hoping to reach his room before running into his brother, which he knew for a fact would be boiling with anger by the time he reached him. As he climbed up the steps he prayed that Itachi would have cooled down in the hours he had been absent from the mansion, but then remembered a certain phone call that most likely kept him angry the whole day.

He glided to his room door with perfect silence, and turned the handle slowly, entering his room and tossing his keys in the direction of his dresser.

He continued on to his bathroom but stopped hallway there, a sickening feeling forming deep within him.

The keys had not hit their destination.

Instead of the normal clatter of the metal clashing with the rich colored mahogany, he heard only the familiar echo of quiet around him. He knew that solid objects didn't just vanish in thin air, so when he turned to flick the light switch on, he wasn't surprised when he was halted with a hand on his shoulder.

"So where were you?" The voice questioned, a sharp tinkling sound filling his ears as the man twirled the keys around his finger by the loop from the key chain.

Sasuke stood stock still, frightened. "At the movies."

"Hmm," The hand slipped to his neck and then past his shoulders and Sasuke's muscles tensed up uncomfortably from the contact. The man stepped in front of him, and although he was still shielded by the dimness of the room Sasuke knew he was smiling. "Sounds like fun."

He said nothing.

"Did you have fun, Sasuke?"

Sasuke wet his chapped lips with a swish of his tongue, filling in the cracks and soothing the ache momentarily. He knew that the pain in his lips would come back, that moistening them only further caused the irritation to grow, but he didn't care. He was nervous; the sweat beginning to form down the crease in his back showing it. "Not particularly." He answered with a whisper.

His vision blurred when he was thrown to the ground, his face coming in contact to the hard edge of his desk. His first instinct was to cover the wound from any other harm, but the scent of blood froze his hand in it's tracks. He didn't know how large the gash was, only that it lay directly beneath his right eye, and it was gushing.

He tried pushing himself up from the ground, but was ripped from his spot on the floor and shoved into the wall without mercy. He coughed as he tried to regain breath that wasn't there, his head lolling to the side from the dizziness.

"Bitch." He spat out, gripping the arms that held him so tightly pinned to the wall and tried to use his weight to force him back. The attempt was futile and he was spun around, his face smashing into the wall this time, as his arms were pulled behind his back and crossed, leaving him stuck and helpless.

"I love it when you try to fight me," Fugaku hissed, his face resting gently on Sasuke's shoulder. "You were never as strong as your brother."

Sasuke struggled to breathe as his air supply was cut in half from the closeness of his father combined with his position of being pressed into the wall. He gasped in twice, wincing from the lump forming on his forehead and the searing pain under his eye. He watched as the blood fled from the wound and dripped down his face, making it seem as though he had gotten into a terrible bar fight. In the dark the crimson fluid seemed almost black as it rolled down his pale skin, the flow only pausing when it reached his parted lips, where he could taste at the corners of his mouth as it continued past. The whole scenario made him want to retch.

"What do you want?" He asked, his whole body rocking with shivers.

"Sasuke, dear Sasuke," Fugaku began, "As you know, I have told your mother that I am a changed man."

He kept his mouth shut from the vile insults that bubbled up in his throat. _There is a time for everything_, his mind told him. For the first time, Sasuke bit his tongue.

"And I am." Fugaku continued, a hint of a smirk on his lips from Sasuke's restraint. "But strangely, your mother has been avoiding my advances for awhile now."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Fugaku's voice dropped to a dead whisper. "And you're about to pay for her selfishness."

It wasn't like he didn't struggle.

"_Itachi_!" He screamed and refused to stay still in the monster's grasp. "Mom!"

Fugaku chuckled, holding him back like it was nothing. "You really shouldn't have left like that today. Itachi-san was so worried about you. You can't blame him for leaving the house to search for his lost, little brother."

_**Hell.**_

_It meant many things._

"I _**have **_changed," Fugaku repeated, he exhaled harshly, the game of cat and mouse exciting him. And Sasuke knew who the mouse was.

And the mouse was trapped.

"I've gotten better." He said with a light laugh.

_A place of punishment for the wicked and evil._

Sasuke's lip quivered.

_Chaos._

"Would you like to know how?"

_Confusion._

With his free hand Fugaku opened his pants, the quiet sound of his zipper coming down causing Sasuke to flinch.

_The definition of absoulute torment and misery._

He examined his surroundings with what he could make out in the darkness. Escaping through the door wasn't going to happen, because Fugaku was standing adjacent to it, and reaching it would be nearly impossible. Running seemed ridiculous, and he knew that if he wanted to get out of his grasp, he would have to use his wisdom.

"You don't want me Fugaku," He said calmly, spitting up some blood. "I'm not the same little child you used before. Things have changed. You won't enjoy it. Just let me go, and I will never speak of this again."

His words were rewarded with another slam into the wall, his head lolling to the side from the force of it, the room spinning before his eyes.

"As long as you scream," Fugaku purred, his hand finding his way to Sasuke's belt. "I guarantee that I'll enjoy it."

He tore the leather away from Sasuke's pants, making him cringe. The thick denim dropped past his hips due to his earlier encounter, and it was only his boxers that covered him now.

"Well, now," Fugaku chuckled. "Having some fun were you? Fucking slut. You're just like your mother."

He stopped himself from cussing the bastard out. Fugaku knew he was sensitive about his mother. There was no one in the world he loved more than her. He was testing him. Once again, Sasuke repressed his trenchant acrimony, allowing the sense of revenge and retribution to take place in his mind. Fugaku would not get away with the terrible things he had done. Sasuke would make sure of that.

But first, he had to save himself.

"This is your last chance," Sasuke swallowed as the rest of his pants were removed. "To rethink your actions."

Fugaku smirk, his eyes twisting with ecstatic red intent. He was loving this. "Or what?"

Sasuke swung his arm back, landing his elbow in Fugaku's chest. He pushed off of the wall, hitting and forcing Fugaku to topple backwards, and loose his balance.

Sasuke didn't think twice.

He made a break for the door, snatching his phone from his pocket as he ran, waiting as it took a moment to turn on. He sprinted down the hall, turning the corners he knew so well, and feeling unbearably lost. Everything was pitch black. His only source of light; his phone, had finally been activated. He pushed three, which was Itachi's speed dail and was about to end this nightmare with the call button, before the whole electronic device was thrown from his hands as he was body slammed to the ground.

He watched in horror as the phone tumbled down the stairs, taking with it his means of help, and light.

The cold hand fisted in his hair and dragged him upwards from his position on his stomach. He resisted the urge to cry out in agony, knowing for a fact that there was much more agony to come.

Fugaku was laughing maniacally as he pulled Sasuke back down the way he came, through the hall and returning to his room, all the while ripping his hair out from his roots. Sasuke thrashed and kicked, but his feet were only met with air, and his struggling only caused him more pain.

His father threw him onto the bed, and Sasuke rolled off of it with a speed he didn't know he had obtained, and made a move to crawl away.

But inside he knew that there was no more running.

He felt around under his bed for the metal box, and inched it forward so that he could flip the top open. By then Fugaku had climbed on top of him from behind, yanking down his last means of protection; his boxers.

Sasuke continued his complex endeavour, glad that his father couldn't see in the cimmerian lighting any better than he could. To his dismay he found that he was only able to push the lid up slightly, incapable of encompassing the container in his hands. He cursed as Fugaku gripped tightly onto his shoulders, corrupting his ability to reach further. The box; his salvation, was at his fingertips but he could do nothing more than graze it with his hand.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this more than you." Fugaku growled.

Sasuke threw his arm out as far as it would go, hitting the top enough so that the lid slide off of the box. All that was left to do was reach inside.

But by then it was too late.

His whole body wracked with spasms at the unprepared and uninvited entry. His body switched to lock down, tensing up to try and prevent the unknown muscle from advancing any further into him. It was to no use. The thrusts were brutal and Sasuke could feel the sensitive tissue tearing slowly, blood trickling down his thighs. He locked his jaw to keep from screaming out, as the affliction was severe. Worse then he ever imagined.

His hand shook as he continued to try and retrieve what was in the metal container. He got close a few times; the tips of his fingers curling over the top of the box in an effort to bring it closer, or even flip it over. Anything that would give him access to what was inside.

Just when he would think that he was close, his fingers would slip off, unable to grasp it tight enough. His hopes would soar and then crush each time.

"You're awfully quiet." Fugaku whispered, as he continued to rape him as though it were nothing out of the ordinary. "I know you want to scream."

Sasuke could picture him sneering.

"So scream, Sasuke. _**Please**_ me."

His words made Sasuke sink his teeth into his tongue, so that only his heavy breathing could be heard. He would not make a sound. Not for him.

The taste of blood only made him bite down harder, allowing his mind to think of the searing pain in his tongue other than the places that were hurting him worse. He tried to focus only on the flavor of the thick liquid, and not the fact that his own father, his flesh and blood, was using him for his own gratification. The sound of Fugaku's moaning made Sasuke want to rip out his vocal chords and strangle him with it.

But most of all, he just wanted it to be over.

All he could do was lay there and take the torture as it came, hoping that Fugaku would just complete the deed and leave him alone in silence.

Fugaku latched onto his hair, clawing into his scalp. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun. _Little_ bitch." He rasped out.

He received nothing. No cry. No grunt of discomfort.

_Dead silence._

He dug his nails into the floor as the bastard gained his golden finish, the feeling of Fugaku withdrawing from within him was less than comforting. His body heaved and quaked as though he were being electrocuted. Everything was burning and aching. It was difficult to feel his legs, even after Fugaku stood and began to put his clothes back on. He wished that the numbing would start soon. That way, the pain wouldn't be so immense.

"You disapointed me Sasuke," Fugaku said with a sigh, nudging his unmoving body with one foot. "I expected more of you."

Hot tears streamed down his face. He didn't move, for fear that if he did, there would be a round two of hell to pay. So he was still. And the feeling was like death.

He didn't even care for the box anymore. What it contained was his most treasured handgun, and the bullets that would make it a deadly weapon. Even if he did grab the gun, would he really have had enough time to take the bullets, load the weapon, and then shoot it?

The answer was yes.

But what was the point now?

What would that man's death accomplish?

He would still haunt Sasuke's nightmares. The pain, the psychological abuse and torture would forever be in his heart. His childhood wasn't ever going to be returned. Neither his virtue.

He had no reason to go on.

And he had nothing more in his life to give.

He was empty.

_**Hollow.**_

_If he was smart_, Fugaku's voice taunted. _He would just end himself_.

_"You're nothing, Sasuke."_

A shell.

The front door slammed shut; Fugaku was gone.

He choked on his dry sobs, granting himself permission to scream; every sound that he held back finally absolved. He laid there, in the mess of his own destruction, cursing every name that he knew, wishing for death. The tears were an unending pool of sorrow.

Sasuke winced and tried to pick himself up from the ground. He toppled over three times before his legs shakily brought him to his feet, leading his wobbling and unstable body into the bathroom.

He collapsed in front of the familiar porcelain and lost what little there was in his stomach. The way his head swayed only contributed to opening the passageway that the acid like substance fled from.

Dragging himself off of the floor once more, he climbed into the bathtub, twisting the silver nob that released the scalding water to fill up the bowl structure around him. He could feel it burning his skin, but made no move to add cold to the cobination. Taking the bar of soap he scrubbed himself ruthlessly, determined not to stop washing until he could no longer smell that man's scent. No matter how hard he washed, it was as if the repulsive odor clung to his skin, refusing to be cast away. It was a scent of sex; disgusting and iniquitous, bringing back the pain that was so real. It was the smell of blood; his blood, leaking into the bath water surrounding him, coloring the scenery one of bittersweet garnet.

He shuddered and cried knowing that he could wash away the blood, the sex. Those were the easy ones.

But there was a smell that he was never going to abrade from his skin. From his being.

It was the essence of defeat.

**000**

**A/N: I truly apologize for the extremely long wait. And also for the fact that I ended this one on such a *CRYCRY* note. :( But it's important. I hope you will all understand and tell me what you are thinking and feeling. Reviews make me want to write more. I am feeling a little better, so the next chapter of, "**_**The Addict**_**" should be up hopefully very soon! :)**

_**REVIEW!**_

_**~LOVES~ Charlie-san**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Perfect Plague

**A/N: Chapter seven is upon us! **_**FUCKING FINALLY**_**! BLAAAAAAAAAH! :(**

**000**

**Now that I got that out, enjoy this new chapter! :D**

**000**

_Can't wake up in sweat  
Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons  
Victim of your own creation_**  
**_  
Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
Love is self-assassination  
_  
_It's your fucking nightmare_

"Nightmare, by Avenged Sevenfold"

**000**

Chapter 7:

**~The Perfect Plague~**

**000**

Itachi rapped on the door four times before sound was heard from the other side. His fingers were twitching with the urge to grab and strangle something, which wasn't normal for someone like him. He was a sophisticated and classy person; he always tried to act polite and do the right things, but right now, as he stood outside the gigantic ivory doors of the Hyuuga estate, he cared not about what was the correct option in the eyes of others.

Finally the front doors swun open and he was met with the exact person he was searching for.

Before the young male had a chance to comment, he took hold of the collar of his shirt, ripping him from the security of his house and slamming him against the far wall that was adjacent to the front door.

"Where is he?" Itachi growled menacingly. "Where the _fuck_ is he?"

"You still haven't found him?" Neji Hyuuga remarked cutely, gripping Itachi's wrists in an effort to pull him off. He seemed to know exactly who Itachi was referring to. "You're an awful influence."

Itachi clenched his teeth, clutching onto Neji's shirt tighter. He was unwilling to believe anything the cocky rival of his family said, every instinct telling him to banish the incompetent *brat to a cell that would surely keep him in line. "I know he's here, dammit! Don't lie to me!"

The brunette grinned, unfazed in the least. "Do you really think I would bother answering the door at this time of night if my dear Sasuke-kun was here?" He licked his lips, his pale white eyes shining with the need to start a riot. "_**I'd be too busy fucking him**_."

Itachi's eyes blazed. "You really do want to get the shit beaten out of you."

Neji chuckled, his features relaxing. It was as if he had nothing to loose. He was just a carefree dolt that Itachi couldn't stand to look at. Even breathing his air was a chore. Not to mention his derogatory since of humor. "What's the matter?" He *crooned, slithering in for another punch. "Can't take the fact that your "_innocent_" little brother likes me to give it to him?"

The fact that he was evidently pointing out his opinion on his sexual preference, clued Itachi in that the young male was unspeakably gay. Not that there was anything wrong with that fact, it just provided him with important blackmail that he was certain would be a burden on Neji Hyuuga's shoulders. He hated stooping down to that level, feeling very much like a snake, but when it came down to it, his brother mattered more.

"Does your family know that you've come out of the closet?" Itachi countered, watching with smug satisfaction as the Hyuuga's confidence faltered tremendously.

_**Jackpot.**_

"You talk as if you know everything," Itachi spoke in a whisper. "But you know nothing about my family and I."

The young male remained silent.

"I wonder if your family would accept you," Itachi raised his eyebrows. He new he was cutting down deep. "If they knew that you were having some sick, sexual relationship with a man."

Neji seethed.

"But not just any man," He continued. "An _Uchiha_. Your clan would fucking disown you, and you know it."

He studied the expressions on the others face, waiting for him to speak. Neji had a look that could kill, that was for sure, but that didn't mean Itachi was going to back down. If it meant protecting his brother, he would do anything.

"Let me tell _you_something, Itachi _Uchiha_," Neji said through grit teeth. "Frankly, I don't give a damn what you or my family think of me."

Itachi held back a cringe of pain as Neji's *grip tightened on his wrists.

"It's not like I'm fucking happy here anyways," His voice dropped. "Do you really think I enjoy pretending to be something I'm not? You're the one who's clueless."

"About Sasuke, about me, about everything that I care about." Neji continued, his voice low and striking. "All my family cares about is what they want me to be, but they never stop to think about what I may want out of life. They're smothering me."

"And as they forcefully hold me down, I have to deal with distracting obstacles, like you, placing yourself so conveniently in my way to try an stop me from moving forward. You are nothing to me but a stone in my path, Uchiha."

Itachi chuckled, releasing his grip. "Well what do you know," He took a few steps back to give the young man some space. "We have something in common."

Neji shook his head. "No, Uchiha. I am not an obstacle." He looked to the side. "I am a moving target."

They were both quiet for a moment, chests heaving. It was indeed true that Itachi had come here looking for someone to indict, but now that he had more or less had a conversation with the young man in question, it seemed that he would have to take his anger elsewhere. Despite how much he despised being wrong, he knew that he could do nothing to Neji Hyuuga without solid proof, and lots of money. After catching his breath, he took a minute to straighten his collar and brush back a piece of his hair before he spoke, mostly to himself. "He's not here then." He said with a sigh, filling distraught.

"Well, obviously not." Neji countered, slowly simmering down but still causing Itachi to roll his eyes from the amount of sarcasm that seeped into his tone.

Itachi shot him a glare, trying his very hardest to keep his emotions in check. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook, Hyuuga," His nostrils flared. "He was with you last."

He clenched his fists together and exhaled, recalling a certain phone call.

Neji shrugged. "Unfortunately, I was forced to leave him in the middle of our-"

"_Don't _push it." Itachi warned, cutting in.

"_**Discussion**_." Neji pronounced delicately, a smirk inevitably tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Itachi bit back his next remark about the young man's sarcastic tone, and tried to remain in control of the situation. He was the eldest. He was wiser.

"It was not right of me to put my hands on you." He spoke quietly, choosing his tone carefully. "I apologize for my outburst."

Neji raised an eyebrow, as if not believing him.

"But I do not apologize for this warning," He almost growled, locking his anger swirled eyes with the Hyuuga. "Stay away from my brother." Itachi said sternly.

Neji shrugged, not caring in the least. "I can't make any promises."

Itachi's jaw tightened. "Just know, that if I ever catch you around our mansion, I'm throwing your ass in jail."

"_If_ you ever catch me." He repeated with a smirk.

**000**

_"You're sick." She spat at him._

_He knew it._

_"My god, you're just so...__**ruined**__. Tainted."_

_She spoke the truth._

_"How could you ever expect me to be with you? I don't even want to get to know you, because I already do," She scowled and continued to gaze upon him with disgust. "__**You're a freak**__."_

_He was on his knees. Pleading. He didn't know why._

_"Sakura, just give me a chance!"_

_She rolled her eyes. "For what? So that you can go have sex with Daddy again?"_

_Her piercing eyes cut him. "You're fucking disgusting."_

_**"Daddy's little bitch..."**_

Sasuke shot awake, sputtering. Grasping the sides of the tub he hauled himself from the waters, choking, gasping for air. His eyes darted from each side of the small bathroom, trying to remember how he got there, and why.

He wished he hadn't.

He stared down into the dark cardinal waters beneath him, recalling the event along with the tired, sore aching that came from his entire body. He was completely worn out. The inspiring ruby surrounding him caused him to wonder just how much he bled, and how long his unprotected body had been hemorrhaging. He dismissed it quickly, realizing that he didn't care, although he was slightly disappointed that he hadn't bled to death in the time he was sleeping.

Then he wouldn't have had to wake up.

And face what he was.

_**A tool.**_

The sharp sound of the front door shutting made him jump, goosebumps spreading along all parts of him. He was bare and vulnerable, the once scalding water now cold and clammy like the rest of him.

He was a sitting duck.

Waiting, he listened as footsteps arose from the bottom of the staircase, finding their way through the halls and to his door. He sat stock still, hoping that it wasn't who he assumed it'd be.

The door creaked open, the heavy footsteps growing louder and closer to the bathroom door. He held his breath.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called softly from the other side, lightly tapping on the door. "Are you in here?"

He almost cried from relief, clutching his exposed and shivering form. "Yeah." He answered quietly.

"Can I come in?"

His eyes shot to the bloody clothing on the floor, back to the sitting bloodbath that was engulfing him in the once white bowl.

"J-Just give me a minute." He muttered, pressing the button to release the water and reaching for a towel that hung at the other side of the room. He stepped out, wiping his face to rid it of the caked on blood that hung to his cheeks. He threw his soiled clothes into the emptying tub, pulling the curtains back to cover the evidence. The wet, red droplets that stuck to his arms and legs were hastily wiped away, and the now stained towel was thrown into the pile behind the curtain. He snatched another fresh towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"Yeah, come in." He called out, nearly tumbling to the floor from the pain. He held onto the side of the counter for support just as Itachi was walking in.

"So where have you been?" Itachi spoke calmly, though it wasn't hard for Sasuke to dechiper the anger in his voice. He couldn't blame his brother for being worried. If only he knew that the true danger had been waiting for his arrival home the entire time.

"Movies. With Naruto and some other friends." He was being truthful. What was there to hide?

_Except the fact that Daddy's back to his old tricks._

Itachi's eyes fell to the toilet and widened imperceptibly. "What- Did you get sick?"

Sasuke cursed inwardly, knowing that he forgot something. He flushed the mess immediately, shrugging it off as nothing. "Just a little."

"Do you need some medication? What's wrong?" Itachi stepped forward, looking more concerned than ever. He stopped mid-stride, looking very taken aback.

"What happened to your eye?"

Sasuke sighed, feeling very lightheaded. He didn't wish to make up stories. He wanted to tell the truth; just spill everything like when he was a child and get it out in the open so that someone could fix it. Or at least try to.

No one was ever really able to help him.

So what was going to change this time around?

He was finally just giving up all hope.

It was just his body, after all.

"I was in a fight. At the movies." It wasn't all a total lie.

"With who?" Itachi demanded, studying the gash.

"I don't know who he was," Sasuke said with another shrug of his shoulders. "Just some guy that smarted off to me and got punched. Then he hit me. It was just a little fray."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "It's not just a little fray. You can't be going around, picking fights, not answering your cell phone, and leaving without telling anyone."

Sasuke was quiet. All of these things, he knew.

"You were with the Hyuuga again." Itachi whispered.

"I know." There was no use lying. The phone call had been all of the proof Itachi needed.

"Why? What makes him so special?"

_He's my monster._

"Nothing."

_He is that dizzy feeling I crave but have yet to receive._

Itachi looked exhausted. "Then stop messing around with him. He is a terrible influence to you. I'm fed up with it, Sasuke."

_So am I._

"I'm sorry, but can we talk about this later?" Sasuke questioned weakly, feeling his legs begin to quake. He strengthened his grip on the side of the sink counter. "I'm tired and I still don't feel well."

Itachi said nothing for a moment, but then sighed, nodding. "Fine. Tomorrow. Get some sleep, Sasuke."

He almost laughed. _As if._

Before his brother walked out of the room, he asked one last thing.

"Where is Fugaku?"

Itachi eyed him with curiosity. Sasuke swallowed nervously, knowing that his elder brother was shamelessly uncovering the hidden problem with his expert skills of observation. He tried to hold his face stern.

"Gone. He is not due back from work for another two days."

Sasuke nodded, turning away. "That's right. I remember now."

"Are you sure," Itachi began softly, his face sincere and caring. He knew that there was something wrong, and wanted to help. "That something isn't bugging you, Sasuke?"

_Tell him._

_Don't tell him._

_**Tell him.**_

"No, I'm sure." He smiled weakly.

Itachi granted him one last swift nod before taking his leave. "Then goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood there in his awaited silence, feeling more lonely than ever. He wanted to curl up under Itachi's strong arm and just let his sadness out; cry harder than he ever had, but his body was preventing himself from doing so. He didn't deserve the way his brother cared for him, nor did he expect any help or condolences. His brother was a busy man, one that was going somewhere. One that didn't need to be troubled with his younger brother's petty disasters. There was nothing he could do anyway.

He was consumed with self-loathing, knowing that it would get him no where but not caring anymore. His legs carried heavy slabs of metal, weighing him down with each step he made to the cabinet on the far side of the bathroom. The numbing in his body had started, not *quite finishing the job, as it left little blotches of pain all around that were more intense than the others. He cringed with each foot as it lifted.

He wasn't human.

He was a disgusting machine.

Built for sex. Designed for misery.

He grasped the bottle of sleeping pills in his palm, reading the warnings on the back.

He smirked. _Like it mattered._

He took four, despite the chemical threats of what could become of his body. He reached into the tub and yanked the ruined clothes from it, taking them out of the bathroom and throwing them into his hamper on the side of his room. Looking around he realized what was missing.

The wreckage.

He knew that he put up a fight. So where was the toppled desk? Where was the blood that he knew had leaked onto the floor from each wound?

He was on the verge of a panic attack, knowing for a fact that the rape happened. Could it have been that he had imagined it all?

He glanced around for something out of the ordinary. To his horror, everything was out of the ordinary; even his bed was freshly made and neatly creased in the proper places, giving off the impression that the room hadn't been used in months. The floors were spotless, as was the familiar wall he was shoved into. He blinked, unable to breathe.

And then he saw it.

On the table, lay his cell phone.

It flashed green. He had received a text message.

He snatched up quickly, pushing the button to read what was awaiting him. He wasn't afraid to look. Only terrified of what was sent.

_Sasuke _

_I took the liberty of telling the maid to clean up your mess.  
You really should be more careful.  
Oh, and a word from the wise.  
You could hurt yourself,  
falling asleep in the tub like that._

_-Fugaku_

Sasuke dropped the phone as if it were on fire. He had been back, watching him. The thought alone made him shudder as he resided to his bedside; Fugaku could have done anything and he had been weak and powerless.

He laid back onto the foreign feel of the new bedding, willing sleep to take over. He had no idea what tomorrow had in store, or if tomorrow would even come. He didn't know what the small over dosage would do to him, but prayed that if death was to come in this peaceful night, it would end him quickly.

Suffering.

The word alone could describe his whole life.

And as he felt his eyelids flutter closed, suffering seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive.

**000**

"Why do you still sound sick?" Naruto asked him the next morning, his voice eating through the phone.

"I don't know. I'm going to school, though."

"You are?"

"I can't stand it here."

There was a sigh. "You know, Sasuke, my offer still remains if you need it."

"No. My mother needs me here. But I do appreciate your concern."

"What's wrong with you? You sound so..._dead_..."

He smirked.

"Do I?"

**000**

Sakura went to her classes like normal, greeting friends in the hallway, always getting into her classroom on time. She considered herself a pretty well-rounded student.

It was hard to understand why she continually noticed the dead weight of her cell phone in her pocket. She had begun to grow worried, given that she had received no phone call from her parents in days; they had been due back two days ago. Not only was her parents constantly putting stress on her, now, every time her cell buzzed she rushed to answer it, knowing that it could be him.

Sasuke.

She sighed, finding her way to her locker with three minutes to spare before the next bell. She always considered it somewhat of a hassle to have to drop off her books in her locker after every class period, but it saved room in her backpack and made the load easier to carry.

She shoved her crap into the metal cubby hole, grabbing her Chemistry book from it's inky depths. Compared to Ino's barbie locker, complete with a mini cosmetic store, Sakura considered her locker pretty empty. She held no desire to post silly pictures of her friends on the inside, no spark of interest to place colorful additions to the caking interior. It was just her.

Plain.

She sometimes felt her whole life was a bland mixture of luck turned sour, and college. Ino always seemed to be the glamorous prima donna who never missed out on living her life and having fun, while Sakura watched with the feelings of a parent from the sidelines. She was always the responsible one, always on time, always the one you could count on.

She was stuck in the middle of something nasty. And she didn't like it.

She slammed her locker shut upon hearing the tardy bell ring and curse. She was never late, and because of all her daydreaming, she had just taken a chunk out of her perfect record.

"Hey."

She jumped, the voice reeling her back into her school setting, sending jitters up her spine. She lept backwards when she was met with the smug looking face of Sasuke Uchiha, leaning casually against her locker.

"Someone's antsy today." He said with a grin.

She stared at him, not wanting to believe that he was actually here in the flesh, standing before her.

"So," He smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "When were you going to tell me that we went to the same college?"

She shook her head. "Never." It was the absolute truth, and she had no reason to hide it. She was hoping that they would never cross paths, continuing merrily each day to their different classes, never once passing. Of course she wouldn't be so lucky.

He chuckled. "Oh. I see. Why do you want to ignore me, Sakura?"

She opened her mouth to answer but was preoccupied by something she caught from the corners of her eyes. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it first; a crude and fairly new looking scar lacing the underside of Sasuke's eye. She blinked.

"What happened to you?" She questioned, unthinkingly reaching out to lightly touch the gash.

He flinched upon the contact and she retracted her hand quickly. "I'm sorry." She replied quietly.

He shrugged. "No, it's fine. I was just in a fight, that's all."

"You didn't have that last night at the movies," Sakura questioned with a tinge of suspicion. "Who did you get into a fight with?"

His eyes darted to the floor once and then made their way quickly back to hers. She caught the nervous gesture, wondering why the topic of his injury was bringing pain to her stomach. She had a terrible feeling that Sasuke's cut could be from a certain Hyuuga that had made a sharp threat. Could it be that Neji found out that he was at the movies with her and hurt him? Was that even an option in her book; that Neji would cause harm to Sasuke instead of her? She shivered.

"It's no one important." He shrugged.

She sighed, realized that he had no intention of telling her the truth. And even so, it wasn't like she was just going to come out and ask, _"Hey, did that Neji guy do that to you?" _

"Well, I hope it heals." She ushered her head to the direction of her homeroom. "I'm going to class."

She turned, clasping her backpack close to her chest and started to her class. She listened carefully as she made her way down the hall, waiting to see if he would still say anything. She took each step a pace slower than normal.

"Sakura."

She bit her lower lip to stop the smile, and turned.

"Yes?"

"It was my father. We were in an altercation last night," Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. The way he spoke and acted still nebulous. Sakura had no idea if he was even telling the truth. "Um, would you like to do something...sometime?" He threw into the mixture, throwing her off guard. What was this?

"Are you," She tilted her head to the side in attempt to figure him out. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Sakura had been with enough guys to known an invitation when she heard one. Usually her calm and composed demeanor attracted the type of guys who were too shy to ask out any other girl in the school. So this didn't seem right. From the small amount of time she spent with Sasuke, she had grown to think of him as an outgoing person. He was bold, brazen. He was never afraid to speak his mind when he thought was necessary, and a wicked talent of using his diction to yank him out of trouble. He was one of those bad boys all the girls crave, the one that you spend hours day-dreaming about, imagining that he would whisk you away to his dark enclosure and take you for his own.

It didn't seem like her type at all.

He smirked, and took the few steps up to her so that they were face to face. She came up to his chin, her height and small stature making her feel extremely small. She *anchored her head at an angle to where his angelic face was in full view, almost gasping from his beauty. "You don't have to think of is as one," He leaned against a locker to her right and winked at the look of awe on her face. "But I guess, it _could_ be."

Sakura noticed immediately that the male mind was disparate compared to her own. Did he want to go out on a date or what? Why couldn't the men ever just come out and say what they felt?

She sighed. "You know, I'm sorry but I can't."

His face fell.

She tried to convey with her eyes just what she was feeling.

_I want to know you, but I can't. I shouldn't even be talking to you. I could get hurt. You could get hurt._

She swallowed.

_You __**are **__hurt._

"Why? Are you busy this week or something?" He asked, looking down at her through his thick, raven lashes, causing her breath to hesitate. He was dreadfully beautiful; she knew that any girl would love to go on a date with him, and that Ino would kill her in cold blood if she knew that she passed up the chance that he was offering. But what could she do? It wasn't like she trusted him anyway, and she would be selfish to put herself or him in danger although her Inner self was commanding her to say, _"Of course I'll go with you."_.

She nodded. "Very busy. College work is a hassle, you know?" She smiled weakly, hoping that he would get the message.

"Well, alright then." He whispered, turning away. She felt a pain in her chest as he lifted a hand into the air as he walked away. "See you later, Sakura."

She stayed still, watching as he disappered down the hallway, masked by the rest of the people pushing their way through to get to class.

She was late and she was stunned.

But she knew that she had done the right thing.

**000**

The house was oddly quiet but he knew that he was alone when he opened he walked into the Uchiha manison. The maids were off on break, no doubt, and his brother left a note on the dinner table stating that he would be back by six. It was five-fifty.

He slugged his backpack onto the floor, his still sore and tense body finding its way to the sleep medication in his bathroom. He took two, laying down on his bed and wishing for comfort. He found none of the sort.

_"__**Please **__me, Sasuke."_

He found sleep, surprisingly. He dreamt of the rape, which was to no shock to him. In this nightmare, he felt the pain over and over again, Fugaku seemingly never satisfied. In this one he cried, as he was a little boy again. He wondered what had changed since then, from the whimpering boy that begged for his father to stop, to the young adult that hadn't made a sound.

He wondered, when had he grown so _cold_.

When had he stopped caring?

The muffled buzzing of his phone broke him from his deep sleep as he fumbled through his pockets to try and find the device. Groggily he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Itachi."

Sasuke blinked the sleep away from his eyes as he glanced over to his clock. It was almost elven at night.

"I thought you were going to be home earlier?" He asked as he cleared his throat.

"I got hung up at work. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Hm. Odd. Usually your begging for something to eat by now." Itachi chuckled. Sasuke smiled; he sounded perky.

"Mom home?" He asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes, listening throughout the emptiness of the house for a hint of noise. The light humming of his mother's voice from downstairs gave him relief.

"Yeah."

"Alright then," Itachi paused. "Did I wake you or something, Sasuke?"

Itachi was too smart for his liking.

"Yeah, I was tired from...school..."

"I apologize."

"Nah, it's fine. I have some homework to do anyhow."

"Then I shall see you at home very soon." Itachi spoke. Sasuke could see the smile forming on his brother's lips. He wondered what called for such a change of mood.

All he could do was return the hidden sign of happiness. "Okay."

He ended the call, taking a moment to flip through the flashing missed calls. He rolled his eyes when he saw two from Ino, but stopped frozen, when he saw the name Sakura staring back at him. He immediately pushed the little green button.

Ring.

Maybe he should hang up.

Ring.

He bit his lip.

Ring- "Hello?"

His breath caught and he was suddenly at a loss for words. Her voice alone caused his heart to skip a beat, the very thought of her smiling face made his lips twitch upwards in reponse.

"Hello?" It asked again, this time a little more annoyed. He swallowed and wet his lips.

"H-Hey, Sakura it's Sasuke." He held his breath.

"Sasuke?" She sounded astonished. "Is something wrong?"

He cleared his throat and sat up in bed. "N-n-no, it's just you, I mean I wanted- Uh, you called me?"

She was quiet for a minute. "Oh yeah, I did. But that was hours ago. I-" She stopped. "Woah, it's late. You just checked your phone now?"

He only understood one thing. "Shit, did I wake you?"

"Well-"

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, I swear."

At the same time: "What did you call me for?"

She giggled. He relaxed into the mattress beneath him, shaking his head.

"You first." She suggested with another laugh.

"Well, _**I**_ called to see why _**you**_ called." _I was shocked to even see your name on my phone. Had you wanted to talk to me?_

"Okay. Um, I wanted to see how you were doing, you know about your eye... How is your eye, by the way? Oh, but you d-don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. All I'm trying to ask is- I just- Are you feeling better? Not that you looked sick or anything... Uh-"

He listened with a smile as she continued on, stuttering terribly.

"I've been better," He answered and she went quiet. "But I'm okay now, Sakura. No need to worry."

She gasped. "I was not worried!"

"Uh-huh."

"I wasn't! I was simply making sure that your eye...y'know was doing...better."

He shook his head. "So you were worried about my eye?"

"Yes!" She shouted.

He rolled his eyes.

"I mean no- wait, I- Oh fuck it, whatever. Yes, I am concerned about the condition of your eye."

He laughed.

"I'm going to go now, Sasuke."

He frowned. "Why?"

She sighed. "I don't want to embarrass myself anymore."

He chuckled, picturing the blush that took home upon her cheeks. "Okay. I'll see you Monday."

"Bye. Goodnight, Sasuke." She sounded depressed.

"Good _**morning**_, Sakura." He said with a small laugh.

She was quiet for a moment, and he wondered if she remembered it at all. Then she laughed, deep and fulfilling as true happiness poured out from the source. Her sound was one of sweet music that he couldn't get enough of.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

**000**

Saturday. The day was uneventful. _**Motionless.**_

Sasuke laid in bed most of the time, popping some more sleeping pills so that he would become drowsy once again. Then he would drift off. And slowly return. And then drift.

He felt like he was stuck in limbo.

Seven in the evening came fast enough, and though he had awakened, he had no desire to reside to the kitchen with his mother and brother. He could tell by the look of in his mother's eyes that she was growing worried. "_He's sleeping too much_," He would catch her whispering to Itachi as he seldom passed them by. Itachi always seemed to be watching him. It was as if he was a confined animal, feral by instinct but had somehow been temporarily placed in captivity. They were waiting for a slip up. They were watching in case the animal attacked.

Lost it.

He had to admit there were times when loosing it didn't seem so bad. It was the little things that got him tied in a knot. He couldn't stand listening to the clock ticking, the annoying and repitive noise was constantly giving him a headache, so much to the point where he refused to sit in the living room where it thrived. His brother's lectures, though meant well, only made him ache to rebel. He knew that's what they wanted. For him to rebel, so that they could confine him, punish him. Show him right from wrong; slowly training him to comprehend the problem. Like a dog, they could fix him.

What they didn't know was that the problem was deeper than just Sasuke himself.

But Sasuke had lost the energy to try and explain it to them.

He lost the will.

Gone.

And strangely, it felt normal. Not caring. Not wondering anymore why he was so fucked up. Just accepting the fact that he was. It was easy.

He held in his emotions, which he knew now was causing his family to grow uneasy. He didn't talk back, just nodded and did whatever was asked of him. Why not? He didn't care. If it was something that was not in his interest at the moment, he would respond with a, "Later," and complete the task at a later time.

He also started to notice how much he hadn't been eating. What could he say? His appetite was gone. Food repulsed him.

But of course on this uneventful Saturday, Itachi herded him into the kitchen telling him that if he refused to eat his dinner, he would be punished. So he sat at the table and ate. Each bite made him want to gag but he swallowed, finishing the plate without tasting much of anything.

Itachi supervised from the other side of the table, face tweaked in inquisitiveness.

"Can I go back to my room now?" He asked, drowsily, pushing his empty plate forward.

His brother leaned forward, fingers crossed in his lap. "What is bothering you, Sasuke? I am your brother. You can tell me anything."

He sipped his glass of water, recalling a day of his childhood.

_"Father! He makes me do that to him, so I thought- I thought-"_

"You know that, don't you, Sasuke?" Itachi continued, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes."

"Then," Itachi's face was stern. "Is there anything? Anything at all that you would like to say?"

The door slammed.

Sasuke set down his glass.

"Hello, Mikoto-san."

Itachi eyed him closely, and Sasuke tried hard to control his body from shivering.

_"Be a man, Sasuke."_

"Hello, son." The comment was directed to Itachi.

Sasuke looked up, seeing his father, the smile that was pointed in Itachi's direction changing into a frown when it came in contact with his face.

"Why, Sasuke," A smirk toyed with the older man's lips. "Did someone hurt your eye?"

"I was in a fight." He spat out.

A familiar spark returned to the man's eyes. His eyebrows raised, challenging him. "Were you now?"

Sasuke nodded, rising and handing off his plate to his mother who was clearing the table. "A disgusting individual, really. One of those snakes that shouldn't be allowed to poison the world with its filth. Life, is taken for granted on that repulsive person. If I never saw him again, my life wish would be fulfilled."

Fugaku's facial expression faltered and Itachi frowned. "I thought you didn't know the guy at the theater." His brother asked in confusion.

Sasuke shrugged and walked out of the room with a quick, "I'm going back upstairs."

His gaze caught in Fugaku's, and he smirked, enjoying the way Fugaku fumed inwardly but could say and do nothing. He loved it.

It was one of life's simple pleasures.

**000**

The soft rapping on his window made him look to the right. He was still, eyes looming out into the blackness. Did he really hear that just now? He waited a moment and listened carefully. The same soft knocking pattern happened once again, seconds later. It caused him to rise quickly from his bed and make his way to his exposed window.

He looked out into the night and jumped when his eyes came in contact with the white orbs he knew too well. Neji winked from the other side causing his cheeks to flame; he quickly opened the window.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he hastily helped the man through the opening.

Neji only smiled, and Sasuke turned from him, scowling.

"You could've gotten injured, you know." He muttered, returning to his seat on his bed as Neji dusted off his pants from the climb.

"You were a no show, yesterday." Neji remarked as he walked over to him. "And I was _so_ looking forward to your visit."

Sasuke swallowed. He had completely forgotten about the prior plans he and the Hyuuga had made a few days before. A sharp pang of guilt waved over him but he dismissed it as Neji grew closer to where he sat.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked, leaning forward so that his face was looking down into his.

Sasuke turned away from him, fidgeting with the book he had in his hands moments before Neji's arrival. "Nothing is wrong."

He felt the bed move as Neji sat down next to him, his warm presence inviting and yet repelling. Sasuke felt stiff, his eyes unable to come together with the Hyuuga's.

"Hey," Neji murmured, reaching a hand out to cup his face. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

Sasuke jerked his head away before Neji could touch him, but in doing so, tilted his bad side towards the light, and into Neji's line of vision.

Neji's hand stopped from his motion. His eyebrows furrowed. "What-"

And then he saw it.

His eyes widened slightly and Sasuke tried to hide his face in shame. The Hyuuga's hand flew back out, taking Sasuke's cheeks forcefully in his hands, turning his head back upwards. Sasuke flinched from the contact.

"What happened to your eye, Sasuke?" Neji asked softly. "It looks terrible."

Sasuke couldn't meet his gaze. "I got into a fight." It was partly the truth. "Let go."

"With who?" Neji demanded, ignoring his command. "Who did this?" His thin fingers lightly outlined the soon to be scar.

Sasuke shoved his hands away. "No one, okay? This is nothing."

"The fuck it is." Neji growled. "Who the fuck was it? I swear I'll-"

"There is nothing you can do, so just drop it." Sasuke hissed, standing and tossing the book to the other side of his room. He shouldn't have even let him in. "I'm not talking about this."

"You better," Neji threatened, following him. "Or I'm staying here much longer than you'd like me to."

Sasuke sighed impatiently. What was he supposed to tell him?

"You wouldn't understand, Neji. I can't-"

"What do you mean, I don't understand? You never tell me anything, Sasuke. How am I supposed to-"

"It was Fugaku." He whispered before he had the chance to stop himself.

Neji swallowed nervously. "Y-Your father?"

Sasuke nodded sharply. "Yes, _my father_. Are you happy with the information now? Just drop it."

Neji spat out a laugh. "No, I will not drop it; have you seen your eye? What did Itachi say? Your father can't be hurting you like that. Why did he do it anyways?"

Sasuke could feel his eyes begin to water. "He doesn't have to have a reason."

Neji shook his head. "Yes, he does. I mean, why would he-"

"He tends to get a little rough before he takes advantage of people." He felt the tear crawl down his cheek and past his nose after the words flew out of his mouth. He didn't even bother to try and take it back. It was sort of a relief, saying it outloud.

"Wha- He _touched _you?" Neji's voice rose, his hands curling into fists.

Sasuke snorted.

"_Rape_. It's not a difficult deed to master."

He stared at him, completely silent. Sasuke chuckled, wiping the tear away, waiting for the next one's to appear.

Neji drew a blank. "He-"

"Yes." Sasuke snapped.

Silence.

He shrugged weakly. "It hasn't been the first time."

"More...than once?" Neji asked, his mouth agape.

"More than you want to hear about," Sasuke spat out with toxins. "But this is the first time in almost eight years. As you might imagine, it was to my great surprise."

"You were...a child?"

He shivered. "Yes? And?"

Neji placed a hand over his mouth, as if trying to hold in a silent scream. "My god."

"Didn't you ever wonder why I was so fucked up?" Sasuke questioned with another snort.

"I would've never-"

"Oh shut up, it doesn't matter anymore."

Neji grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare say that!" His eyes darted to the door and back. "We have to tell someone, or-"

Sasuke pulled him closer, his eyes swimming with new found rage. "You're not telling anyone, do you hear me? You can't tell anyone!"

Neji choked on his next words, but the fire in his eyes remained, threatening to take action. Action that Sasuke knew would cause all hell to break loose.

"_Promise_," Sasuke begged, his anger melting into panic. He clutched onto the Hyuuga's arms. "Promise me, you won't tell anyone!"

"No one protected you..." Neji whispered, ignoring Sasuke's desperate attempts at secrecy. His eyes were darting from side to side, thinking. Calculating.

"It's _over_, Neji," He insisted, roughly forcing Neji to look at him. "And there is nothing that you can do to help me except keeping your mouth _**shut**_."

Neji grounded his teeth together, saying nothing. Sasuke had no idea if he was agreeing to his pleas by starting the act of silence now, or was just to angered to say anything at all. Sasuke hoped for the first one.

"You _won't _tell." The aggressive tone returned.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Neji challenged.

He reached out and took hold of Neji's shoulder, their eyes connecting. "Because I asked you."

Neji frowned and looked away, silence overcoming them both once again.

"Please." Sasuke whispered again.

They were both frozen in that position for a long time, before Neji shrugged his hand away.

"I'm going home." He stated, unwilling to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"What," Sasuke said with a scoff; for the first time in his life he felt the sharp pang of what he assumed was rejection. "Can't stand the sight of me?"

Neji turned back around. "That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?" Sasuke growled, retracting back to the other side of his room. "You don't want anything to do with me now that you know my past?" He waited, receiving no answer from the Hyuuga. He sneered. "Does it sicken you?"

"Yes; your _father_sickens me." Neji snapped back. "Not _you_. You didn't ask for this."

Sasuke's eyes met the ground. "Well, life's a bitch like that, isn't it?"

In one shift motion, Neji stepped forward, their mouths meeting in a brief, but delayed greeting. He pulled away quickly, his eyebrows still scrunched together in confusion and anger.

"I'm not leaving because of you, Sasuke. I'm leaving because of me."

Sasuke scoffed and clutched his shoulders, turning away. "You don't make any fucking sense."

He didn't have to hear the soft lift of the window to know that the Hyuuga was climbing through it, back into the darkness from which he first appeared.

And where he should stay.

Sasuke growled in frustration and slammed his fist into the drywall, feeling it chip beneath his knuckles. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, pushing every single thought of the Hyuuga away, until only one interesting thought was clear in his mind.

He really wanted a smoke.

**000**

**A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE! THREE CHEERS FOR CHARLIE-SAN! HURRAY, HURRAY, HURRAY! Once again, I completely and utterly apologize for the wait for this chapter. My computer has been on like a 2 month long bitch fit, and I'm still trying to figure out how to cope with it without throwing it across the room. :( Please love me still. I promise the next one will be faster, I promise! XD**

_**Review, my SweetTarts! :P**_

_**LOve 3 -**_

_**~Charlie-san~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Formless Masquerade

**A/N: Okay, so chapter 8 took about the same time as the last chapter, and for that I am SO FLIPPING SORRY! :( My computer is a dirty bitch (Excuse the Lang. ^^) and it needs to be smacked around! :( Also this chapter is a bit shorter...sorrry...**

_**BUT THE GOOD NEWS:**_** WE'VE HIT THE 100th REVIEW Mark! HUZZAH! Thank you for the beautiful reviews honeys. I wuv them all. ^_^**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY LOVLIES! 3**

**EnjOY. XD**

**000**

_I need to roll the dice  
Never look back  
And never think twice_

_I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I got one confession  
I love depravation  
I got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up  
And it's falling apart_

**"To Be Loved, by Papa Roach"**

**000**

**Chapter 8:**

**~Formless Masquerade~**

**000**

_Monday._

School.

Sleep.

**000**

_Tuesday._

School.

Sleep.

**000**

_Wednesday._

School.

Eat.

Sleep.

**000**

_Thursday._

Sickness.

Sleep.

**000**

_Friday._

It seemed as if everyday was the same.

So he should have known that a change was going to occur sooner or later.

Walking into his house that Friday afternoon, Sasuke set his bag on the floor, a pattern of his now, and trudged slowly up to his room where he knew a freshly made bed awaited him. He turned the corner leading into the hallway, and nearly collided with the young maid that worked in the house. She couldn't be much older than he was; he thought silently as he muttered his apologizes and continued past her, trying to ignore the frightened look in her eyes.

"M-Mr. Uchiha?" She called out softly, making him cringe and turn to acknowledge her. It was only polite to face a person while speaking. He only hoped she would get out of his hair as quickly as possible.

"Yes, Akimi?"

Her eyes scanned the floor nervously.

"Last week," She couldn't meet his gaze. "There was a lot of blood in your room..."

He said nothing. He was very aware of the blood, considering it was his that was spilt. He was surprised to see that his father had sent Akimi, the youngest and least experienced maid to clean up a room full of blood. Did the man not think she would worry and speak up? Were Sasuke in his godforsaken shoes, he would've taken the liberty of sending one of the elder, colder housekeepers to clean. They would think nothing of it. This is what Fugaku would want.

If that _was_ what he wanted.

"Are- Are you _okay_?" Akimi stammered out, her hands fisting about her skirt nervously.

He glared at her for a moment, before turning his back on her. She was too kind of a person. What was she even doing here, in this house, among monsters?

He didn't answer her question out loud.

_No._

_I am __**not**__ okay._

"S-S-Sir..." She took a step forward.

"Mind your own business, and get back to work." He spat out, feeling her flinch behind him. "Your break isn't for another hour."

**000**

He found the bar very comforting on Friday nights when there was nothing to do. He had money to blow. So why not? The air in his house was heavy and he knew that Akimi was around, watching and worrying. He wanted out.

So now he sat sprawled across a glass littered table, signaling to the young bartender for another beverage. He couldn't remember a time when he was this drunk.

"_Another_ _one_ for you, Sir?" The red head behind the counter asked, placing her hands upon her hips and shaking her head.

"I'll take anything." He sputtered, pressing his glass forward. Was he on his sixth? Seventh?

"I think you've had one too many," She chided with a sigh. "You should go home."

His head pounded in response. "Hn."

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" She questioned with sympathy as he rose from the barstool.

"I'll walk." He whispered, laying three hundred dollar bills in front of her.

"_**Sir**_!" She called out in astonishment.

He waved her away before she had the chance to say anything more. "Keep it."

He heard her mutter something about, "_This is the second time_," before he exited the bar.

**000**

So he walked.

He found himself on the familiar porch, knocking softly on the large doors. He shivered from the change in wind. The night air was not comforting, but caused him to get goose bumps as it blew across his exposed skin.

It was dark.

Bright yellow glares from the cluster of ravens that sat on the power line pierced through his back. They all seemed to be smiling, knowing in their tiny black hearts that he was terrified. He shivered and they cawed, as if laughing at him.

_"Are you afraid of the dark?"_

He knocked again, harder this time. He glanced around his shoulder, feeling himself begin to sweat.

What else was out there, lurking in the shadows?

_"Little bitch..."_

The birds continued to cackle.

He slammed his fist to the door, his heart racing. The world was unsteady and he knew that his father was out there, after him.

The door swung open and light bled out around him, surrounding him, warming him.

"_**Sasuke**_?" Neji asked in bewilderment.

The brunette's face was blurry, but Sasuke didn't know if that was the alcohol or his tears creating that effect.

"Can I come in?" He whispered, hugging his arms to his body. The world spun once and he shut his eyes.

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_**Just go away.**_

_"Daddy loves you..."_

_**Just leave me alone.**_

"What- What the _hell_?" He felt hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is? Oh god-" He heard the words stop short and knew exactly what was running through the Hyuuga's mind. It was going through his, too. "_Are you okay_?" Neji murmured, his tone filled with worry as he inspected him for injury.

If he had a quarter every time that was asked.

"I'm scared." He uttered softly. He clutched his head, searching for something that wasn't there. "I just- I don't even know why I'm here, I-"

"You're drunk." Neji said with a growl, realizing.

Sasuke opened his eyes and teetered off balance, proving Neji's conviction. It wasn't as if he couldn't smell the booze already. Sighing angrily, Neji slid an arm behind his back, supporting him and catching him from the fall that was sure to come if he kept tripping over himself.

"Can I please come inside?" He practically begged, feeling the darkness creeping up from behind him. The ravens continued to cackle.

"Shut up," Neji ordered, leading him into the oversized mansion. "You don't have to ask twice."

He didn't remember getting up the stairs. His brain was showing him mini clips of blurred vision, his stomach twisting every time he dared to steal a glance at the topsy turvy world.

"You're brother is going to kill me." Neji muttered, leading Sasuke into a soft bed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, allowing his heavy eyelids to close.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Neji murmured.

His father's voice consumed him.

_"Everything is going to be just fine."_

**000**

"He's not here, Itachi-san."

"You're kidding, right mother?"

"Of course not! I thought he was with you..."

"No, he's not."

But Itachi did have some idea where his brother was.

"He'll be back in the morning, I'm sure." He spoke sadly.

"I'm just so worried!"

"Don't fret, mother. He will be fine."

_**He will be fine.**_

Itachi knew he was just convincing himself.

**000**

His head was pounding like a dull drum was cramped up inside his mind. With each new beat his jaw clenched, slowly bringing him out of his not-so-peaceful sleep.

He opened his eyes, noticing right away that the room was not his own. The smell itself was different; musky with a hint of men's cologne. The feel of the bed sheets beneath him were made of the same material he was used to, but the texture was one of the finest silk he had ever touched. He sighed, trying to recall the night's events when he realized a very important detail of his position.

He was shirtless, with foreign, but comfortable boxers hugging his lower waist.

He blinked, only to see a certain Hyuuga sitting at the edge of the bed, facing away from him.

Well, the question to _where_ he was located was now answered, but there was still a _why_ question to be dealt with.

"Did you sleep well?" Neji asked without turning.

Sasuke glanced back at his half naked form, knowing that there could only be one reason as to why he was situated like this is his "_partner's_" bed.

"Did we have sex?" He asked bluntly, forgetting to answer the previous question that was spoken. He was caught off guard as he noticed his clothes were lying folded at his feet, looking fresh and clean.

He was dumbfounded to the whole scenario. Not only was he oblivious of any sexual acts he could of had with the Hyuuga, but for the life of him he couldn't remember how the hell he ended up on the guy's doorstep.

The brunette chuckled. "Is that all you think about?"

Sasuke could feel his cheeks begin to slowly heat. "It was just a question..." He mumbled.

Neji turned slightly, to smirk at him. "Well to answer your question: No, we did not. Not to say you didn't come on to me like five times, but that is another story."

Sasuke scoffed and rubbed his forehead. "Don't flatter yourself. And I doubt I came on to you _**five**_ times-"

"Nonetheless, it was difficult to become turned on when you were throwing up all over my satin rug."

With those distinct words Sasuke had a flash of a hazy memory. He did indeed remember vomiting, and now that he thought about it, he hadn't been so sure if he had made it to a bathroom when he did. Apparently, that question was now answered for him.

His eyes gazed back over his own bare chest, wanting an explanation for his lack of clothing. "Is that why my shirt is off?"

"Indeed. After a change of clothes and a toothbrush, you were as good as new." Neji retorted with a diminutive snort.

Sasuke laughed, feeling _slightly_ embarrassed, but not to an extent. He could replace the thing if he had too. "Sorry."

"Hn."

Neji grew quiet and they sat there in the mist of nothing. All Sasuke could make out was the hushed breath of the man sitting on the edge of the bed and the unvarying pulse of his heart beneath his skin. When he could no longer stand that dreaded silence anymore, he pushed back the sheets, wordlessly crawling over to where the brunette sat. He laid his head on his shoulder, trying to read his expressions.

"Can you forgive me?" He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his ear.

Neji shivered, making him smirk.

"Just what are you asking forgiveness for?" Neji murmured, turning towards him.

"For asking so much of you."

"Is that so?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. If he tried hard enough, he felt as though his problems were gone along with his last breath. Each inhale was a cleansing; it was deeply purifying his insides as well as his being. He just wanted to be normal.

"Sometimes, I feel like I just want to evaporate." He whispered.

Neji inched closer, their heads knocking together lightly. They stayed there.

"You're not going anywhere, Sasuke."

"Hm. Are you?"

"No."

The quiet crept back like a snake, eating at him. But this time it was a serene stillness; he liked it.

"I am going to ask more of you, Neji." He finally said.

"Ask." He breathed.

"I don't want you to treat me like I'm breakable."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm already broken."

"Do you think that matters to me?"

"There is no use trying to salvage shattered glass."

_I am glass._

"You are worth more than contemptuous glass, Sasuke."

_You can see through me._

"Think so?"

_And I am solid._

"Yes."

_But I can shatter with the simplest of touches._

He pulled away slowly, as to not ruin the peaceful quiet. Without looking at the clock, he knew that it was late. The sun had already risen to its highest point in the sky, claiming its position on the top of the world. He assumed that time was running thin, and if Neji was alone, that wouldn't last for very much longer.

"Your uncle will be here soon, Neji." He said, reaching for his clothing.

_I am jagged._

A firm hand was clutching tightly onto his arm before his fingers could touch the shirt. He cringed.

"We have a little while longer..." Neji purred, squeezing his arm.

"Neji-"

"I want_** you**_ Sasuke," He spoke softly. "We're both fucked up so what's the damn point?"

Sasuke could feel the beads of sweat forming on his brow. He swallowed.

"You're not avoiding me any longer," Neji affirmed, "I'm not a patient man Sasuke, and I've had it with your evasiveness." Neji stood, his hand still clasped around Sasuke's arm.

"You're mine," Neji whispered into his ear. "And you won't deny me."

It was happening again. This _thing_ between them was turning into a constant, impudent battle of pure sexual desire, and it was now becoming extremely restless. It's not like it concerned him, but if he allowed it to continue, then it was to continue as a _something_. He wouldn't hold back anymore, and it wouldn't just be random meetings of fuck time any longer. It would be planned. It would be dangerous. It would turn into something else.

And he didn't know if it would ever cease.

His body didn't want it to.

But his mind was somewhere else.

"You came to me for a reason, Sasuke."

"I don't know why." He whispered meekly.

"_I do_." Neji answered before pulling him in for a harsh kiss.

_You will be cut._

"_**Stay**_." Neji stressed, more stern this time as he locked lips with him once again. The fire blossomed.

Sasuke looked deep into his eyes. He knew those eyes.

_Sliced._

He wanted them. He wanted them to bore into his soul and steal everything. He wanted him to take all of the pain, all of the happiness, and leave him empty.

"_You're disgusting. You are __**nothing**__."_

He would rather feel nothing than this guilt. He was feeling off beam, so in the wrong that his lips quivered as he struggled to return the searing kiss. He felt as though he were disappointing his family, and all at the same time, disappointing himself.

His member began to ache at the thought of the pleasure, but his heart was throbbing with pain.

This was danger.

_You will bleed._

"If you insist." He murmured, taking the leap.

He had done it.

He made it something.

_**You will bleed.**_

**000**

"Do I have to ask where you were?" Was the first thing his brother asked him the moment he set foot through the front door.

"No." Sasuke answered, headed for the stairs.

With a sigh, "What am I going to do with you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke paused.

"Anything you want,"

He continued up the stairs.

"Because I don't care anymore."

**000**

The phone call was terse.

"I can't." Neji growled in frustration.

"Hmm? Why?"

"My fucking uncle. He's making me attend some stupid meeting about the estate. It's ridiculous."

"Ah. Some other time then."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'd much rather be with you."

"I get it, Neji. This is important to your uncle, so you have to go. We were just going to fuck anyways. It can wait."

"You're angry."

"No I'm not. I'll talk to you later."

"..."

_**Click.**_

**000**

He struggled to breathe with the hand that was firmly clasped around his mouth.

At first he thought it was a nightmare.

"Ssssh, Sasuke-kun."

He whimpered before trying to shut off his senses.

Just how bold had his father become? The house was now full; Itachi and his mother sleeping blissfully below them on the second floor, while his father is now sneaking into his room to defile him.

"I like this better, Sasuke-kun," Fugaku whispered with a grin. "It makes it more exciting."

_**Hell.**_

He couldn't imagine it was called anything else.

**000**

He was waiting at her locker. She paused when she spotted him, casually leaning against the cool metal like it was the most normal place to be. He was sifting through the crowds with his eyes and she beamed, knowing that it was her he was searching for.

"Hello, Sasuke." She said happily as she approached him.

His eyes sparkled and he smiled. "Good morning, Sakura. How are you?"

"Just fine," She answered with a nod, ushering him to move aside so that she could place her books into her locker. "You?"

"Unchanging." Was his reply.

She raised an eyebrow. "Someone sounds a little bored."

He chuckled. "Bored, never. Tired, maybe."

"Are you not sleeping right?" She asked with concern.

"You could say that."

**000**

"Dude, you promised!" Naruto whined, his unearthly tone causing Sasuke to cringe.

"I'm a little busy right now." He hissed back, recalling a previous event that was much similar to this one. Neji groaned and continued to kiss him.

"DUDE. THIS IS IMPORTANT."

"Put it down," Neji growled softly, his tone low and seductive. "Or I'll do it for you."

"I can't right now, Naruto."

"Was that a voice I heard?"

"It doesn't matter. Goodbye."

"Wait!" He screeched. "I need your help and you PROMISED!"

Sasuke moaned out of agitation. "I know Naruto, but-"

Neji snarled and ripped the phone from his ear, turning it off with the swish of his hand. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a moment of guilt at the way he left his best friend hanging, but all those thoughts were flushed away as Neji proceeded in his irresistible act of intimacy.

"You don't _like_ that annoying pest, do you?" Neji asked suspiciously, his face now buried in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke tried desperately to concentrate as Neji's hands slide to his hips, removing his belt leisurely.

"Certainly not. He's my best friend. That's all."

"You sure?" The pants loosened.

An accurate memory of Sasuke kissing the very person they were talking about caused him to rethink the question. He kept his mouth shut; he wasn't about to tell Neji of that story. Not only had he been invited by another girl to the movies and went, he had also wanted to talk to Sakura, who was there unexpectedly, and had to tongue his best friend just to do so. It wasn't as though he didn't enjoy the kiss, but he figured whatever he and Neji were about to get into was going to be much more pleasurable than making out with Naruto. The mouth stayed closed.

"Positive."

The phone pierced through the air with an exasperating shriek.

"Dammit!" Neji cursed.

Sasuke, now irritated as well, answered it before Neji could pitch the phone from the bedside table. He didn't have to look to see who was calling.

"Naruto. What. Do. You. Want." He barked.

"Please help me, Sasuke! You swore! You_ SWORE_!" His high pitched crying voice only intensified Sasuke's aggravation.

"Fuck, can't you wait five minutes?" He looked to Neji who was staring at him expectantly.

"He's a persistent little fuck, isn't he?" Neji questioned with a scowl.

"Okay, now I'm sure I heard another voice!"

Sasuke sighed, worn. "Yes Naruto, you did. I'm trying to fuck Neji Hyuuga right now, and you keep interrupting us."

Silence over the phone. Neji raised an eyebrow, amused.

"BLAHAHA! You're hilarious, Sasuke!" Naruto squealed from the other end.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The dolt couldn't even see the truth when it was literally shoved into his hands.

"Now, please come to my house right away! You have to help me win Hinata back!" He whispered.

"Hinata's at your_ house_?" It seemed hard to believe.

Neji pushed himself up on his elbows, his facial expressions changing instantly. "_**What**_?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he covered the phone with one hand. "I mistook what he said. He _wants_ Hinata at his house, she's not there." It was a quick but lousy save.

Neji studied him for a moment.

He went back to the phone, trying his hardest not to look like a culprit.

"Hello? H-HELLO!" Naruto was wailing into the phone.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you coming? Did you hear me? Hinata is _**here**_. I invited her over to watch movies, but she still thinks I'm gay so I won't get to do anything! _YOU_ HAVE TO FIX THAT!"

"I'll see what I can do." He finally surrendered to the blubbering of his best friend.

"YES! I _LOVE_ YOU SASUKE!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah."

Click.

When he set down the phone, he noticed that Neji was still staring at him.

"You're going aren't you?" The brunette asked.

Sasuke sat up, running his fingers through his tangled bed hair. "Yeah. He needs my help setting up some party stuff for these chicks he invited over. He had told me he wished Hinata was one of them."

"Ugh. I do not want to know of his lust towards my cousin."

Sasuke chuckled and turned away from the Hyuuga, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and closing up his pants.

"Don't go for_ that_." Neji said angrily. He took him by the shoulders and pulled, so that Sasuke was on his back looking up at the Hyuuga's upside down form.

"I owe him one." Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah? Well you owe me like, a hundred." He murmured huskily, leaning down to kiss him. "We can count that as one." Neji's nose grazed his chin as he pressed his mouth to Sasuke's for a second time. "Two." He counted with a sigh.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered close. If he looked at him any longer, he wouldn't be able to leave after all.

"Only ninety eight more to go," Neji hummed into his ear. "That should give us about an hour longer."

"I can't."

"You _could_." His undertone was causing Sasuke to become seriously turned on.

"We can always finish this another time." Sasuke tried, attempting to sit up.

"If you stay," Neji countered with a cock of his eyebrow, tugging him back. "You won't regret it."

Sasuke didn't answer, but melted when the Hyuuga began to bite on the tender skin below his ear lobe. He sighed with satisfaction at the feel of Neji's tongue torturing the sensitive skin of his neckline, but still strived to break away from the situation. He gasped when he felt Neji's nails dig into his shoulders, keeping him pinned to the bed with such force it brought pain with it. He was a floundering fish caught in Neji's net, struggling with himself.

"Ssssh," Neji soothed with a smirk, before returning his lips to that most sensitive part of his neck.

"I-" Sasuke's words were lost in his throat. He was becoming more and more flustered by the second. Neji led his immoral kisses back and forth from Sasuke's jaw bone to his ear, and was rewarded with a jerk of his muscles each time he brushed over that spot that felt extremely exploited. He must have sensed the way Sasuke reacted, because sooner or later, that area was the only one being tortured.

Sasuke's chest heaved. "I should...go..." _God, it felt so wonderful._

By this time, the hold on his shoulders had gone slack, but he wasn't trying to go anywhere.

His breath was coming out in little rasps as he yearned for Neji to move closer. Still, he tried to escape the craving growing within him.

"I...should really-" He whimpered helplessly. "Go...I-"

He arched closer, his mouth hanging slightly ajar in an attempt to recapture the breath that was so rightfully his own.

"I..."

Without thinking twice, his fingers wandered upwards, stroking through the long hair that hung over him like a veil. He inclined his face towards him now, only desiring to be as close as possible to that sinful tongue. He forgot why he was complaining moments before. He bit his lip.

"_Neji_-"

A strangled gasp rose from deep within him when that smothering pleasure changed to pain in a split second. Neji had bit down harshly, causing the sensations to merge in a beautiful combination of ecstasy. Sasuke became hard almost instantly, moaning loudly into Neji's mouth when it finally imprisoned his own.

This kiss was different, backwards even, but still effective in filching Sasuke's breath.

They broke for a second before Sasuke gripped the back of Neji's head, forcing him back down. They spilt again, this time to catch their breath and Sasuke took the liberty to roll over so that Neji was no longer hovering over him.

"Why did I want to pass this up again?" Sasuke asked as he hurriedly pushed Neji onto his back.

"Hmm, I think it had something to do with helping Naruto." Neji replied with a smile.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, the image of the blond idiot suddenly overpowering all of the sexual thoughts he was thinking of.

He sighed and stared down at the smirking brunette.

"What a buzz kill."

Neji looked contented.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Now why would I do that?" The Hyuuga inquired innocently.

Sasuke glowered at him.

"Naruto is your best friend. You should go." He explained.

Sasuke scowled. "But-

"_**Go**_," Neji jerked his head towards the door. "_Before_ I change my mind."

**000**

It had been a pointless and bothersome waist of five minutes.

The moment Sasuke arrived, Naruto dragged him into the kitchen, and tried to stage what he thought a breakup would sound like.

It was absurd, and he could not believe that Hinata bought it.

He figured she was smarter than that.

He shook his head and entered the house. The second the door was opened a high pitched squeal echoed through the halls and Sasuke's mother came barreling over to meet him.

"My baby!" She cried with a smile, her arms open to him in a tender greeting.

He tried to hide the petrified look of horror on his face and found his way into her embrace. "Hey, mom." He paused. "What did you do?"

She giggled and flashed a paper in his face.

"We're hosting a party!" She said with another giddy laugh.

He grabbed it from her and read:

_In reference to UPF companies resent success,_

_We cordially invite you to the Empirical Masquerade_

_This breathtaking ball will be held at the grand Uchiha Mansion, on the night of the 17__th__._

_It would be of our greatest pleasure for you to attend._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Fugaku Uchiha._

"Why are _**we**_ hosting this party?" Sasuke asked, handing the slip back to his overly excited mother. He sighed, already feeling tired. Was there really need for a ball? And in one week nonetheless?

"It's all courtesy of your father!" She exclaimed. "He has won an award for being the greatest and most renowned Chief that the Uchiha clan has ever known! Our whole family is coming! Isn't this just exhilarating?"

Sasuke shook his head. Why didn't they just hand him the Noble Peace Prize? _What a load of crap._

"Aren't you...excited, dear?" His mother asked, seeing his gloom.

"Sure, mom. It's great for him. Can I go to my room now?"

She frowned. "Sure, honey."

He turned to head up the stairs.

"You can invite whomever you please, hon." His mom added before letting him head upstairs.

He nodded.

"Dually noted."

**000**

"Hello, Sasuke." Sakura answered the phone with a smile.

"Hey, are you still at the school?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Come outside."

She looked out the window to see a limo in the parking lot of the college.

"Umm, alright."

She hung up her cell phone and went to the front of the school. Just as she suspected, he was there, leaning against his stretch limo.

"Hi." She grinned.

He smirked and moved closer to her. She faltered.

"Um, was there something that you wanted to..." She was staring into his charcoal eyes, growing lost. "To tell me?" She completed, holding her breath.

"My family is having this _thing_." He said with a shrug, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and handing it to her.

Sakura read the over the fine print, the golden droplets of text flashing the words, _**Empirical Masquerade**_, to her.

"I want you to come with me."

Her heart pounded and her breath started to emerge in silent, frail intakes. Was he joking?

"Is this...like...a dance?" She inquired timidly. She hoped that he would reply with a short answer and turn away from her, claiming that it was all some kind of prank. A knot was beginning to form in the deepest part of her chest.

He smiled and her eyes darted to the ground. She touched her cheek and almost screeched at the heat that was radiating from it. She was blushing and he hadn't even answered her yet. But that smile...

"Yes, there will be dancing, Sakura." He laughed lightly. He waited and then popped the question. "Will you come?"

"As a..._date_?" She questioned, feeling ridiculous the moment she asked. _Maybe he just would like it if you came to the party,_ Inner said angrily. _Stop pushing the issue!_

"Yes."

She blinked. "What?"

"Will you come to the party _**as my date**_, Sakura?" He asked, still smiling.

She was at a loss for words.

**000**

A/N: JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, and Charlie-sama LOVES CHRISTMAS! J I hope everyone enjoyed this long awaited chapter, and hopefully the next one will be up shortly. I love you guys. :P Please treasure your families on this blessed day. Merry Christmas to everyone, and a happy new year.

Christmas present for me? REVIEW, PLEASE! J

~Love Always, Charlie-san~


	9. Chapter 9: Hell In Disguise

**A/N: So, I re-edited this chapter after much complaining from you guys! Haha. It's mostly a change in the sex scene, only because I received e-mails saying that it was not nearly sexy enough. (Also I re-Spell checked it. The errors were driving me insane!) And also some people wanted to know what Naruto would be wearing at the party, so that's in here too. Sorry to the people who dislike all of the Sasu/Neji lemon parts, but to the ones who love it: You're very welcome! **

**Please Enjoy.**

_**HELP ME REACH MY GOAL**_** of 150 reviews! Please review after reading! **

_**SERIOUSLY**_**, RATED "M" For Good Reason. **

**000**

_Dead star shine, light up the sky  
I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in_

Take this life, empty inside  
I'm already dead, I'll rise to fall again

I can feel you falling away  
No longer the lost, no longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive if you show me the way  
Forever and ever the scars will remain  
I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark

God, help me, I've come undone  
Out of the light of the sun  
God, help me, I've come undone

Just give me a sign.

"Give Me a Sign, by Breaking Benjamin"

**000**

**Chapter 9:**

**~Hell In Disguise~**

**000**

Ino had done a magnificent job.

Well, of course after the initial shock of hearing her best friend had been invited on a date by Sasuke Uchiha, who Sakura had to explain was bi, not _gay,_ and _wasn't_ with Naruto, the snippy blond had demanded to come over immediately and start helping out with the possible outfit choices.

They planned for two minutes, Ino officially ruling out anything and everything that Sakura owned, declaring a shopping spree on the spot. After Sakura assured her best friend that she had no money to spend, Ino decided that since such a, quote, _"Fine ass mother fucker,"_ asked her out, she would pay for the dress and all necessary accessories.

Her dress sort of jumped out at her. Literally. Ino had been sifting through a bunch of beautiful garments when she accidentally knocked one off the rack. It practically smothered Sakura, who had been examining the hem on the bottom of another dress when the event occurred.

"This one," Sakura disclosed proudly, displaying the knee length, white silk dress to Ino. It was strapless, tasteful, and not tacky; it covered her chest area completely, but had horizontal strips in the back that showed plenty of skin there. By the gleam in her eyes, Sakura could tell that the blond would've loved to have the dress for herself, therefore knew instantly that her choice was a good one. Ino paid for everything, including three inch heels that Sakura knew would kill her sooner or later and tiny dewdrop earrings that looked extremely well with the dress design. After the shopping escapade was accomplished, Ino reluctantly handed over the gorgeous dress to Sakura.

"And take this makeup. Oh, and don't forget the jewelry I bought you." Ino shoved the items into Sakura's hands, stepping out the front door.

Sakura took the bag, smiling.

"Weren't your parents due back by now?" She questioned as Sakura walked her out.

"Yeah," She answered as Ino slipped inside her car. "They haven't called, but I'm sure I'll be hearing from them soon." She paused. "At least, I should be hearing from them soon."

Ino made a face, but shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to head up to the bar. You wanna come?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'd rather not. I think I'll get started on that Algebra homework we have."

"What homework?" Ino asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Whenever she spoke of homework it was like Ino was hearing a totally different language. "Nothing, Ino-Pig. Go drink. Have fun, but be safe." She added the warning onto the end of her sentence with a stern glare.

"You bet, Forehead!" She did a fist pump, and then a wink. "Catch you later."

The car pulled away and Sakura chuckled.

"You'll try."

**000**

In his mind, they were dancing.

He was twirling her around, her smile growing brighter and brighter with each spin. He clutched her close to him, admiring her beauty. He loved the fact that he was so close to her; reaching out to brush her hair over her ear would be so easy to do if he wanted to.

"Where are you, Sasuke?" She asked sweetly, eyeing him with a degree of worry.

"Right here." He assured her.

"Sasuke?" She asked again, and the whole dream began to melt. The green eyes turned blinding white, and he drifted back to earth, realizing he was with Neji Hyuuga, with whom he usually spent his late evenings. It was tricky enough to reach him, but Sasuke found that the excitement and satisfaction that came from their meetings always made up for the labor of getting there.

The brunette stared at him quizzically, his wayward eyes penetrating through Sasuke's view.

"Where did you go?" Neji asked, a fixed smile resting on his lips.

Sasuke blinked, and then closed his eyes to escape the piercing gaze above him. "I don't believe I have moved."

Neji chuckled. "You're an idiot. I meant your thoughts; you were daydreaming."

"I was not."

He opened his eyes to see Neji cock an eyebrow. "Really, now? Then what were we just talking about?"

Sasuke struggled to think back. "Well-," He cleared his throat. "I think we were talking about-"

"_**No**_, Sasuke," Neji said with a smirk. "We weren't talking about anything." He pressed his mouth against Sasuke's roughly, but before Sasuke could return the gesture, swiftly pulled back. "We were making out, and you just," The Hyuuga licked his lips sensually. "_Vanished_ on me."

"I apologize." He whispered softly. He hadn't realized how engulfed he had become in his own thoughts.

Neji shrugged. "I suppose I forgive you."

Sasuke smiled. "You suppose?"

The Hyuuga said nothing, only stared at him.

"What is it, Neji?"

"I want us to go somewhere tomorrow." He spoke suddenly, brushing his hand against Sasuke's.

Sasuke was taken aback by the abrupt change of topic. His brain whirled, trying to find an answer. But instead of an answer, he countered with a question.

"What do you mean?"

Neji frowned. "What I mean is: I want to take you out somewhere."

Sasuke snorted. "You sound like you're asking me out on a date."

There was a long pause of silence.

"_**Are**_ you asking me on a date?" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

The brunette looked to the side. "You don't have to call it a date if you don't want to, but-" He hesitated. "Well, yeah, I guess I am asking you out on a date."

Sasuke blinked. "You know we couldn't do that, Neji."

"And why is that?" Neji retorted.

"B-Because," Sasuke rose from his point on the side of Neji's bed. "It's hard enough coming here, _sneaking in_, just to see you. What makes you think we can just…_flaunt_ ourselves around in public without anyone noticing? Our families do not care for each other. Going out together would be ridiculous, and not to mention extremely risky."

"So I guess that's my answer, huh?" Neji inquired, a tinge of annoyance rolling off his tongue as he said it.

"Yes, it is." Sasuke growled. "I don't know what you think this is, but it's not some silly-go-out-on-dates liaison."

"Then what do you suppose we call these interactions?" Neji questioned with a smirk, obviously enjoying Sasuke's temporary panic.

Sasuke thought about it, and only one word came to his mind.

"I don't know; an affair?"

The Hyuuga chuckled. "Of course you would say that."

A calm rose over them for what seemed to be the hundredth time. They were bad at talking, Sasuke realized then. Whenever it was anything sexual, talking wasn't needed. But when left alone to speak, it seemed that the right words never came out of either of their mouths.

Neji stood and reached out to place a firm hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, look at me."

He turned.

"What is troubling you?"

_Everything._

"Nothing."

Neji grabbed his chin, pulling his face forward. Sasuke grunted from the force.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that." Neji demanded, his breath cool on Sasuke's lips.

He did so. "Nothing is wrong, Hyuuga."

_He was a spectacular liar._

"Fine then, Uchiha." Neji said with a smile, loving the way they played with each other's family labels. He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped before anything could emerge.

Sasuke was able to tilt his head slightly as the grip on his chin loosened. "What?"

Neji stroked Sasuke's bottom lip with his thumb, his white eyes gazing intensely into Sasuke's raven ones. "At least promise that I'll get to see you tomorrow."

A flash of the dance came into Sasuke's mind.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Busy. It's a family thing."

"Hmm. Unfortunate." Neji murmured, snaking his arm around Sasuke's waist. "I suppose we'll have to make up for the lost time then, hmm?"

Sasuke enthused himself nearer to Neji's chest. "I guess we do."

And the dance began.

**000**

Her mask was simple.

Again, it was another one of Ino's creative ideas; a small, ***pastel looking disguise that hid almost nothing but the border of her cheeks and the space around her eyes. It was fashioned with a silver lining that ran along the smooth edges, and slipped over her head easily with a string that connected it.

As she examined herself in the mirror she realized that she took her own breath away. She had never seen herself looking so…pretty.

She wondered: Will Sasuke think I look nice? Do I really look as good as I'm telling myself?

She heard Ino's voice in the back of her head. _"Shut up and go to the dance, bitch."_

She sighed, and spun around twice, admiring the back.

This was it then.

She found herself thinking about what tonight held in store for her. Would this change the way she felt about Sasuke? What did it mean?

_Have fun._

She smiled.

She knew that fun would be an easy enough task to accomplish.

**000**

Sasuke was about done straightening his tie when there was a soft rap at his door.

"Coming, mother." He spoke up, leaving the small article of clothing to hang loosely around his neck as he went to open the door.

By the sound of the feather light knock, Sasuke expected the face of his loving mother to appear in the door's aperture. To his utter surprise, Fugaku stood staring back at him from the hallway, like an impractical reflection of himself. He was wearing a suit and tie as well, looking perfectly formal and gentlemanly for the occasion occurring. Sasuke stiffened at his presence, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"What do you want?" He asked, his eyes staring fiercely into the others.

Fugaku cracked a smile. "I just came in to remind you how crucial tonight will be for my career."

Sasuke glowered at him. "What makes you think I want to ruin your career?"

He chuckled. "A few things come to mind."

Sasuke snarled, starting to close his door. "If I haven't spoken about anything to anyone, what makes you think I will talk now?"

Fugaku's hand shot through the crack of the door, holding it open. "You won't. I _know_ that."

Sasuke ripped the door open, nearly knocking it off of its hinges as it slammed back against the wall. "Then what do you _**want**_!" He screamed.

His father stared at him quizzically. "I just want to make sure no one…_**else**_…takes the liberty of conversing about our business."

Sasuke snorted. "Business? Is that what they call it now?"

Fugaku growled and pushed his way through the opening, shutting the door behind his entry. Sasuke stumbled backwards, catching himself on the side of his bookcase before he fell to the ground. Fugaku grabbed him by the sides, yanking him upright before he even decided to stable himself.

"I _know _you've told someone," Fugaku hissed into his ear. "I can feel it all around you. The _guilt _radiates from your skin."

Sasuke trembled slightly. "You're foolish. I've told nobody."

_"You're not telling anyone, do you hear me? You can't tell anyone!"_

"You're a liar, Sasuke-kun…" His father whispered darkly.

Sasuke smirked. "I learned from the best."

Fugaku clenched his fist. "Who did you tell?"

_"Promise me you won't tell anyone!"_

"No one."

Fugaku's eyes liquefied into the color of bloodshed. They pierced into Sasuke's like a feral lion looking into the eyes of its kill, seemingly dragging his deepest, most fearful thoughts forward.

"_**Who**_?" He demanded.

Sasuke mimicked his father's livid gaze. "Not to worry, _Daddy_," His lips curled. "Your secret is safe with me."

His father went silent.

"Satisfied?" Sasuke questioned with an incline of his head.

Fugaku reached forward, straightening the light blue tie that Sasuke had been in the midst of tying before the chaos began.

"I love it," Fugaku pushed the tie upwards harshly, causing Sasuke to gag. "When you call me, Daddy."

Sasuke stayed still, his fear unmoved. "Don't get used to it."

Fugaku winked. "We'll see."

Sasuke's gnashed his teeth together. "Get out."

"Is that anyway to speak to your elder?" Fugaku laughed hysterically at Sasuke's angry and authoritative posture.

The tears threatened to emerge from the corners of Sasuke's eyes.

"Is this any way to converse to your _**son**_?"

The question was hurled into the center of the conflict, impeding the laughter from continuing on. Fugaku grew tranquil and stagnant. His eyes skimmed over Sasuke's countenance with a glint of intricacy behind them.

His father leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

"Listen here, Sasuke. Listen to me well."

Sasuke swallowed.

Fugaku gave him a cruel smile.

"I have never thought of you as my son."

Sasuke couldn't prevent the sharp gasp that escaped his lips. It was like a knife had been drilled right into his heart, worse than being hit in the face, more agonizing than being used. His mouth hung open, the robust stance and attitude slipping right through his fingers and out into the nothingness around him. Without leaving the floor, his eyes began to bleed grief, uncaring that his emotion was revealed to his antagonist. The silent tears were screaming his staggered distress to the unknown. And all the while his father was stone, allowing his words precious time to seep deeper into the fractures as he looked on with abhorrence.

"Don't tell me you're surprised?" He cackled.

_He couldn't breathe._

"You're a little bitch."

_Nothing was going in._

Everything that he had strived for, every moment spent trying to please this man, every second he used to try and better himself...

…all for nothing?

_No, he received consolation, didn't he?_

_A sharp cut to the heart, for all your efforts, Mr. Uchiha._

_A midnight rape for your time spent, Sasuke._

_This heart of unbreakable granite for all of those pent up tears._

_Salt, no, __**lemons**__, rubbed vigorously into your scars for keeping your mouth shut._

_Hatred, for being alive._

_Thank you, Sasuke._

"It's the hard truth, Sasuke." Fugaku ridiculed. "You were just," A pause.

Sasuke flinched.

_Please don't._

Whatever was coming was going to hurt.

"_**Never **_worthy of the title."

"_You're nothing."_

Sasuke was inert. He anticipated the cuss words, brutal strikes that he had heard all of before, but not this. Never complete and utter denial of their relationship that they shared through their own blood.

But it wasn't that.

_Worthy._

To be _valued_.

Fugaku acknowledged their kinship, but Sasuke wasn't good enough to be thought of as such. He was a failure. He was not worthy of his own father's kindness and recognition. He was not worthy of the title of 'son'. Fugaku had just said the words aloud; the words Sasuke had been having nightmares about his entire life. His father had just told him that all of his struggling to be better, all of his accomplishments were just another aspect about his life to be disappointed about.

_He always wanted to be worthy._

"How-" He choked on the steam of tears running down from his eyes.

He had never felt so crushed.

He had never been so low to the ground.

He couldn't comprehend the reason.

"How could you say that to me?" Sasuke sputtered out, his voice cracking.

_Why me?_

He remembered how excited he had been on the day of his graduation.

0

"_Where's father?" He asked, looking over his mother's shoulder, into the receding crowd._

"_He couldn't make it." She murmured._

_He gripped his diploma. "What? Why?"_

"_I'm so sorry baby."_

0

He remembered thinking of how proud his father would be after he saw that diploma in his hands.

"Why did you say that?" He whimpered, his eyes finally gaining enough courage to find Fugaku's.

Fugaku scowled and turned to leave. Sasuke took a stride forward.

"_**HOW COULDYOU SAY THAT**_?"

His father let out a feral roar and swung his arm back, hitting Sasuke with such force that his neck snapped to the left. He yelped from the pain, instantly crossing his arms over his face to block any more strikes that might follow the first.

Fugaku howled with laughter at his defensive and cowering stance. "You know what you are? Do you want to know what I think of you, Sasuke-kun?"

"_Father, please!"_

"You're a dismal sex toy. A _pussy_."

Sasuke's hands slipped back down to his sides. He stared into the eyes of his father.

"That's all you are."

_Why?_

"To me, to everyone."

Sasuke clutched his heart; his pain generated from that spot, throbbing and acute. Suddenly, he felt five again. It was a sweet memory; he was running to his father before the fear was placed in his mind and soul. He remembered Fugaku swinging him over his shoulder and carrying him home. They were both so happy.

"_Daddy!"_

"D-" Sasuke suffocated on the words. It took great exertion to get them out. He gulped. "Dad, pl-"

Fugaku glanced at his watch. "The party is starting," He snarled. "_Don't_ mess it up."

Promptly after the last threat, Fugaku turned and sauntered out.

"DAD!" Sasuke shouted, lunging for the door. "I'm sorr-!"

_**SLAM.**_

He skidded to a halt before his face came in contact with the solid object. The shutting of the door was the final say, the end of the discussion and the declaration of his impudence. He couldn't believe it. He sunk to his knees, his whole body trembling uncontrollably.

He pressed his face to the cold floor, crying more deeply than he ever had. He wished his mother was there, hugging him close to her body, pretending that everything would still be fine.

She would be lying.

But at least it was something to go off of.

Right now…

He had nothing.

_Was_ nothing.

His gaze cut to the side.

_Underneath his bed._

He _**had**_ a little silver box.

He ripped the metal container from its dormant position, knocking the top of it to the ground. His fingers were shaking as flicked it open and gently placed the single bullet into the chamber. He hastily pressed the barrel to his head. His vision was blurry and impaired, his mind rushing to the possibilities of death, his finger sliding up to the trigger.

_What's the fucking point?_

_It's time to put an end to this pain._

He sucked in what might be his last breath.

_End this suffering._

"God, help me." He whispered.

He was about to pull the trigger when his cell phone buzzed from deep down in his pocket. He jumped, the gun falling from his hands and clattering to the floor.

He shook.

_He almost did it._

He sat there for a moment listening to the buzz and breathing hard. He looked down at the perfectly real gun that would have done something totally fatal. After taking two more deep breaths, he shakily placed it back inside the cursed box, sliding it back underneath his bed where he knew it would be if he needed it.

Reaching into his pocket he grabbed and answered his cell.

"H-Hello?"

"Hi, Sasuke!"

He pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"W-Who…is this?"

And then he heard the golden resonance.

"It's Sakura, silly!"

He smiled weakly.

"Hello, Sakura."

"You sound sad…are you okay?" She asked.

He clutched his face, his lips quivering as a measured breath left his mouth. "I'm fine, thank you."

He could feel her smiling through the phone. "That's good. I'm glad."

"So," He questioned, wiping his eyes. "Why did you call?"

"Well," She paused. "The limo arrived at my house and well…I'm here now, so…"

Sasuke blinked. "You're here?"

"Yeah."

"Like, _here_? At the mansion?"

"We're pulling into your lot now, yeah."

He pushed himself upwards to look out the window. Sure enough, a limo was circling in the driveway.

"I'll be right there."

**000**

Sakura wasn't breathing. She placed her cell back into her purse, wondering what she looked like now. Was her hair okay? Did her makeup run? Was there any rips or tears in her dress?

_Like, OMG! _Inner Screams_._

Before she had the chance to dig into her purse for her extra makeup, the limo door swung open and she was exposed.

She took a deep breath and stepped out into the setting sun.

He was there, four feet away. Staring at her.

She curtsied. "H-Hello, Sasuke."

It was impossible not to meet his charcoal eyes. She felt her face begin to burn and she fiddled with her dress nervously.

"H-How do I look?" She questioned meekly.

His mouth opened but nothing emerged.

_Damn._

Her confidence faltered.

_Do I really look that bad?_

"You look absolutely stunning." He breathed.

She could feel her lips lift into a smile.

"Uh, thank you." She laughed, relief washing over her in waves. "Thank you so much."

He smiled as well and her heart thumped. She was tingling with excitement.

His hand reached out to her.

"Let's go inside."

She sucked in another breath of air.

_You can do this._

_Have fun, _Inner reminds_._

"Okay."

Extending her arm back out in the same matter, she clasped Sasuke Uchiha's hand with her own.

And she didn't let go.

**000**

The place was packed, hundreds of people in dancing in disguise.

Sasuke and Sakura were on their first dance.

And Sakura had already stepped on his foot.

"Ow."

"I'm so sorry!" She shrieked in horror.

He laughed quietly. "It's fine, Sakura."

She covered her face. "Oh my gosh, I told you at the beginning that I couldn't dance!"

He couldn't help but smirk at her cuteness. "Calm down." He reached forward. "Come here."

She peeked at him through her fingers. "Why?"

He glared. She moved.

"Closer." He lightly brushed her elbows with the palms of his hands.

She took another step. "Is that…good?"

He let his hand glide to her waist, pulling her into his body in one swift movement. She gasped.

"That's better." He said with a wink.

She blushed. "O-Okay…"

"Now Sakura," He said softly, taking her arm and guiding it upwards so that her hand could rest on his shoulder. "Keep this hand here."

Their free hands intertwined. "And this hand is mine."

Sakura blinked. "Y-Yours?"

"For the dance of course," Sasuke smiled. "Unless you want me to keep it."

He watched her face go absolutely blank. He chuckled deeply.

"It was a joke Sakura."

She looked down, blushing slightly. The red color that air brushed her pale skin made his confidence burn with excitement.

"I knew that…" She whispered.

"I believe you," He murmured, taking a step to the right as the slow ballet music began to harmonize through the room. "Now, follow my lead."

She lurched in his direction.

"Slowly," He reminded. "We're not in a race."

"M'kay…" Her lips trembled as the words came out.

After a few moments of practice, Sakura was moving with him, elegantly gliding along with the music. She threw her head back, laughing with merriment, and he twirled her around, watching with wonder as she fell back into his arms with happiness flooding her face.

"I did it!" She cried out with joy as the song ended.

"Yes, you did." He stroked her arm. "You dance beautifully."

Her eyes met his and he lost all sight of anything. Those striking emerald oceans locked with his raven orbs, trapping him in an unrelenting sea of paradise. He felt as though he could drown in that astounding gaze, never having the need to breathe.

"You're eyes are gorgeous." She blurted out suddenly.

He smiled. Her cheeks flamed.

He leaned towards her leisurely. "Funny. I was thinking the exact same thing about _your_ dazzling eyes."

She beamed. "You think my eyes are dazzling?"

"I think you amaze me."

She giggled. "How so?"

"Whenever I'm around you," He exhaled. "I'm happy."

"I make you happy?"

"Yes. You make me happy."

He closed his eyes, feeling a slight bit exposed. He had never opened himself so much to anyone. But his feelings were true. And they were overpowering him.

Hands slipped behind his neck and he opened his eyes to see Sakura placing her head on his shoulder. He pressed his face into her pink locks, breathing in deeply. She smelled like flowers.

"Sakura," He breathed.

She tilted upwards. Their lips were inches apart.

"Yes?" She asked.

He paused. "Can I-?"

"Can _**I**_ cut in?"

Sasuke and Sakura turned simultaneously.

Mikoto stood in front of them, waving.

"Sure thing, mother," Sasuke said with a smile. He directed his gaze back to Sakura. "That is, if you will be alright for a few minutes?"

Sakura released his hand, causing him to frown.

"I'll be fine." She answered cheerily despite his mood. She pointed to the platters of refreshments in the back. "I'm just going to get some punch, okay?"

He saw his mother grin at him from the corners of his eyes. He smiled. "Okay."

He watched Sakura disappear into the crowd of mysterious faces until his mother's face popped in front of his own.

"Having fun?" She asked in a jovial tone.

He took her hand and they danced. "Yes."

Taking her hand from his shoulder, she brushed his bangs from his eyes. "That's wonderful news, dear. I knew that you would enjoy this."

He nodded, trying to peer over her shoulder to see if he could spot his date. She caught his eye, and waved. He relaxed.

"Thank you, mom."

She sighed. "Your father is just a mess."

Sasuke had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Oh? Why is that?"

"It's the _Hyuugas_." She whispered into his ear.

Sasuke chuckled. "Aren't we always angry with the Hyuugas?"

His mother shuddered. "Yes, but they are so rude!"

"Define _rude_, mom. Everyone can be rude to an extent."

"Well," She leaned in closer. "They are coarse and uncouth. Two of them have already disrespected Itachi-san and I find it so impolite that-"

Sasuke stopped dancing.

"Wait," His eyes shot to his mother's. "What did you say?"

She frowned. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Mom, what did you just say to me?" His voice escalated.

Mikoto stuttered. "W-Well, I-I was just telling you about our guest's rudeness…"

Sasuke looked around the room. Ashen eyes peered from every other mask, ostensibly scrutinizing him. He couldn't believe this. How did he not notice their entrance?

"Mother," He took Mikoto's arm, pulling her to the side of the dance floor. "Why didn't you inform me of this?"

"Inform you of what, dear?" She touched his face. "Hon, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

He grit his teeth. "The Hyuuga's are here, that's what's wrong!"

"Honey calm down," His mother chided in a low tone. "It would have been impolite of us not to include them in on this event. Though we may not like each other very much, it is only in elegant taste that wealthy families such as ourselves are known to be kind to the other head families such as the Hyuugas. Imagine if…"

Tuning her out, Sasuke glanced over her shoulder to the spot where Sakura was before. To his utter horror, she was not by the punch bowl any longer, and his mind began to swiftly take a turn for the worst. Had Neji _**seen**_ her?

_Would Neji __**be**__ here?_

_Of course he would_, Sasuke answered his own question angrily. He remembered telling the Hyuuga that he was attending a family "_thing_" today. _Neji would come just to ask why he wasn't invited_, Sasuke thought darkly. He was going to be pissed.

And if he saw Sakura…

"Mom, I gotta go." He said, relinquishing Mikoto's hand and making his way through the crowd.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" His mother called out.

He didn't answer.

**000**

Everyone was dancing so beautifully.

Sakura watched from afar, admiring the canvas of waltzing colors and imitable camouflage. It was a dance of deception, she realized. The Masquerade was mysterious and yet, inquisitive; the masked people walked through the heavily growing crowds, trying to see but not be seen. She couldn't help but be amazed by the peculiar way of the dancers. She wondered the reason for hiding your face behind a mask.

She sipped her punch as the latest song ended, and observed the people formally thank their dancing partners with a courtesy or bow. She fidgeted. It was such a formal event; she feared that her dress was no match to any others, let alone her manners.

"Well, now. Look who it is."

Sakura jumped slightly, and turned to the voice from behind her.

She stared.

"You look very pretty tonight, Sakura." Itachi Uchiha spoke with a smile.

"T-Thank you," She blurted out, trying to feebly present him with a compliment as well. "Y-You look very pretty as well."

_She almost killed herself._

"I meant _HANDSOME_!" She shouted, covering her face from the blush that was undoubtedly going to arrive at her embarrassment. "Oh my god, I'm sorry."

Itachi chuckled. "It's fine, Sakura. No need to present me with respects. You are a guest here, so please, make yourself at home and ease your nerves."

"Thank you…" She said with a smile.

"May I ask you for a dance?" He asked kindly, extending his hand out to her.

"Certainly!" Sakura replied.

"_**Itachi**_."

The tone that expressed Itachi's name was so rigid it made the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand on end. She turned around swiftly, hitting a tall man that looked very much like Itachi and Sasuke alike.

Looking deep into his eyes, she felt a familiar feeling of dread form a tight knot in her stomach. She had never seen this man before, but the thought of standing next to him any longer made her heart hammer against the walls of her chest. Who was this man?

"Excuse me, s-sir…" She stammered, curtseying and stepping back, closer to Itachi.

The man completely ignored her presence, having interest only for the person he had called to.

"Itachi now is _not_ the time for dancing. You are to come with me to thank all of the guests." He spoke sternly, his tone austere and rough. On the outside he looked perfectly calm, but his voice gave off the impression that he was terribly angry.

"Yes, sir. I understand. I was just coming." Itachi answered with a nod, straightening his collar and taking a step towards the unknown male.

"Wait, Itachi," The man's hand stopped Itachi from moving forward. His eyes fixed upon Sakura's and she stiffened underneath his hardhearted gaze. "Who's your friend?"

Itachi stopped and looked back to her over his shoulder. He seemed indecisive about something.

Sakura could do nothing but stare at him for some sort of direction. What was she supposed to do? Did she introduce herself?

"You're in such a hurry," The man said with an eerie smile. "You forgot to introduce me to this lovely young lady here."

"Pardon my rudeness." Itachi mumbled softly, stepping back to stand by Sakura.

He smiled weakly, taking her hand. "Sakura, this is my father, Fugaku Uchiha."

She stared at him as Fugaku took her hand from his son's and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

"It's my pleasure to meet you," Fugaku affirmed, releasing her hand as quickly as he had taken it. "But I must say I did not know that my son had a girlfriend."

Itachi shook his head. "Father, you misunderstood-"

Fugaku extended his arm once more to silence him. "Hush, son, and let me speak with her. I'm sure you two have spent enough time together already."

Itachi was at a complete loss for words. Sakura was stunned that his father could even think that she could be with an Uchiha of Itachi's class. Somewhat flattered, but mostly stunned.

"So how long have you two been dating?" The elder Uchiha asked with a smile.

"Um, I'm very sorry Mr. Uchiha, but I am not dating your son Itachi-san…" Sakura whispered.

He looked her over skeptically. "My apologies," He said quickly. "Well then, who have you accompanied here?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, your youngest." She replied meekly.

He looked dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"I uh- I'm here with your son? _Sasuke_ invited me to this dance…"

She shifted uncomfortably between the two wealthy family members. Where _had_ Sasuke run off to? It seemed as though she had been waiting far too long for his return.

After a moment of staring at her, Fugaku's mystified expression faded away and in its place was a new smile. "Yes, Sasuke. Of course."

Sakura glanced at Itachi's face. He looked like he was about to be sick. She swallowed nervously, wondering: Was it something that she had said?

"Well it was very nice to meet you, Sakura," Fugaku chuckled, giving her a little bow. "But my son and I must be off now. Business calls."

She nodded. "Yes, please don't let me hinder you."

He turned. "Not to worry dear. I won't."

Itachi gave her one last regretful look before following close behind his father.

Sakura was alone.

Again.

She exhaled a breath she had been holding too long and slowly took a small drink of her punch.

His father.

"_I uh- I'm here with your son?"_

He acted as though she were insane. He acted as though he had never heard the name _**Sasuke **_before.

_"It was my father. We were in an altercation last night…"_

Had Sasuke really been telling the truth when he said that? Sakura thought of the large gash that had lay beneath Sasuke's eye and shuddered. Could someone's father really do that?

_**Could someone be that cruel?**_

**000**

Sasuke pushed through the crowd, struggling to make it through the thick masses of people without bumping someone or something.

A white eyed male spun around on him, making him gasp.

"Watch where you're walking, _Uchiha_." He spat.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

And as soon as he was out of hearing range: "_Asshole_…" He whispered. His mother was right; the Hyuuga's were being total dicks.

And he had seemed to find every single Hyuuga, except the one that was wracking his brain with questions.

He couldn't find Sakura either.

He began to feel sick to his stomach. _What if Neji finds her before I do?_

Then he scoffed._ Is he even looking? Is he even here?_

He collapsed into a chair with a sigh. How could one _pink_ headed beauty be so hard to find?

As he sat there, he could feel the eyes of many on him. One pair in particular, stood out from all of the rest, catching his gaze and causing him to turn in the direction of it.

It was a man wearing a white mask that framed around his features and covered most of his face. The only thing that was exposed was his lips, unmoving and firm. His eyes peered from the other side of his disguise, colorless like snow, but astute and bitter like a blizzard. His eyes were unfeeling and distant.

Sasuke continued to stare at him.

He knew those eyes.

Those eyes that were so plain yet held a story within their depths if you dare take a dive into them. Those angelic colored eyes that were windows into the sin of his soul.

_Neji Hyuuga._

Staring him down.

The man behind the mask smirked.

Sasuke stood and the man took off into the crowd.

Cursing, Sasuke followed, maneuvering through the masked faces once again. He was trying desperately not to lose the back of the other's head, finding it extremely difficult to keep his eye on the moving figure.

He thought of calling out to him, but then decided that shouting out his name would cause more of a commotion then unassumingly pursuing him.

As he had feared, he lost him, leaving himself stranded and looking like an idiot, as he was standing in the middle of a herd of dancers.

The lights inside dimmed and slow song began to play on the speaker systems. The floor lit up a bright orange and yellow as it was struck with the bright florescence beams of light and Sasuke eased himself out of the crowd without too much trouble.

He backed away from the throng of masqueraders, into a corner on the far west wall of the dance floor. He pressed his face to his hands and sighed. He had to find Sakura soon or she was going to think that he left her on purpose. He needed to stop worrying about everything else.

Maybe he was just imagining it.

Maybe he hadn't seen anything.

A soft chuckle brushed by his earlobe, and he knew that the presence behind him was anything but conceived.

_Neji._

He tensed.

"Hey babe," The voice behind him whispered. "Miss me?"

He turned; expecting to see the pallid disguise from before, but instead was greeted with a mask that blended in with the shadows, gloomy and sinister. The darkest black color he had ever seen coated the area around the Hyuuga's sparkling white eyes.

_Then who had been in the white mask?_

The lights rose and revealed yet another potentially problematic situation.

Sakura.

The crowds parted and there she was, standing in the open, searching for him. Her pink hair was easy to notice now, and Sasuke feared that if he didn't do something quickly, he wouldn't be the only one who spotted her. She was standing out like a sore thumb.

Thinking fast, he grabbed Neji's arm. "Come with me." He whispered, hoping that the Hyuuga would trail behind him without question.

Neji smirked. "Sure thing."

He ambled off of the dance floor, taking a turn down the first hallway he saw, leading the Hyuuga into the quiet area. The dance floor could still be clearly seen from this position, so again, thinking rapidly, dragged Neji into the rather large closet that rested to the right of them.

He slammed the door shut, watching the light diminish, and stood there in the silence.

_What did he do next?_

He was in the process of trying to figure out a way to make Neji stay in the closet the rest of the night when the Hyuuga broke the silence around them.

"It was nice to know that I wasn't invited to your family get together."

"Hmm? Was I _**supposed**_ to invite you?" _Play it cool, you knew this was going to pop up sooner or later._

_As long as he hasn't seen Sakura._

"You could have allowed me a _notice _or something like that." Neji growled.

_Everything will be okay._

"Well, you're here _**now**_ aren't you?" He could feel his tone grow more strained the more frustrated he became. He had no solution to this impudent quandary and he was beginning to think he would have to stay hidden the entire party.

"Mind telling me what we are doing in this closet, Sasuke-kun?" Neji asked cutely.

Sasuke thought about the situation. He really didn't think this one through.

Neji inched closer. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke eyed the sliver of light that illuminated from the bottom of the door with anxiety growing in his stomach. Sakura was somewhere out there, waiting. "Hmm?"

"Why are we_ here_?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, hoping to ease the Hyuuga's growing curiosity.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone."

"Did you?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Well I am listening. Speak."

_What was there to say?_

"Uh, well-"

Sasuke gasped softly at the feel of Neji's hands sliding up his sides. The Hyuuga pulled him back farther into the closet; they were facing each other.

"It's dark in here," Neji stated with a wicked laugh. "I can hardly see you."

_Fuck…_

Why did it seem that all of the decisions he ever made were idiotic ones?

"I forgot what I was going to say to you…" He murmured quietly.

"Good." Neji avowed. "Because there is something I need to do."

Sasuke stiffened. "And that would be?"

Neji's fingers slipped onto Sasuke's face, tracing the pattern of his mask until his digits found the string and pushed back, gliding the mask off.

"I love your little disguise." Neji purred.

Sasuke bit his lip.

"Couldn't fool me, though."

"Nothing gets passed you, huh?" Sasuke said with a smirk, glad that Neji could not see it.

The next moment their tongues were mingling. It felt wrong. All Sasuke could think of was the lonely pink haired woman that was awaiting his reappearance.

"Mmm- Not here." Sasuke muttered through the Hyuuga's persistence.

Neji was breathing hard. "Shut up. You're about to be punished."

Sasuke didn't know if he liked the sound of that, but the threat was indeed intriguing. "Oh? Am I?"

Neji chuckled. "You have no idea."

It was quiet for a long time.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked softly, increasingly becoming worried.

There was a quick shuffle as Neji took a step back. Sasuke unthinkingly reached out.

"W-Where did you go?" He mumbled.

Neji's laugh echoed around the small space.

"Okay, Neji, this isn't funny anymore." Sasuke finally said with a hard tone. "I'm going back to the party."

"No you're not."

The voice came from in front of him, but from a different direction.

"Don't move."

_Down._

Neji's hands were on his hips now, and it took Sasuke no more than two seconds to realize that the Hyuuga was on his knees.

Sasuke staggered backwards, slamming into all of the crap that was loaded into the closet. In doing so, he knocked several things off of the top shelf as well as made a shitload of noise. The closet wasn't as big as he thought.

"What in the hell-" He exclaimed.

He heard Neji laugh quietly, obviously amused, and almost had a panic attack when the Hyuuga took hold of his hips. He was shoved against a cluttered wall of god knows what, and he could feel a certain Hyuuga's breath through the thin material of his shirt, and- he be _**damned**_ if this was going to happen.

"What do you think you're doing, Neji?" Sasuke hissed, squirming in his grasp.

Neji scoffed. "Put two and two together. I'm on my knees for you. What do you think I'm doing?"

Sasuke wanted to scream. Was he serious? In a closet?

"My family is right out-"

"Screw them."

He could feel Neji's fingers ghosting along underneath his shirt, finding their way to his belt and removing it. Sasuke's arms shot down to try and stop the prying hands from stripping away his means of cover.

"N-Neji, s-s-stop this!"

The brunette rose to his feet, and Sasuke could feel a breath of relief escape from his lips.

"Kiss me." Neji demanded.

"What?" Sasuke found that this supposed penalty was growing more and more bewildering. Just what did Neji want? And why now?

Neji didn't wait for him to follow his regulations. Their mouths were once again interlocking, this disheveled indulgence getting the better of Sasuke's conscience.

Neji's hands swathed over Sasuke's, bringing them upward until his arms were pinned above his head. Using one hand, the Hyuuga held his wrists stationary, and using the other he loosened Sasuke's shirt, exposing part of his throat.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned in a low murmur. He was attempting to remain calm, but waiting to see what Neji would do with him next caused excitement to ripple through him. The Hyuuga's hand trailed down his side and then vanished. Before he could think twice about it, lips were at his neck, kissing lightly.

"Do you know what the greatest thing about your family is?" Neji questioned as he nuzzled his neck.

"Hmm? What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Half of them are in the police force." Neji nipped at his ear.

Sasuke thought about it. "What's so great about that?"

_**Click.**_

Sasuke gasped.

Neji grinned widely against his flesh.

"It is so _easy_ to find a pair of handcuffs."

_Son of a bitch. _

Neji had handcuffed his right hand to the bar that hung behind them in the closet and had proceeded in his first act: removing Sasuke's pants.

"N-Neji, what do you want? Just tell me and I'll-"

The buttons came loose, and the boxers were pulled down. Exposed once again.

Neji simply laughed. "I don't see why your complaining, Sasuke-kun. You seem to need my assistance."

"Jesus, Neji."

It was quiet and Sasuke fumbled with the handcuff. He had never wanted something so much and yet detested the thought of it.

A pink headed girl was still lost among his thoughts.

"Can't this wait?" He pleaded, staring down into the darkness, wondering if their eyes were meeting.

Neji massaged his hips, saying nothing.

"Neji?"

"I'm done making deals, Sasuke-kun." Neji murmured. "And besides," Sasuke could feel his smirk. "This is your _**punishment**_."

He yanked at the restraints. "For _what_? Not inviting you to the damn masquerade? Shit, I-"

"Not for excluding me," Neji hissed. "For bringing that _bitch_ with you."

All was silent.

He had seen her.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice her?" Neji scoffed. "Who could miss that color she has for hair?"

Sasuke swallowed. "You're not going to-"

"Oh not to worry, after this I'm leaving. You can dance with her, fuck her; I don't care," He stated with a hint of disapproval. "But I want you to know what she won't do for you, first."

He couldn't breathe. "Wait-"

And with that Neji engulfed him, ripping a strangled moan from his throat.

Sasuke bit down on his tongue to stop himself from making any noise. Why should he give Neji the satisfaction of torturing him like this? He wouldn't. Fuck him for doing this.

Fuck him for feeling like this.

Fuck him for having those expert skills that made him want to fight himself.

Fuck him for being so warm.

And wet…

He couldn't describe the way it felt. The delicious sensations that ignited throughout him at the contact of Neji's tongue made his lips quiver. His whole body was shaking with need. He hated himself for craving more.

"God…" He moaned softly.

He slammed his head back against the wall of the closet, knocking more of the junk down to the floor below. He squinted his eyes tightly shut; actually wishing someone would find them in the act and stop the blasphemy from continuing.

"Itachi would…kill y-you if he saw…this…" He choked out, hoping that the threat would deter Neji from going on.

Neji released him briefly, his breathing accelerated to an excessive state. "I wish he _would_ open that door," He panted. "Then I could see you splayed out before me, all tied up and begging to be let go…damn…there are so many things I want to do to you…"

"You're crazy..." Sasuke whimpered faintly.

"Yeah, I am," Neji whispered seductively. "And you taste amazing…"

Neji shamelessly dragged his tongue across Sasuke's length as if to prove his statement.

"Mmm," He moaned. "You're delicious. I can't get enough."

Sasuke trembled. "Please stop."

Neji kissed his lower abdomen. "You don't want me to stop; you're lying to yourself. Just give in to me."

"_It's useless trying to fight me, Sasuke."_

It didn't matter what Sasuke said, Neji was unrelenting, and continued his cruel, torturous game until Sasuke could take fighting him no longer.

He found his free hand inching down, coiling in the Hyuuga's hair, pressing him forward, and closer. Neji grunted softly but only took him further in, unfazed by Sasuke's desire for more of his warmth. This was what he wanted, after all.

Sasuke's hips arched upwards, but he groaned in pain as the sharp metal handcuff dug into his wrist. Every time his body moved, the callous manacle bit into the flesh of his hand causing him to grimace.

The flaming heat disappeared and Sasuke protested the loss with a hushed moan.

"Stop moving," Neji ordered his breath harsh and determined. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Just take it off of me then…" Sasuke suggested unconvincingly.

Neji chuckled. "Nice try Uchiha, but no."

The Hyuuga consumed him once more, his act of sexuality proceeding to the next level along with the pace of his torment. Sasuke was losing all sense of himself.

"Yes…" He sighed. The feeling was impossible to resist. The sensations shooting through his body called for Neji, while his brain screamed to him its disapproval. He was at war with himself. The more his body ached for relief the more his stomach coiled with sickness.

And then suddenly it was done, his orgasm ripping through him with such a force it made his legs feel as though they were jelly. He blatantly moaned Neji's name, biting his lip to choke away the cry of passion that attempted to leave his mouth. He could feel Neji's muscles tighten around him as he swallowed, finishing the deed with one last gratifying sensation. It took another slam into the wall to keep Sasuke from crying out his fervor.

The Hyuuga rose to his feet, his breathing pattern severely rapid as he grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pulled him forward. His lips covered over Sasuke's and he forced his mouth open, intensifying the kiss with the very muscle that had only moments before brought him to sinful ecstasy. Sasuke could taste himself on the Hyuuga's tongue, the thought only bringing him more regret to the action that could not be taken back.

"Do you taste how wonderful you are?" Neji exhaled.

Sasuke remained silent, his lips moist and swollen. He smelled of sex, his arm was growing numb and legs felt as though they were about to give out.

Just as he had exposed him, Neji re-clothed him, straightening his shirt and tie and pulling up his slacks. The Hyuuga brushed his hand across Sasuke's forehead twice, erasing any trace of sweat from his brow.

And then after a sudden 'click' Sasuke's arm fell back down to his side, and he was free.

He said nothing. He couldn't even look straight ahead, knowing that Neji would be looking back at him through the darkness.

With one sudden movement, Neji pressed his mouth to Sasuke's once last time.

Then he smirked.

"Now, I forgive you."

**000**

"Ino, what are you doing here!" Sakura shouted among seeing her best friend enter and waltz up to her.

"Some sexy Uchiha guy invited me, but I'm going to stiff him so that I can go fuck Shikamaru." She answered happily.

"Oh." Sakura frowned. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I just came to give you a few pointers about dancing." She said, fanning herself. "Where's your boy toy?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. He's been gone for about twenty minutes."

"Okay good," Ino exclaimed, ripping Sakura from her seated position. "When the next fast song comes on, grind on him!"

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked.

"Cause that stupid, ex-Boyfriend, faggot guy is here!" Ino shouted, pointing to the entrance to the mansion.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, yeah, whomever his name is," Ino waved her hand in the air. "The point is, you want him to remember _**you**_ as being sexy and open and-"

"A slutty dancer?" Sakura answered sarcastically.

Ino gave her the thumbs up. "Exactly!"

"You're pointless!" Sakura shook her head in embarrassment. She gave her best friend a little push. "Go on, scram before he comes back and still thinks I'm friends with you!"

Ino frowned. "Bitch, much…"

"Love you, Ino." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, Forehead." Ino marched to the door and waved.

"God what a-"

"WHORE!" Ino shouted back before dashing out. Heads turned to look at Sakura.

She hid her face and rushed back to seat before anyone else could set their eyes upon her.

_Damn, Ino-Pig._

**000**

He was about to grab Sakura, get the hell out of the party and go somewhere special when he heard the noise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T COME IN? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI, BEST FRIEND OF SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. Anything but this.

"I WILL FILE A LAWSUIT ON YOUR ASSES! DO YOU HEAR ME, SIR? A LAWSUIT!"

Sure enough, at the front door, there stood the dumb blonde he called his best friend. He was dressed in a rainbow colored suit, fur and feathers protruding from his brightly tinted mask, throwing a hissy fit to one of the guards at the front door. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. _This all he needed._

He strode to the door and the dorky blonde set his eyes upon him as he grew closer.

"THAT'S HIM!" Naruto squealed. "SASUKE! YEAH, THAT'S HIM ISN'T IT?" He waved frantically. "HEY, SASUKE! TELL THESE BASTARDS TO LET ME IN!"

Sasuke reached the door. "He's good guys, go ahead and let him pass."

The guards parted for him and he scoffed, sticking his nose into the air. "I _**TOLD**_ YOU. Humph!"

"There, you're inside," Sasuke stated firmly. "Now quit complaining!"

"Do you like my mask?" Naruto asked, his face growing all perky and excited.

Sasuke examined the so called disguise. It looked to be a combination between a fox face and ears, along with the feathers of a peacock, but both were vibrantly dyed in exotic colors.

"No, it's hideous." Sasuke answered truthfully, ignoring Naruto's protests about how the costume was totally _**in**_. He spotted Sakura mixed in with the crowd and glared at his best friend "I have to go. Stay out of trouble." He said sternly.

He turned on his heels, hoping that the blonde didn't follow, and marched up to Sakura.

"Let's get out of here." He said, reaching for her.

"What? But I thought-" He face splayed utter confusion.

"_**HEY SAKURA**_!"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto had followed.

"Hi, Naruto." Sakura smiled and waved. "Nice outfit." She giggled.

"Well, _**THANK**_ you, _**SAKURA**_." Naruto shouted, crossing his arms at Sasuke.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, turning her attention back to him.

Sasuke shook his head. "I know I have been a terrible host at this party, and I promise I'll explain my absence later, but-"

Sakura cut him off. "Sasuke calm down, you weren't gone terribly long, and what's the matter?"

"Nothing," He tried to breathe. "I just want to get out of here. Will you come with me?"

She was silent.

"To like, dinner or something?" He tried again.

Naruto poked his head in between them, the feathers on his mask hitting Sasuke in the face. He grinned at Sakura. "I think you should let him take you out to dinner."

_Thank God Naruto is good for something. _Sasuke thought, trying to push the irritating feathered design out of his vision.

"Personally, I wouldn't go _ANYWHERE_ with him because he never takes you to the restaurant you want to go to, and then if he does, he's always so cheap and makes you pay for half of your dinner like some hobo would." Naruto added at the last minute.

Sasuke glowered at him and Sakura made a face.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Well, I mean, I didn't mean it like that, cause like, you know that was just when we went out, and- Umm, yeah he's still a really great guy to go out with so you shouldn't-"

"Naruto, shut up I'm begging you." Sasuke growled.

"Okay." He nodded vigorously.

"Sure, I guess I'll go…" Sakura shrugged.

Sasuke exhaled. "Good. Let's ditch this stupid party."

He took Sakura's hand and led her to the door where the guards were standing at attention.

"Leaving Mr. Uchiha?" They asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Can you call for the limo please? Two passengers."

Just as they turned to call, a man dashed passed them, hitting Sakura roughly as he ran out the door. She yelped in pain.

"Hey, watch it, fucking jerk!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Sasuke…" Sakura's voice was almost quiet.

"Yeah?" He didn't look at her, but tried to get a good look at the guy as he ran from the premises. The more he scrutinized the man, the more he came to realize that it was the man he had first seen in the white mask. He scowled. _What a dick_.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

His eyes shot to her. "What is it?"

She didn't have to explain. All over her beautiful white dress, was a dark red color, staining it.

Blood.

Blood was coating her dress.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke shouted and grabbed her, looking for some sort of wound.

Sakura shook her head robustly, tears sprouting from her eyes. "He bumped me and, and- Oh god, Sasuke he was just_** covered**_ in it…"

"What the fuck…" Sasuke examined her closely.

At that moment he heard the answer to the question that was running through both of their minds.

It started with a scream.

Sasuke turned.

He saw nothing at first.

But then he noticed that the once pearl white dance area was turning the color of ruby.

And on the floor in a large pool of blood lay his father.

A gaping gash underneath his left arm.

_Pouring_ onto the ground.

Fugaku Uchiha had been stabbed.

**000**

**A/N: So that's that. FINALLY RIGHT? I am so sorry guys (For the wait, y'know, ha-ha). But if it makes you feel any better I am up at 2:10AM getting ready to post this because I LOVE you readers and reviewers and all of my supporters! I love EVERYONE! ****Does this bring more mystery to the story? Hope so! Tell me what you think!**

_**Help me reach 150!**_

**Love Forever, Charlie-Sama. :P**

**And now, time for bed!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Jester

**A/N: Okay, I decided to repost this chapter to inform you all of a very important piece of information. First, I think that a lot of people are misunderstanding some of the aspects in my story. The most important one is the relationship between Sasuke and Neji. He does this, because of what he went through as a child. He never knew any other type of love before, and so it's natural for him to repeat the process that was caused by his fucked up (Excuse me!) childhood. It's his normal. But also, it's more complicated than that. He might take pleasure in the times he and Neji "Spend" together, but he also feels obligated to do these things. Sasuke feels as though he has to use his body in this manner because, again, the way he was brought up. Also, just because he has spent so much time with Neji doesn't mean he is attracted to Sakura any less. He likes her for her personality, something Neji must work on. :) Lastly, people have been questioning me, "Why does Sakura continue to see Sasuke if she knows that he is sleeping with Neji? I don't understand this." _Briinnng, Briinnng, Charlie-sama Calling_. _SAKURA DOESN'T KNOW THAT THIS AFFAIR BETWEEN SASUKE AND NEJI HAS TAKEN PLACE!_ I am truly sorry if I haven't made this clear. Sakura knew that they slept together once, (For her safety of course) and nothing more than that. That point is one I must get across strongly. Sakura is not some ignorant female in my story. Naive, yes. Hurt, certainly. But not stupid enough to say, "Oh, you're sleeping with the guy that nearly raped me. Want to go out again?" I sincerely hope that this little message clears some of the foggy parts up for you. And please, if you have any questions, feel free to PM from my profile page. I get tons of little e-mails from you guys all of the time anyhow, so ByAllMeans, ASK, my wonderful readers, ASK! :)**

**Love To You All,**  
**Charlie-San**

**000**

_Lay beside me, under wicked sky  
Black of day, dark of night, we share this pair of lives  
The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through  
Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining through_

_What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn to stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you?_

_Yeah_  
_What I've felt, what I've known_  
_Sick and tired, I stand alone_  
_Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_  
_Or are you unforgiven too?_

_Never free  
Never me  
Because you're unforgiven too…_

"The Unforgiven Two, by Metallica"

**000**

_**"The chains of habit are generally too small to be felt until they are too strong to be broken"-**__**Samuel Johnson**_

**000**

**Chapter 10**

**~The Jester~**

**000**

Everything passed by in a listless blur.

The world was steadily growing harder to stand on, and Sasuke found that the more he watched the ceaseless flow of blood, the feebler the strength in his legs became.

His brain went into lock down, blocking all of the sounds of shouting around him. He could see the mouths of everyone moving in unison, their fingers pointing to the sight that beheld them, but no noise left their lips. No sound was made as his family rushed to aid the fallen member, no hum of terror as they realized his father was no longer breathing.

He watched dumbstruck as his mother pushed through the crowd to get to her husband, Itachi close behind her, and wondered, why it was that he had no idea how to feel?

Why did he have no desire to sprint forward and remain at his father's side?

Had he grown _**that**_ bitter?

_Frigid._

Just like _**him**_.

As his father lay dying, the only thing he could make sense of was a persistent tug on his shirt sleeve. Looking down, he saw Sakura, her mouth moving without the sound of her voice to go along with it. She was mouthing his name over and over again, desperately trying to get his attention. Her eyes were wide with stomach-turning dread; the water developing around her jade eyes drowning in alarm.

The world was starting to return to normal.

"_Sasuke_?"

He blinked. Everyone was screaming. But most of all, the earsplitting cries of his mother surrounded him, as that was the one agonized filled voice that stood out above all the rest.

"_Do you know what this is, Sasuke?"_

"_No father."_

"_It's the Uchiha crest. I had it made into these little necklaces for you and Itachi-san."_

"_What's it for?"_

_His father placed the chain around his neck._

"_It's so you always know where you belong. It's so you always know that I love you. This crest means we are family."_

"_**SASUKE**_!"

His eyes finally began to focus. Sakura was sobbing.

"What in God's name is going on?" She cried clutching his arm as three security guards whipped past him in frenzied stampede.

"_We are blood."_

"_We are family forever."_

Before he could reply,a scream ruptured the atmosphere.

"IT WAS A _HYUUGA _WHO DID THIS!" A scream ruptured the atmosphere.

The room filled with gasps of indignation, and Sasuke could see out of the corner of his eyes a volcano about to explode.

"They're all _trash_!"

"Just _**who**_ do you think you _**are**_, calling us that?"

"They _**planned**_ this!"

"MONSTERS!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders, slowly easing her towards the door. "Get out of here." He ordered.

Her eyes shot to his. "Why? Sasuke, I'm scared. I want to stay here with y-"

The first punch was thrown, and all hell broke loose between the opposite sides.

People from each family rushed to help their loved ones, while everyone else tried miserably to break up the riots that were now starting all through the room.

Clutching onto Sakura's hand, Sasuke pushed through the mobs and found his way to his mother and brother who seemed to be at the center of the conflict. They were surrounding his father's still bleeding body, Itachi attempting to end a brawl that was taking place in front of him.

His brother turned for only a moment and the antagonist pulled his fist back, the punch snapping across Itachi's cheek with a massive force.

Sasuke growled, releasing Sakura's hand and swaggering up to the man who thought he could lay a hand on his family. He was about to kill the guy when Itachi yanked him backwards.

"You will not be helping the situation." His brother hissed.

A sharp shriek made him turn his attention back to Sakura. She had been thrown to the ground by the idiocy of a group of fighters. One of the men carelessly hit her in the back of the head with his foot while trying to attack another of the enraged guests.

Sasuke was irate as he found her side, struggling not to start another quarrel in the middle of the chaos that was already amidst.

"Are you okay?" He questioned as he helped her from the ground. He noticed that she had no problem standing but the look on her face told him that she was anything but 'okay'.

"Yes, I'm fine." She whispered.

Not believing her in the least, Sasuke inspected her and realized that she was shaking tremendously.

"Come here," He ordered, taking her into his arms and leading her away from the bedlam. She seemed happy enough to comply with his demand.

They were nearly into the next room when three sharp gun shots filled the area. The room was once again overflowing with screams and shouts. Upon hearing the sound, Sasuke pushed Sakura to the ground, instinctively covering her body with his own. If someone was about to get shot, it was not going to be her.

"What's going on?" She cried, her body trembling beneath his.

He looked around seeing the whole room on the ground, their hands covering their heads and their faces filled with terror and shock.

Only one man was left standing.

Itachi.

His hand was pointed into the air, his pistol clutched tightly between his fingers.

"Everything is going to be fine," Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear, stroking her hair softly. "It's okay. It's my brother."

Sakura looked up to him with tear filled eyes. His heart wrenched for her, and he knew that after this day was over, he would most likely never see her again. Who would want to return after an experience like this?

He pressed his face into her neck. "I'm so sorry..."

"Look at yourselves!" Itachi yelled into the crowd. "I should put cuffs on each and every one of you!"

"You're all foolish!" He continued. "How dare you act like this in my home, better yet, how dare you act this way at all! You are all grown adults."

"You have disrespected yourselves, and my family."

"_**All**_ of you," He growled. "Get the _fuck_ out."

Sasuke smirked as Itachi grabbed the man who had punched him minutes before from the floor.

"And _you_," Itachi reached behind his shirt, pulled out a pair of shiny metal cuffs and restrained the man that had left a large, dark bruise on his face. Itachi smiled. "You, my friend, are coming with me."

**000**

"Will he be alright?"

Sasuke stood outside his father's room door, Sakura by his side.

"The doctor's with him now," Mikoto replied, wiping her eyes. "He says that he should come to any time now."

"That's wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed, squeezing Sasuke's hand enthusiastically.

Mikoto smiled. "Yes, only a minor flesh wound. I feel so relieved."

Sasuke nodded, reaching out to embrace his mother. "I'm glad you're feeling better, mom."

"I don't know what I would've done if-" She began, her eyes staring off into the distance. Sasuke shushed her, reassuring her that Fugaku was going to be fine and reminding her that she shouldn't worry as much as she did.

"It's time to get you home." Sasuke murmured to Sakura, leading her outside to an awaiting limo.

She stopped in front of it, released his hand, and looked up to him. "Thank you for protecting me."

He cleared his throat. "It was nothing."

She stood there awkwardly for another minute, before turning back to the limo and opening the door. He swallowed away his fears and before thinking twice, reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, wait."

She spun around with a smile upon her lips as if she knew he was going to stop her. "Yes?" She questioned sweetly.

"I just wanted to apologize for today," He placed his face in his hands. "It was a disaster."

She glanced at her dress. "Well, besides the blood and the foot to my head," She grinned. "I had a fun time learning how to dance."

His hands slid down and he peeked out at her. "You did?"

She nodded. "And thanks to you, next time I will know most of the steps."

He drew a blank. "Next time?"

"Well," She placed her hands upon her hips. "I sure hope you plan on inviting me out again. We only had one dance, and it didn't count because I stomped all over your feet." She giggled. "You owe me another one."

He gawked at her.

_She wanted to be invited out again._

_She __**didn't **__hate him._

"Yeah, of course!" He answered happily, his facial expression probably making him look like a total dork.

She winked. "I'll hold you to it!"

She turned to leave but he snatched her wrist once more.

"Sakura, would you like to go out?" He asked playfully.

She laughed. "What? When?"

"Now?"

She burst into a fit of giggles. "I have to go home Sasuke, remember?" She ushered to the large stains on her dress. "I don't think I can go on a date like this."

He sighed. "Yeah..." He shrugged. "Well, _**leave**_ then."

She frowned. "That's mean…"

Chuckling, he took her chin between his fingers. "I'm _kidding_." He said softly.

"Oh." She whispered.

His hand stayed there and he stared into her eyes, wanting to let them consume him with their beauty. He realized that he could stand here all night gazing into them if she would let him do so. He could feel his heart pulsating with a fierce intensity beneath his skin. His eyes slipped lower, to her mouth, and he watched it part with each intake of breath, loving how full and pink her lips were.

He wanted to kiss her.

Apparently she felt the same, because just as he was imagining their mouths coming together, she closed her eyes and leaned in slightly.

"_You can dance with her, fuck her; I don't care."_

He was about to kiss her, but found that he could not.

He was dirty.

_Tainted._

At the last minute, he moved his mouth to her cheek, giving her a small peck before pulling away. The moment was gone along with the picture of Neji in his mind.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He said, straightening his posture.

She blushed, still looking quite stunned. He felt bad for leaving her hanging. He had wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him. He sighed.

"I'll see you at school." He muttered sadly. The thought of school alone nearly brought tears to his eyes.

She nodded, turning slowly away. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

As the limo pulled away, he thought of how the cute she had sounded while saying his name. _"Sasuke-kun." _Itsounded _right_ coming from her lips.

He looked back to the mansion looming over him.

_It's time to go back._

His mother and brother would be waiting for him inside.

**000**

The limo had already taken off before Sakura spotted the two men in black suits on her front porch.

She instinctively bristled, wondering what the intruders were doing looking so sharp and clean. Should she call the cops?

It was pitch black out by the time she arrived home, so she didn't think that they had seen her yet. She darted to the side, contemplating the idea of running to a neighbor for assistance. Who were these men?

"Ms. Haruno?"

She shot to attention. Had they just said her name?

They both jogged up to her, their eyes lined with worry. She took a step back. "Are you alright, Miss?" They questioned.

"I'm fine." She snapped, realizing they were looking at the dried blood on her dress. "Who are you people, and why are you standing on my porch?"

"There's been an accident." One replied.

"What are you talking about?" This feeling wasn't a good one.

They glanced at each other. "You are Ms. Haruno, correct?"

"Yes," She answered. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

**000**

Sakura wasn't at school the next day.

Sasuke had waited at her locker until the tardy bell rang, but there was no sign of her anywhere. He was determined to ask her out for a night on the town, and was extremely disappointed when she didn't show. He frowned as he walked to class. She was always at school.

Whipping out his cell phone he sent her a quick message, hoping for a reply.

_Where u at?_

_R u sick? _

_-Sasuke_

Before he could place the phone back into his pocket it vibrated and he pulled it back to look at it. He stopped walking, leaning against the wall while his phone finished receiving the message.

To his surprise, the text wasn't from Sakura at all.

_Meet me later 4 drinks?_

_U know the place._

_-Neji_

He sighed in frustration.

_No. _He replied before continuing on to his class. He was already five minutes late.

His phone buzzed again.

_Live a little, babe._

_I'll be waiting 4 u._

_-Neji_

Sasuke growled, hating the fact Neji thought he could call him by whatever pet name he desired. He was going to put an end to that shit quickly.

_1__st__ off, stop calling me that. _

_Who do you think you are?_

_And I'm not coming so you might as well do something more constructive with ur time instead of waiting around 4 me._

_-Sasuke_

He sent it, wondering inattentively why he hadn't received a reply from Sakura yet.

His phone hummed against his palm and he didn't even bother gathering up his hopes; he knew who it was.

_You'll come._

_-Neji_

"Fuck you." Sasuke said aloud, placing his phone back in his pocket where it belonged, not bothering to answer the Hyuuga any longer. This aggravation wasn't worth the hassle.

Just as he was about to turn the corner to enter the hallway that lead to his homeroom, an administrator spotted him, and stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Skipping class, sir?" He asked with a frown.

"Uh, no sir," Sasuke replied with a weak smile. "Just sending a quick text to my mother."

The administrator studied him carefully before giving him a swift nod. "Well then, get to class now. We wouldn't want you to be cited for truancy."

Sasuke indicated his agreement with a nod of his head. "Yes sir. Thank you."

The superintendent briskly strolled away and Sasuke took the liberty to get his ass to class as fast as possible.

_But what was up with Sakura not answering his messages?_

He shook it off as he stepped into homeroom, figuring he would just call her when he got out of class.

**000**

Sasuke punched the numbers into his cell with a frown. This was the fifth time he called her since his class was released. For some reason after the numbers were dialed it went straight to her voice mail, as if her phone was off. It wasn't any different this time.

He found himself growing increasingly frustrated. Was she ignoring him? Was the other night just her way of being polite and brushing him off for good?

He sighed, watching the scenery outside the limo's tinted window flash by. He was nearly home.

"Stop." He ordered to the driver.

The man behind the wheel glanced at him through the mirror. "Mr. Uchiha, we are nearly home. Why-?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Do as I say."

The limo glided to a smooth halt, and Sasuke swiftly stepped out.

"M-Mr. Uchiha?" The driver stammered. Sasuke shut the door behind him, waving the driver to leave.

He backtracked to the bar, seeing nothing out of the ordinary; no grand white limos, no Hyuuga waiting for him. He wondered for a moment: Did Neji know why Sakura seemed…gone?

He entered the complex, finding his usual seat at a barstool near the front of the room. He glanced around.

No one he knew was here.

The familiar red head sighed at his presence. "You again?" She shook her head. "You're practically here every single day. Why do you drink so much?"

"It brings you business, doesn't it?" He snapped, perhaps a little too rudely.

She didn't look fazed by the sting in his tone. She simply shrugged and continued to wipe down the counter with a damp cloth. "I suppose."

He flipped through his phone once more before groaning in frustration.

_**No**_ new calls.

_**No**_ new messages.

"Waiting for someone?" The red head questioned, bringing him his normal shot of tequila.

He shook his head as she made herself comfortable in a stool on the other side of the bar counter. "Not particularly."

He downed the shot and she propped her elbows on top of the counter, placing her face on her hands. "So is there anything interesting going on in the Uchiha life?" She asked cutely.

He chuckled lightly. "There isn't really anything exciting in my life."

"I can't imagine why not."

He glanced up into the red head's eyes. She winked.

She was flirting with him.

Out of all of the times he came to this bar, the girl never once paid him more attention than necessary. Now, suddenly, he noticed that her eyes were lit up like a trillion Christmas lights.

He nodded before removing a one hundred dollar bill from his pocket. "Two more shots."

She took the money with a frown. "This is too much money for two more shots of tequila."

"It's you're tip." He replied with a smile.

She grinned and brought back the three shots. "One for me," She smirked, holding the miniature glass up. "Cheers?"

He clinked his tiny glass of liquor to hers, drinking the delicious intoxicant with one quick toss of his head. He licked his lips, reaching for the last shot, when the red head's hand stopped his own.

"Are you depressed about something?"

If you only knew.

He raised an eyebrow. "Certainly not, dear." His hand stroked hers gently as though he didn't care that it was preventing him from consuming more of his beloved alcohol. "I just have an extraordinary view on the world."

She studied him. "And that is?"

He brushed her hand away. "All I know is that it is better perceived while under the influence of alcoholic beverages."

He downed it. Blinked.

_**So good.**_

"You're a strange one." She murmured.

"That too." He agreed.

"_I'll take what he's having_," A voice resonated from the right of him and he felt goose bumps form along his arms.

The bartender stared daggers at the new customer, but didn't speak at all as she rose to go collect the drinks.

Sasuke fingered the empty glasses in front of him wishing that they were once again full with something that could cloud his mind. He didn't need this.

"I knew you'd come." Neji whispered, leaning closer. "What kept you so long?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Why won't you just leave me alone for once? Maybe I'm here because I need to drink my problems away."

"That much is evident," Neji said with a gesticulation of his shoulders. "But what problems?"

"Those are none of your concern."

Neji smirked. "Really now?"

The red head returned with the drink, setting it in front of Neji with a sharp clank on the table. Sasuke could see the fire behind Neji's eyes incensing.

"Now where were we?" The red head directed to Sasuke pleasantly.

Before any words could be spoken, the newly brought drink splashed across the counter with a flick of the Hyuuga's finger. Both Sasuke and the bartender were startled by the sudden outburst, although Sasuke knew that it was coming.

"What the fuck man?" The red head yelled, standing before the liquid could spill over and into her lap.

"Oh," Neji looked at her with pity in his eyes. "I'm incredibly sorry about that." Removing two hundred dollars from his wallet he gave her a smile. "Maybe if you were doing your job instead of sitting on your ass and flirting with a man who is obviously uninterested in you, this accident wouldn't have taken place."

The girl was stunned into silence.

The Hyuuga pushed the bills forward with a charming glance. "I'll take two more, if you wouldn't mind."

The bartender swallowed nervously, before glancing at the clock. She left for only a few moments to retrieve the drinks and grab her jacket. "Keep your damn money." She hissed to Neji as she headed for the door. "My shift is over."

"It was nice meeting you…" Neji called out sweetly as she strolled out. The door slammed and he finished his sentence with a clench of his jaw. "…you fucking _**cunt**_."

"Was that really necessary?" Sasuke asked with a sigh. "Spilling the drink and calling her names? She was only doing her job."

Neji snorted. "Oh so you're defending her now are you? What, did she give you a good fuck or something?"

Sasuke let his eyes pierce into the Hyuuga's. "Not yet she hasn't, but if not for you showing up, I could have had her by the end of the evening."

Neji raised an eyebrow, sipping his drink. "Cocky. But trust me," The Hyuuga winked seductively. "I saved you the trouble. Why fuck a red headed slut, when I'm right here?"

Sasuke stared at him.

There were those eyes again.

There was the bait.

That…

…temptation.

"Sakura hasn't been answering my calls." Sasuke spoke out bluntly, watching Neji's reactions, hoping he could glean any information by the changes in his countenance.

Neji's face held stern. "Why do I care?"

Sasuke was silent.

"Wait," Neji cracked a smile and Sasuke's heart thumped. "You think I'm involved with her lack of interest in you? Ridiculous."

"Well, you are the one that hates me for bringing her around." Sasuke said quietly. "I just thought you might have some idea why she suddenly has no need to answer her cell or come to school."

Neji shook his head somberly. "That's too bad, really. I knew she would give up on you."

"Who said she has done that?" Sasuke growled.

The Hyuuga chuckled and Sasuke scowled at his actions. He hated the way Neji laughed when there was nothing that seemed funny at all. He always seemed to be one step ahead; always on the next page and always knowing what his next move was going to be. Sasuke despised the way it made him feel.

He knew something that Sasuke did not.

"Sakura hasn't given up on me," Sasuke stated. "She's not that kind of person."

"So what? Are you two dating or something?" Neji asked with a perplexed grin.

Sasuke glowered at him. "And if we were?"

A hasty hand slithered into his lap, concealed by the shady lighting in the room. Neji's face came closer still, daring him to say a word.

"A relationship like that wouldn't last." He whispered devilishly.

He eyed the Hyuuga's ever confident hand, shaking his head. "What makes you say-"

Neji sprung forward, touching lips with him suddenly. Sasuke grunted and pushed him off swiftly, although the Hyuuga still persisted with an enhanced determinacy.

"Get off of me!" He hissed, trying his hardest not to create a scene. It was a public place. Heads had already begun to turn.

"Hmm? Why? Are you embarrassed at our connection?" Neji murmured with a smirk.

"You are so full of yourself," Sasuke snarled. "I can't _stand_ your ego."

Neji expressed his amusement with an insidious smile. "You sure seem to take pleasure in my ego when you're all tied up." The hand crept forward.

Sasuke knocked Neji's creeping touch away. "_**You**_ were the one all too willing to get down on your knees."

It was a low blow. Sasuke could feel it by the shift in the air. Neji's eyes narrowed, and although his orbs radiated bitterness, his lips still held a firm, artificial smile. The Hyuuga's mouth brushed past Sasuke's ear.

"And you, so eager to be on your back." He whispered menacingly. His voice held a strong amount of warning in its undertone.

"Fuck you." Sasuke snarled.

Neji pulled away, cackling. All anger had been wiped clear from his expression and now he was staring at Sasuke, looking very much intrigued. "Oh, I like _this_ game," He murmured playfully. "_**Where**_ would you fuck me?"

Sasuke scowled, signaling another bartender over to order more drinks. "In your dreams." He muttered in response to Neji's question.

A tall glass of beer was delivered and Sasuke gulped it down. The scenery around him began to slowly blur and he realized then that he had drank his limit.

"We do fuck in my dreams," Neji purred. "Every single one of them."

It was time to leave.

"I'm going home." Sasuke mumbled, tired. He was exhausted from the day. He was disappointed; where was Sakura? His phone hadn't made a single sound since he had gotten to the bar.

And what was there to go home to?

A worried mother?

An irritated brother?

Fugaku?

A huge, empty home.

No matter how many people were at the mansion, he was constantly on his own. Itachi never took a second out of his day unless it was to give orders or ridicule, his mother hardly left the first floor, and if he was_ lucky_, Fugaku was by no means around.

But he was never_ that_ fortunate.

"One _last_ drink," Neji requested, edging one of the two shots he purchased forward.

Sasuke's eyes went from the drink to Neji. Should he? He knew that the answer was, "No," but he couldn't bring himself to say anything at all.

Neji cocked his head in a sickeningly attractive manner. "Please?"

Sasuke eyed the offering with a substantially growing craving. Without hesitating any longer, he grabbed it, drank it, and stood, ready to leave before anything else was proposed to him.

"Goodbye." Sasuke ushered to the Hyuuga once before he took the backdoor out of the bar.

Neji only grinned.

Sasuke hardly felt any better once he was in the midnight air. The clouds hung low in the sky, creating an almost foggy like appearance on the ground beneath his feet. The air that draped over him was thick and sticky, sultry and extremely unpleasant; it was as if he was being gradually smothered. He commenced the walk back home, ignoring the eerie silence that only seemed to increase with each of his steps. The alley brought back far too many memories for him; he continued his pace down the dark path way quickly.

Abruptly, Sasuke's knees went almost completely stiff, and he plunged to the unsympathetic ground. He threw his hands out in front of him to break the fall, but still felt the hard gravel dig into his flesh upon contact.

His lips twitched upwards in pain. "What the fuck?"

He winced, trying desperately to figure out what had gone wrong. It was as if the signal to move hadn't completely reached his brain. He knew that he had a lot to drink, but he was sure that he didn't consume so much as to where his ability to walk would be affected.

He was wobbly as he brought himself to his feet, struggling against the wall of the alley for support. His legs shook uncontrollably and he could sense the fear begin to effervesce from within him. The control he had over his emotions was slipping away along with the feeling in his legs, and his calm was being devoured by the darkness with each passing second.

He reached into his pocket for his cell, knowing that he had to call Maro or someone to come and get him before he passed out.

He felt around in his pockets.

_**What the fuck? **_

He patted his jeans down with one hand, hoping that he had mistakenly placed his cell in a different pocket than normal, and that he hadn't left it in the bar.

He glanced to the door of the bar.

It seemed so far away now; more like miles than feet, and he doubted he could even make it back there without reeling.

He staggered forward, pressing himself fully against the sturdy brick. The rise and fall of his chest was rapid and eccentric.

It was hard to breathe.

He could feel sweat forming on the back of his neck.

The heat was overpowering.

_**My god…**_

…_**what is wrong with me?**_

"Are you okay?"

His half lidded eyes turned, barely making out Neji's features in the overpowering darkness.

"Ne-ji," He slurred. "My legs…"

Strong hands took hold of his shoulders. He melted.

"Not to worry, Sasuke." Neji spoke softly.

It was getting more difficult to understand the words that flowed from the Hyuuga's mouth. The sound didn't match with the movement of his mouth and it was throwing Sasuke totally off.

Only two words broke through the veil of emptiness.

"…only temporary…"

Temporary?

"What?" He murmured, feeling his body begin to slump forward. He was so tired.

"You'll like this Sasuke," Neji repeated with a smirk. "It's only temporary."

His instinct was bringing life back to him.

"You did this?" He questioned.

"_One last drink."_

Neji shook his head. "It's just a simple drug, nothing more."

_He did this._

"_You're crazy…"_

Sasuke drew up enough energy to push the Hyuuga backwards. "G' away from me!" He yelled.

As Neji stepped back from the shove, Sasuke's support disappeared and his body finally lost all feeling.

Down he went.

Game over.

"You're insane…" He whispered, his eyelids concluding their futile attempt to stay open.

The world was engulfed by black.

"I know."

The sweat.

The intolerable heat.

It was everywhere.

But Neji was right.

"Ah…"

It was amazing.

"_**Fuck**_ you."

As the game had begun, he meant what he had said.

But soon…

Where were they?

Sasuke looked around.

A bed.

Soft colored sheets.

The Hyuuga Mansion.

He moaned. "Fuck you, Neji."

_Weaker this time._

He was breaking.

But it wasn't hard to break someone who had already been damaged.

_**Cracked.**_

"You feel so-"

Neji knew how easy it was.

"You know you-"

He knew of the fractures.

"Enjoyable…"

Neji's words were mismatched and unable to be decoded.

"_I don't want you to treat me like I'm breakable."_

Sasuke could feel his climax approaching rapidly.

"Oh…god…"

_Already?_

"Neji…"

_So good…_

No movement now.

_**What was this?**_

The world was once again still.

But then…

It began again.

"Fuck…you…"

And again.

Each time was better than the last.

A sigh. "Fuck…"

_**The words lost all meaning.**_

**000**

Sasuke awoke sometime during the early morning. Probably around four o'clock.

It was the kind of awakening that aggravated him; he had been in the most comfortable position, surrounded by silky smooth blankets that wrapped snuggly around his exposed body. The feeling was refreshing and blissful. He loathed his mind for hauling him away from the unknown dreams and incredible luxury.

He turned over, his face meeting a peacefully sleeping Hyuuga's. The feeling that rose from deep inside was not one of anger for the night's events, but one of confusion.

He knew what had taken place.

_But why?_

"Are you angry?" Neji mumbled suddenly, as if reading Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke watched him. His eyes remained closed, and for a minute he wondered if the Hyuuga was still sleeping.

Those eyes fluttered open, revealing an ocean of colorless secrecy.

Sasuke pushed the covers back, exposing his body to the chilly atmosphere. "Yes. You are forever unforgiven."

Neji smirked. "How sad."

Sasuke exhaled a deep breath. How could he possibly be angry with someone who did almost exactly as he asked? He told Neji not to treat him like a fragile object. Neji did not. If anything, last night was all and all a fulfilling experience, even if it was callous.

But so what?

He had stopped caring long ago.

Besides, they were simply each other's pleasure tools and nothing more.

Sasuke slid his jeans up around his waist as he stood, reaching to the floor for his belt. Neji lay bare and outstretched on the bed, looking exceedingly pleased even though drowsiness lay heavily on his porcelain face. He lifted his head as Sasuke crossed the room to reach his shirt.

"Leaving?" He asked with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Sasuke nodded, slipping the thin cloth over his shoulders. "Itachi will probably string me up over our mansion if I don't return soon."

"You're always answering to him," Neji said with a scowl as he reached for a half used blunt and lighter that sat potently on his bedside table. Sasuke hadn't noticed their existence.

"Just tell him you'll do what you want. Oh, and to fuck off." He added the last bit with a nod.

Sasuke grunted his approval, eyeing the weed with a familiar hunger. Neji noticed the direction of his gaze and immediately offered him the scantily wrapped treasure. "Want a smoke?"

Sasuke blinked and shook his head quickly, making his way to put on his shoes. "No, I- uh, I quit."

There was a rumbling laughter from the bed, followed by a sharp squeak as Neji rose from it. "Oh, please. You?" He intercepted Sasuke halfway to his destination, drug in hand. Sasuke watched as the Hyuuga flicked his lighter up and lit the strong smelling blunt. Sasuke held his breath.

He took a long drag from it before placing it at Sasuke's lips. "Have some." He beckoned.

Sasuke bit his tongue. "I shouldn't."

Neji's chest shook with chuckles. "What is this? Ruin Little Brother's Life: Step Two? What is your brother thinking?" He raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him. "Live a little. It won't hurt."

_It won't hurt._

He took hold of Neji's hand, leading the weed directly to his lips and inhaled deeply. He coughed once, the intensity of the drug flowing into his lungs made him feel sick. Neji watched him with an amused tint to his eyes, smirking as he took in more of the old friend.

The room spun, catching Sasuke off of his balance. He took a step forward, catching himself on Neji's arm. The Hyuuga continued to laugh.

"You really _haven't _been smoking." He muttered.

Sasuke sighed as he flew up to that perfect, peaceful place. It hadn't seemed like long before the joint was just a burnt out bud between his fingertips. He wobbled forward, collapsing into the softness of Neji's bed.

Neji was next to him.

"Do you know what makes you so hot?" Neji murmured huskily into his ear. He could feel their lips fighting, but the sensation was numbing.

"What?" He asked while trying to make sense of the hazy room.

"You can't say no to me."

Sasuke stared into the other's eyes. "Can't I?"

Neji smiled and rose. "No. You can't."

Sasuke watched the Hyuuga travel into his bathroom, the sound of a shower starting. He stared upwards, at the ceiling, wondering why he never stopped to notice the strange choice of color that painted the room. The ceiling was black, a haunting selection for something to wake up to. And yet the walls were pure white, like the Hyuuga's eyes.

_Such an innocent color._

_Such a sinful man._

The door to the bathroom opened slightly, exposing Neji's half soaked form. His dampened hair almost fell past his waist, clinging to every piece of skin it touched. He looked almost bronze, standing in the illuminated doorframe, nude, smiling.

He looked astonishing.

"You are more than welcome to join me, Sasuke-kun." He offered with an incline of his brow.

Sasuke pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Give me a minute?"

Neji lips curled into a crooked grin. "I'll be waiting."

The door to the bathroom shut.

Rising from the bed, Sasuke continued his analyzing of the room as he slipped his shirt back off and made his way to the bathroom. He noticed how cluttered it was; papers and important looking envelopes coating the floor in layers. He had never really walked through Neji's room before. Though the thought was pretty shameful, the only piece of furniture he ever touched was the bed.

He let his hand trail along a computer desk, lightly brushing some dusty photos with his fingers. Most of them were of Neji and his cousin, Hinata. One of a man Sasuke had never seen before.

He assumed it was Neji's father.

He never knew the story of Neji's father's death. All he understood was that Neji had been raised by his uncle for the longest time, and nothing more.

Then something caught his eye.

It looked as though it was nothing of importance; it was white, plain, just like the rest of the room.

But that shape.

_That familiarity._

Sasuke reached past the mess of the desk, grabbing the object between his thumb and forefinger, pulling it up and out, into view.

A mask.

A white mask.

"Sasuke?"

No.

_Wait._

_**Backup.**_

"You coming?"

Sasuke turned, his eyebrows furrowing. "What is this?"

Neji stepped out of the bathroom, chuckling. "You were going through my things?"

Sasuke inhaled a shaky breath. It was all just a misunderstanding.

"Why do you have this white mask?"

Neji stopped in his tracks.

Sasuke received silence.

"Neji, answer me." Sasuke demanded.

After taking a moment to recover, the Hyuuga simply smiled at Sasuke's paranoia. "I wore that to your masquerade. What are you so worried about?"

Sasuke could feel his head begin to spin. His heart was pounding.

"No," He shook his head. "You were wearing a black mask. I think I'd remember something like that."

Neji stuck his hand out. "Just give me the silly thing."

"No." Sasuke took a step back. "Why do you have this? Who gave this to you?"

His mouth felt dry.

"Is this yours, Neji?" He asked quietly.

Neji took a step forward. "No- I mean, yeah it's mine. Why does it matter?" He reached. "Give it."

Sasuke sprung backwards and Neji swiped thin air. "Sasuke," He growled. "Give it to me."

"Why do you want it so badly?"

"Hand it over."

They played the game of cat and mouse, Sasuke dodging Neji's attempts to take away the mysterious mask. "No, answer me." Sasuke ordered.

"Sasuke, _NOW_!" Neji yelled.

He had backed himself into a wall. Neji hovered over him, his face lined with anger. He looked impossible to pacify; a rabid dog. He went for the mask once more and Sasuke moved his arm behind his back. Neji hissed.

"Sasuke-"

"Answer me first!" Sasuke demanded.

The Hyuuga slammed his body into Sasuke's, his water that clung to his wet, naked form slowly oozing into Sasuke's clothing. He winced, feeling Neji grab his chin, forcing him to look him dead in the eyes.

"You don't trust me?"

His breath was oppressive on Sasuke's face while his insipid eyes focused fiercely on their target. Sasuke could not find any words to fill the empty silence surrounding them.

Neji leered at him, the vice grip of his thumb and forefinger digging into the skin of Sasuke's jaw.

"Good, you _shouldn't_."

Sasuke sucked in a breath, his brain spinning back to the thought of Fugaku on the ground, the blood pooling underneath his still body. Could it be possible? Was this unasked question a thought of stupidity or a brilliant new suspicion in this unsolved case?

Sasuke had no idea.

He inhaled.

Exhaled.

How would he react if the answer was, "Yes."?

He shuddered.

"Did you stab my father?"

Nothing.

Neji's face was a blank easel, revealing nothing.

His mouth was a lean, firm line, saying nothing.

Slowly, the Hyuuga's mouth twisted into a snarl. "No, I did not stab your father," He whispered through clenched teeth.

Sasuke felt a blast of relief move over him.

"_I_ stabbed a _**monster**_." Neji hissed.

_**Cold.**_

A sharp chill ran up Sasuke's spine.

It was like ice.

"You…_what_?"

The mask was snatched out of Sasuke's hands and heaved across the room. Sasuke recoiled as it collided with the wall, clattering to the floor with a loud crash.

The Hyuuga's fingers still lingered on Sasuke's chin, now tenderly stroking him. "You know I only did for you." He murmured.

"_I can take care of myself."_

"Get off of me," Sasuke gasped out, pushing Neji away. "Stay away from me!"

_I can't believe…_

Neji did it.

Neji _**stabbed**_ Fugaku.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Sasuke-"

_Neji tried to kill my father._

Sasuke slinked passed him, to the door. "Leave me alone."

What in the hell was going on?

"It was because of what he did to you!" Neji exclaimed, trying desperately to take hold of Sasuke's arms. "I could never forgive him for that, could I? What did you expect me to do? Let him continue to hurt you?"

_What am I doing here?_

_What am I doing?_

Sasuke shoved him away, his hands trembling. His old cravings for drugs were returning; the former desire delicately crawling up his back like a spider. "What are you_ doing_ to me, Neji?"

Everything was going so fast.

Neji's face was a mix of pure trepidation and blooming rage. His eyes were wide, searching to meet contact with Sasuke's, the urgency behind those snow covered orbs gradually sending Sasuke over the brink and into the pit of madness.

"It's not your place, its not-" Sasuke couldn't breathe. "I cannot believe you-"

"Don't you hate the man?" Neji asked, exasperated. "What do you care if he's gone for good?"

_**Don't I?**_

_Fugaku, __**gone**__?_

_Wouldn't it be such a relief?_

It seemed like a dream.

"I can take care of myself, Neji!" Sasuke screamed, ripping away from his grasp once more. "I am not a child!"

_I've lived with it this long._

"Do you know what could've happened to my family if he died?"

_**My mother.**_

"My mother would have been devastated!"

"_I don't know what I would've done, if…"_

"I don't need you fucking up my family anymore than it already is!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Neji snarled.

Sasuke threw his arms in the air. "You, the drugs, the sex, it's not making me any better than I used to be!"

"So what?" Neji barked. "I didn't know I was running a rehabilitation center!"

"You're a fucking asshole." Sasuke muttered, searching the room for his shoes. Why was everything so damn hard to find in here?

"Where do you think you're going?" Neji questioned harshly.

"Home! You got a problem with that?"

"You need to calm down, Sasuke…" Neji whispered, for the first time, his voice sounding unsure of itself, his tone weak and cracking.

Sasuke turned on him, eyes flaring. "_Calm down_?_** Fuck**_ you!"

He had never felt so angry.

"He's still my _**father**_, god dammit!"

Neji captured his shoulders, shaking him. "Please, Sasuke, _please_-"

He knocked the Hyuuga's arms away. "I'm leaving. I'm _**done**_."

Neji's fire returned suddenly. "The fuck do you mean, "_You're done_"?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Sasuke growled. "Us. This whole fiasco is over."

He licked his parched lips. His throat was sandpaper. "It should have never started."

Sasuke went for the door and Neji grabbed his wrist. "No, you're _not_ leaving."

"Oh yeah?"

Neji's lips curled. "That's what I fucking said."

Sasuke wrenched his arm out of Neji's grasp, laughing. "You think I need you? I don't fucking need you in my life!"

A buzz came from the right of them. Sasuke's eyes shot to it. It was his cell.

"_**What**_ did you just say to me?"

He reached over the table, aiming to seize his cell phone, when Neji apprehended his hand in a death grip.

"Fucking look at me." He ordered.

Sasuke's eyes shot to his on impulse.

Neji leaned in until their noses were touching. "Say that _again_."

Sasuke could feel his resentment seeping upwards, like vomit. His mouth opened, the poison once again relinquishing through his parted lips.

"I don't _fucking_ need-"

The Hyuuga propelled Sasuke into the wall, attacking his mouth with his own. Sasuke grunted as Neji violently forced his tongue passed his lips, aiming to dominant him once again. He pushed against him, striving to resist the prowling muscle and the Hyuuga's immoral hands that clasped around Sasuke's waist, locking him ever closer.

Fed up, Sasuke roughly bit down on Neji's lip, causing him to lurch back. He could taste blood.

"This is what you want, Sasuke?" Neji murmured darkly, sucking away the red liquid from his bottom lip. "I see. You want it rough. You want dominance."

Sasuke ran his tongue over the blood that coated his teeth. "Fuck off."

The Hyuuga slammed his body closer to him. They were cheek to cheek. "Only with you, baby."

Sasuke struggled in his grasp, wincing. "Get the fuck off of me!"

Neji pulled back swiftly, grinning. "Or what?"

His fist shot out; an audacious and robust greeting to the Hyuuga's face. It was so fast. He instantly regretted the moment it happened.

But he didn't say a word.

And he wouldn't apologize.

Neji was dumbfounded. His hands touched his nose, pulling back to reveal the blood that ran in heavy streams down his face.

Sasuke's hands shook as he grabbed his phone from the small table. He snatched his shirt from the floor, forgetting about his shoes. He just wanted to leave.

Before his fingers graced the doorknob, Neji's voice echoed around him.

"Don't you _dare_." He warned.

Sasuke was motionless for a split second. His emotions were covering over him, smothering him. He had half a mind to turn back around, fuck the Hyuuga and forget all about the confrontation.

But something else inside of him had changed.

He was irate.

And was not going through this anymore.

_Fuck this._

He swung open the door.

_I'm outta here._

"_Sasuke_!" Neji snarled.

He jolted into the hall, slamming the door in the Hyuuga's face. He took the stairs in twos, wanting nothing more than to be home in his own bed.

His body shivered at the sounds of crashing coming from the room he had just occupied. To say that Neji was angry would be a complete understatement.

There was a loud crack as the door once again flung open, hitting the wall behind it. Sasuke continued down the stairs, without looking back.

"_**SASUKE**_!"

"Leave me alone!" He called out, the front door in his sights.

"Get your ass back here, _now_!" Neji footsteps pounded down after him.

Sasuke had had enough. He spun on his heels, facing the Hyuuga that was five steps above him. Neji halted.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING OWN ME, NEJI!" He screamed, everything leaving him at once.

Silence.

He turned back to the front door, ready to leave when something to the left of him caught his attention.

A bewildered Hiashi Hyuuga stood no more than three feet away from where he was located.

_Fuck._

He looked down, out of respect, and then dashed out the front door.

000

Fifteen new messages.

Five new voicemails.

Shit.

He began to read them one by one.

_Sasuke, where are you? Mother is worried. Come home soon._

_-Itachi_

He groaned, skipping through the rest; they were all from Itachi.

_You are in so much shit when you get home._

_-Itachi_

Shit, again.

He knew it. It's why he hadn't taken the cab home. He had walked, trying to enjoy his last hours as a free man before he was maimed and locked in the mansion for all eternity.

His feet hurt.

He probably should've found his shoes before leaving the Hyuuga Estate.

Speaking of Hyuuga's, Neji's uncle had seen him before he left. He wondered: Had they already called Itachi to inform him that his half naked brother was getting into conflicts with the young Hyuuga heir?

He snorted. This was going to be an interesting quarrel.

His phone hummed and he grabbed it, clicking the message open.

_Don't tell them._

_-Neji_

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't need Neji there to clarify what he meant by that.

'_Don't tell your family it was me who tried to assassinate your father.'_

What was he supposed to do?

He punched the buttons in quickly.

_Stop texting me._

He had reached the gates of the mansion, hearing his phone buzz again but ignored it.

A flash of color had caught his gaze.

Curled up on his porch, sat a pink headed girl.

He grinned. "Sakura."

He sprinted to greet her, wondering what she was doing at his home. He could see her beautiful features growing closer the faster he ran towards the house. He had missed her.

"Sakura!" He called out, waving.

Her head lifted.

"Sakur-"

He stopped short.

She was crying.

"Sakura?" He rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

She rose and he stared at her quivering form.

"Something terrible has happened." She whispered through her tears.

He searched her eyes for an answer to this misery that clouded her face. He found himself holding his breath, thinking that if he made no sound, whatever she was about to tell him wouldn't be half as bad as he thought it would.

Instead of saying anything, a broken sob left her and she reached out, clinging to him.

He stood there with her arms wrapped around him, not knowing what to say or do. Slowly, his arms found their way around her back, pulling her snuggly against his chest. She pressed her face into his shoulder, her tears cold against his bare skin.

"Sakura…" He rested his chin atop her rosy hair, wishing that he could cease all of her sadness. "What happened?"

She shook her head, crying louder.

He clutched her closer. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"My parents…" She blubbered.

"Yeah?" He asked softly, stroking her hair.

"They're dead."

**000**

**A/N: Yeah…so…HARSH, I know. But trust in me dear readers, it is all going according to plan! Muahaha! :) Thank you my loves, for all of the support you have given me! I love you all! **

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Help me reach 215!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Seven Days of Solitaire

**A/N: Alright. I hope this is a little better than the last time. I had to find the pieces and try my hardest to put them together with what I had already written. I'm sorry. I should have done this from the beginning. Sigh. Oh well. Sorry for the wait.**

**_EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA IMORTANT_: So I made a bet with my friends. I told them my fans love me more than their's do, and so now we are doing a review 5competition so I NEED HELP! I can't update until I reach 250 reviews! OMG. Please show the love! Help Charlie-Sama win! I know you guys love me more! (Haha my stories are better anyhow! :P Ssh, don't tell them!)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**000**

_I never thought  
I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm  
Broken down inside  
Living with myself  
Nothing but lies_

_I always thought_  
_I'd make it_  
_But never knew I'd_  
_Let it get so bad_  
_Living with myself_  
_Is all I have_

_Living in a_  
_World so cold_  
_Wasting away_  
_Living in a shell_  
_With no soul_  
_Since you've gone away_

"_World So Cold, by Three Days Grace"  
_  
**000**

"_I am, indeed, a king, because I know how to rule myself"-Quote by Pietro Aretino_

**000**

**Chapter 11:**

**~ Seven Days of Solitaire~**

**000**

What could he say?

He could've easily lost his father, but would that really have affected him greatly?

_Look at me._

Some parts of him would be pleased to have the old bastard out of his life.

_I'm sick._

He wouldn't have thought twice about it if the doctor had told him that Fugaku wouldn't make it through the night.

He might even feel…relieved.

Was he fucked up to think that?

As he looked down to Sakura, he knew that his feelings didn't matter right now. He had to find some way to end her suffering.

"How?" It was all that he could think to ask.

"Home, t-they were," She sniffed. "They were on their way back, a couple of days ago, and-"

The sound coming from her mouth was choked away with a sob.

"Their plane crashed. No survivors." She wailed.

"Oh my god, Sakura-" He pressed her closer, desperate to stop her shaking. Desperate to do _something._ "Sakura, I am so sorry."

How could he possibly understand her?

How was this making her feel any better?

"I tried to get a hold of Ino," She explained through shuddered breaths. "But I couldn't."

He could feel her heart accelerating.

"I couldn't, I-" She began to hyperventilate.

"Ssh…" He whispered, tightening his hold around her.

Fresh tears dripped down her cheeks and she gripped him tighter. "You were the only other person I thought to come to."

_What could he do?_

"Sakura…"

"I don't know what to do!" She almost yelled, her voice cracking. "They're going to take away my home. Oh god-" Her chest heaved. "What will I do?"

_What will __**I**__ do?_

"It's okay Sakura," He soothed. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

_I promise._

**000**

Sasuke entered the house quietly. Sakura had finally gotten a hold of Ino, and departed with her. He had offered her a place to stay in the mansion, but she and Ino both refused politely, explaining that they needed to discuss the matter before jumping to any decisions.

So he watched her go.

And put the sadness on hold for when he saw her again.

He turned the corner, spying Itachi sitting down on the living room couch. He spun on his heels, hoping that he could go back the other way without his brother noticing.

"Sasuke."

It was worth a shot.

"Yeah?" He came back, seating himself on the couch besides his brother.

He was waiting for Itachi to ask him about the Hyuuga's. Sasuke was sure that Neji's uncle had made a phone call to the mansion. Why wouldn't he?

"Father is awake now." Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke could feel his eyes widen. That wasn't what he expected to hear, but in a way he was glad that Itachi hadn't gotten harassed by their sworn enemies.

And for now, he could stay out of trouble with him.

"So?" He questioned, fiddling with the cushions on the couch.

"He wants to speak with you."

The words made the air promptly shift. Itachi's eyes shot to his, analyzing him. He could feel the emotion in the air as well; the disgust that Sasuke radiated was amalgamated with mulish inquisitiveness.

"You do not have to talk to him if you don't want to." Itachi said with excessive sympathy.

The sound of his brother's pity made his skin crawl. _If he only knew_, that little part inside of him chided.

_And…if he did know?_

Sasuke stared at his brother, contemplating the idea of letting him in on everything that had taken place. What would he do? Would he help? Refuse to believe?

Itachi's eyes furrowed. He sensed Sasuke's change in mood. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Nothing." Sasuke muttered quietly. "I will go speak to him."

He rose from his position on the sofa and began to set off to the staircase. He wondered if Fugaku was lying in his own room; the master bedroom the monster and his mother shared on the second floor.

He shivered. He hadn't been in that room in eight years.

Itachi stood up hastily. "You don't have to go speak to him, Sasuke. I'll just tell him that you went to sleep or something to that nature."

Sasuke stopped.

"It's alright." Itachi stressed.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke dismissed with a little laugh. "I'm fine, Itachi."

"Are you…sure?"

"I'm okay, I'll go."

**000**

He had to get a hold of himself before he opened the door to his father's bedroom.

It was dark.

Much like he remembered it was.

Always, the rooms were dark. It was as if Fugaku couldn't deal with seeing his heinous acts take place under illumination.

Sasuke scoffed underneath his breath for thinking that it mattered. Even if lights had been on it wouldn't have stopped Fugaku from taking what he wanted. The man was selfish and arrogant, completely self absorbed in his self and his job.

As he watched the blankets rise from the man's slow breathing patterns, Sasuke couldn't help but remember that his Father wasn't always like he had become.

"_Roar!"_

"_Ah! Father quit it! Haha!"_

Why? Why did he change so?

Dismissing the feelings that threatened to consume him, Sasuke took a step inside, waiting for his father to speak.

The room remained silent even after his entry. Was he asleep?

"Sasuke," The voice called lightly. "Come over here."

Sasuke gulped. He made his way to the side of Fugaku's bed and waited.

"Who?" His father whispered faintly, his eyes tiny slits in the darkness.

Sasuke thought about the faded question and his eyebrows furrowed. "Who, what?"

His father beckoned him closer. Sasuke took another step.

"Closer." Fugaku croaked.

Sasuke was at the edge of the bed, determined to ask his question again. "Who-?"

Fugaku's hand shot up from under the depths of covers, grabbing Sasuke's collar and yanking him down until he almost face planted into the light blue bed sheets. Before he had the chance to gasp, they were already nose to nose.

"Who the fuck _**stabbed**_ me you rotten piece of shit?" His father snarled.

"What makes you think I know that?" Sasuke squeaked, trying to regain his footing.

Fugaku's teeth grinded together. "You were probably the one who planned it."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You fucking bitch." Fugaku spat. "You hired an assassin."

He blinked. He couldn't be serious. Could he?

_**I **__was the one who was angry._

"_He's still my __**father**__, god dammit!"_

_**I**__ stuck up for you._

"You mother fucker." Fugaku fumed.

Sasuke ripped himself from his father's grasp, shooting backwards, out of his grabbing range, but falling back into his mother's dresser, knocking over the contents that sat upon it. "How fucking dare you!" He seethed.

Fugaku still reached for him. His lips curled. "Come here, you little shit!"

Before the emotion could consume him, he dashed for the door, his father screaming profanities from behind.

He stopped just before he made his exit, looking back. "And for your information," He hissed. Fugaku grew silent. "I wouldn't be satisfied unless I killed you myself."

Fugaku couldn't reply.

Sasuke took it as his cue to leave, and shut the door behind his exit.

He could've sworn though, as he ascended up the stairwell he heard his father's light whisper echoing around him.

"_**You're going to regret the moment you said those words."**_

**000**

Sasuke. It's Neji. Txt me or something.

0

I tried to call u. Ur phone was off. Call me or something.

0

I'm not apologizing. I'm asking 4 u to come over. We'll 4get about this whole thing ok?

0

Sasuke. Stop ignoring me

0

I know your reading these. Just answer me.

0

I wish u were here. I need you now. Call me.

0

Please, Sasuke. I'm waiting.

0

_How long will_ _you keep this_ _up_?

0

Okay. I give.

0

I'm sorry.

**000**

It was a long three weeks before life started to gain a pattern once again. Nonetheless, Sakura continued to feel empty inside.

She had already moved in with Ino weeks before, all of the arrangements settled, all of her belongings moved in and placed about the house as to help her feel more at home.

But no matter how hard she tried, she never felt comfortable there. It wasn't her home, and she knew that.

"I can still hear them sometimes." She told Sasuke.

She was spending a lot of time with Sasuke lately. Despite her generosity, Ino was constantly leaving the house. She was a party girl; Sakura was not. Ino would try to invite her out places, get her to meet new people, but Sakura always refused. So Ino left for the night. Every night.

And Sakura would be in another big house, alone.

Instead of wallowing in self pity, she would call Sasuke; ask if she could come over. It became such a routine that after school was let out she would simply go home with him. Mrs. Uchiha would fix them dinner, and they would spin the night talking about ridiculous things as to get her mind off of her deceased parents.

But they would somehow always creep back into the conversation.

"You do?" He questioned, reaching to the bowl in the center of them, taking another piece of fruit.

She nodded, mimicking his actions.

"What do they say?" He asked, quietly.

She thought about it. "Whenever I walk inside Ino's house, I can hear my mother welcoming me home." She fought to keep the tears down. She was done crying. "I keep expecting her to turn the corner with her arms open wide…"

She released a shuddered breath. "But she's never there…"

His hand covered over hers. She smiled.

He squeezed.

She found her eyes meeting his. He looked sad.

"What?" She asked, softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Sasuke. I'm fine." She whispered.

_She knew that she wasn't._

_Not yet._

_She was still hurting._

_But as long as she stayed right here…_

She grasped his hand, placing it on her cheek. He was so warm.

…_she began to feel her heart slowly healing…_

**000**

Sasuke felt…fresh.

His time spent with Sakura was always rejuvenating. He felt blessed even when he touched her hand. She stood for everything pure and innocent; everything he could only dream of becoming. She was his cure.

Her smile always made his heart warm.

He couldn't help but wonder how she kept that beautiful smile even after what she had been through.

Her strength gave him hope.

And hope was something that he never had.

It was like a beautiful paradise. He would wake from his sleep, travel downstairs, call her, and feel as though his day was going to be ten times better than the last one.

It was all going great; it was a normal afternoon after school had concluded when he heard the news.

"I'll be leaving town for about a week."

His eyes searched hers with haste. "What? Why?"

"Both sides of my mother's and father's family are getting together to have a ceremony for my parents." She answered with a relieved sigh.

And then he felt stupid. "Oh?"

She smiled at him. "We are going to celebrate their lives. It will be held in the fields near where they both grew up."

He tried his best to smile as well. "That's beautiful."

She nodded, a peaceful bliss painted over her countenance.

His hand found hers. "I'll miss you."

She giggled. "Sasuke, it's only a week."

He frowned. "Too long."

She was quiet, the serenity seeping out of her facial features. He instantly regretted saying anything.

"Sakura," He whispered. "What it is?"

Her orbs reflected back a shine as they began to water. "In my heart," She murmured sadly. "I have no desire to go."

He said nothing. Instead he listened.

"I have yet to say goodbye," She cried softly. "I don't want to believe that they are gone, nor do I want to continue lying to myself."

"Wait until you are ready." He encouraged.

"That would be _never_." She answered with a bite to her tone.

He bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry…"

Could he never say the right thing?

"No, I'm sorry," She replied quickly. "Forgive my attitude."

"It's not your fault, Sakura-chan." He murmured.

She smiled through her tears. "I like that."

He tilted his head. "Like what?"

"Sakura-_chan_. I like it."

He brushed a piece of hair from her eyes, sliding the pink lock behind her ear with tenderness. "Sakura-chan it is, then."

**000**

**Day One.**

He missed her already.

He couldn't smile the entire morning, knowing that after his classes were through, he would not be able to see her.

He missed that smile.

He was going crazy just thinking about it.

**000**

**Day Two**

He didn't get out of bed.

He felt like he was heavy and couldn't rise. What was there to rise for?

His brother?

Fugaku?

His mother?

He rose, even only for a few fleeting moments to kiss his mother good morning.

Then he returned to the pointless slumber.

**000**

It was funny.

He had been about to sneak out of the house to get some weed to calm his nerves when Fugaku merged into his pathway. The reason for his nerves. Ironic. He stopped immediately, shrinking backwards, back into the direction of his room.

He knew what this meant. It was late. The household had already darkened and went to sleep along with the night sky and Sasuke had no strength, no nothing for another catastrophe like this.

Fuck, he just wanted a smoke.

_Anything_ that could make him buzz would do.

"Where were you going, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked with a smirk.

"Downstairs." Step back. "I wanted some water."

Fugaku chuckled. He knew it wasn't the case.

"You wouldn't be going out to get drugs, would you? Or alcohol?" Step forward.

Sasuke couldn't help the snort of amusement. "Drugs? Of course not. My life is so perfect here."

"That's good." Step forward.

"I see you're up and walking." Sasuke murmured, taking another step back.

Fugaku shot forward without admonition, taking Sasuke by surprise. He turned for his room, barely making it to the door before he was grabbed by the hair and dragged to the ground.

"I'm sure you remember what you said to me last time we spoke Sasuke." Fugaku growled, forcing him down.

Sasuke grunted, forcing him back as far as he could. "Itachi!" It was as good as silent. "ITA-"

Fugaku punched him in the chest twice, knocking the wind completely out of him. He laid there, in a daze as Fugaku seized him by the hair, like a dog, and hauled him to his knees.

It didn't take long to see what his father wanted. The zipper came down easily.'

"Suck my dick, little bitch." He demanded.

"_Suck me."_

The memory gave him chills.

Fugaku slapped him across the face roughly. "Do it." He roared.

Sasuke's head lolled to the side from the force of the hit. He looked up to his father's sadistic smile, his hair still tightly being clasped in the monster's clutches.

"Go fuck yourself." Sasuke spat.

Fugaku growled, shoving his face forward. Sasuke locked his mouth shut.

No.

"_Suck me."_

He could feel tears coming. He willed them to hell. This wasn't going to happen.

Fugaku ripped his head backwards to that he was looking up at him again. "You'll do it." He threatened.

"The _fuck_ I will." Sasuke seethed. "If you put your filthy cock in my mouth," Sasuke made sure he understood his last words with crystal clarity. "You're not getting it back."

Fugaku stared at him for a long moment, testing the waters. Sasuke only glared up at him with as much hatred as he could muster.

"Have it your way." His father growled, hauling him by his hair into the closet. He threw him on his back, mounting him.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke gasped, the pressure of a hand clamping down on his throat choking the last words away. The concrete grip swiftly locked off his only air supply, making him flounder like a fish out of water.

His father shut the door, enclosing them in a small area of darkness. Sasuke couldn't breathe.

"It's been a while," His father hissed. "Since I've made you cry."

Sasuke grunted, unable to force any more words from his mouth as Fugaku tugged greedily at his pants.

Sasuke found that the more he struggled, the more the world started to fade; the lack of oxygen caused him to become lightheaded and lost. He went limp in Fugaku's grasp, allowing the peaceful darkness to begin to consume him.

Further and further he went…

"Not that easy." He heard Fugaku chuckle.

With a strangulated gasp the darkened world shot back into Sasuke's vision, revealing to him a sight he was all too used to.

"Please-" He croaked, the words scratching their way up his throat. He had no bargaining skills left up his sleeves.

"It only pleases me to hear you cry for mercy." Fugaku said with a cruel grin.

He brutally forced himself inside without another word, Sasuke unwillingly crying out. It hurt so badly.

Oh god, why?

Why _me_?

It was impossible to be cold this time. He could not stay quiet. He could not bite his tongue. His heart broke with unanswered questions and trampled spirits. His soul blackened with each sadistic thrust, and nothing else in the world was evident but the pain; the pain that was unending and eternal.

It was the same pain he dreamed of. The pain he detested.

Craved.

Everywhere. Pain, pain, pain.

He couldn't remember a time when his cheeks had been drenched completely in his tears. Had he ever sobbed so hard? His body wracked with spasms of agony that practically moved in time with the monster's rhythm, as he was too weak to even try and pull away.

"Oh god I-," He sputtered, powerless to finish the sentence. He screamed in pain. It only intensified.

This was so wrong, so sick. So impure.

"So you like this, hmm?" His father asked between breaths, mistaking his last sentence as some sort of twisted pleasure. "You dirty fucking slut."

"I'm your _son_," Sasuke sobbed. "Oh god, I'm your son!"

Fugaku said nothing. Felt nothing.

"Your _son_!" He screamed, choking desperately on his own tears.

Why was it that he could no longer stay silent? What was this need to remind Fugaku of what he already knew but decided to ignore? Sasuke knew that it changed nothing and fazed no one.

_But I __**am**__ your son._

_And you are fucking me like some cheap whore._

_Raping_ me.

He grabbed his father's hand, placing it back at his throat.

"Why don't you just kill me!"

He meant it.

He never wanted to feel this way again.

This…sickness.

It felt like vomit was pooling upwards into his throat, choking him.

"Just fucking _**kill**_ me already!" He roared, his nails digging into the flesh Fugaku's fist.

His father slapped him across the face, ripping another cry out from deep within him.

"Why would I want to kill you, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked with a smirk evinced on his face. "If I did, we wouldn't be having this much fun, would we?"

_Fun_?

Why do you hate me so?

There were so many questions. The sad part was Sasuke knew that they would never be answered.

It was impossible for him to prevail.

But still he tried.

His lips trembled. "Father-"

Fugaku howled, his fist of stone slamming into Sasuke's ribcage. A sharp crack followed the strike, taking Sasuke by utter surprise.

Broken.

"Don't you ever call me that again," Fugaku growled lowly. "Or next time it will be your pretty fucking face I break."

He blinked, sudden agony rushing through his body in torrents.

His surroundings were sucked of their color almost instantly, and he barely had a chance to gasp at the pain before he was thrown into the shadowy depths of his unconsciousness.

**000**

When he awoke he was dressed in a clean shirt and boxer shorts, situated potently atop his crisp, clean bed sheets. He reeked of apple cinnamon, his mother's favorite scent of bath soap.

The smell alone made his stomach coil, and before he knew it he was throwing up. With each attempted lift of his head the pain underneath his chest pulsated through him. His body was unwilling to lift itself due to the incessant throbbing that pounded out from his ribs; he found himself choking on his own toxins.

Suddenly, a hand cupped the back of his neck gently, leaning him forward, allowing him to rid his body of the revolting vomit. Soon afterwards he remembered the need to breathe. He gulped in the oxygen greedily, glad that the flow of air was now returning to him steadily. The hasty beating of his heart slowly began to return to a normal thumping rhythm.

He sighed, collapsing back onto his pillows.

"You have a broken rib." The mysterious voice whispered softly. "I bandaged it for you."

His eyes opened slightly. The person standing over his beside was Akimi, the young maid of the household.

Sasuke winced as he felt the tightly bandaged wound. He had no memory of what happened after the strike, but by the jagged stinging coming from his lower regions, he could only assume his father fulfilled what was left of his desires.

"Thank you," He murmured. "You didn't have to do that."

She took a few steps back and stared at him. The terrified look in her eyes told him that she knew something that she shouldn't.

"Your father, M-Master Uchiha, came out of this room l-looking- well he was very angry, and- h-he told me that you needed to be patched up. T-That y-y-you had broken a bone…" She explained in sporadic breaks for air and mismatched stuttering.

"Well I'm fine now, thanks." Sasuke replied to her explanation, hoping to ease her suspicion and get rid of her infuriatingly worried tone of voice.

"You were in the closet…" She murmured.

Sasuke didn't respond. He knew.

Akimi took a bold stride forward. Her face was determined and firm. She took a deep breath. "Mr. Uchiha, when I opened the closet door you were covered in bloo-"

"Shut up," Sasuke spat, hearing the maid gasp at his sharp reply. He knew of all of the things he must have been covered in. Damn Fugaku for leaving his messes unkempt. "Just shut up and forget about everything you saw today."

She swallowed nervously. "I will not."

He struggled to stand, but succeeded without assistance. "You want to run that by me again?"

"I-I," She jumped backwards. "I am going to inform your mother about these, these- interactions that are leaving you harmed. I care about your safety!" She mumbled.

His black heart spiked to attention. "You care about me?"

"Your safety." She repeated, in a slightly weaker tone.

He inclined his head. "Akimi, come here."

She was speechless.

He glanced to the spot directly in front of him, trying to wheedle her into coming closer with a movement of his finger. "Come." He repeated.

She shook her head. "You're injured Mr. Uchiha. I should go talk to your mother…"

He glared daggers. "That's an _order_, Akimi. Come over here. _**Now**_."

Slowly she moved, crossing the short distance between them in four agonizingly deliberate steps. She looked like she could bolt for the door at any moment if she wanted to.

But Sasuke knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes?" She whispered, looking up at him through her long black lashes.

His hand grasped her chin and he gazed intensely into her eyes.

She was now his prey.

"Just how _much_ do you care for me?"

**000**

**Day Four**

Sasuke couldn't breathe.

His eyes shot open from sleep to see the early morning light shimmering in through his open window. Nothing else was focused. No matter how many times he blinked his eyes the world continued to be a blur.

He gasped in pain, squinting his eyes closed once more. Hot tears streamed down his face. He suddenly understood why his vision had been blurred.

He was in agony.

The memories of the night before spun through his mind. He remembered the rape and the hard slam that his father had delivered to his ribs all too well.

His second thought was: To numb the pain as quickly as he was able.

It took every ounce of strength in his body to push himself upwards. Grunting, he clutched his bandaged torso, shakily rising to his feet. He was unstable and disoriented as he stumbled to the bathroom.

The reflection that grimaced back from the slick slab of glass was a face Sasuke was used to. He couldn't remember a time when he entered the bathroom with a smile on his face.

This pain.

He groaned, fumbling through the drawers for his little bottle. Anything to put an ease to the pain.

His fingers came in contact with the bottle of his desire and he spilt the contents into the sink below. Thirteen little white faces stared back up at him, calling to him with their promise of relief. He snatched up three, swallowing them dry, almost choking as he did so. The round vessels slid down his throat roughly, bringing with them a horrid taste on his tongue. He turned on his sink without thinking, cupping water into his hands and slurping it up greedily. By the time the water was shut off, half of his pain killer collection had been drowned. White powder clouded the sink, only a few whole pills were left unspoiled. He curse, scooping up the loose goopy like substance with his fingers and gulping it down. He retched, the medicine almost coming back up and defeating the whole purpose of ridding himself of pain.

He leaned against the sink for a long while, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. It sounded like a broken melody.

_"Just fucking **kill** me already!"_

He had been so ready to die.

So ready for that peaceful darkness and unfeeling body.

_Why me?_

Because you're a tampered soul.

No one wants _you_.

You're good for sex, that's all.

He glared into the mirror, his eyes piercing through the man's before him. A soulless bastard. _Bastard_?

Why, of _course_ he was.

He might as well be.

_"Father-"_

_"**Don't you ever call me that again**, or next time it will be your pretty fucking face I break."_

He had _no _father.

He had no legacy.

No destiny.

No hope.

"_It's only a week."_

His _hope_ was Sakura.

**_His hope was gone._**

He stumbled from the bathroom, his eyes first looking to his occupied bed.

Akimi.

He hadn't cared.

He still didn't.

_What a fucking dick I am._

She had been a virgin.

And he never wanted to see her face again.

Just looking at her unknowing and innocent features disgusted him.

With out remorse, he fired her, leaving her with an Uchiha Company Notice, stating that she was no longer needed for the job or wanted for a new position.

She would be gone, out. Without a job or place to live.

He didn't care.

His kindest moment was when he left her breakfast, uncaring if she consumed it or not.

He didn't care that he was her first. His father had been his first. She was lucky. She was living the life.

_He had cringed at the sight of her._

He had no remorse for the fact that she would be waking up to an empty bed, with a breakfast platter and a letter requiring her to leave the premises without question within fifteen minutes of her awareness.

_It doesn't matter to me. It's done. She was just a good screw._

He pretended not to hear the sound of her sobs as she was escorted away from the Mansion. He pretended not to care. He simply ate his breakfast, dressed for school, and then left the house.

He reached the limo and got inside.

"Where are we going today, Mr. Uchiha?" The driver asked politely.

Sasuke was silent, thinking of his options.

He knew he had them; options were his own.

The driver's eyes fell to his backpack. "Are we heading to college?"

Sasuke said nothing and the driver shrugged, pulling out of the parking lot, assuming that the destination was going to be school.

"_**No**_." Sasuke answered suddenly. The limo screeched to a halt.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Turn around," Sasuke ordered. "Take me to the bar."

**000**

The alcohol helped with the pain in his ribs plenty.

Combined with the pain killers, Sasuke couldn't help but think that this mixture was the perfect concoction of reprieve.

Before he knew it, he was gone. So far gone in fact, that he hadn't noticed his familiar visitor plop down on the bar stool next to him. She was staring at him intently.

"Hey there." She whispered.

He gave the red headed bar tender a quick nod of acknowledgement.

"You seem depressed." She said with a raise of her brow.

Sasuke snorted. If you only knew, you'd wish you didn't.

But you don't.

_You have no clue._

"Yeah." He mumbled, drinking another glass.

She smiled. "Maybe I can make you feel better."

**000**

It definitely made him feel better.

"What did you say your name was again?" He asked, uncaring if he offended her or not.

Sasuke was lying in the mess of dirty blankets, the red headed bar tender rising and clothing her naked form. She chuckled.

"Why do you care? I know perfectly well that this is a one night stand."

He smirked. This girl was interesting.

"I don't care. It was just a question." He explained.

"Well, _I_ have a question for_ you_." She countered playfully, sitting on the edge of the tan colored sofa.

"I don't know if I'll answer it, but you can ask me." He answered with a quick shrug of his shoulders. As she slipped her shirt on, he dug through his jean pocket for some weed he had bought earlier in the week.

"Who was that dick that came in the bar a while back?"

He stopped in mid-match lighting, the blunt hanging loosely between his lips. It had been awhile since he thought of the Hyuuga. He had been ignoring his texts and calls for about a month, feeling more than proud of himself that he was able to block the porcelain face from his thoughts and fantasies for this long.

"Did you know him?" She continued.

Sasuke calmly let the flame meet the tip of his weed. "Sort of."

She shook her head, making a disgusted face. "What a fucking prick. I would've punched the shit out of him if I thought I wouldn't lose my job."

Sasuke didn't answer, and she turned towards him. "Do you talk to him often?"

"No, not anymore." He replied, inhaling the drug deeply.

She nodded, leaving the conversation there.

He studied her. "Well, I believe I have answered two of your questions," He spoke silkily, enjoying the smile that crept upon her face. "What is your name?"

She stood up, tossing a piece of paper in his lap. "Karin." She answered with a tilt of her head.

"Ah, yes, Karin." He examined the piece of torn parchment. "What is this?"

"My number." She winked. "Call me sometime if you ever feel like…you know."

He raised a brow. "Fucking?"

She rubbed the back of her head, a slight blush touching her cheeks. "Umm, yeah, to put it bluntly."

He chuckled. "I may never talk to you again. What would you do then?"

She frowned and headed for the front door. "Be disappointed." When she reached the handle she turned back and grinned. "Considering that was probably the best quickie of my life."

He couldn't help but smirk. "Goodbye, Karin."

She winked. "See you later, hot stuff."

**000**

**Day Five**

_^^1 new voicemail^^_

"_Hey Sasuke, its Professor Raidi. How are you feeling? I understand that you've been sick for a couple days, so I was wondering if you were going to come by school and pick up your homework soon. Well, best wishes. I hope your back in my class soon._

_^^End of voicemail^^_

**000**

He bought more pain killers after supper that evening.

Itachi was suspicious about his late departing from the house, but didn't ask him why he was leaving. Only that he should be home before ten.

He made it back by nine thirty, waited until the house was sleeping, and left once again for some night on the town.

And by night on the town, he was hoping to find some hookers. Hot ones. Or drugs. Whichever would be fine.

And to his luck he found both.

And the night was lost the smoke.

He had no idea where they went, what they did.

But he did recall waking.

The room swirled.

_What time was it?_

Sasuke looked around, through his fogginess of being stoned, and noticed that he was in a house he had never seen before.

To his right was a naked man, his left, a nude woman.

The man's eyelids fluttered and he smiled wickedly.

"Thank you for the good time, Mr. Uchiha."

He sighed.

_Wherever he was…_

_**Whenever**__ he was…_

_Didn't matter._

He smirked.

_I'm back._

**000**

**Day Six**

He had decided to go to a club that next night. He figured it was the perfect place to pick up women with low self esteem who he knew would love to have a casual fuck with someone like him.

To make the situation even better, the place didn't check ID and had an open bar to anyone who had the cash to pay for what they wanted. He felt elated. Cash was not a problem to him. If anything, he could be rid of some of the weight in his wallet.

He entered, feeling the vibrations of the music pound through his bones. He could hear nothing but the pulsating rhythm that filled the air around him. He made his way to the bar, hoping that the sound level would be slightly lower once he reached it.

"I'll take three shots of vodka." He stated flagrantly to the man behind the counter, earning a whole row of glares from the seated populace.

The bartender glared at him, quickly sizing him up. A sudden chill rushed through Sasuke. What if this man questioned his age for some unlikely, unlucky reason?

"Coming up." The man said finally, erasing all of the fear that had come over him.

Sasuke sat down by himself, waiting for his drinks to arrive. Already eyes were on him, devouring his good looks and drinking in his confident attitude. He enjoyed feeling the presence of so many foreign eyes on him. He knew it was a treat for these people to see an Uchiha out in public instead of in the mansion, where they usually resided.

Before his drinks touched the counter, he was confronted with two pretty faces of some girls that were dancing not too far away. One was a tall, lanky blonde, and the other was a petite brunette with strong cheek bones and a nice figure. They winked at him, flashing smiles, slowly creeping closer to where he sat.

"Hey, sexy. You wanna dance with me?" The blonde asked with a sway of her hips.

"_Now, Sakura, keep this hand here."_

He downed his shot. "I don't dance."

"_And this one is mine."_

"Well, I'll teach you." The brunette purred. "All you have to do is grind on me."

He thought about the offer. He wasn't the type to dance in clubs like this, and he had no desire to "grind" on these women. His desire to even have sex with them had vanished the moment they came into his viewing range. He was too busy imagining a lovely, pink haired Sakura to care about these trashy, drunk floozies. Her beautiful face was cavorting through his thoughts, like his own special 'Sakura Haruno' parade.

He missed her.

"No thanks." He said with an ultimate shake of his head. The girls frowned. He drank the last two shots without thinking about them much anymore.

The blonde frowned at his comment, looking to her friend. "Hey, let's just go back to the dance floor."

The brunette had a much more deviant smile splayed across her face. She shrugged her shoulders, lifting herself up and onto Sasuke's lap. He stared at her. The blonde gasped.

"Why don't I just grind on _you_, then?" She whispered into his ear, proceeding in rubbing her body into his.

He chuckled at the horrified look on the blonde's face. Now that he was this close to the brunette and could smell the amount of liquor on her breath, he understood how drunk she really was. "Lady, _please_-"

"Pleeeeease, _**continuuuue**_?" She smirked, her words slurring together.

He shook his head. "Not even close," He looked up at the blonde. "Do you mind?"

She nodded swiftly, snatching her friend by the arms and pulling her off of him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled in embarrassment as she escorted the drunken brunette away, loudly chastising her afterwards about the amount she had to drink.

Sasuke simply laughed, turning back to the counter to see the eyes of a male that was sitting next to him, on him.

"Can I help you?" He asked smoothly.

The man was laughing as well. "Dude, that girl was just giving you a lap dance and you looked absolutely bored. Oh, and you basically told her to get lost."

Sasuke shrugged. "That's not my thing."

The man raised a brow. "What, women?"

Sasuke tilted his head, smirking. "No, women that are so intoxicated that they can't even speak right, dancing on me."

The unknown male rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean it how it sounded."

Sasuke chuckled, calling for three more shots. "I wouldn't care."

The man stared at him. "You…wouldn't?"

He gave him a winning crooked grin, thanking the bartender for the drinks. "Not at all."

"W-Well why not?" The man scooted a little closer.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm smart enough to know when I'm being hit on."

The words were sucked out of the man's mouth. Sasuke knocked back another two shots, waiting for a response.

"You are hitting on me, are you not?" Sasuke questioned with a smile.

The man's embarrassed and shy demeanor shed to reveal a discernible coating of sexual appeal, his eyes varnished with distending lust. "Let me take you back to my place." He growled lowly.

Sasuke casually leaned closer to him, his eyes darting to the side coyly. "I would love-"

The air in his lungs froze.

Out of all of the eyes in the club that were glued onto him, one pair caught his gaze.

It was one pair of white eyes.

The Hyuuga seemed to be surprised, as if he had just noticed that Sasuke was there. His face was twisted with perplexed contemplation, as though he was deciding if what he was seeing was actually there. He appeared to be in the exact same situation as Sasuke; a man was seated not very far from him, slanting forward as if they were engaging in serious conversation.

Sasuke swallowed. He hadn't seen Neji in a month. He had forgotten the fierce stare that those fair colored eyes gave off when they were locked on something they wanted.

He remembered the way he felt when he saw Sakura again at the movies and wondered: Was that same feeling now rushing through Neji's veins?

"I would love to but-" Sasuke mumbled, his eyes still fastened on Neji's.

"But what?" The man asked, sounding slightly defeated.

Neji rose from his chair, target in sight.

_Shit._

"-but I have to leave." Sasuke leapt to his toes. "I'm sorry."

"Wait-" The man called out.

Ignoring the man, he turned back to look at Neji. The Hyuuga was pushing through the crowd, approaching rapidly. Sasuke glanced around the club. He had two choices: Leave through the front door and run into Neji on his way out, or Find his own way out.

Dashing into the crowds of dancers, Sasuke decided he would uncover his own way out of the area.

To his right he saw a back door blocked with hundreds of people. He would never get through them all without starting a riot. He clipped the corner of the bar, taking a left, and following an employee through a door marked: "Employees Only".

Once in, he took another right, trying to find a route that led to the outside. After going through another door he found himself in what looked to be some sort of storage room. Boxes of items cluttered the room, stacked almost seven feet high. The room itself was also big, and contained three doors total, counting the one he just came through, each one on a different side of the room. He crossed the space in a sprint, clasping his hands around the first door handle and pulled.

Locked.

"Fuck." He muttered.

He darted to the other side, yanking on the second handle.

Locked again.

The only other direction was back the way he came, and he could only hope that he hadn't locked himself inside.

Sasuke jogged forward, aiming to reach the place where he first entered. He was seven feet away from the door when it started to open. He came to a sudden halt, freezing in his place.

He prayed that it was an employee or someone who worked at the club.

But of course, why should he be so lucky?

Neji entered and shut the door behind him. His eyes still held the slight mystification that entranced Sasuke's attention minutes earlier.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke stated firmly, slowly making a wide circle around where Neji stood, trying to get to the door.

Neji moved in the opposite direction, away from the door, copying his movements. It was like they were two wild animals, circling each other; at any time one of them could pounce.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "I want to talk to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke growled, reaching the exit and grasping the handle. He pulled with all of his strength.

Why couldn't he guess that this one would be locked as well?

"Son of a bitch." He muttered, turning his back to the door and leaning against it. He locked himself inside, with the Hyuuga, who had now switched places with him, but was moving closer.

"I need to talk to you, Sasuke. Please listen." Neji emphasized.

Sasuke had no urge to listen. He wanted out. He didn't want to be anywhere near the man that drove out the wildest feelings from inside of him. He hated the fact that he could never control himself.

"I don't want to hear it." He snapped.

Neji was inches away now. Sasuke could feel the warmth of his body radiating into his own. He pressed as close to the door as he could, wishing that it would somehow open, allowing him to escape from this confrontation.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Neji said with a scowl.

Sasuke turned away from him. "Yeah, sure."

Neji moved closer. "I am."

"Okay. So, what? What do you want me to say now?" Sasuke muttered.

"That you forgive me."

Sasuke snorted, looking up. "_**Forgive**_ _**you**_ for trying to _kill _my father?"

Neji's gave him a stern look. "I'm _not_ sorry for that. I'm sorry for what his death could have done to your family, but not for the pain I caused that bastard."

Sasuke couldn't respond to that.

"I hope he burns in hell." Neji added with a clench of his fists.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled. "Sometimes I do too."

Neji reached out, intending to cup Sasuke's face gently. Sasuke flinched away from him. "Don't."

"Why are you so afraid to give in to what you want?" Neji whispered seductively, his face inching closer.

"Who says you're what I want?" Sasuke questioned softly.

"Didn't you miss me? At all?" Neji smirked. "It's been a long time."

"No, I haven't missed you." Sasuke whispered.

"You're _lying_." He confirmed with an incline of his brow.

Sasuke lunged forward, his chest hitting Neji's, their noses touching slightly. "And you seem to think you know everything."

Neji smiled. "Not everything."

"In case you haven't heard, Hyuuga; I lie about a lot of things." Sasuke hissed.

Neji remained silent, although a small smile continued to tug on the apex of his lips.

"What if I told you every kiss, every throe of passion, was a lie? Sasuke challenged. "Or, if I told you that I felt nothing between us?" He took a small edge forward. Their lips were millimeters from touching. "What would you say _then, hmm_?"

"Then I'd tell you to _prove_ that notion." Neji answered haughtily.

"You couldn't handle it." Sasuke purred.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Try me."

Sasuke's lips seized the Hyuuga's, imprisoning him in a searing kiss. He glided his tongue into the already willing mouth before him, controlling every aspect of the terse intrusion.

The Hyuuga pressed his body into Sasuke's, his hands coming upwards to grasp Sasuke's face in an attempt to pull him closer.

Sasuke growled, ripping from his clutches. Neji was momentarily stunned, but had no time to think before Sasuke seized him by the arms, pushing him roughly into the wall behind him.

"Don't move." He warned, attacking the Hyuuga's mouth once more.

Neji grunted, his hands rolling up into fists as Sasuke continued to have his way with his lips. Sasuke kept his hands firmly placed on the other's shoulders, preventing reposition. The situation reminded Sasuke much of the incident that occurred in the alley way where the Hyuuga had him trembling in his grip.

He was now determined to do the same.

Sasuke broke from the kiss, watching with amusement as Neji sighed with displeasure.

Sasuke leaned his face adjacent to the Hyuuga's so that his breath could tickle the other's ear. "How do you feel?" He whispered sensually.

"Hot for you." Neji murmured, pulling back to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"Good," Sasuke smirked. "Then I've proven my point."

Neji's eyes skimmed over Sasuke's body like he was going to devour him. "And you don't feel the same?" He asked softly, but the determination in his voice made the air surrounding them grow thick.

Sasuke dragged the back of his hand over his lips, wiping the traces of saliva from mouth. Neji stared at him, waiting anxiously for a response.

"No," He said with a glare. "I feel nothing."

He watched as the Hyuuga's face contorted with anger, his brows furrowing in confusion as if he couldn't possibly comprehend the reason for Sasuke's blunt and honest answer.

His lips curled. "I don't believe you."

"Well, you better get the fuck over it." Sasuke spat. "Because I could make out with you all night and not feel a thing."

"Oh really?" Neji questioned with a smirk. "Let's test that theory out, shall we?"

Sasuke scoffed. "N-"

He had no time to protest before the Hyuuga's moist lips were graphing into his own, a contorted dance of voracity.

Sasuke moved into him, pressing deeper, determined to get this over with as quickly as possible. Why was it that Neji couldn't see the ****pessimism that he had become? He had no feelings of this sort for anyone. He had no feelings at all.

He was as solid as a rock within.

Neji pulled away from him roughly. Did he finally understand?

"Easy," He whispered. "I don't want to rush this."

Sasuke tensed at the feel of Neji's hands sliding to the side of his head, his thumbs softly outlining the frame of his face.

"You said we had all night, right?"

Sasuke's eyes dropped to the other's mouth and then back up again. "And?"

Neji's lips touched his faintly then pulled away. "Don't think I'll let you go any sooner."

Sasuke angled his chin upwards, scowling. "Don't think you'll be making any progress by taking your time."

Neji just shook his head and chuckled. "What has come over you?" The Hyuuga dipped his head. "You seem…anxious."

"Ha," Sasuke feigned humor. "You wish."

"I never said it was for me." Neji replied, bitterly.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, don't get your hopes up. It's not."

Neji pressed another kiss to his mouth. "You can let me be the judge of that."

With the Hyuuga's hands steadying his face, Sasuke remained motionless as Neji proceeded to kiss him again, slowly, allowing time to let sensual act sink in. Sasuke found this tempo extremely boring, expressing so in a small sigh of annoyance that made Neji growl.

Despite Sasuke's tone of displeasure, Neji continued, slowly still, as he kissed him.

Sasuke was soon finding it hard not to kiss back, the movement of the Hyuuga's lips on his exciting that part of him that urged him to duplicate the action. That part of him was impaled into his brain; the part to repeat. The part of him that screamed to satisfy the other was also that same part of him that craved for the attention while doing so. Still, he felt no weakness in the knees, no hunger for more, and no need for anything as he pressed gently back into Neji.

It was simply a kiss.

A brief exchange of saliva, a momentary brush of the lips or tongue.

Speaking of tongue, Neji's had materialized into the equation, slowly stroking Sasuke's bottom lip as if he had to ask for entrance.

Mechanically his mouth opened, allowing the Hyuuga full access to whatever he desired. He watched Neji's face: eyes closed, serene yet unwavering in his mission.

And suddenly those eyes flew open, snaring Sasuke and pulling him in to drown. Averting his gaze was impossible; those whitish windows took hold of him. He could see the lust, the depraved desires that they withheld, all shooting into him from that one glance like high powered bullets.

They broke without reason, gasping. Neji's hands tightened their hold on Sasuke's face.

"Tell me," He panted. "Tell me that you felt nothing."

Sasuke could not answer.

"I thought so," Neji murmured, hands slipping down to Sasuke's waist. "You feel what I do."

His white eyes flared. "So stop denying it."

The movement of limbs quickly angled Sasuke between the Hyuuga and the wall. Mouth to mouth, breath to breath, Neji was once again in control.

Bile rose in his throat. How dare he.

Despite his utter repulsion, Sasuke kissed back fiercely, refusing to take to Neji's slow and ridiculous pace. He could feel Neji smirking into him, the Hyuuga's mouth leaving his so that he could bite his way up Sasuke's throat and unrelentingly suck on the sensitive spot below his earlobe.

Sasuke gasped out at the sensation, unsuspectingly allowing Neji another perfect attempt to plunge himself into his mouth, consuming him completely. Sasuke couldn't fathom the reason why his body responded to the scandalous tongue of Neji Hyuuga; it angered him. The kiss went from soft nibbles along the edges of the mouth to harsh and harming bites of frustration as Sasuke tried desperately to show his attitude to the situation he was placed in. He felt caged; Neji's body was practically suffocating him between the cold surfaces of the partition. He grunted in exasperation.

The swift change in pace did nothing to deter the Hyuuga. He leaned in closer, if possible, his tongue gliding over every section of Sasuke's mouth, caressing his tongue, his teeth.

"Don't you remember what I can do to you?" Neji breathed against his lips. Sasuke had nothing more than a moment's breath before the kissing continued; responding was not an option.

But of course he remembered.

And damn him for the heated reminder.

He could feel the sweat forming on both of their foreheads, their clothing slowly riding upwards with the collisions of their bodies. He could feel Neji's need through his pants, resentment traversing through his body once again.

"_You were my bitch once."_

Growling, Sasuke ripped himself from the kiss and placed his hands on Neji's shoulders, pushing him back roughly.

"You are _not_ forgiven!" He practically shouted.

Neji sighed, his hands flying up in frustration. "Why not?"

"I didn't quite like the way you treated me," Sasuke licked his lips. "Last time."

Neji's eyes rolled. "Oh?" He asked breathlessly. "And how was that?"

Sasuke's eyes flared and he touched noses with Neji. "Like I was your _**bitch**_."

The Hyuuga shrugged his shoulders. "What will you have me do? I can't rewind time," His eyes glinted. "Wish I could, though."

Sasuke said nothing, but continued to glare at him.

Finally, Neji's features seemed to relax with defeat. "I'll do anything for you, just name it," He then lit up. "But you have to forgive me afterwards."

Sasuke could feel himself begin to smile. "Anything?"

Neji exhaled. "Yes. Whatever you want."

"Well first, apologize." Sasuke proposed innocently.

Neji smirked slightly. "For the thousandth time, I'm sorry."

Sasuke chuckled. "Not yet, but you will be."

"Hmm?" Neji's head tilted. "Is that a _threat_ I hear?"

Ever so softly, Sasuke pressed a kiss to the Hyuuga's throat. "A promise." He whispered.

Sasuke worked his way around Neji, so that the Hyuuga was in between him and the wall.

"I want control." Sasuke started, taking Neji by the collar and pushing him backwards.

"Is that all?" Neji breathed with excitement, his body unwinding against the wall. "Go for it."

"I don't think you realize," Sasuke trailed his kisses to Neji's ear. "The intensity of my demand."

This time, Neji did a double take. "What else is there to comprehend?"

"Answer me this." Sasuke ordered, ignoring his prior question. "Have you been with other men besides me?"

Neji couldn't answer it quickly enough. "Certainly," He smirked. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"How have you been with them?"

Neji snorted. "What kind of question is that? What do you mean, _how_?"

Sasuke leaned in, his eyes boring down into the Hyuuga's. "Have you ever been '_**the bitch'**_, Neji?"

The Hyuuga laughed. Sasuke did not.

Neji's eyes slowly widened and his laughing ceased immediately. "Wait," He paused and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He practically leapt from his skin. "You can't be serious."

"It was just a simple question." Sasuke purred in delight. "You haven't answered."

"I-!" Neji couldn't finish. He couldn't even start. T he words were stolen from his lips, but Sasuke already knew the answer. It was a question he had longed to ask him from the get go, but had never gotten around to it.

To think that Neji had never experienced the other side of sex made Sasuke's skin ripple with joy. He was always so firm and dominant, never once taking a moment to recede away from his position on his high horse. He thought he knew everything. Could do everything.

Sasuke's mouth was in a permanent smile of satisfaction.

"Would you be _my_ bitch?" He whispered huskily.

Neji was voice was a quiver. "Is…that what you want?"

"That is what I want."

Neji was silent. His eyes spoke for him. Was that…curiosity lurking amidst those white orbs?

It made Sasuke hard just thinking of it.

He spun the Hyuuga around until his face came in contact with the wall. Neji grunted, his form visibly shaking. Whether it was from excitement or fear, Sasuke had no idea.

And at the moment he didn't care.

"Does this feel familiar?" He growled, crushing his body into Neji's from behind.

Neji said nothing as Sasuke moved his cold fingers up underneath the Hyuuga's shirt, gently grazing his fingers across his already hardened nipples. Sasuke could hear Neji's breaths coming out in short, quiet gasps, his eyes fluttering closed from the sensation.

Before Neji had the chance to enjoy the foreplay any longer, Sasuke removed his hand, enjoying the soft sigh of displeasure that escaped the Hyuuga's parted lips. Ever so slowly, Sasuke slid two fingers up to Neji's mouth, pressing roughly. "Suck." He murmured.

Neji was hesitant. "And this is for?"

"Preparation. So the pain won't be as…immense…"

The Hyuuga shifted uncomfortably. Sasuke burned with anticipation.

"Well?" He challenged.

Tentatively, Neji allowed his fingers to enter the warm, wet confines of his mouth that Sasuke knew all too well. This whole process reminded him of a similar action with the Hyuuga's mouth, but it wasn't Sasuke's fingers that he had been sucking on…

Sasuke kissed the back of Neji's neck, whispering, "That's good enough."

Neji released his fingers now fully coated in Sasuke's saliva. "What now?" His voice shook.

His hands slipped to the Hyuuga's pants, greedily pulling them down. He licked his lips at the sight of Neji's tight, toned ass. Neji shivered.

He couldn't believe how badly he wanted this.

Neji's head turned slightly. "S-Sasuke, what-"

Without any extra warning, Sasuke plunged his two fingers inside of the Hyuuga, his free hand shooting up to cover Neji's mouth from the inevitable scream.

And scream he did. His muffled cries choked through the openings in Sasuke's fingers, his body lurching into the wall, violently shuddering at the intrusion. His muscles contracted around Sasuke's digits, his body fighting against the invasion. His nails scraped at the wall, desperate for traction.

Sasuke moaned. He always understood pain. He also knew he enjoyed having it himself. But except for his Father, he never thought he would enjoy someone else's pain. He had never known that this side of Neji existed, but what he could clearly see was that this side of Neji was turning him on beyond belief even if he couldn't explain the reason for his enjoyment. It just was.

Neji's chest heaved, his heavy breathing striking Sasuke's hand ceaselessly. He wasn't looking at him any longer. The Hyuuga's eyes were aimed straight at the wall, looking at nothing. Sasuke watched intently as Neji's eyes squinted together tightly, his body contracted one last time. When his eyes reopened again, a single tear slid down his cheek, coming to a stop upon Sasuke's hand. He took in one more sharp breath through his nose before he realized Sasuke had become his single audience; he turned his head down in shame.

He could feel Neji's body relaxing slowly, his breathing pattern returning almost normal. He removed his hand from the Hyuuga's mouth and leaned his face in so his teeth could softly bite Neji's neck.

"Hardest part is over." He whispered.

Neji said nothing, only shivered.

Sasuke proceeded in the act, gently taking his fingers out before pressing them back inside.

Neji gritted his teeth, wincing. He released a broken breath.

Sasuke continued to repeat the process. Once, twice, three times.

"How does it feel?" Sasuke questioned, his voice was silk against Neji's cheek.

"Painful." He rasped. Neji's jaw clenched with the next movement of Sasuke's fingers. It was the first word he spoken since they began.

Sasuke's free hand snuck around the Hyuuga's waist, taking his hardened member between his fingers, squeezing gently. "What about that?" He questioned in a raucous tone.

Neji's body rocked into Sasuke's clutch, moaning lightly. Sasuke hadn't expected a real answer anyhow.

This one was better.

Without explaining what he was doing, Sasuke picked up the pace of his fingers, idling stroking Neji along with the movement of his digits. He continued to do this until Neji's body was melting into his own, his eyes shut with the sheer pleasure that Sasuke provided. It was a sight Sasuke had longed to see.

"More." It was a faint whisper.

"Hmm?" Sasuke leaned closer, smirking. "What did you say, Hyuuga?"

"Mo-" His breath caught and he moaned again; he couldn't speak. Sasuke's fingers pressed deeper, searching.

"I'll make you scream." He purred. "I've always wanted you to scream for me, Hyuuga."

Neji held back, biting his lip to keep from exposing more of his emotion. Sasuke could tell that he was trying to hide as much of his feelings as possible. He chuckled inwardly. That wouldn't last long.

With one sharp thrust of his fingers, Neji gasped, his knees buckling beneath him.

Abandoning the Hyuuga's hardened member, Sasuke used his arm to hold the weak male up and stabilize him. Neji's lips quivered and he braced himself against the wall. His arms wobbled despite his attempt at balance.

Sasuke continued, hitting that same spot over and over until Neji was pressing back against him his moans growing louder and more rapturous than before.

"Harder." Neji murmured, sighing with delight.

Sasuke's confidence soared as he gave into the Hyuuga's request. "Yes, of course." He answered with a smirk.

Two more hard thrusts and Neji was almost there. Sasuke could feel it.

He kissed the Hyuuga's earlobe before biting it playfully. "You haven't screamed yet." He whispered.

Neji's body froze as he reached climax, Sasuke's request finally fulfilled as he cried out his name. It couldn't have been a better feeling that overcame him. He almost reached his own end just by watching the Hyuuga moan and shudder with release.

They were silent for the longest time. Sasuke removed his fingers, holding Neji steady with both arms. The Hyuuga sighed; his head leaning back to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. Sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Well?" He asked.

Sasuke stared at him. "Well, what?"

"Is that all?" Neji questioned with a wicked grin. "Or would you like to continue with the actual act?"

Sasuke shivered as Neji's hand reached back to graze across his covered erection.

"Looks like you need it." He purred.

"Jesus." Sasuke groaned. This was all taking a toll on his body.

None the less, he lunged for his belt, ready to open it and finish the job when the door to the storage room started to slowly open.

"Shit," He muttered, closing his pants back up. "Someone's here."

Whether that was a relief or a curse, Sasuke was once again clueless.

A little scream penetrated the room as Neji was fastening his pants closed.

"Oh Jesus, come on, you two, get out of here!" It was a man that worked at the club. He shielded his eyes, cursing silently to himself. "Why do people always come back here to have sex?"

"Maybe next time." Sasuke whispered in Neji's ear, leaving him to fix up his clothing. He was rewarded with a smirk.

"We were just leaving." He suggested to the employer, as he made his way passed him. Neji was silently following his lead.

"Uh huh, sure you were-" The man paused, taking in a good look as they walked through the open door. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke stiffened.

"A-Are you Sasuke _Uchiha_?" He asked, sounding astonished.

"Who's asking?" Sasuke turned to look back at the man.

"Don't you remember me?" The guy asked with a laugh. "We met _here_ about six months ago."

Sasuke analyzed the man's face. He had no memory of every meeting him. "No. I don't remember."

The guy shrugged, shutting the door behind them. "I get it if you don't want to say anything in front of your boyfriend."

Neji's death glare was kicking in, staring the mysterious man down.

"Maybe I'm mistaken…" The guy said quickly, noticing Neji's look. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I think you are. And I have no boyfriend." Sasuke said with a hard stare, catching the man by surprise.

Neji visibly tensed.

"Oh, well then you _are_ the Sasuke I'm talking about." The guy chuckled.

Neji's eyes darted to Sasuke momentarily, and then went back to the peculiar male.

Who was this man?

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke could feel himself grow uneasy.

The man blinked, smiling cruelly. "You're the same drunken slut that I fucked last time. At least whores get paid for what you do for free." He chuckled to himself. "I mean, fuck- look at you. You're disgusting."

It didn't even sting. He kind of felt it coming. The guy was right about it anyways. He never remembered the names or faces of people he had casual, drunken, drugged up sex with. It was just normal to him to hear the words.

Although he was so comfortable with being referred to as such slang, he was absolutely dumbfounded and horrified when Neji reared back and punched the guy right in the face. Sasuke jumped backwards in shock as the man tumbled to his knees from the force of the blow. His eyes shot to Neji.

"Why did you do that?" He asked flabbergasted. He was sure that his mouth was hanging agape.

The man moaned in pain and Neji turned his eyes on Sasuke. He was enraged. The glimpses inside his eyes made Sasuke want to curl up into a ball and be anywhere but in his presence. The cold passages of sight were highlighted with disappointment and audacity. It was the same look a parent gave their kids before they were punished. This look caused Sasuke's confidence to shrink back down into a speck of dust.

"Because I knew you _wouldn't_." Neji spat, turning his back on the scene and marching away.

**000**

**Day Seven**

_^^1 new voicemail^^_

_Hey, Sasuke. It's Sakura. I'm uh- haha, well, I'm on my way home. I was thinking we should get together, y'know…maybe go on like a…date or something? Well, I mean it's only if you want to, but you don't have to, I mean I could just come over or whatever. If your home. Are you home? Okay, wow. I'm talking to your answering machine… I'll just…call you back! Haha, alright bye._

_^^End of voicemail^^_

**000**

**A/N: So what did you think? I know, slightly dirtier but that's okay. Now all of you Sasu/Saku Fans, don't fret. Your parts are coming. Slowly. But they're almost here! Please try to understand that everything I write about Sasuke and what he does is for good reason and it all has purpose to his future relationships. (Winkwink)**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_ Help me reach 250!**

**Love Always & Forever,**

**Charlie-San lessthan3**


	12. Chapter 12: The Other Side Of Sanity

**A/N: So…250 REVIEWS! We did it! Haha woo, woo!**

**WARNING: Extreme "M" rating. This one will be difficult. But nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy!**

**000**

_They say freak,  
When you're singled out,  
The red, well it filters through._

_So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again._

_This change, he won't contain,_  
_Slip away, to clear your mind._  
_When asked, who made it show,_  
_The truth, he gives in to most._

"The Red, by Chevelle."

**000**

**Chapter 12:**

**~The Other Side of Sanity~**

**000**

Sasuke was staring at white walls.

"Only mild swelling, that's a good sign."

The doctor pressed his ribs lightly. "Exhale." He ordered. Sasuke winced, his teeth crunching together in pain. He breathed in as deeply as he could until the pain overtook him. The breath hissed out.

"Good." The man in white scribbled down some notes on his clipboard.

Sasuke stared up at the lights that hung down over him. The cold slab of cushion they called a bed was making his back ache. Slowly, he sat upwards, taking shallow breaths. The doctor gave him a skeptical eye, but said nothing.

"And how long have you had this injury?" The man inquired, flipping through a few pages of some unknown papers.

"About five days." He answered, shaking his head. "It's broken, isn't it?"

The doctor pressed a finger to the center of his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

"Actually, no."

Sasuke's eyebrow's furrowed. "No? Then what is wrong with my rib?"

"Displaced. The bone has simply been pushed a little too far out of its normal position. It can be quite painful," The doctor scribbled more notes. "_Much_ like a broken bone."

"So what can I do to fix it?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"You will do nothing." The doctor warned sternly. "I on the other hand, can pop it back into place for you, and prescribe some pain medication. You should feel much better afterwards."

Sasuke chuckled. "Cool. Where do I sign?"

The doctor studied him, clearly not a fan of his attitude. His eyes fell and he flipped through another paper. "You don't have to sign for anything. Are you above the age of eighteen or older?"

"Yes."

After a few more notes, the doctor handed him a small piece of yellow paper. "Turn it in to your pharmacy; remember to take only two of these a day, morning and night."

Sasuke nodded.

"Are you in pain as of now?" The doctor asked.

"No." Sasuke muttered, thinking back to the four painkillers he popped this morning.

"Hmm, I can't understand that. And why did you wait five days to come here, again?"

Sasuke sighed inwardly. "I thought the bone was only sprained or something."

"Only a sprain, huh?" The doctor repeated, fumbling with his clipboard.

_Is he writing down __**everything **__I say?_

"Yes." Sasuke replied with an exasperated sigh.

"And how did you obtain this injury?"

"_**Don't you ever call me that again…"**_

"Umm…"

"_**Or next time it will be your pretty fucking face I break."**_

"I was punched." He swallowed nervously. "It was an accident."

The man with the clipboard stopped writing to gawk at him. His mouth was slowly turning into a frown, his eyes growing more and more suspicious with each passing second of silence. Sasuke felt like he was reading his most secret thoughts, exposing him.

"What a terrible accident." He finally said, looking back to the board.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered with a shudder of relief. "You're telling me."

**000**

Sasuke's thoughts had drifted off course while thinking of the pinked haired beauty's upcoming arrival. She should be back tomorrow, he thought anxiously.

_Back in my arms. _He smiled at the thought.

It was Itachi who snapped him from his pleasant trans. "Hello? Anybody in there?" He said, waving his fingers in front of Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke's eyelids flickered and he came down from imagining the beautiful face of inspiration. "What?"He snapped back, moderately bothered.

Itachi stared at him skeptically. "I'm going to work, finish your dinner." He ushered to the half eaten plate that sat before Sasuke and raised a threatening eyebrow in warning.

"Have a good night at work, sweetheart!" Mikoto called from the kitchen.

Sasuke grumbled his goodbyes, reluctantly shoveling more vegetables down his throat. Even with the weed he had smoked earlier, he hadn't had much of an appetite the whole day.

The house was quiet besides his mother's soft humming. She continued to busy herself amongst kitchen, the sound of water running as she washed the dirty dishes. He didn't understand why she never let the maids take care of the messes in the sink; it was one thing she enjoyed cleaning.

He was almost lulled to sleep by the soothing reverberation, his eyes fluttering in and out of slumber as he strained to remain awake. The pain killers had helped ease the ache in his abdomen considerably, but it seemed that last night after taking the first dose of his prescription, he couldn't sleep at all.

_But the medicine was slowly kicking in, making him drowsy…_

His fork clattered out of his hand, the sound jolting him to awareness.

The house was once again silent, and yet, he could fell the presence of another close by.

It was only as he bent down to retrieve the fallen utensil, did he see red hues watching him intently from the next room.

His only company.

He swallowed, standing up from the table and bringing his plate into the kitchen.

"Mom?" He called, noticing her absence at once.

He ducked around the corner, peering into the darkness of the dining room_. Where could she have gone so quickly?_

When Sasuke turned back around, he gasped, the plate slipping from his hands and breaking into a million pieces when it came in contact with the hard tile floor.

Fugaku stood there, eyes bleeding, smile growing.

"She left thirty minutes ago." He said with a sneer, answering his question.

Sasuke could feel the chill run up his spine. How could he have not noticed the beautiful tune end? His eyes flew back to the kitchen. The sink was spotless, each dish surely placed neatly in the cabinet where it belonged.

The dark voice chuckled. "You must have been exhausted."

Sasuke's lips trembled.

_He __**had**__ fallen asleep._

"Oh, fuck."

Fugaku inched forward. Sasuke stepped back in the opposite direction, towards the table.

"This doesn't have to be a fight," His father hissed happily. "Just one action is all I desire from you, that's all."

Sasuke shook uneasily. This was going to be bad.

"You're _sick_." He whispered, trying to stop the quiver in his tone.

And still his father approached. Sasuke continued backing away until his arm brushed the chair.

"You've sucked cock before." His father reminded with a terse laugh, as if he were remembering a funny joke.

"_Suck me."_

Sasuke gripped the chair with both fists. "Fuck you, father." He growled.

Fugaku lunged.

Screaming in defiance, Sasuke hurtled the chair forward, causing Fugaku to stop in confusion as the piece of wood was thrown into his path. Without waiting to see if the chair made contact with anything, Sasuke turned and ran, headed straight for the door.

_Cell phone, cell phone_. His brain sang.

He ripped the phone from concealment, punching in Itachi's number and hitting send. The front door came rushing to him and he gripped the handle.

Locked.

In his haste to unlock the door, his cell fumbled from his fingers.

"Shit!"

His mistake, reaching down for it.

_**-Hello?-**_

The blow was delivered to his face swiftly, cleanly. Soundless. He toppled to the floor, clutching his wound. His world was splotched with dark spaces, his vision reeling in and out of nothingness.

_**-Hello? Sasuke, is that you?-**_

_So_ close.

Fugaku silently reached down to the phone, turning it off with a click of a button. Sasuke made no sound of any kind.

"I told you," Fugaku said menacingly. "That it would be your face."

"_Fuck you, __**father**__."_

Sasuke winced at the memory that happened seconds ago. He had totally forgotten about Fugaku's new rule.

"You_ will_ please me," Fugaku threatened. "Or your mother will pay the price."

Sasuke's eyes shot to him, widening. "You-"

"I'll make it so much worse for her too," He explained, smiling. He was enjoying this. "I'll make her fucking cry _her_ _eyes out_."

And Sasuke knew he would. He would destroy her. Destroy her soul like he destroyed his. To just imagine what Fugaku was suggesting, filled his eyes with water.

_"God, please stop this! You're hurting me!"_

_**Never.**_

That would never happen again.

And the smirk on Fugaku's face proved that he already knew what Sasuke would do.

His pants dropped and Sasuke was met with the sight of his father's hard on. Fugaku took a step forward and reached down, his fist clenching in Sasuke's hair, ripping his face upwards so their eyes met.

"Well?" He asked with a wicked smile. His filthy appendage was mere inches from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to cut it off.

"You're the devil." Sasuke murmured, completely aghast as his cheeks were coated with despicable tears. "You're the fucking devil himself."

With a growl, Fugaku forced himself inside, instantly causing Sasuke to gag. Just the taste alone made Sasuke want to slit his own wrists. He choked several times at Fugaku's forceful and merciless thrusts.

He was reliving the nightmare all over again.

"_Yes- That feels so good, Sasuke."_

He squinted his eyes shut, trying to force the tears away. _Almost over, it's almost over._

It wasn't over for another four minutes. It could have been four hours.

"_You know how to suck me so well."_

It felt like forever.

"_You're so much better than your mother."_

Fugaku pushed himself closer, forcing Sasuke to take all of him in, and climaxed into the cavity of his mouth. He had no remorse. He moaned in pleasure and all Sasuke could do was try not to retch.

And with that the deed was done

Sasuke quickly released him and Fugaku lifted his pants, leaving without saying a single word.

Sasuke was motionless as the semen dripped from his mouth. He coughed most of it from his airways, the taste of the fluids bringing him to vomit shortly after. He was on all fours, trying to breathe, trying to think of a reason for why he deserved this. This, _torment_.

He could come up with none.

And then he thought of reasons why he deserved the torture instead of his mother.

Hundreds of reasons sprung to his mind, and he knew that for that accusation, he was extremely culpable.

**000**

It was dark when he reached the Hyuuga mansion. Sasuke had only taken a moment to clean his mouth thoroughly before leaving his house. He wasn't going to spend another minute locked up with that smell.

That _taste_.

_Are you alone?_ He sent to Neji.

_Yes, why?_ Was the reply the beeped from his phone.

_Open the door._

Sasuke waited impatiently for Neji to get his bearings and come to the door.

It swung open to reveal a very surprised face.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" He asked, looking quite stunned. His eyes narrowed. "You're not drunk again are you?"

"No," Sasuke answered with a smile. "I just wanted to see you."

Neji smirked. "Did you?"

Sasuke kissed him roughly, pushing him back into his house. They shut the door without breaking, Neji guiding his body upstairs to his bedroom.

"What kind of surprise is this?" Neji questioned breathlessly when they reached the door to his room.

_I have to._

"Just wanted to come over," Sasuke murmured, kissing him again. Silencing him.

"_Dismal sex toy…"_

They fell through the door and into the room. That's when Neji flicked the light on.

He pulled away instantaneously. "What the hell is that bruise on your face from?" He asked, wide eyed.

Sasuke shrugged his question off. "Nothing."

Their lips met again, only for a moment. Neji was frowning. "Sasuke what is going on here?"

Sasuke was silent.

Neji was staring intently at the fresh wound that was surely beginning to swell.

_Nothing is wrong._

_Nothing is the matter with me._

Without thinking about the pain any longer, Sasuke pushed Neji onto the bed, wrestling with his pants.

Neji was disoriented. "Jesus, Sasuke. What-"

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered, finally shedding his partner's lower clothing. He could feel the sadness beginning to overwhelm him. He had to get rid of the feeling. He had to banish it.

Neji was squirmed in his grasp. "Sasuke, why-"

"I'm just going to suck your dick, what the hell are you so worried about?" Sasuke sputtered out, unable to control those terrible thoughts, those sickening feelings that brought him back to those moments of pure hell.

"No," Neji growled, taking hold of his arms. "Talk to me. What is going on?"

Sasuke pushed back, aiming to take off his boxers. "Nothing. Shit, I want to do this. I'm just evening the score." His voice wavered.

Neji held him back easily. "No."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, angrily.

Their eyes met briefly. Neji's face held a firm expression of austere seriousness. Sasuke hung his head in defeat, feeling as though all of his breath was beaten out of him. He wasn't fighting anymore.

The Hyuuga slid to the floor beside him, his hands sliding gently to his shoulders.

"What the fuck happened to you now?" Neji whispered.

The tears came silently and swiftly. Sasuke's shoulders shook as he wept, all of the odium that he had been storing inside flowing out of him along with his tears.

He could hear Neji's sharp breath, and felt him slowly pulling him in for an embrace. His shoulders tensed.

"Stop, please." He begged, halfheartedly. He didn't want to be held. He didn't want to be touched.

Just death.

That's all I ever asked for.

Neji ignored him completely. One moment he was sitting up straight, and the next he was practically in the Hyuuga's lap, his face pressed into the other's shoulder. He cried harder, saying nothing.

"It was _him_ wasn't it?" Neji asked after what seemed like hours. Sasuke could hear the change in his voice as his fists clenched. "It was your father wasn't it?"

"_If you ever call me that again…"_

"He's not my father." Sasuke spat, removing himself from the intimate situation that Neji had too willingly provided. He felt himself growing softer with every comforting word or action.

_This is how Fugaku hurts you._

_Because he knows you're growing too soft._

_Too weak._

_Useless as always._

"I have to leave." Sasuke said, standing. "I have to go back."

"What, no way!" Neji said with a growl. "You are not going back to that house if he is still there."

"He is _always_ there, Neji." Sasuke replied with annoyance. "I can't stop him from entering his own home."

"Don't leave." Neji pleaded, rising as well. His hands shot out quickly to clutch onto Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke stared at him. "Why should I stay? What's here for me?"

"I am here." Neji growled.

Sasuke snorted. "And? You don't want to have sex."

"Forgive me for not being totally turned on by your aggressive display of lust. Oh, not to mention you're face is completely bruised from Fugaku's fist. That's a huge aphrodisiac."

Sasuke touched his bruise tentatively. "I never said he did that." He muttered.

"You didn't have to." Neji snarled. "Who else would do this to you, hmm?"

"Anyone who had the chance would." Sasuke blurted.

Neji grew silent, his eyes searching.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sasuke said with a sigh. "That came out wrong."

He shook his head, running his hand back through his hair, wishing he could clear his thoughts. He couldn't remember why he had even decided to make the trip here. His body had just…reacted.

His mind was just…blank.

"I need a smoke.'' He mumbled, looking back up to Neji, who still hadn't said a word.

Suddenly Neji's hand reached forward to take hold of Sasuke's chin. Sasuke flinched from the Hyuuga's touch, but didn't make a move to pull away from him. Instead, they stared at each other; Sasuke was unable to remove his gaze from the Hyuuga's almost peaceful countenance. They remained in that position for only mere seconds, before Neji stroked his cheek delicately, his fingers grazing the large bruise across his face.

"I would never do this to you." He murmured, inching closer.

He leaned in, and Sasuke watched their lips touch. Neji drew back, scrutinizing Sasuke's face before leaning back in once again. This time, Sasuke pulled away before their mouths could meet for the second time. The Hyuuga's eyebrows furrowed as he searched Sasuke's expression with perplexity.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Sasuke whispered.

Neji was stunned into silence. Slowly, his hand fell from Sasuke's face.

Without another moment to spare, Sasuke rose, unknowing of how his words affected the bewildered Hyuuga.

"I'll be going." He said before walking out of the dim lighted room.

_Going…__**where**__?_ His brain asked with a scoff.

_I don't know_. He answered himself.

_But I don't care._

**000**

Itachi had called him back.

"Hello? Sasuke?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Did you call me earlier? I was so worried. Is something wrong?"

"No." He answered mechanically. "Nothing is wrong. I must have misdialed. Sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

After hanging up with his brother he made it his mission to cover up the bruise before his family returned. He used his mother's make up, effectively hiding the hideous purple splotch.

He figured it would clear up in a few days.

And if it didn't, he couldn't care less.

**000**

His mother entered the house singing a melody. She sounded happy.

He was glad.

She found him sitting on the couch, head in his hands. She laughed, setting the groceries and other items she purchased on the table. "Well, hello there, Sasuke. How are you, honey?"

"Did you have fun?" He asked, his voice quiet, like hers.

She giggled, displaying the items out before him. "Well, to tell you the truth, I was really surprised when your father sent me on the little shopping spree. I'm sorry for being gone so long."

Sasuke exhaled sharply. "He _sent_ you?"

His mother smiled and nodded. "How nice is _that_?"

Sasuke felt like throwing up all over again. Speaking of throw up, when he had returned home, the mess had been cleaned spotless; no doubt the doing of one of his father's most loyal maids.

"How kind of him." He murmured.

His mother could sense his attitude. She dropped down onto the couch next to him, her arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"What's troubling you, baby?"

His next breath was shaky. He wanted to tell her.

He wanted to run away with her and Itachi, away from that monster.

_But how could he do this to her?_

He looked his mother in the eye. She was waiting patiently for some sort of response.

"Do you love Fugaku?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. And then she smiled.

"Now, what kind of silly question is that?" She inquired.

Sasuke studied her. She was plastic. Plastic eyes, face, smile. Her expression was blank. Her eyes were looking far away, no longer into his. She was thinking.

"Of course I love your father." She said with a little laugh, staring into the distance. "Of course."

She was so far gone.

His face went back to his hands. "Yeah, it was a stupid question mom. I'm sorry."

And as he was losing himself through his thoughts once again, he could faintly hear his mother still whispering. But it was no longer to him. She was talking quietly to herself.

"_Now, why in the world would he ask such a thing?"_

**000**

Sasuke sat on the couch that looked out the huge window in one of his many living rooms, waiting and watching.

It was a new day.

_Any minute now._

And his hope was returning.

He peered over the sill, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The trees swayed gently in the breeze. It was windy outside.

He squinted.

"Look at you," Itachi chided from behind. He was hovering over his little brother's shoulder, shaking his head. "You're acting like a puppy waiting for his owner's return."

Momentarily taking his eyes away from the window, Sasuke turned and slugged Itachi in the arm. His brother cooed, holding his arm in mock pain.

"_**Ow**_, Sasuke-kun. You're so mean!" He whined, still smiling.

Sasuke frowned at him, knowing that he really hadn't done a thing. "Yeah, well, you deserved it."

"Oh look, what's that?" Itachi gasped abruptly, pointing out the window suddenly.

"Is she here?" Sasuke lurched to his feet, scanning the outdoors to see nothing. Itachi ran from the room, chuckling.

Sasuke growled, fists clenching. "God dammit, Itachi…"

The change in scenery was what caught his attention. He shot to attention, watching with apprehension as the small blue car drove up into the mansion's parking lot, circling until it reached the paved walkway that led to the entrance of his home.

He smiled.

_It's her._

Sprinting for the door, he almost knocked Itachi off of his feet as he tried to re-enter the living room.

His brother only chuckled as he dashed outside.

He made it out in time to see her appear. He stopped short, his heart pounding. The passenger side door flew open and she stumbled out, looking quite disoriented. He watched as she glanced from side to side searching. _For him? _He held his breath, stepping out into her sight. Almost immediately, their eyes locked, and she froze. He froze, his throat tightening. He had sudden fear of rejection; had she possible come here just to tell him that she had no desire to see him again? Had she met new people where she had gone? Was she leaving forever? He grit his teeth, cursing his now sweaty palms.

_Why am I so nervous? _

And then the worst of all; this thought that had sprung on him from the innermost parts of his mind:

_Had she changed?_

_What are these strange feelings?_ And why were they assaulting him _**now? **_It had only been a week.

_**Hadn't it?**_

It seemed like_ hours_ that they stared at each other blankly. Just as it had seemed to be hours of waiting, it had unexpectedly been mere moments before the biggest, most beautiful smile formed upon her face at his arrival. Warmth flushed through his entire being. Was that _air_ rushing into his lungs? He could feel the stress melt away from his shoulders, his whole body feeling utter relief at that simple action she had graced him with.

And yet, he still could not move.

Slowly she waved, as if not knowing what else to do.

The distance along the walkway seemed like miles. Finally, he couldn't take it. The space. The everything.

He loped forward, his happiness bounding. He saw her throw her head back in laughter before she jogged toward him as well. As they grew close, his arms shot out and he grabbed her, lifting her into the air before crushing her into his chest. She laughed giddily, her arms encircling around his broad shoulders, hanging on.

Had it really only been a week?

It seemed as if they hadn't seen each other in centuries.

He pressed his face down on the top of her head, inhaling the intoxicating smell that arose from her soft, pink hair. He had missed the scent of her. She giggled, her cheek brushing his momentarily.

They didn't have to say a word to each other, only stayed in the spot permanently, hugging.

He never wanted to let go.

It was she who spoke first.

"Sasuke," Sakura sighed softly. "I've missed you."

"What?" He inquired with a shocked expression, pulling back to look at her. "But it was only a _week_, right, Sakura-chan?"

"Shut up," She murmured, laughing quietly. "You know you missed me too."

"That's true." He whispered, setting her down lightly on her feet. She gazed up into his eyes.

The wind kicked up, causing her hair to dance in the breeze. He wondered what she was thinking at this very moment.

All he could picture was their lips meshing. He had long imagined what her lips tasted like. And now, of all times, seemed a perfect chance to find out.

He knew she wanted to kiss him back.

Her eyes fluttered and his hand found its way to her cheek, cupping it gently, and easing her closer. She didn't resist. She smiled.

"_This_ was a long time coming," He whispered. "But I know it will be worth the wait."

"About time." She murmured, seemingly reading his mind.

He leaned in.

"Well, now this is VERY CUTE, but can you two just hurry up? Sakura, we're late!"

Sasuke halted. Sakura groaned.

"Hello, _Ino_." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. _**Moment lost**_.

"Hey there, Sasuke." Her eyes went to Sakura, who was seething. "Come _on_, Forehead." She said with a huff, like they were wasting _**her **_time.

Sakura turned on her. "I was kind of _busy_, Ino. Do you have to ruin everything?"

Ino threw her hands up. "Oh, don't let me stop you. It was just getting a little stuffy in the car. Go ahead and finish up, I won't watch."

The blond studied her nails.

Sakura looked to Sasuke. "I'll get her arms?" She suggested thoughtfully.

Ino perked to attention. "_**Hmm**_?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Nothing, nothing. So," He said casually, trying desperately to come down from his Sakura high. "Where are you two headed?"

Before Sakura could open her mouth, Ino strutted forward. "A party. You wanna come? Sakura needs a date."

Sakura squeaked.

"A party? Where?" Sasuke inquired, slightly interested.

"A club downtown. Lots of grinding." Ino winked. Sakura slapped her best friend's arm. Hard.

"Uh, _**ow**_." Ino glared at Sakura for a moment and then asked once more with a smile, "So do you want to come?"

Sakura looked like she was about to faint.

"Sure I guess." He answered with a shrug. "Just give me the name of the place and the address, and I can meet you guys there in a couple of hours."

Ino clapped her hands together, pulling out a card from her purse. "Here take our invitation. I know where to go."

Sakura shook her head. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Sasuke."

He flashed a grin, slipping the information in the back of his pocket. "No it's fine, I swear." He winked at Sakura. "It sounds like fun."

Ino was smiling wickedly. "Cool. See you at about nine?"

"Sure thing."

The blond turned to Sakura. "Oh, smile you. Now I don't have to babysit you the entire time! And I get to teach you how to dance."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke chuckled.

Ino danced to the car. "Let's go Sakura. We're going shopping!"

Sakura sighed. She looked up to Sasuke. He smiled at her. She mirrored him. "Well, I'll see you later?"

"It's a date." He murmured.

She beamed. "Alright."

His hand touched hers. "I'll see you soon."

**000**

Sakura was mortified.

"You cannot really expect me to where this." She shrieked, turning around in the floor length mirror. Not only had Ino dragged her into the most flamboyant mall in the whole town, but she had only moments ago picked out the shortest skirt in the entire store for Sakura to try on. Sakura wasn't done being horrified. The skirt could practically be her underwear. She turned slightly and she saw her actual underwear. She squeaked.

"No way. It's like I'm naked!" Sakura said as she unzipped them.

"That's kind of the _point_, sweetheart." Ino spoke with disdain. "You're such a party pooper." She added as she threw another item of clothing at her. "Try this one, then."

Sakura narrowed his eyes in suspicion. She glanced at the tag and almost fainted.

"Are you crazy? Not only is this pair of jeans too expensive, they're _two _sizes too small!"

Ino scowled. "Yeah, they're going to _have_ to be tight."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to get laid tonight?" She huffed as if Sakura should already know what ridiculousness she was spouting.

"Uh, no," Sakura said with a blush. "I wasn't really planning to have sex tonight."

Ino snorted. "No one plans for sex, Sakura. How boring would that be? Sex should be spontaneous."

Sakura stared at her. "So…why…are you trying to dress me up? If it happens, it happens, right? And come on, I've only known Sasuke for-"

Ino interrupted, placing her hand in the air to silence her. "_You_ on the other hand, contradict the whole spur-of-the-moment rule. What I am trying to do is to enhance your _body_, which is your asset, so that you look more desirable. With your _personality_, which is your definitely your downfall, spontaneous sex would be _**impossible**_. By making you look sexy, I am helping you reach the spontaneous part. Or pass it. Whatever."

Sakura blinked. "I think you just insulted me."

Ino scoffed. "Of course I didn't! I said your body is an_ asset_!"

"But you also said that I am a dull, guarded, individual who, if not for a good figure would have no chance at a love life, because I have a terrible personality." Sakura corrected grimly.

Ino grew quiet, thinking.

"Yeah, that's about right."

"You're such a bitch!" Sakura scowled, throwing all of the clothing into a pile. So much crap that she could never wear.

Ino chuckled. "Yes, well. No one can cover that up, I'm a natural bitch. So, what will you wear? Hurry up and pick something so that we can get going."

"Ugh, I_ hate_ you, Ino." Even through the comment Ino smirked.

Sakura sighed and looked around at all the clothes. None of it seemed to be what she would wear. Ever. She kept wondering if perhaps, Ino was right about her personality. Did Sasuke only like her for what she appeared to be on the outside? If that was the case, she wished she could wear paper bags to this party.

Before she opened her mouth to complain again, she spotted something.

And she smiled.

**000**

"I'm going to a party later," Sasuke called to Itachi as he entered the house. "Do you think I can borrow your car?"

"Which one?" Itachi answered with a smirk.

Sasuke scowled.

"Why can't you ask Hisu to take you?" Itachi sipped calmly from his cup, reading some strange book. Sasuke assumed it was for his older brother's studies.

"I don't want to show up in a limo." Sasuke answered with a sigh.

"Did you do your homework?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke groaned. "Yes."

Itachi ushered to the bowl on the table that held about seven sets of keys. "Take your pick."

Sasuke fingered the set that belonged to Itachi's prized Lincoln. His brother watched him with a mixture of curiosity and horror.

"First off," Itachi said with a rub of his forehead. "Please, don't crash my Lincoln."

"Who said that's the one I wanted?" Sasuke asked defensively.

Itachi glared. "_**Don't **_crash it." He repeated. Sasuke sighed and placed the keys in his pocket. His brother knew him to well, and he would never admit it to anyone but himself.

"Second," Itachi started this with a smile. "Why are you trying to impress her?"

"Who?"

Sasuke was surprised to see Itachi rise from his position at the table and pull him forward. His brother was smiling as he rubbed Sasuke's head roughly with his fist, an action he hadn't done in years. Sasuke was thrown into his past quicker than he could remember it. The liveliness that they had shared together in their younger years had been lost with the change in their father, and the growing expectations that Itachi had to fulfill.

"Sakura." Itachi said, grinning. He shoved him playfully. "Come on, don't play dumb."

Sasuke reached up to cradle his head. "_**OW**_." Was all he could manage. "Did you really just give me a noogie?"

Itachi laughed. It wasn't a chuckle, or a slight sign of happiness. It was a heartfelt, full-blown, laugh. It rang through Sasuke's ears like a loud bell. He was shocked at its existence. He was stunned into silence as his brother grasped his shoulder tenderly, squeezing it softly.

"I guess I did." Itachi spoke, after regaining his composure. His mouth still held the largest of smiles. "I'm sorry." He said, without being sorry at all.

Sasuke blinked. "It's alright." He whispered.

"I love you, Sasuke." Itachi said warmly, taking Sasuke once again by surprise.

He was sure his mouth was agape, revealing his astonishment. What called for such rapid change in mood? He felt like Itachi was stock piling all of his feelings on him at once, and he had no idea what to do with them.

Itachi was staring at him expectantly. He wanted a reply.

Sasuke opened his mouth. "I-"

He was cut off by the sound of furniture toppling to the ground. He jumped, noticing instantly that the impulsive thud had originated from the second floor.

Itachi's smile vanished as the house became quiet once again.

And then the silent halls resonated with the panicked screams of their mother.

Sasuke took half a second to judge the dilation in Itachi's eyes.

And then he bolted for the stairs.

He was half up, using the railing to propel him higher and faster, when his brother grabbed him from behind, pushing him back the way he came.

Sasuke grunted. "Hey-"

"_**Stay here**_." His brother ordered, his eyes red, spinning.

Itachi's voice was so stern, so serious that Sasuke dared not question it. He slowly back tracked to the base of the staircase, waiting.

Itachi had already disappeared into the darkness of their parent's bedroom.

The screaming stopped.

Sasuke strained to hear something, anything.

Was his mother alright?

He gripped the railing, his knuckles turning white with his hold. _What had Fugaku done this time?_

And then he appeared, the man of the hour, the _monster _in question. Sasuke watched intently as Fugaku descended the stairs, his face filled with fury, his eyes the color of blood.

He reached the bottom step, his shoulder brushing Sasuke's. He stopped.

Sasuke turned his gaze to him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Fugaku asked in a deathly whisper.

Sasuke's body shaking, but he wasn't afraid. He could only see his mother in his mind.

He trembled with rage.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He asked, his voice in the same callous whisper as his father.

Fugaku's lips curled and the palm of his hand snapped forward, slapping Sasuke across the face. Sasuke's neck jerked to the side from the force.

"She doesn't know how to shut her fucking mouth," He snarled. "Just like you."

Sasuke touched the tender redness that blossomed over his cheek. He didn't speak, only watched as Fugaku continued to glower at him.

"Father!" Itachi shouted, stomping down the stairs.

Fugaku cringed, not bothering to acknowledge Itachi's infuriated presence. He gave Sasuke one last death glare, and marched away, leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone with the slam of the front door.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, touching Sasuke's face, examining what the strike had left in its wake.

Sasuke pulled away from him gently, afraid that he would uncover the bruise from the day before. "I'm fine." His eyes darted to his mother's door. "What about her?"

Itachi ignored his concern, continuing to inspect his face with an emotionless demeanor. "She's alright. Startled, but fine."

"Is she hurt?"

"Her face is a little swollen, nothing more." He said with a shake of his head. "All she needs is some ice."

_And a new husband._

Sasuke's eyes found his brother's. No longer were they filled with the livid scarlet that had moments ago drowned them.

"She was_ screaming_." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes, I heard it." Itachi responded rather briskly.

Sasuke shook his head. He knew that after today everything would return to normal. If you could call it normal that is. His mother would pretend that nothing ever happened, and continue to fake her happiness and put up with Fugaku's terror.

What the fuck was wrong with this family?

"I'm going." He said, turning for the door. Itachi followed close behind.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" His brother asked, once again.

"Yes," He lied. "I just need to get out of here for awhile."

"Will you still go to the party?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke nodded, stopping before he reached the exit. "Yeah, I'll just hang out somewhere for awhile."

His brother said nothing further, so he stepped out, jingling the keys in his pocket.

"Sasuke." Itachi called, suddenly.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Come home safe."

**000**

The place was easy to find.

He drove up to the destination to see the street filled with thousands of pedestrians all trying to get a glimpse inside of the club.

_What kind of place was this?_

_Fancy_, he answered himself. He had a rushed thought that he might be dressed down, and the long row of buff body guards might not allow him inside. The large force of security had formed a complete wall of bulwark around the entire entrance, so for safe measure, he placed the invitation Ino had given him in his pocket, hoping that it would automatically offer him admittance.

As he stepped out of the car, Itachi's _Lincoln_, he noticed that his appearance had already drawn a crowd of observers. Everyone stared as he passed, making his way to the front of the line where a tall man in black stopped him.

"What is your name?" It was a question, but it came out more like a demand.

Sasuke reached into his pocket, glad that he had the invitation. He flashed it. "Sasuke Uchiha."

The body guard's eye brows rose. "You said, Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded.

The man gave the go ahead to another body guard behind him, and the rope was removed to let Sasuke pass. He heard the shrieks and groans of the people that had probably been waiting in that line for hours, and instantly felt bad.

But then the pity vanished.

It was as if his eyes were ready for her, spotting her easily through the hordes of people that were pressing against each other on the dance floor. She looked amazing. He had no idea if she had picked the outfit herself, but the slimming black material combined with the bouncy curls atop her head was driving him mad. Her face was resting on her hand gently, giving off the impression that she was bored. In reality, Sasuke could tell that she was thinking, her mind somewhere else entirely.

Could she… _be thinking about him?_

The flashing lights hit her face at just the right angle and she turned, spotting him.

She smiled.

His stomach did flip flops, his confidence abrogating into the air above him.

She was _beautiful._

**000**

She had picked the equivalent to the, "_Little Black Dress_." Ino had been shocked to see her choose something that was so simple, and yet so flattering as well. Not only did the outfit make her appear slimmer, but it oddly contrasted with the color of her hair. With the tight curls and the touches of makeup, Sakura had come out looking pretty damn good. Ino was flabbergasted at the outcome.

So now she was at the club, sitting at a table, alone. Ino had already ditched her to go dance with a coterie of girls who had all been wearing skimpy clothing with embellishments of glitter and sparkles all over their bodies. Sakura had only scowled and wished her a good time.

But then Sasuke arrived.

She saw him and without thinking, her mouth formed into a smile. She realized this instantly, trying to regain her composure and not look like a complete idiot. She was sure that she seemed to be a little, immature girl excited about her cute date.

_Date._

She smiled even bigger. She had forgotten.

He began to approach her table, with a smile of his own. She suddenly grew nervous. Did she dress well enough? Sasuke appeared to be wearing slick, black jeans along with a smooth black over coat that rested on a white shirt.

She swallowed. He looked sharp.

She quickly checked her makeup once again before he reached her. She couldn't believe how worried she was. _What could go wrong?_

"_FOREHEAD_!"

Oh yeah. _**Ino.**_

Sasuke had barely made it to the table before Ino rushed up, grabbing Sakura by the hand.

"Come and dance with me!" She squealed.

Ino looked up and spotted Sasuke. "Hey," She exclaimed, before winking at Sakura and releasing her hand. "On the other hand, you should bring your _date_ to the dance floor!"

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke. "Well, do you want to…dance?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Without much more thought, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, and led him out in the middle of the strobe lights.

**000**

They were in the midst of the crowds, and the music was pounding.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"What?" She asked, unable to hear him over the music.

He chuckled, brushing her cheek with his fingers. "Nothing."

A new song started and he could Ino scream from the other side of the club. He raised a brow at Sakura as if to ask her what it was all about.

She pulled him close, her lips at his ear. "She thinks every song is HER song."

He cracked a grin. "Ah. Funny."

She laughed. "I know."

They were quiet for the rest of the song, dancing awkwardly, if you could call it dancing. They were facing each other, a little less than an arm's length apart, simply moving with the beat. They weren't really dancing.

But Sasuke didn't mind either way.

She was happy and so was he.

The music kicked up, and Ino strutted towards them.

"Uh oh," Sasuke mumbled. "Trouble."

Sakura didn't hear him, but followed the direction of his gaze. "Shit." She muttered.

"Okay, okay, _OKAY_, I've seen enough of _this_," Ino yelled as she grew close. She pointed an accusatory finger in Sasuke's direction. "_**You**_," He flinched. Then the finger went to Sakura. "Dance with _**her**_."

"Ino, go away." Sakura complained.

"If you don't dance with this fine piece of ass," Ino smirked. "_**I**_ will."

Sasuke gulped. Sakura fumed.

"You want me to dance with him? _Fine_!" She exploded, carting Sasuke to the center of the dance floor. Sasuke followed behind her quickly, terrified that Ino would remain true to her threat.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Sakura." He told her once they reached their destination.

She smirked cutely at him. "I know."

His heart raced.

**000**

She was facing away from him, her back pressed into his chest, their hips moving together along with the music. _Shit_, she hated to admit it, but Ino was right. This was the best kind of dancing, ever.

She reached up to stroke his face and couldn't help the smile that formed when she felt his hands slide down her body to rest at her hips. He rocked her gently into him, guiding her body as the beat propelled through the atmosphere. His face rested on her shoulder, his cool breath cascading down her neck, across the exposed part of her cleavage. She shivered.

Their bodies had no space between them, and she could feel the sweat begin to form on her forehead. The flashing lights did nothing but elevate the mood; soon she found her hands cupping Sasuke's, leading him as he guided her through the motions of their dancing.

His hands slithered up, across her stomach and then back to her hips. She couldn't help but want more. She directed his hands down, to graze over the exposed part of her thighs. She sighed against him.

"I like this side of you." He whispered huskily.

She pushed back into him, licking her lips. "You do?"

She was answered with a kiss to her throat.

To be honest, Sakura liked this side of her as well. She was never this girl. Ever. She didn't know why she had the sudden desire to be different. Maybe because life was too short to never grind on someone.

She steered his hands back to her waist.

Never _tease _someone.

She laughed. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having.

But she also couldn't fathom how she was becoming so aroused.

They were both breathing hard when the song ended. He spun her around abruptly, his eyes staring lustful daggers into her own. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her snuggly against his chest.

And then...

**000**

He pulled her forward until he could feel nothing else but her body pressed against his own.

And then he did it.

He kissed her.

It wasn't hastened, or demanding. It was a soft and gentle kiss, lips meshing with lips. There was no move made to deepen the kiss so he didn't. He just remained there, his lips delicately progressing with hers, their mouths making periodic breaks only to become one once again. He couldn't stop.

It was everything he had imagined it to be.

There weren't any fireworks, no, more like explosives being thrown behind his closed lids. Bombs. Yes, bombs. _Was that even possible_? The next song had started already, but his eyes were closed, the only sound available to his hearing was the pounding in his heart.

She pulled back, those emerald eyes threatening to smother him with their beauty.

He eased his fingers underneath her chin, shaking his head. "Mmm-mm. I'm not finished with you yet." He whispered.

She smiled, leaning back in again. How many songs had played since they had started kissing? Five? Seven? He didn't care.

The night was too perfect.

**000**

It had been the most spectacular kiss of her life.

And yet, she had no idea what the kiss had meant.

All she knew was that she wanted to have more of them. Dozens of kisses. Triple amounts of dates. She was laughing giddily by the end of the night.

They had partied for hours, beating even Ino with the number of times they hit the dance floor.

It was amazing.

The best date so far.

It was past two in the morning when Sasuke escorted her and Ino from the club and into the chilly night air. Hand and hand, she walked with Sasuke until they reached Ino's car. Only then was when she grew melancholy.

"Shoot," She muttered, gazing up into his raven eyes. "Nights over."

He shook his head. "Don't think this is our last date."

She buzzed inside.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." He murmured.

Taking a breath, she reached up and kissed him. Once more, twice.

She was going for the third time when Ino sighed impatiently from the inside of the car.

"Mmm." She groaned, stroking his cheek. He kissed her again.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." He whispered.

He kissed her cheek, her hand, and her lips one last time before relinquishing her.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." She called out sweetly through the window.

He waved to her.

"Sleep well, Sakura-chan. I'll be thinking of you."

**000**

"Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun." She called as the car started to slowly roll away.

He watched it go.

"Wait!" He called.

And then he cursed, running after it.

The car screeched to a halt. "What the-" Ino yelled from behind the wheel as he approached.

Sakura's window was still down when he reached it. She looked confused. "What is it, Sas-"

He leaned in, cutting her off as he kissed her with passion, wishing that the night could go on forever. He had never remembered such a feeling before.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh jeez."

Finally, he let her go. "Goodnight." He said, exasperated. He had to get the feeling off of his chest.

Sakura giggled. "Good _morning_." She corrected cutely.

He kissed her again.

**000**

Sasuke practically skipped home.

He had no desire to call the limo; why should he? The night was beautiful. The air was clean and fresh, and frankly, he was feeling like a million and one bucks.

"_Faggot_!"

The word caused his ears to tickle. He had always hated that phrase. He had been called it many times in his life, and it had always succeeded in pissing him off. He took a quick glance behind him. The yelling had come from somewhere back there, so he continued to walk, ignoring it. He figured it was just some pricks picking on some bystander. Nothing huge. Nothing for him to worry about.

"You're a fucking faggot!"

Three voices rung together simultaneously and their sound grew louder in volume.

Sasuke shook his head. _Fucking assholes_.

He looked back again to see a group of three guys, following a man. Sasuke squinted. Were they harassing him? The unknown male that seemed to be the antagonized, was backing away. He seemed as though he were taking a defensive stance against the three others.

And then Sasuke saw one of the groupies throw a punch.

They were like lions; after the first blow was made they all jumped the guy, tackling him to the ground.

Beating him.

"Hey!" Sasuke called out, backtracking towards them. He didn't know if he should get to close.

They couldn't hear him. They were stepping on the poor individual, kicking him and punching him, each one taking a turn to do something different. The man didn't stand a chance.

"HEY!" Sasuke screamed, jogging forward. _What the fuck was their problem_? Three on one was no fair fight.

As he neared the scene he got a good look at the man on the ground. He was wearing casual jeans, and a white top. He was attempting to cover his face from their blows, but was to no avail when two of the men pulled his arms away from his face so that the third could punch him. His pale white eyes showed nothing but fear.

Sasuke stopped. Blinked.

"Neji...?"

It couldn't be.

"Fucking homo!" The third, the leader, drew back punching him in the face. Sasuke saw blood.

He sprinted to the scene, pushing through them all. "What the hell are you doing? Get off of him, you sick fucks!"

To his dismay and utter surprise, Neji lay there, battered and beaten between the groups of punks. He was clutching a large gash on his stomach, and Sasuke had to hold back the urge to retch. He had a large piece of glass sticking out of him, and was bleeding profusely.

"Get out of the way, asshole. We're busy," Said one of the men as they tried to push him aside.

Sasuke shoved the first attacker out of the way, unable to take his eyes off of the wounded Hyuuga.

"Back off of him!" Sasuke yelled. "He's fucking bleeding you shitheads!"

The first prick laughed. "Oh! What are you going to do, stranger?"

Sasuke snarled, rushing forward, tackling the smart ass that had just spoken, unknowing what would become of him. He was never a good fighter.

"The _fuck_?"

Of course it wasn't long before they all realized he was there, attacking one of their own. Grabbing him by his arms, they wrestled him backwards.

"Who the fuck are you, bitch?" The one with blood on his hands questioned angrily. In his palm he held the remains of a broken beer bottle. He held the sharp glass up to Sasuke's face threateningly.

Sasuke held his breath.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

One shook his head and laughed. "It's just a stupid drunk from the street. Let him go."

"No, wait-" The third male spoke up.

Sasuke's eyes went to the unknown male. All of the group's attention was on him. Sasuke couldn't help but think that he had somewhere seen this man before.

"I know who that is." He finally said, smiling.

Sasuke swallowed, the memories coming back. The alley.

There were _two men_ with Neji that night.

Suddenly, the second one brightened up. "Oh, yeah. I remember that queer."

_And now they were standing right in front of him._

The one who noticed him first, sneered. "That's the Hyuuga's fucking faggot boyfriend."

The bottle guy inched closer. He seemed to be the only one in the group who hadn't recognized him. Still, it was evident that he was very much intrigued by the tale."Well, well."

Sasuke said nothing as the sharp edges of the broken container scraped his cheek. He didn't even wince.

"And just look at you; those _dark_ eyes." He studied him, his eyes widening slightly. "You're an _**Uchiha**_." The man said with a little surprise in his tone.

"Get the fuck off of me." Sasuke seethed.

"Or what?" The other two laughed.

Sasuke shot forward, giving two punches to the man with the bottle. He spun on his heels to attack the on behind him, but to no avail. Two to one was never good odds. They had him laid out in seconds. Before he knew it, he was on his back, trying to cover his face from most of the blows as the man that he had gotten to was slowly getting to his feet.

They were pummeling him. It was all of them, now. Two were working on destroying his chest area with their fists, while the one he had punched was going for bloodshed on his face. He was determined to do visible damage.

And he was succeeding in his act of violence.

From what Sasuke could make out through the blood and blurriness, his lip was cracked open, his cheekbone bruised, and his forehead was gushing red. The man was now going for his eyes.

"Hold down this fucker's arms."

They did as they were told.

The man reared back and was about to let him have it, when he stopped. "What the hell-?"

The entire group looked down to see Neji, clutching the man's heel. Squeezing.

"Stop," He gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head. "Stop it."

"The fag is touching me." The man spoke calmly.

One of the guys released Sasuke's arm so that he could stand up, hovering over Neji's face. Sasuke knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Lights out, homo." He whispered darkly, lifting his foot…

Sasuke gasped. "Don't-!"

… And smashed it down on Neji's head.

Once, Sasuke let out an earsplitting scream, his shouting combining with Neji's moans of pain, cries for mercy . Twice, Sasuke struggled, he fought. Neji moaned in agony, his nose broken, blood flooding his face. And the third time, Neji stopped crying out. He was unconscious. At least, Sasuke prayed that he was. He couldn't bear to think of what else could have happened.

"You fuckers," Sasuke roared. Were those tears coming from his eyes again? "You fuckfaces, I'll kill you!"

"Aww, the boyfriend is upset." The one pinning him down made mock crying noises. "All you faggots disgust me." He said with a curl of his lips.

Sasuke was lost in the rage as the man ushered to his backup. "Knock him out." He ordered.

The last thing Sasuke saw was the bottom of a shoe.

**000**

He woke up choking in a pool of his own blood.

He coughed twice, clearing his airways. His face was bleeding still, little pieces of asphalt wedged into his skin. Through the thickness of his sight, he was able to look around as see that he hadn't moved an inch.

But on the upside, the men had left.

His eyes cut to the side.

He and Neji were alone.

"Neji?" He whispered, his voice so hoarse he surprised himself. He coughed once more, this time blood spouting up his throat.

He stared at the motionless body lying next to him. The Hyuuga wore a mask of dried blood, his face completely covered with it.

"Neji?" He called, a little louder, his throat burning.

_Please, wake up._

He reached out slowly, his arm stiff. His hand brushed the Hyuuga's face.

_Please don't be dead._

Neji's eyes flickered. Sasuke sighed with relief, his body melting into the hard ground beneath him.

Neji was alright. _He was alive._

"Why...did you do that?" The Hyuuga asked, his voice the sound of sandpaper.

"Hmm?" Sasuke was drifting. Whether it was from the loss of blood or the pain, he had no clue.

"Why did you...jump in...?" Neji asked, quietly. His voice was like a ghost on the breeze.

Sasuke stared up into the night sky. There were no stars. Only darkness. "I don't know..."

He felt like sleeping, but the idea seemed rotten. What if he didn't wake?

"I don't know, Neji." He repeated.

"Don't ever…do that again." Neji warned. It was a weak threat.

Sasuke smiled through his pain. "You got it."

And then everything after that was darkness. His next memory was not with him by Neji's side and he was immediately alarmed.

His brother's face is what greeted him. It eased his worry. The sounds of sirens also filled the air around him.

"Oh god, Sasuke." His brother was by his side, sobbing.

"I'm sorry." He rasped.

_It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he could never come home and be safe at the same time._

**000**

**A/N: Sooooo? I know I left it at a kinda weird part, but oh well! Was it worth the wait? I think so. Give your thoughts and feedback! REVIEW, please! :D**

**Let's shoot for 300!**

**Love Always,**

**Charlie-Sama**


	13. Chapter 13: Shadow Man

**A/N: Wow, guys. Just: WOW. I can't thank you enough for all of the wonderful support and love that you readers and reviewers show me. This one's been difficult for me; hard to put in words I mean. I am so very sorry for the long wait; I have been having so many computer problems, combined with work and college- YEESH! I promise it will never take this long for another update!**

**Ooh! Number thirteen, the dreaded number! Woooh!**

**000**

_Secrecy, once accepted, becomes an addiction.- _Edward Teller__

**000**

****_My bodies tremblin' sends shivers down my spine  
adrenaline kicks in shifts into overdrive,  
your secrets keep you sick your lies keep you alive  
snake eyes every single time you roll with crooked dice  
I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down  
the kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house  
I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt  
running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now!_

_I've lost my fucking mind  
and there's no fucking time  
I can't believe I'm actually  
meant to be here  
trying to consume,  
the drug in me is you  
and I'm so high on misery  
can't you see?_

The Drug in Me is You, by Falling in Reverse

**000**

**Chapter 13:**

**~ Shadow Man**

**000**

There were white walls again.

"_Do you have any idea __**why **__he decided to walk home?"_

And voices.

"_None."_

Sasuke felt safe at the sound of his brother's voice.

"_I had lent him my car. I have no idea why he left it at the club and decided to walk."_

Through his grogginess he cringed. With all of the night's events, he had completely forgotten how he winded up at the party. His thoughts were so engulfed with Sakura, that the Lincoln he had used to try and impress her had been totally irrelevant by the end of their time together. He felt so idiotic for his loss of memory.

"_Well, it was a good thing he did," _Said an unknown voice.

"_Why do you say that?"_

Itachi sounded almost offended. Sasuke listened as closely as he could while fighting against the pounding in his ears.

"_We think we might have found the group of men who were attacking your brother." _

A chair squeaked across the linoleum. _"What? How?"_

"_Is your car a Lincoln?"_

"_Yes."_

Papers shuffled.

"_Well, three young adults, all male, were found trying to break into a Lincoln that was parked in the lot of the same club you said your brother had been at."_

"_And had Sasuke already verified that there were three attackers?"_

"_No. The other victim, Neji Hyuuga did. He was able to give us exact information of who the men were. Apparently, the attackers were estranged members of his family."_

The room was quiet for a long time.

"_My god." _Itachi whispered._ "Neji's own family did this to him?"_

"_Yes. It is truly terrible. He didn't tell us why, though."_

Itachi was silent.

"_So you have these punks in custody, correct?"_ Itachi finally spoke.

"_Yes sir."_

"_**And**__ they fucked up my Lincoln?"_ He asked angrily.

The unknown male cleared his throat in a nervous gesture.

"_I believe I'm going to have a talk with these gentlemen when I get to the station."_ Itachi said lowly, his voice fading away with the march of irate footsteps.

The room was left with the scent of anger, and Sasuke allowed his body to rest, slowly closing his eyes and drifting back into the shadows of sleep.

**000**

Sakura was sitting in the kitchen when Ino entered, a pale look on her face.

"What's wrong with you, grumpy?" Sakura chuckled. "You have a hangover or something?"

Ino's eyes were empty. Sakura frowned.

"What is it?"

Her best friend held the phone loosely in her hands, and if Sakura didn't know her better, she would think that Ino was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" She asked, this time a little more impatient, but also slightly more worried.

Sakura measured the silence with the deafening batter of her heart. When Ino didn't answer right away, her stomach twisted and turned; the feeling of when she learned of her parent's death crept back up her spine. She could taste the bad news in the air around her like it was that horrible day once again.

"Sakura," Ino whispered. "Something has happened to Sasuke."

**000**

When he came to, Sakura was there.

She was crying.

"No, no," He murmured sadly. "Stop that."

He reached out, gently cupping her face. "Stop it. Where's my smile?"

She leaned into his touch, sniffling. "Oh you big dummy, what did you do now?"

He sighed; he wished that he could tell her. If he could, he would start from the beginning. Way before the day they met. He would start at the abuse. _No, before that._ He would start with the rape of his mother. Then he would explain why he was the way he was. He would tell her that he hated feelings, he despised emotion, but somehow, all the emotion he never showed was catching up to him. His life was a never ending race, and he was getting run into the ground.

He was losing big time.

_**Last place.**_

"I just helped someone in need." He whispered.

She took his hand and kissed it. "Why would someone do this to you?" Her tears welled over. "I just don't understand it!"

He gave her a weak smile. "You don't have to worry yourself, Sakura-chan. The doctors say that I'll be fine."

She stared at him, his words of encouragement doing nothing to cure her mood. "Itachi-san says that your rib might have been fractured. _Fractured_!" She rubbed his cheek lightly. "And just look at this bruise."

He resisted the urge to tell her that neither of those injuries came from last night's attack, and if all she noticed were those two aspects about him, then the group of males must not have done as much damage as he thought they did.

He reached out, taking her hand. "Stop crying, Sakura-chan." He whispered. "Please."

She whimpered. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." He grumbled.

Sighing, she squeezed his fingers between her own, her breathing returning to normal, and her tears steadily beginning to decrease in numbers.

"What am I going to do with you?" She murmured to him quietly.

He flashed a quick grin. "Maybe the doctor's will let me dress you up as my own private nurse and you can care to my every whim."

"Stop joking around!" She squealed, smacking his hand lightly.

He chuckled, enjoying the temporary look of unease on her face. Eventually, she shimmered down, smiling also.

"You're something else, Sasuke-kun." She said with a shake of her head.

He watched her lay her head down on the bed, her eyes closing. Their fingers were stilled entwined when he felt himself drifting off once again.

The last thing he remembered thinking was: _She's so right._

_I __**am**__ something else._

_But…__**what**__?_

**000**

"You can leave, now."

The voice was strong, booming. It rattled Sakura awake from her light slumber.

"E-Excuse me?" She stuttered, turning to see who had spoken to her so roughly.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sasuke's father standing in the door's entrance. He stood stiffly, his features tensed; the almost unnoticeable frown flickered upon his lips. His eyes seemed so empty, yet they were filled to the brim with anger; overflowing with rage. She instantly got a chill down her spine.

"You can leave." He repeated, eyes devouring her with an emotion even she couldn't fathom.

Her lips moved, but nothing emerged.

His glare was penetrating.

"I-I" She took a deep breath. "I'd rather stay, if it's all the same to you, sir-"

"It's _**not**_." He snapped.

Her unspoken words were sucked back in and she remained struck and silent.

"Oh, well," She looked back to Sasuke sleeping form. She swallowed, removing her fingers from their once knotted appearance. Catching one last glance from the elder Uchiha, Sakura rose. She frowned. The thought of leaving Sasuke was a pungent flavor in her mouth.

She could understand though. She wasn't part of the family, and Sasuke's father probably wanted to spend some time with him. It wasn't her place to stay, and she should have felt grateful for Itachi allowing her to visit for this long.

He moved enough so that she could pass him. Slowly, she retreated from the room and into the hallway.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, looking to the intimidating male, hoping she might find some sort of forgiveness in his eyes for perturbing him.

Cool air rushed by her and she flinched.

He had slammed the door in her face.

**000**

Sasuke's eyes open slowly.

He observed the plain colors around him, his ears itching at the persistent ticking sound of the clock that hung on the far wall. He assumed that it was the sound that had woken him.

His vision dropped down to his once companied hand. Sakura had gone. His hand was empty.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared. Sasuke turned his head weakly.

Fugaku sat in the chair beside his bedside, staring at him. His foot tapped anxiously.

Sasuke blinked. A smile formed on his face. An actual smile. Was he _dreaming_? _**This was too funny**_**.**

"How ironic." He murmured with a chuckle, looking back to the ceiling. "And here I thought mother would be sitting in that spot."

"Don't be a smart ass." Fugaku hissed out from between his fingers.

Sasuke responded with a smirk.

He let the silence surround them until he couldn't take it anymore. Fugaku was the last person he expected to see at his bed side. _What was he doing here_? Why _**now**_?

"Don't start trying to be a father now." Sasuke spat, his animosity cracking into the wretched silence.

He could feel the rays of hate glinting from Fugaku's eyes.

"Do you know what was assumed about your little beating?" Fugaku finally asked. His wording was so casual, as though he were talking to an old pal. Sasuke knew otherwise. He could already sense the growing animosity behind his words.

"I don't care what you _assume_." Sasuke growled.

"Oh, it's not me," Fugaku answered with a quick gesture of his hand. "I'm talking about the police; my co-workers. Would you like to know what _they_ thought of this fiasco?"

Sasuke was quiet. His curiosity prickled at the back of his neck.

Fugaku scooted his chair closer to Sasuke's hospital bed. There was a huge grin splayed on his face, it nearly stretched ear to ear.

Sasuke watched closely as Fugaku placed his hands two inches away from Sasuke's arm, pulling himself every closer, so close, that his mouth was nearly at Sasuke's ear. Sasuke tried his hardest not to flinch, or gag.

"They think it was a gay hate crime. They think that you, the young Uchiha heir, are homosexual."

Sasuke stared at him. Fugaku continued to smile, expecting some sort of reaction from him.

Sasuke shrugged. "So what? Do you think I give a shit what everyone else thinks of me?"

Fugaku leaned back into his chair, comfortably crossing his arms behind his head. "Well, imagine that. Sasuke, part of a gay _hate_ crime."

"Go fuck yourself." Sasuke whispered.

The smirk grew wider. "Are you_ gay_, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shot knives with his eyes. "Are _**you**_ gay, Fugaku?"

The monster's smile faltered.

"You sure like to fuck men." Sasuke muttered under his breath, just loud enough for his father to catch.

Fugaku lunged forward, taking Sasuke's shirt in a vice grip, pulling him upwards slightly. He looked like he was about to explode.

"You watch your _fucking_ mouth!" Fugaku spit between grit teeth. His cheeks shook with each pronunciation, his anger building. Sasuke hardly moved from his dormant spot on the bed. He glared daggers to Fugaku.

"What can _you _do?" He asked with a flick of his wrist. "I'm in a fucking _hospital bed_! For fucks sake, do you think I give a shit if you _hit_ me again?"

Fugaku's chest heaved.

"I didn't think so." Sasuke whispered. "Now, just leave me alone so I can sleep in peace."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed.

"Are you and that Hyuuga fucking each other?"

It was out of nowhere.

"W-W-" He was sputtering. "Where the hell did that come from?" Sasuke shouted.

"Why were you there, Sasuke?" Fugaku continued, his facial features relaxing, his hold on Sasuke loosening completely. "I think it's sort of funny. I want to know why they beat you up as well."

"I was drunk-" Sasuke began but was cut off.

"No you weren't. The police took all of your vitals. You were perfectly sober." Fugaku was smiling as if he knew that Sasuke would try that excuse first.

"Well?" His father asked again.

Sasuke looked away from Fugaku's cutting edge stare. His mind wandered back to the events of that night, and a shudder rose up through his spine.

"They were all beating him-"

"He's a _**Hyuuga**_." His father interrupted once again.

"_Do you think I give a shit_?" Sasuke roared, his fists curling into balls, his eyes sparkling red. "They were _beating_ him!"

Fugaku was silent. An eyebrow rose slightly.

Sasuke sighed, allowing his head to conform shape into the pillow. This was too much stress; the slow beeping on the monitor above him had increased considerably. "Leave me alone." He whispered, shutting his eyes in hopes that Fugaku would go away.

He had only a few fleeting moments of quiet.

"I knew it." Fugaku finally hissed. "You and he _have_ been fucking."

Sasuke smiled, letting his head roll to the side so that he could look directly at his father.

"Jealous?"

And then suddenly, Fugaku did the last thing Sasuke thought he would.

He grinned.

"No," He answered with a quirky tone. "But I know someone who might be."

Sasuke's inner self shut down instantly. _He couldn't mean…_

The door swung open and in strode a young nurse in white. She held a pen and paper, and a small medical box was tucked up underneath her arm.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, but it's almost closing time. Sasuke can no longer have visitors."

Fugaku shrugged, standing. "I was just leaving anyhow."

Sasuke stared at him. "Wait- W-Where are you going?"

The nurse patted Sasuke on the leg, setting the box down at his feet, removing several vials of medication. "Don't worry dear; your dad will be able to come see you tomorrow."

The word "dad" made Sasuke cringe. Fugaku seemed unfazed. In fact, Sasuke was shocked when Fugaku leaned over his bedside, giving him what seemed to be a hug. Sasuke shuddered.

"Don't worry son," He said loud enough so that the nurse smiled sweetly. "I'll be back soon enough."

Fugaku then proceeded to lean closer. "I _wonder_," He whispered into Sasuke's ear. It was such a light murmur, it was almost inaudible. Sasuke had to strain to perceive the nearly silent message. "I _truly_ wonder what our dear friend Sakura would think of your infidelity."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Fugaku strode to the door. "Goodbye, son." He called out cheerfully.

"Don't you dare." Sasuke lips ghosted the sound. Fugaku's hand was on the door handle.

_You'll ruin me._

"What was that, Sasuke?" He asked, smiling.

Their eyes locked.

_You'll make her hate me._

Fugaku smirked.

Sasuke dove from bed, taking his IV and the monitor with him. "Do you hear me?" He screamed.

The nurse rushed forward her equipment clattering out of her hands. "Sir, you must get back into bed this instant!"

"Don't you go near her!" Sasuke yelled, trying to maneuver past the woman blocking his path.

_You'll kill her._

The nurse pressed a button, trying desperately to hold Sasuke back. "Sir-!"

He could see the doctors scrambling down the hall, locked on his room. Fugaku slipped out, smirk still playing at the corners mouth.

"_**FUGAKU**_!"

_You'll kill__** me.**_

**000**

Sasuke woke to see nothing.

Blank walls.

Whiteness once again consumed his entire being.

He was laying in this plaid atmosphere, hooked to oxygen like some terminal patient, and IV implanted deeply into his veins, cuffs keeping him pinned to the bed.

That lonely bed.

The room was empty.

He wondered vaguely; through all of the medication he was able to form one thought:

Had the damage already been dealt?

The same nurse re- entered the room with caution. In her hand she held a glistening syringe.

_And if the damage __**had**__ been inflicted…_

She crossed the room, stopping at his bedside to insert the strange medication into his IV. He watch the colored liquid drip slowly down the small tube, and into his blood. His eyes grew heavy. So heavy.

Where was she now? He wondered.

His eyes closed.

000

When Sasuke awoke, he was disoriented, unsure of the time or day, still slightly confused to where he was.

"How are you feeling now, Mr. Uchiha?" A voice chimed in.

Once the blur faded and the world gave way to the sight of those familiar pallid walls, Sasuke was able to make out the young nurse that had subdued him from before.

"Where is Fugaku?" Was the croak that emerged from the bottom of his throat.

The nurse ignored his question and began to busy herself; straightening pillows and tucking in the blankets around his body. She checked his IV and vitals, scribbling insignificant annotations about nothing in particular.

"Hey," Sasuke called.

The nurse's eyes met his. She furnished a false smile. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes turned on the woman, seeping claret hatred.

"Where the fuck is he?" He growled.

Her pink cheeks grew pale. She swallowed nervously, her eyes darting from one side of the room to the next so that she didn't have to look at him. He could see in her expression that she was scared.

Good.

He wanted her to be.

"Where?" He repeated, his teeth gnashing together.

"Master Uchiha, has returned back home, young sir." She spoke very meekly.

He eyed her carefully, watching how a small amount of sweat formed on her brow.

Slowly, her frown curved into a forced smile. "You shouldn't trouble yourself with those questions. Your brother will be here soon to visit."

Sasuke looked down to see that he was strapped down to the bed, locked in securely to prevent any chance of leaving. He wriggled his wrists and grunted from the pressure. He knew that this predicament was due to his blow up yesterday.

"Come and take these off of me." He ordered, his tone of voice causing the young nurse to cringe.

"I- I can't do that, sir. You might injure-"

He cut her off with a snarl. "Injure myself or others? Yeah I know the drill. Now remove them."

She hesitated. "You're going to leave."

"Really now?" Sasuke questioned sarcastically. "I would have left yesterday, if you hadn't stopped me."

"But sir-" She persisted.

"Don't give me your bull crap," He hissed. "I know how this works: I'm legally allowed to sign myself out of here. I'm no danger to myself."

She was silent.

"So, unlock these." He said again.

In his head he could see Sakura.

"_**Now**_."

And he hoped he wasn't too late.

000

When Sakura got home from school that night, she felt exhausted. She had wanted to visit Sasuke at the hospital, but at the moment, she felt drained. She entered the living room, noticing immediately that Ino was not there. It was normal, considering she went out clubbing six nights a week. Sakura sighed, and flopped down on the couch.

It seemed the start of an absolutely normal evening.

She had turned on some TV so that she wouldn't be bored; pointless shows that meant nothing to her. It was like she was the lonely girl with no life, having to amuse herself with the foolish topics that filled modern day television.

At some point she figured that she had fallen asleep. Small flashes of Sasuke spurted through her subconscious, gracing her with a happy dream instead of her usual nightmares. He was smiling when he found her, spouting some ridiculous nonsense about a shadow. She didn't care; the dream was lovely, no darkness to be found. He was healed up nicely and nearly giddy about seeing her. Everything about the events was carefree and gentle, until Sasuke took her hand and pointed, allowing her to follow his gaze. There, in the field of wildflowers stood Sasuke's father; an eerily frozen stature, enveloped in dusk.

The shadow.

There was a loud pounding on the door and Sakura was startled from her light slumber.

"_Sakura?"_

She leapt from her seated position on the couch. Someone was at her door. "Who's there?" She called out.

Nothing but the quiet silence answered her woozy appeal.

She swallowed nervously, checking the time. It was nine o'clock at night and she was home alone. She found herself suddenly cursing Ino's absence.

She made her way to the door on silent tip toes, hardly breathing. She was sure that she had heard someone call her name, but she knew better than to just open the door.

Another knock came soon after, but it was softer this time. "Sakura it's me."

The voice didn't click at first.

"It's _Sasuke_."

Sakura's brain did a double take.

"_**Sasuke**_?"

Her hands shot to the locks, relinquishing them and flinging the door open wide. Her eyes couldn't prepare her for what she saw next.

"Do you hate me?" The raven haired angel spoke instantly, his eyes dripping with water as he stared continuously at the ground. The breath was sucked right from Sakura's lungs at the sight of this all too familiar emotion. What was probably the most flabbergasting part of the whole situation was that she had never seen this kind of emotion expressed by Sasuke before. It was like a fish out of water, or the sighting of a mystical creature standing before her; she was rendered speechless at the display.

"What?" She questioned breathlessly.

"My father," He whimpered. "I didn't want him to-" He caught himself, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Has he talked to you?"

She shook her head vigorously, her legs paralyzed. "No, he hasn't."

Sasuke's eyes finally met hers and it seemed like everything that was keeping her bound broke, releasing her to the world. She tripped out the door and took the crying man into her arms, her body quivering as she slowly led him inside.

"What is wrong Sasuke?" She questioned with hastened anxiety. "Why are you out of the hospital?"

But Sasuke wasn't listening to her; he was staring intently_ into_ her, into the dazed windows to her soul. His sparkling lashes blinked; unrestricted was the tears from the beautiful coal eyes. His look, his emotion, called out to her, extracting what felt to be her soul, lifting it from her chest and into his trembling hands, which were now clutching onto her, pulling her closer.

"God, I thought I lost you," He murmured into her hair, her face now pressed tightly into his chest. "My sunshine." He whispered.

For the life of her, Sakura could not figure out why Sasuke was so distressed. Despite the deep qualms from within the pit of her stomach, she continued to embrace him, closing her eyes against the soft fabric of his clothing.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere." She said gently. She could feel the beating of his heart hammering against her, his pulse was racing.

She remembered looking up to him, their eyes locking. "I'm here for you." She whispered, leaning upwards to kiss him lightly on the mouth. This seemed as though it were the only action that might relieve the Uchiha's undetermined unease.

"I'm here." She repeated.

000

Her words caused his trembling to cease.

His breathing pattern slowed upon the touch of her lips and he let out a shaky sigh, knowing that his paranoia had been all for nothing. She was still here. She was still his flower, his light and his happiness.

Sasuke pressed his lips against hers once again, needing to feel close to her. Needing to feel her again to make sure that she was really right there in front of him. And in doing so he felt sedated; her presence calmed and soothed him more than anything he had ever known.

_Why?_

For the tiniest moment, she made no move to kiss him back, and Sasuke feared that he had somehow offended her, but then Sakura closed her eyes and responded, returning the kiss with such tenderness Sasuke feared he would start crying again. She lifted a hand to trace along the side of his face, running her fingers gently over the tracks left by his tears. He leaned in once more, not thinking anymore.

They kissed softly for what felt like hours, though it had only been a few minutes. Gradually, the kiss began to deepen, until the both of them were no longer aware of anything but the presence of the other.

000

Sakura gave a soft moan as his lips moved hungrily over hers. She wondered to herself how she could ever tire of kissing Sasuke. The possibility seemed nonexistent. Just then, he opened his mouth ever so slightly, nibbling on her bottom lip. She gave a sigh and opened her mouth for him. He slipped his tongue slowly inside to touch against hers. She slid hers alongside it, mimicking his movements, an ache starting to burn deep in her belly.

Like fire.

She moaned again, and he answered with a husky groan of his own. This ache... She knew it.

Desire.

000

Sasuke moved ever closer now, slowly maneuvering her until he had her pressed back against the wall. She was so soft, so sweet. He couldn't get enough of her. It was impossible. He gasped out her name and continued to kiss her, occasionally stopping for breath, only to dive right back into the kiss again. This was beautiful, she was beautiful, he thought, his mind hazy with passion. She was amazing, she was wonderful, and she was-

Heat flared in his groin, and he let out a soft moan. He could feel her body reciprocating; lightly pressing against him. And through this passion his mind suddenly shot to a different memory.

"_..__**fuck her**__; I don't care."_

He abruptly pulled away from her, biting back a curse. The disgusting words that had left the Hyuuga's mouth still haunted him in his most intimate moments. How could he ever feel this way about Sakura, a beautiful, pure example of life? He could never taint her the way he had been tarnished, and he was ashamed that his body would tell him to do otherwise. Neji's words proclaimed what Sasuke never wanted to do: Take advantage of the only good thing in his life.

The look on her face was evident. She couldn't understand why he had pulled away.

Dammit.

000

Sakura opened her eyes, staring in confusion at Sasuke Uchiha, who had been kissing her only moments ago, but had suddenly stopped.

"Sasuke?" she asked. He looked at the floor, the wall, anywhere but her. She moved away from the wall and approached him tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

Sakura had an inkling however, having felt his desire for her mere seconds before he pulled away. She took his large hands into her smaller ones. "Sasuke, it's alright."

He looked disbelievingly at her. "No it's not. I was pushing you up against your living room wall. I was practically all over you, like a- like an animal."

She shook her head. "No." She put his hands around her waist and cupped his face in her hands. "No, I liked it."

What had just come over him? She wondered. She had been completely ready, ready for anything; even her first time. Her eyebrows furrowed. Was it _her_?

His eyes, still red from earlier, searched hers. "I could've hurt you. You deserve better-"

"Shh," she hushed him by placing her index finger over his lips. "I trust you. I know you'd never hurt me."

He let out a shuddering breath. "I can't take advantage of you like that."

"I want this." She murmured, desperate to show her passion by pressing her body closer to this. Her eyes found his spinning orbs; that beautiful contrast of the seeping red with his gentle, pale features. Her confidence soared and her lips formed the words: "I want _you_."

000

"I want _you_."

Those were the last words he remembered before he went into a frenzy.

He could still see the look in her eyes; a reflection of the very lust that he himself had in his own. He hadn't known just what it was that had sent him over the brink. He didn't know if it had been the words or the feeling or perhaps just the desire he saw in her face. All he knew was that they had somehow made their way to the bedroom.

Their lips meshing were a feeling he had never experienced before. Whether it was soft, rough, slow, fast, he always wanted more. He could never stop; it was like an animal had taken over him, an insatiable beast that couldn't resist the temptation of that irresistible mouth.

And her body.

He hadn't realized how fast they were moving until her shirt and bra hit the floor, his chest somehow already bare. He froze, unable to help staring at her.

She was gorgeous.

He could see her squirming beneath his scrutiny. The red blush blossomed up and over her cheeks, causing her to look that much more flustered and adorable.

He smiled at her.

"Stop it…" She whimpered.

"What?" He asked, climbing over her, watching as she laid back, allowing him to cover her body with his own.

"Staring." She whispered; as he dipped his head down to kiss her neck.

"But you're so beautiful." He said gently, bringing his lips back up to brush hers.

He pulled back so that he could look into her eyes once again. This foreign gaze was a mixture of lust he knew all too well and- something else. Something different.

He found it hard to place the feeling that rose from deep within him. He didn't quite have a name for it, but something from within told him that this inkling was the same emotion blended in the concoction that lied in Sakura's emerald eyes.

His finger tips grazed the lining of her pants. She quivered beneath his touch, but he knew by her eagerness that it was alright to continue.

He slid his remaining clothing off, finding it only fair that she would be able to see him exposed as well.

She was quiet, watching as he undressed. He suddenly found himself overly self-conscious about his appearance. Had he even combed his hair today? He knew as he kicked the boxers off none of the other petty problems mattered. He swallowed.

What if she didn't like what she saw?

It seemed like hours that she just laid there, staring at him as he did the same with her. He continued to wonder why he felt the need to impress her; his sexual escapades had never caused him to stress this much before.

He bent back down, cocooning her body with his. The situation seemed all wrong; this beautiful flower held captive by this sexual beast, waiting to have her virtue and her purity wretched from her grasp.

And yet…

The look in her eyes.

He didn't have to ask; Sakura smiled, reaching his fingers up to brush a drop of sweat from his brow. "I'm ready." She spoke softly, answering the question he had been moments from asking.

His panic rose. She was ready but was_ he_?

_**Gentle**_. The word was an expression uncommonly used in his diction. Was there any way to go about this process without hurting her?

He guided himself closer to her entrance, his pace almost that of a snail. What on earth was he thinking, getting himself into this?

His eyes never left hers.

_If she cries, I'm going to stop_. He internally screamed at himself.

He eased in with care, watching her countenance, waiting for the terrible pain and agony to go through her face. As he felt himself glide all of the way inside of her, her eyes squinted closed, and her face scrunched up into – pain? He halted.

She was breathing heavily and he could feel himself inside of her, her body most likely rejecting him. His heart was hammering. _What have I done?_

Her eyes fluttered open and he waited for her to yell at him, tell him to get off of her and leave. Instead, another smile formed on her face. "It's not that bad." She said lightly, her breathing gradually returning to normal.

He nearly collapsed onto of her, the pent up stress practically melting away. He pressed his forehead to hers, enjoying the feel of her cool breath on his face.

"Don't stop now." She whispered seductively, the heat that he had almost forgotten about rushing back into him like a new flame.

He didn't have time to process the feeling that swam over him. He was blinded by the fire in his eyes, that perpetual red that was sending him over the edge of oblivion. He had to soothe the beast; he had to satisfy the craving.

He could only remember the sound of his name. Over and over again it was called. Whimpered. Moaned.

Screamed.

Her flesh, her scent, her sound sent him crashing into plains of ecstasy that he hadn't known existed. He was lost somewhere inside her; locked into her soul for safe keeping. He felt as though they had combined, that they had_ become_ something or someone during the time of their love.

It wasn't worthless.

It meant something.

For some reason, even as they stared into each other eyes afterwards, he could still feel the persistent kicking of his heart from the inside of his chest. The muscle beat strongly against him, fighting for freedom as if it could rip from his chest it would, just so it could get closer to her.

Closer to Sakura.

That beautiful name.

And here she was, looking back at him, returning his stare of awe with a brilliant smile. "Amazing." She purred, snuggling closer to him, closer to his heart.

And then a pain.

He cringed.

"Sasuke?" Sakura glanced upwards.

Sasuke reached up, clutching his chest.

Something was wrong.

"Sakura, I-"

He felt the floor before he saw it. Somehow he had slipped off of the bed, taking half of the sheets with him in his attempt at traction. Black clouded at the corners of his sight, preventing him from seeing the world around him. His broken vision pounded in and out to the rhythm of his rapid heartbeat.

"Sasuke!"

He stumbled to his feet, disoriented. For the moment he actually thought that his heart had decided to leave his body. The pain that was coursing through him was excruciating.

Sakura leapt off of the bed and circled over to where he stood, breathing heavily.

Her hands gripped his shoulders. "Sasuke what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, no-"

He fell against the wall, desperate to support himself. The oxygen was leaving his body and he couldn't tell his right from left.

"Oh my god, Sasuke, hold on."

Sasuke collapsed to the floor and the world slowly blackened.

000

Sakura couldn't bear to leave. She had simply stayed outside the hospital doors, pacing.

Wondering.

The doctor had told her that he never should have left the hospital to begin with, that his injuries were too severe and the traumatizing situation might have caused him to lose his rational thinking.

Sakura gnashed her teeth together just thinking about the beating that had caused Sasuke so much pain and misery.

Why would someone do this to Sasuke? How could someone pummel another person into critical condition?

She shuddered. People were so cruel; their acts unthinkable.

But…why?

She was on her twenty third stride, leading back up the sidewalk when the sound of a person approaching caught her ear. She spun on her heels, smiling, thinking for some strange reason that Sasuke's face would appear from the inside of the hospital. Perhaps, he was all better; healed and bandaged, ready to go home and spend more time with her.

Of course she was let down; it was a silly notion.

It was Sasuke's father, she noticed. He stood still, staring, his eyes remaining cold and distant just like before. She averted her eyes downward in respect.

"I-I- apologize for taking up all of your visiting time earlier." She instinctively mumbled, kicking some dust with her foot at the thought of his petrifying gaze. The slamming of the door in her face still echoed through her mind. "I understand you wanted some time alone with your son."

Footsteps grew closer. She gulped.

"And I would like to have some time to speak with you as well, Ms. Sakura."

The world spun as Sakura's head shot up. The cheery tone of voice that replied to her comment was completely unexpected to her ears. She was sure her face was full of perplexity as she stared into the eyes of the superficial male before her.

Was that a smile?

"I'm sorry?" She blurted.

He gestured his hands to her. "If you wouldn't mind that is. I'd like to have a word or two with you."

She gave him a weak smile. "Um, sure."

Sakura watched as an unctuous smirk fell upon Fugaku's lips and she felt a coolness charge through her senses.

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked meekly.

His lips twitched; smile still remaining.

"I want to talk about your phony relationship with my son."

Sakura blinked.

"Excuse me?"

000

The shadow man had returned.

"Haven't you done enough?" Sasuke questioned him quietly.

"Not yet," He cackled. "Not until you've lost everything you care about."

Sasuke shivered.

"Go away. Leave me alone."

And even though Sasuke knew it was a nightmare, the words that were spoken next still sent chills rushing up his spine.

"_**You'll be alone soon enough."**_

000

"You're wrong!"

She was shouting. Screaming.

Were the people inside watching her? And if so, what did they see?

A crazy girl.

_But I'm not…_

Just a brokenhearted fool.

Fugaku's cold expression didn't change at all. He remained the same lifeless mannequin, his black eyes piercing through her panicked exterior. Her breathing was escalating.

"I'm trying to save you the heartache." He stated again, his head shaking solemnly. "What my son has done to you is terrible. He should have told you who he really was deep down, instead of leading you on."

Her hands shot to her chest. _**Save**__ me heartache?_

Sakura's ears were pounding. What was this horrendous feeling boiling up through her veins?

"You're lying." She spat. "Sasuke would never have a relationship with…with _him_!"

She was rambling. "I mean, after everything? It was supposed to be a onetime thing, a-a trade, or some sort of deal for my safety?"

She was questioning herself. Fugaku's eyebrows rose.

"So you knew of the affair between the two?"

"No!" She yelled. Heads turned and she began to feel herself quivering. "I-It wasn't an _affair_-"

Or was it?

Sakura clutched her hair. What _has_ been going on? Hadn't they been dating?

Her fingers twitched upwards to her mouth.

Hadn't they kissed?

Those beautiful kisses that had once made her stomach flutter to think about now made her want to retch.

Hadn't they _made love?_

Her nails dug into her scalp. _With __**him**__?_ Inner growled.

Neji's face sauntered into her thoughts, his evil smile gleaming with accomplishment. His eyes bled out his ego and she remembered being pinned beneath him, exposed and broken; beaten and scorned.

He had orchestrated the entire attack on her.

And Sasuke was sleeping with _**him**_?

"Don't be stupid, you naïve little girl," Fugaku's tongue clicked harshly. "My son has been using you; he told me himself, hours ago, inside."

She bit her lip. Tears were on their way.

"Don't you know?" His father asked quietly, stepping towards her. "Neji is in the hospital as well."

Her watering eyes found Fugaku's. "What?" She whispered.

"Yes. It was a _gay_ hate crime, Sakura dear," He replied with a grim countenance. "The reason my son is in the hospital is because he and the Hyuuga were out together, most likely showing affection for each other, and a gang of terrible, terrible people," Fugaku stopped momentarily to catch his breath, and wipe his eyes. "-beat my son and his lover up for being who they are."

Sakura couldn't speak.

She was done.

So done.

**000**

**A/N: Wow, this chapter took SO LONG. I'm really sorry about the wait but I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment, and hopefully the next chapter will not take as long! Thank you for all of your patience and support! READ&REVIEW!**

**~Love,**

_**Charlie-Sama**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Inevitable Noise

**A/N: First off, thank you to the members: **_**xxxILY,**__**NetteMarie**_**, **_**xxkaylaa**_**, **_**Lady Rini**_** and **_**earthbender**_** for your messages regarding new places for my stories. I have seen your e-mails but have yet to respond to them. This is simple a, "Thank You," from me. I really do appreciate the time you take to send me this information. (: I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

**000**

_I'm all yours, just take me now  
I'm all yours, just take me now  
Ill rip out your heart and your eyes until,  
you see the love I have inside,  
for you carry on this way,  
and I will go and learn the truth.  
I will go and let this down for me,  
and it's all for you,  
take me never let me go,  
take me, I'll go and seek the truth_

_I cannot live without you near,_  
_I can't go on without you here,_  
_you're the reason why,_  
_Simply because you're everything,_  
_I want and more._

**Dr. Shavargo Pt. 3 by Attack Attack!**

**000**

**Chapter 14:**

**The Inevitable Noise**

**000**

The world was standing still when Itachi had come to remove Sasuke from the hospital.

He had vaguely remembered trudging out of the clinic; the first clear memory was being placed in the back of the limo with his brother at his side. He had fallen asleep for the rest of the ride home.

Then he saw it. The mansion.

Home sweet home, he thought bitterly. Oh how he longed for those white walls back at the hospital instead of the dark lonely hallways he was being reunited to.

"I want to talk to Sakura." He remembered blurting out to Itachi on the way to his freshly made bed. It looked as if he hadn't touched it in years.

His brother said nothing as he tucked Sasuke in like a child. Finally, he received a, "Rest, Sasuke.", before his brother left him alone.

Sasuke closed his eyes again, thinking of her beautiful face, wondering why she hadn't been there for his release from the hospital. He longed for the moment when he could see her again, touch her and kiss her pink lips. These images hushed his wandering mind into a deep slumber, caressing his subconscious with Sakura filled dreams.

He hadn't felt this sort of happiness since the innocence of his short childhood.

It was a rush, as if his heart were pumping out spurts of bliss instead of blood. He felt, even as he slept, that this was something he never wanted to lose. His broken heart had never been so warmed by a smile, never been so moved by words in all of his existence. For once, he couldn't believe his luck. Everything seemed to be slowly turning towards better, which had never been an option in his life before. There was always either bad or worse; his hardships usually consisting of worse.

But this…

He could feel himself smile in his sleep.

This was something different.

The thought both frightened and excited him that perhaps Sakura could be his. A thought of her running towards him enlightened him in his drifting slumber. He told himself that when all of the medicine was out of his system, he was going to march straight to her house and ask her out properly.

Make it official. That's what his mother had always advised him, but he had never listened. He had never had someone he thought he would ever want to be with forever.

A spark of fear hit him. Could Sakura really be his _forever_? Or had the toxins of lust reached his brain too quickly?

He couldn't understand what he was feeling; all he knew was that he loved it. He never wanted it to go away; the feeling that made him think all of his problems were being suddenly washed away for good. Every day seemed brighter and better and he couldn't help but feel anxious and hopeful towards the future.

He assured himself that he was going to ask her out the right way. He wanted to go everywhere with her, have endless moments of happiness with her.

_**Be**_ with her.

His heart catapulted.

000

Itachi sat down with his mother that evening after putting Sasuke to bed.

"You wanted to speak with me, sweetheart?" She asked with a smile, pouring both of them a cup of tea before seating herself down next to him.

"Mother," Itachi started off softly, lightly sipping from the heat of his cup. "Something happened with Sasuke's friend Sakura."

Mikoto's eyes widened slightly. "Is she alright?" When Itachi didn't answer, her mouth dropped slightly. "Please tell me nothing has happened to that poor girl now."

"Mom," Itachi stressed, rubbing his temple with two of his fingers. "She told me she never wants to see Sasuke ever again."

000

Sakura hadn't told Ino anything about the past nights events. Even when her best friend proclaimed that she was entitled to the "goods" (which referred to the information about why Sasuke's shirt had been left at their home), Sakura refused to tell her anything. She simply stated that she wouldn't be dating Sasuke any longer, and that Ino could keep the shirt if she wanted, she didn't care. This seemed to trigger the best friend instinct in Ino. She finally quit pestering Sakura for details, touched her shoulder and explained that if Sakura felt better later, then maybe they could talk about what was wrong. Sakura agreed, but had absolutely no intention of telling her the truth.

About how she had been played. How she had been deceived and tricked in the worst way possible.

She seethed, tossing the stupid shirt into the garbage. She didn't care how expensive it was, she didn't want anything remaining in the house that reminded her of him. It had been three days since Fugaku had talked to her outside of the hospital, and not once had Sasuke tried to contact her. "_Good_," she growled.

But not even _once_? Was he that inconsiderate to have his father tell her the truth and not even call to apologize for all of the suffering he put her through? Not even one call to try and explain the reasoning behind all of the lies?

_**Fuck**_ him. She cursed inwardly. Inner Sakura snidely remarked that she did, in fact, already do that. Sakura huffed in disappointment. How could she have been so stupid?

And then came the sadness, following shortly after the many questions all proceeding with: Why? Which none of them she had answers for.

At around eight Ino left for college, and Sakura was left alone to sit and ponder the misery of her life. She didn't have school until two in the afternoon, anyways.

She was just deciding that this whole melancholy recap would go better over a stomach of chocolate chip ice cream when there was a hard, determined knock on the door. Assuming it was Ino having forgotten one of her notebooks for school, Sakura dropped the ice cream onto the table and rushed over to the door to unlock it.

"What did you forget this time InoPig? Your lip-gloss?" Sakura swung the door open with a smile, the joke still unsullied on her lips.

The grin fell promptly afterwards.

There, Sasuke Uchiha stood before her, an enormous bouquet of roses in his hands.

000

He didn't want to call her; the surprise had seemed so much more delightful. Furthermore, he hadn't planned on three dozen roses but the flower shop had an expert haggler working for them. It didn't help that he didn't know what color she would want. Since she reminded him of all beautiful colors, he ended up buying twelve red, six white, yellow, pink, and orange.

_But the real present_, he thought to himself as he smiled to her, _was in his shirt pocket_. It wasn't anything too grand, just a diamond bracelet he thought would fit her most perfectly. He planned to offer it to her once he asked her to be his girlfriend, to take this new next step with him, to thank her for everything she had done.

The look on her face was priceless when she saw the flowers.

"They're for you, Sakura." He spoke sweetly.

She was stunned to silence.

"I missed you." He added, wondering why her look was changing from shock to confusion.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" She finally spoke, her question terse in its manner. Her eyes found his, and if he didn't know better, he would say that they were glaring at him.

"I'm sorry I d-didn't call sooner, but I wanted to s-surprise you." He stuttered, his confidence fluctuating from its original high. He clenched his eyes closed and reopened them, trying to calm his nerves. _Don't mess this up now_.

"Sakura," He swallowed. "Sakura, I have something I want to ask-"

"What are you even doing here?!" She screamed, causing him to jolt, the bouquet slipping from his fingers. "Didn't your brother tell you?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew now that something was really wrong.

"No, Sakura. Itachi never-"

She threw her hands in the air. "I didn't want to do this! I don't _**need**_ this!" Her eyes turned on him once again. "What's your game, huh? What bull shit are you pulling on me now?"

"Game?"

Panic was slowly rising. "Sakura, what are you talking about?" He reached out. "What's wrong?"

The pink haired beauty wrenched back as if he were carrying a disease. Her formerly peaceful meadow eyes were all ablaze. "_Don't_ touch me." She spat.

Sasuke was frozen with his arms extended outwards. He was absolutely clueless.

Sakura gestured snidely to the fallen roses. "Why did you bring all this stuff? Trying to get me to believe that you're not gay anymore?"

"Gay? Sakura, I told you long ago-"

And then finally the solution.

"I talked to your _**father**_, Sasuke!" Sakura's eyes were rimmed with tears. "He told me everything about you and Neji. Everything."

Sasuke was speechless. The person he was staring at wasn't his Sakura. His flower, his sunshine, had been replaced by a cold stare and a rising pot of fury and he could do nothing about it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you two were sleeping together?" She questioned. "Do you even care how that makes me feel? He's a rapist." She grit her teeth together.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. The image of his father's disgusting smile was running rampant through his mind.

_**How dare he.**_ Sasuke thought.

This wasn't the way she was supposed to find out. He was going to sit her down, tell her everything. He was going to start with his past and work up to the present day, hoping that she would learn more about why he was so messed up and how she was his angel who repaired it all.

How he finally sees that she is what he needs to survive.

"Sakura please," He begged. He had no idea how to repair this damage that was so greatly dealt. "Let me explain."

Sakura shook her head fiercely. "I don't want to hear anything from you! I don't want any of your petty gifts or roses because you feel guilty-"

Sasuke stepped forward. "That's not it at all! I brought you these because-"

"Because _**what**_?!" She shouted. Sasuke wondered if the neighbors could hear the commotion between the two of them.

Sasuke stopped advancing, and shakily took the box out of his secret pocket. "Because, I-I want us to be…together."

Sasuke looked into her eyes and did not find comfort or forgiveness. Instead, the emotion he saw was one all he knew too well. Disgust. Repulsion. He felt as though he were being thrown back into the abyss of his old life just by the hate behind her emerald eyes.

"You're comical. You really are." She said with a purse of her lips.

Sasuke's mouth dropped.

"In case your brother decides not to tell you out of the goodness of his heart, and bless his heart," She paused as if thinking Sasuke were going to interject once more.

"I _**never**_ want to see you again, Sasuke Uchiha."

And with that the door was slammed in Sasuke's face. He was finally alone, utterly and truly, to the very core.

And he had no one but himself to blame.

000

For a moment, he had just stood there, hoping no, praying, that she would open the door and leap into his arms. Once her words had settled in, he left the porch, and stood in the front yard of Ino's home, waiting for something. But what?

The end of the world? That's what it felt like.

He put his head in his hands. What just happened?

"_I __**never**__ want to see you again, Sasuke Uchiha."_

He could feel the tears shamelessly coating his cheeks. God, what a weakling he had become.

He marched back onto the porch, kicked the flowers, sending them sprawling all across the lawn. How could this happen? Everything had seemed so perfect.

And now…

Sasuke looked out to the sky. What was left for him?

"God dammit!" He slammed his fists against the door, pressing his forehead into the smooth wood.

"Sakura," He whispered. "Please open the door."

No response. But he knew that she wouldn't come back. She was gone.

Forever.

He stepped back away from the house, tempted to barrel through the door and force her listen. He knew that it wouldn't work though. The determination and anger in her eyes said it all.

She was done with him.

And he could do nothing.

He took one last look at the collage of roses on the ground, and set the bracelet down on the porch.

He had no place for it. It belonged with her, whether she accepted it or not.

Sasuke ran out of the yard, leaving it with a bitter taste in his mouth.

He wasn't coming back.

000

He took his limo straight to the bar and began the slow process of drowning himself in his alcohol. After the seventh shot the bartender, now a tall, gray haired man instead of the usual young redhead, reached out to block the fresh glasses of beer on the counter.

"Son," He asked softly. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke stared up at the elder man through glazed eyes. He had only begun to feel the tipsy effects of the shots. He wanted more. "Getting wasted." He answered with a bark.

A few drunks sitting at a table behind him got a hoot out of that one. The bartender simply glared at them until they quieted their guffaws down. He quickly turned his attention back to Sasuke, who was staring miserably into the glasses of beer in front of him, willing away the distorted reflection that looked back and hoping that he could soon drink them all to the bottom.

"I'm afraid I can't serve you anymore," The bartender said as he shook his head. "Until you show me some ID and I make sure you have a safe ride home."

Sasuke clenched his fist. He had finally had it with people trying to control his life. He was going to do what he wanted, when he pleased, and no one had any right to persuade him otherwise. "Just who do you think you _are_?" He hissed almost silently, watching as the man in front of him removed the alcohol from his line of sight. "Do you knowwho_** I**_ am?" He asked harshly, knowing that his last name has earned him many benefits over the years.

The bartender shrugged, and proceeded with cleaning his empty glasses. "I really don't give a shit who you are," His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm just here to make sure that you drink in moderation and use precautions to insure the safety of yourself and others."

Sasuke groaned, placing his face in his hands, wanting to gag. _What a fucking buzz kill_. He wasn't sure if the wretched feeling in the pit of his stomach was from the bartender's disgustingly caring tone or the booze. "You're high old man." He managed to growl out.

The bartender chuckled. "No, actually, I'm Isao." He stuck out his hand. "And you are?"

"A customer." Sasuke purred, hungrily reaching for a shot of what he presumed was vodka.

Isao yanked the glass from his fingers, and raised a brow as if to challenge him to try that again.

Sasuke seethed and the man chuckled. He thought this whole scenario was funny. "A real name, please?" He asked with a smirk.

"Who gives a shit what my name is?!" Sasuke's words came out slurred, broadcasting the fact that he was very much under the influence. Although, for Sasuke, it was never enough until his world turned black.

"I do." Isao said firmly. "And I am not allowing you to drink anymore tonight, sir."

"I am _Sasuke_ Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled, finally snapping totally, toppling over his bar-stool as he jumped up. "And I'll be _damned _if you don't serve me!"

Isao's facial expression didn't sway. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha. Would you happen to have your ID on you?"

Sasuke pushed his hair from his eyes. "Oh, _**fuck **_you." Sasuke knew very well he wasn't going to get anywhere with this man; this is what frustrated him to no end. He had no proof of his age, and even if he did it would only show the bartender that he was eighteen, and therefore not old enough to purchase a drink. He stumbled toward the door, cursing the old coot that was preventing him from blocking out the world with his beloved drinks.

_Jesus Christ, he sounds like someone's-_

Sasuke paused mid thought.

_Father._

But he had no way of knowing that for sure. One thing he did know, the irritating adult sounded like Itachi when he was in one of his, "_I will always know what's best for you_", moods.

Speaking of Itachi, Sasuke wondered why in the hell his brother hadn't warned him about Sakura's newfound hatred for him. He could have used a, "Hey brother, that girl you like called today and said to never bother her again." or, "Hey Sasuke, might not want to waste your money because that pink headed girl hates your guts now." Of course, his brother had no idea that he was going to buy all of those things for Sakura, so how could he have stopped him?

_Dammit._

And why was he still thinking of her?

"Do you have a safe ride home, son?" The old man called out to him before he exited the bar.

Just as Sasuke opened the door to the outside he saw what might be his salvation.

The white limo.

"Mind your own business, old man." Sasuke replied coldly.

He slammed the bar door shut.

000

The driver's eyes narrowed when Sasuke climbed into the limo, but this time he said nothing.

Neji looked better, still bruised badly, but now coherent and seemingly well. His nose had been fixed at the hospital and the many stitches used for the cuts on his face had faded immensely. There were still visible scars, including the large one directly above his right eye, trailing down to his cheek bone. Sasuke had forgotten how he received that one.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke whispered, hoping that the leery driver wouldn't hear.

Neji must have read his mind because the black screen rose up slowly, blocking the view and of their driver and preventing his listening in on their conversation.

"I've been feeling better." Neji answered, leaning his head back to rest on the cushion behind him. "And you?"

Sasuke cringed inwardly. He couldn't forget.

"Peachy." He replied with a scowl. Neji chuckled.

"I could have told you that being without me for a long period of time is no good." Neji said with a smirk, his hand sliding across the seat towards Sasuke.

Sasuke expected to feel the warmth of the Hyuuga's hand rest on his thigh, like before, but was startled when it came to curl around his own hand instead. Sasuke frowned in the darkness of the backseat. The feeling of their hands entangled was a strange one.

"I can't be with you now." Neji said suddenly, causing Sasuke to jolt.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, thinking that the Hyuuga was abandoning him as well. He wouldn't be able to deal with it now.

"Now," Neji said, "I have been called for a meeting at my summer home, but I could come by to get you later."

Sasuke was silent. "Oh."

Neji stared at him. "What's troubling you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke could feel the thoughts of her penetrating the inner sanctum of him mind. He couldn't shut her out.

"I need you now, Neji." Sasuke whispered. He knew the only way to get rid of his thoughts of her was to block them with someone else. With something else. "It can't wait."

He could see the heat behind the Hyuuga's eyes begin to ignite. "This is an important engagement, Sasuke-kun." He said huskily. It was easy to see that Neji had no desire to go to this importunate arrangement. Sasuke knew if he pushed a little further than the Hyuuga would break.

He would get what he wanted.

Sasuke inched closer, the calidity in his own eyes boiling over. "I don't care."

A hostile battle between their gazes began. Neji's was hot and faltering but Sasuke had no idea how his red eyes must look like in the partial lighting of the backseat.

Suddenly, Neji's grasp around his hand tightened and he turned the intercom back on.

"Pull into the estate." He ordered.

The driver's voice was desperate. "But sir, your family is at the summer home waiting for you."

"Looks like we are going to have to be a little late then." Neji said back with a lift of his eyebrow.

Their eyes locked.

In that moment, Sasuke knew he had won.

000

They hadn't been out of the limo for very long before Sasuke could feel the atmosphere in the air around them shift upwards. The Hyuuga's breath had escalated, causing Sasuke's excitement to peak harshly. The heat that surrounded both of them was only growing hotter by the minute, and Sasuke was finding it difficult trying to keep professional on the long walk up to the mansion doors.

Neji, on the other hand must have not been so worried. As soon as the limo was far enough away, the Hyuuga ripped Sasuke into his arms, kissing him with such intensity that Sasuke thought he might shatter from the force of it.

They whirled up the steps, still crushed together, their mouths only parting to gasp in a taste of the sticky air that surrounded them.

The door clicked open and they stumbled inside, refusing to remove their hands from one another's bodies. Sasuke didn't break from the kiss even as he slid Neji's shirt from his shoulders, exposing the pale white skin he longed to feel rubbing against his own.

Suddenly they broke, and with a shuddering groan Neji pushed away so that he could close the front door. Sasuke backed himself into the wall, hot sweat already pooling on the back of his neck. He removed his shirt before Neji could turn back around.

He mauled him. Their mouths left room for no breath as they attacked each other; wild animals until the very end.

And though they continued, Sasuke could feel nothing but the warmth of another's skin. He was numb on the inside.

Dead.

He wanted to fuck all of his problems away, until he could no longer see her beautiful face in his mind. Until he could hear her name without tearing up inside because he knew that this, this sickening problem, was the reason for her departure.

He hated himself.

But he couldn't stop.

He rocked against Neji, his body desperate for traction.

In fact, this feeling was stronger.

They ended up against a wall, Neji's hot breath leaving goose bumps along Sasuke's neck. Amazing how this turned out.

Pure sex. Now this was something that Sasuke could get used too. Forget all feelings and emotions; all he cared about was getting his brains fucked out. All he wanted was the unbelievable high that came from his climax, the sizzle and sting of the biting on his mouth and throat, the fighting as they tried to decide who would dominate their next game.

With a coy bite to the lip, Sasuke gave, not caring either way who was fucking who.

He just wanted it. He wanted to fuck until her face was gone out of his sight and he saw nothing but stars. Colorful, blinking stars.

Neji ripped the rest of their clothing away, and it was like before, skin against skin. Heat merging.

But for some reason he couldn't get rid of Sakura's face. He still remembered how it looked last: Unforgiving and repulsed, as though the mere sight of him made her want to vomit.

Neji thrust into him violently and Sasuke moaned at the long lost sensation.

She was still there, looking upon the two of them with disdain. He closed his eyes, wishing her beautiful face gone. Wishing that she would no longer haunt him and his breaking heart.

He kissed Neji roughly, encouraging the brutal and sadistic thrusts, moaning and whispering for him to continue. All Sasuke wanted was to purge his mind of the pink headed angel. If he had to fuck Neji twenty times in a row to do that, he would.

His mind was clearing from the little amount of liquor he had drunk earlier, and he wasn't enjoying it. He regretted not asking Neji for some kind of drug before they started to have sex.

They slammed into something on the far wall, and it clattered around them without their notice. Sasuke pushed Neji towards the living room area, their bodies parting in the midst of the animalistic struggle. They tumbled into the large couch that was situated in the middle of the grand room and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at their clumsiness.

"Lost your footing sweetheart?" Sasuke asked tauntingly, roughly pulling the long strands of the Hyuuga's hair until their mouths were brushing. "Can you even handle me?" He purred into the others ear.

Neji growled, and seconds later Sasuke was bent over the arm of the couch, his face pressed into the soft fabric of the furniture.

"Come on, Neji." Sasuke rasped out. "Fuck me hard."

Neji willingly obliged, driving himself inside of Sasuke with such force it caused the couch to lurch forward. Sasuke's knees nearly gave way and he was lost in the sensations assaulting his body. He could feel his member begging for attention, to the point where pain was rushing through him instead of pleasure. The mixture of Neji's moans and the pain combined somehow only brought Sasuke closer to the brink, and the moment Neji's heated, sweaty hand found Sasuke's erection, everything broke into a sickeningly sadistic culmination.

After receding back into his own self, Sasuke found that he was holding onto the couch for dear life, his knees quivering against the mahogany wood floor. Neji slumped against him from behind, his breathing coming out in hoarse rasps.

They stayed in this position for a few fleeting moments; Neji's head came to a rest upon Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke pressed his face into the smooth comfort of the couch, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"Tell my driver to take you home." Neji finally spoke, his voice cracking into Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke blinked, suddenly realizing that nothing had changed. The moment Neji opened his mouth about home, Sakura rushed back into his thoughts. He fought the urge to cry; he would never stop thinking of her. He ruined her and she would never forgive him for that. But he couldn't blame her; he was a lost cause anyhow. Worthless.

"I don't want to go back there." Sasuke nearly whimpered the words.

Neji was silent for another moment.

"I have to leave now, Sasuke." He spoke, his tone somewhat sympathetic. "I don't want anyone coming here and finding you."

Sasuke's thoughts flashed back to that bloody night, the night he and Neji shared the bruising pavement together after the ruthless beating from his family.

"You have to go," Neji said with a sigh. "I need to take a shower, and then gather my things to go to that dreadful meeting."

Sasuke closed hi s eyes once more. He never wanted to see Fugaku's face again, and it was most definite that his father would be home at this hour. He knew that he could never escape from that devil's grasp.

Sasuke stood up slowly, feeling Neji mirror him from behind. He pulled his pants back up around his waist, and proceeded to straighten his horrifically maimed shirt. Neji watched him closely.

"I will be back here early tomorrow morning. So I can come pick you up."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and headed through the living room and to the door. Neji followed; oddly quiet.

Before Sasuke could leave the Hyuuga Estate, Neji spoke. "Sasuke? May I ask you something?"

Sasuke didn't speak but turned back to face him, acknowledging his request.

Neji's lips were in a still, firm line. "You haven't spoken about the pink headed girl. Is there a reason as to why this is?"

Sasuke almost broke into a million pieces. "She just," He had to pause to keep from screaming. "She doesn't really want anything to do with me anymore."

Surprisingly, Neji didn't gloat. In fact, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, stating his confusion.

Sasuke put his head down and left before any more words could be exchanged between the two of them.

000

As Sasuke entered the mansion, he found to his delight that the dining room was lit up even at the late hour. Itachi sat at the table, surrounded by paperwork, deep in thought. Sasuke crossed the room and pulled out a chair to sit. His brother regarded him swiftly.

"What's all this for?" Sasuke asked, chancing a quick glimpse over something marked in big, red letters **"CONFIDENTIAL".**

Itachi sighed and gazed upwards from his clutter. "Didn't you hear? Father is resigning."

Sasuke eyebrows rose. "No, I didn't."

Itachi nodded. "It has a lot to do with the masquerade we held a while back. His wounds weren't fatal, but apparently he feels that after twenty five years of service, he is finally been pushed to his limit and is ready to pass on the title a more able candidate."

Sasuke caught his brother's eyes immediately. "To you?" He questioned, and Itachi nodded slowly.

"I know it's a lot to take in with such short notice," Itachi spoke, running his fingers through his hair as he did so, "but, I know that everything will finally work out for the better." Itachi finished his sentence with a broad smile. It was a rarity to see one that big and true on his face.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He knew that his brother had been employed underneath Fugaku for years now; he just didn't ever see his father forfeiting the title of, "Chief of Police" to anyone. The thought of the title less and worthless sack of bones made Sasuke smile as well.

Itachi stood up from the table and began to sort all of the loose sheets of information. "I received a phone call from your professor this morning." He said suddenly.

Sasuke squirmed from beneath the biting sound in his tone. He had begun to wonder whether or not the college would just up and forget about him. It had been so long since he had gone to any classes.

"I haven't been attending any lectures." He responded honestly, knowing that Itachi would have just sucked the truth from him sooner or later.

Itachi paused momentarily. "If this is about that girl Sakura, I apologize."

Sasuke was taken aback.

"I know that you cared for her, Sasuke." The elder Uchiha shook his head solemnly. "But you should not let this sadness affect your education. You must prepare for your future."

Itachi looked at him intently. Sasuke could see the disappointed look that seemed to be a permanent formation on his features. _If only you knew_, Sasuke thought bitterly. All he could think to do was put his head down, out of respect and out of embarrassment. He never thought that his brother could bring him to feel so ashamed. On the inside, he knew that he shouldn't be missing school. But now that his brother had brought this to his attention, the thought of going to college and seeing Sakura there ever day would be dreadful.

He would never be able to shake the last look he saw on her face. He couldn't believe how badly he had destroyed her. He would never forgive himself for it.

"You should try and get some sleep," Itachi suggested. "Because we are going by the college tomorrow to get you caught up on everything that you have been missing."

Sasuke nodded, head still hanging.

"Hey," Itachi called. Sasuke peeked up at him carefully. His brother smiled. "Try not to look so down, Sasuke. Just remember to finish what you start, and never give up. I believe in you."

Something bloomed within Sasuke at that remark. Something warm bubbled up and penetrated through the darkness that had been so obscure inside his head.

"Thanks." He replied with a jovial tone.

They remained there at the table for a few more fleeting seconds. Sasuke had no idea what was going on through his brother's mind, but he was able to appreciate the diminutive attempt to try and make him feel better. Every now and then, Itachi wasn't as unbearable as he came across to be.

The cordial silence was interrupted with a blare of noise both Sasuke and Itachi were all too familiar with.

It was like someone had set a teapot on the stove and forgotten it, the scream so loud that it was as if it were a piercing whistle shooting through their ears.

And then a crashing sound.

Followed by more screaming.

Sasuke knew immediately that the cry for mercy had been from his mother. He also instantly knew, who had caused the rupture of normality. He shot to his feet, lips curling in repulsion.

Itachi reached for him, but it was too late, Sasuke had already made a mad dash for the stairs. He was seeing red.

He couldn't take the stairs quickly enough, and with every sound and shriek his stomach twisted. The banging and horrific cries continued, and he could only assume Fugaku was doing his worst.

Somehow, Itachi passed him up. A black blur, he flew up the winding staircase launching himself in front of the door to Fugaku's master bedroom. Mikoto could be heard screaming from the other side.

"Open the door!" Sasuke almost squeaked in horror, his fist itching to put an autograph on Fugaku's face.

Itachi took up precious seconds to bore his now scarlet eyes into Sasuke's. "Stay out here." He warned.

Sasuke almost shouted with protest but was cut off from a dark and sadistic cackle from the other side. "I'm going to turn your fucking face black and blue!"

With that, Itachi disappeared through the doors of hell. Sasuke waited no more than two seconds to push his way through as well.

What he saw knocked the breath from his chest.

His mother was cowering, draped over her mahogany bureau, stripped of her clothing and bare to the world. The only covering offered to her slender body were freshly made purple splotches, swathing her skin like the spots of a Dalmatian. Fugaku stood himself righteously above her, a thick, leather belt held upwards to the heavens, ready to strike down upon her once again.

"Father," Itachi spoke calmly, so calmly, Sasuke had the urge to sock him as well. "Put that down right now."

Fugaku's eyes snapped to attention. It was as if he hadn't even seen them bust through the door. He had a crazed look upon his face, an almost amused sneer hanging on his mouth.

"Get out of my room Itachi. Don't you know how to knock?" He nearly whispered.

Sasuke's fists clenched so tightly that he could no longer feel them. He stepped to the right and Itachi instantaneously mirrored his motion, effectively blocking him from advancing forward.

"Leave the room, Sasuke." The sound left Itachi's mouth like a ghost crossing the ground. His eyes were locked onto Fugaku, his body a rigid stone wall.

"No." Sasuke growled.

All around them was silence. Sasuke could see his brother visible tense knowing that he was not going to remove himself from this equation. He stood his ground, his feet glued to the floor and his eyes cemented on the belt that the bastard still held high into the air. Itachi spoke once again, louder than the last time. "_**Father**_," He said. "You know that this is not the right way to handle an issue."

"What issue?" Fugaku asked with an almost homely chuckle. His eyes twinkled in a fatherly way toward Itachi. Sasuke felt like retching. "Don't worry yourself. Your mother was receiving a punishment that she rightfully earned." Fugaku finished with a small shrug of one of his shoulders.

At this comment Sasuke's mother whimpered, her form clutching to the dresser for dear life. Instantly, Fugaku's eyes shot to her helpless form, as if the sound she had made triggered him back into the red zone. Sasuke noticed the change immediately and shoved against his brother, shouting at the top of his lungs.

But it was too late.

The whip cracked down with a sickening snap. Screaming erupted.

Itachi lunged forward, crossing the room and flinging himself between Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke followed closely behind, and grabbed his father's once again raised arm.

"Stop!" He screamed.

Red eyes locked onto him.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku asked incredulously.

Itachi's chest was heaving as he continued to block their mother from harm. "Sasuke," He warned once again. "Get out of here."

Sasuke said nothing. He continued to glare into the eyes of this monster, wondering, how in the hell such scum could even exist. Fugaku's breath reeked of alcohol, no doubt the reason for his sudden attack. Sasuke knew that he was putting himself in the line of fire. He didn't give a shit.

The target had changed.

Fugaku laughed heartily. "You stupid bitch." He slurred. "Let go of m'arm."

"Put down the belt." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke glared daggers. "Make me you mother fucker."

Fugaku lost control, ripping into Sasuke with the belt like a lethal weapon. Sasuke was just glad that his mother was not the prey any longer.

Itachi was on them in moments, chaos erupting. Sasuke suddenly found himself being pushed out of the room by his brother; he tried to fight back but it was useless. Fugaku was shouting something at him. Cursing. His mother was crying. Itachi had taken two hits while removing him from the bedroom.

And know he was in the hallway.

He screamed and pounded on the door.

Damn Itachi for caring about his well being.

Another loud thud caused Sasuke to sprint to his room.

He knew what had to be done.

Itachi was being hurt, his mother was ruined.

And it was time for him to own up and take responsibility.

Once back at the master bedroom door, he turned and slammed his shoulder into the door. It cracked after about three hits, the door shattering at the hinges. This was the one moment in his life that Sasuke had ever been proud to be among the police force.

Itachi was on the ground, in agony. His mother had slumped against a far wall and was being whipped relentlessly.

"Fugaku!" Sasuke screamed, claiming attention.

The beast turned slowly, his eyes black.

"What the fuck did I say, Little Bitch?" He roared. He knocked the belt against the mirror on the wall, and glass went soaring into the air. "Get the _**fuck**_ out!"

Sasuke didn't flinch. He waited until his father could focus enough to see what he was holding in his hands.

His little silver box had finally come in handy.

The handgun was cocked, and filled with bullets. Five to be exact.

"If you hit her again," Sasuke hissed. "I will put a fucking bullet through you god damn brain."

Fugaku's rage faltered. "It's not loaded."

Sasuke crossed the room in stride. "Oh no?" He extended his arm so that the barrel of the gun was a foot from Fugaku's face. "_Test _me mother fucker."

"Sasuke…" Itachi coughed. "No."

"You shut up," Sasuke snapped. "I'm done with this disgusting piece of shit."

Mikoto's eyes fluttered open. "Sasuke, baby…"

It was as if Sasuke could feel the tears but was refusing to let them appear. He could sense freedom just over the horizon. He wanted to pull the trigger so badly. "It's okay Mom, we are going to be okay." He assured, inching the gun closer to Fugaku's now bewildered face.

"Hit her and you die." He growled, chancing another glance to his mother. His face was bleeding badly. She would have to visit a hospital.

The gun was shaking.

"I might just kill you _anyway_." He hissed and Fugaku jolted. Sasuke found himself lost in this world of redemption, his heart pounding wildly. How long had he waited for this moment? How much had he been put through because of this man?

"You told her," He spat out. "You destroyed any chance I would ever have with Sakura."

Through his fear, Fugaku smiled sickly. "What chance? You're not worthy of love."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Itachi's voice hummed in the background and his mother rose from her position on the ground. "Please baby, don't."

"You were a revolting mistake!" Fugaku screamed.

Fugaku kept talking.

"You could never get her anyway. I did you a favor, _cocksucker_." At the word, "cocksucker", Fugaku raised his eyebrows and smirked.

And that was it.

Sasuke inwardly snapped. It felt as though his whole being had been ripped apart and rearranged and he had become a new, rage filled person. All he saw was death and salvation. All he wanted was to put that bastard six feet under; but even better would be to lead him to the gates of hell himself.

Fugaku knew the moment had come. His eyes widened. Sasuke wondered how menacing he must have looked. He didn't care.

He was going to kill him.

Somehow, Itachi had rose without him noticing. His brother wrapped around him from behind and a struggle ensued.

He could hear the screaming. His own, his mother's, his brother's, all mixed together in one twisted harmony of terror.

Sasuke was not going to let go of that gun until it fired into Fugaku's chest.

Itachi was not giving up, his strength nearly yanking the weapon from Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke pushed backwards, sending the two of them spiraling to the floor.

Still Fugaku was in his sights.

Sasuke tried to steady the gun before Fugaku made a run for it. He would see double, then somehow be aiming at the wall, and then be back to his father once again.

This was it.

"_**NO**_, Sasuke!"

The shuddering, blasting sound filled the atmosphere around him. He could only hear the sound of his own heavy breath.

The struggle had ended…

And a body slumped to the ground, unmoving.

The gun had fired twice.

And Fugaku still stood, unfazed and unharmed.

**A/N: WOW. Shocker. So, who was shot? Sorry the update has taken so long. After my recent update, my computer malfunctioned and I was unable to post this. I hope it was worth the wait. Chapter 16 shouldn't take as long. (: And, "The Addict", will be coming to a close very soon. Thank you for your patience. I love you all.**

**R&R – I love the feedback and your reactions(:**

**Charlie**


	15. Chapter 15: Fallen

**A/N: I know ya'll are all anxious to read, so I'll keep this short. I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. You cannot even begin to comprehend the troubles I've been going through, ugh! (: Anyhow, enjoy this long awaited installment. I can't wait to hear your thoughts and ideas afterwards.**

**Enjoy.**

**000**

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me_  
_Off guard, red handed_  
_Now I'm far from lonely_  
_Asleep I still see you lying next to me_  
_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I.._

_I'll be just fine_  
_Pretending I'm not_  
_I'm far from lonely_  
_And it's all that I've got_

**"All That I've Got", The Used.**

**000**

**Chapter 15: Fallen**

**000**

"_What have you done?"_

Sasuke's world was muted. His thoughts were consumed by a whirlwind; the pain and horror of what had occurred crashing down upon him with one thundering explosion.

Itachi's hand reached out, not towards him, but toward the slumped figure on the ground.

"Mother?"

Silence answered with a cackle.

Sasuke's whole body trembled underneath the force of gravity. The world had shifted and left him behind. He had done something beyond unforgivable.

Itachi was on his knees, his pants soaking in the blood that had began to accumulate around Mikoto's lifeless body. Gently, he placed his hand across her forehead, brushing the stray strands of hair away from her face. Her eyes stared eternally into the ground. Frozen.

"Mom?" A whisper now.

Sasuke chanced a look to Fugaku. The man stood stock still against the far wall, his crazed eyes staring wildly into Sasuke's. He was dumbfounded, shocked beyond any type of measure.

It was in that moment that two things happened.

First, Itachi broke down. The older brother clutched his mother's hand, and cried.

Sasuke didn't have time to catch his breath before the tears ensued. His mother's chest was immobile. Her neck was drooping

_This can't be happening._

His eyes fluttered towards the gun that was still in his hands.

The horror of this reality was slowly setting in. He tried to recall the events that had happened moments before. When he pulled the trigger, he was sure that Fugaku had been in his sights.

She must have stepped in the way of fire.

Sasuke screamed.

_Or maybe your rage blinded you._

It was a clear shot. The gun had only one intended target.

Bu the weapon had missed.

Sasuke had shot his mother instead.

"What have you done, Sasuke?" Itachi choked out.

The second action answered Itachi's whispered question. Sasuke backed out of the bedroom.

He ran from the house.

He did not look back.

He had only the image of his destruction left with him.

Mikoto was dead.

000

Sakura wandered the streets aimlessly. Ino had sent her to the open market to purchase produce, but she had left her home unwillingly. The past days had been difficult; she had been finding it easier and easier to simply lie around in bed all day. Ino had practically pushed her from the house once she noticed that the refrigerator was empty. Now, Sakura was stuck in the busiest outdoor market she had ever seen. She tried her best to breeze through the bundles of people, but found herself constantly getting caught between stations filled with fruit and large families. She just wanted to buy the food and go back to bed.

She was stuck behind a particularly lethargic family of turtles when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

A child was bouncing a ball, wandering further and further away from his mother, who had relinquished observing him to chatter with another group of ladies. Sakura frowned at this; perturbed that none of the women seemed to notice the growing distance between them and the boy. Suddenly, the ball began to roll and the small boy took off after the toy without hesitation. Sakura nearly roared in frustration, abandoning her position in line to take after the small child.

"Hey, come back here little boy!" Sakura called out. The child kept running. She looked over her shoulder in a panic. The mother in question had turned to the sound of her distress.

Sakura pointed in the direction. "Your baby is running off!" She said with haste, making her way over to the confused looking parent.

The child was still within range of seeing, but he had gotten pretty far none the less. The mother looked behind her as if to find her child still at her side. Finally, she followed Sakura's gaze, shrieked, and took after him.

Sakura stood there, keeping an eye on the child, in case the mother lost sight of him. That ball was still rolling. She sighed.

Suddenly, much to Sakura's surprise, something stopped the forward motion of the child's ball. A man, dressed in all white lifted the toy from the ground and handed it to the boy. By then, the mother had reached her destination, and the scolding began. Sakura could hear her disappointment from many yards away.

Still, that figure grew closer.

And Sakura knew by the sweat of her palms that something about this man was not good.

She soon realized why.

Neji Hyuuga soon walked into her full line of vision. His face was neutral, showing little emotion. But he had spotted her. She knew that for a fact.

She was absolutely immobile as he approached. She couldn't find he power within herself to move. In a way, she wanted to talk to him. She had so many things that she wanted to tell him. A string of profanities entered her mind, but she wanted more.

She wanted to know _why_.

_**Why**_ had he and Sasuke trashed her so?

And why was it _him_ that Sasuke chose?

She could feel her body shaking as he neared her. She couldn't tell if it was from rage or fear.

He stopped in front of her with a charming smile.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno." He said cheerfully.

"Don't speak to me that way," She growled back. She was disgusted by his feigned acts of kindness. "You cretin."

He rolled his eyes. "You're as pleasant as ever."

"Why are you even pretending like we are on good terms?" She shot back with a curl of her lip.

The Hyuuga gave her a thoughtful glance. "I heard of your parent's untimely passing."

The earth stopped moving. Sakura forgot every word she was about to throw at him.

"My condolences." He offered quietly.

She could feel the tears heading her way. How dare he even think she would want sympathy from the likes of him? What a revolting asshole.

"Fuck you." She spat and turned away, aiming to find her way home.

"Wait." His voice crawled at the back of her neck.

She stopped, debating whether or not to waste her time with questions. He wouldn't give her the answers she needed anyway. She couldn't even remember why she had wanted to confront a monster like him anyhow. She shook her head and continued walking.

She could feel him following and specks of fear slid down her spine.

"Why are you ignoring Sasuke?" Neji asked abruptly.

She halted and threw her head back with laughter. It was genuine hysteria that was rising up through her throat. Neji remained silent behind her.

"Did you think that I would never discover what has been going on with him?" She said after she finally caught her breath.

She spun around to see Neji looking extremely confused, almost worried. "When did you find this out? Who told you?" He asked solemnly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "His father told me!"

Neji took a step back, superficially shocked. It took him a moment to gather his bearings and collect himself. He seemed to contemplate the meaning behind Sakura's response. She glared daggers at him, unimpressed by his display of fake perplexity. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

_At least_, Sakura thought, _he should know_.

What else would she be talking about?

The Hyuuga shook his head somberly. "You mean about our relations."

Sakura scowled. "Well, yes. What else would I be angry about?"

Silence overcame the two of them for what seemed like hours.

Neji made a sound of repugnance in the back of his throat. "You fool." He spat.

Sakura's innards clenched. The monster's entire demeanor had changed. Even the air that swirled around the two of them had seemed to grow thicker. She didn't like this at all. She grasped her groceries tightly, determined to run away if she had to.

"You know nothing about Sasuke." Neji continued, his fists clenching into taut little balls beside him.

Sakura's eyebrows rutted and she scowled in disgust. "I know he was seeing you." Her lip curled. "_Cheating_."

Neji relaxed almost instantly, softly snickering underneath his breath. "Cheating? On _you_? Last time I checked he was doing everything in his power to try and become your boyfriend. Now, suddenly, he had already been with you?"

Sakura exploded with indignation. "We were _dating_!"

Again, Neji launched into the offensive. He circled her slowly, as if making an assumption about her newfound emotion. "So fucking what?" He snarled. "Sasuke never committed himself to you."

Sakura lunged forward, causing Neji to cease his spherical stride. "That doesn't matter! He was sleeping with you!" She paused and took a breath. "A _rapist_."

Neji seemed to think about this response. Sakura could feel her heart pounding in her cheeks. There were still people nearby. She wondered if anyone had heard her labeling him as a criminal.

"I've never raped anyone." Neji said calmly. Before Sakura could say a word, he smiled coldly. "If Sasuke hadn't shown up, you would have been the first."

She shuddered.

He smirked, studying the sky. "Think of it as a complement."

Sakura grit her teeth together, her form visibly quaking beneath her. "You sick fuck."

"It's true." Neji said with a slight raise of his shoulders. He seemed to know and accept her insult fully. His eyes twinkled in the darkness, almost thankfully glimmering.

Sakura slowly took a step back. She knew that this had gone too far and it was time for her to leave. Ino would be worried. And she had no time to argue with a dangerous man like Neji Hyuuga.

"Well, you two are perfect for each other." She spat, her eyes digging death into Neji's expression. "I'm glad that he trampled all over my heart so that he could fuck you."

"You are blind to him." Neji said, almost solemnly. It was like an oath. Sakura's eyes flashed and the Hyuuga shook his head. "I don't understand how you've seen nothing he has done for you."

Sakura's hand flew up to her chest, her bags dropping to the ground. "Me?!" She shouted. "What in the hell has Sasuke done for _me_? He is just a sick, mother fucker who likes having gay sex with a rich Hyuuga asshole!"

Neji's jaw tensed.

Sakura threw her hands into the air, remembering the remorse in Itachi's tone the day she told him that she didn't want to be contacted by his brother. "And his family is so good to him-"

"Don't you dare start on his family life!" Neji snapped, taking Sakura aback.

With white eyes blazing, the Hyuuga stepped closer. "You think all his days consist of is: living the good life and stringing along women? You really think that he has nothing better to do with his time?"

Sakura shrugged. "He seems to have proven that he is capable of destroying a girl's life."

Neji's fists were shaking now. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, he's got more hardships than you? That, perhaps, you are not the only goddamn person on this planet that has issues at home?"

The fury was escalating on both sides. _**No**_, she had never stopped to think about that. But why did this have anything to do with Neji? If Sasuke had a problem then he could have talked to her about it.

_Right?_

"What could have possibly happened to him that made him attracted to a freak like you?!" She yelled.

Neji roared in frustration. It was clear that he was about to blow up on her. On the other hand, Sakura was beginning to simmer down. She could tell something was not right here. There was a piece to the puzzle that she was missing.

"You idiot girl!" Neji growled, turning away from her and putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Well," Sakura said tersely, trying her best to retrieve her spilt groceries from the ground. There was no point in her staying here any longer. The market was emptying of bystanders and this whole situation would only get worse from here on out. "Why don't you just mind your own business from now on?"

Neji twisted back around, his face contorted in rage. "Sasuke _**IS**_ my business."

"Oh yeah, since when?" Sakura asked with a laugh.

"Since he confided in me." Neji whispered spiritlessly. The words rolled of his lips like a flame. It was as if steam had been built up inside this man for so long, and finally, a tiny spew of it had leaked out with a burst.

Sakura still thought it was a joke. She and Sasuke's relationship had been a complete mockery of everything she had truly wanted out of a man. How could Neji try and convince her otherwise? More importantly, why was he trying to? There was a hidden motive; she knew it.

The most condescending look was plastered across her face. She didn't think before she spoke.

"Sasuke is a liar! Whatever problems he is having, well, he deserves them!"

Neji looked as though her words had punched him in the face. His eyes were leaking water. Sakura lurched backwards, befuddled by what she was looking at. She had never thought a demon could cry.

"He was raped, Sakura!" Neji screamed. "By his _father_- by the man you trusted for information!"

Sakura was breathlessly silent.

Neji's tears continued to flow, but his persona was bathed in fury. "Now tell me he deserved _**that**_. You stupid girl." He spat. "You idiot, idiot bitch…"

So many things rushed into Sakura's head at once. The Hyuuga must be lying. There is no way that something as horrific as this could have been going on without her knowing. Why would Sasuke keep something like that from her? No way.

"You're lying." She whispered.

Neji curled his lip. "I only wish I were. That bastard man took advantage of Sasuke when he was just a boy. Then, suddenly, he wanted to start again."

She blinked. What was Neji trying to say? Was he trying to make her believe that Sasuke had been raped recently?

"This can't be true." She murmured, remembering the days he came to college with bruises. He had seemed so distant then.

"_It was my father. We were in an altercation last night."_

Could it be- that Sasuke was truly opening up to her that day about a situation worse than he mentioned?

"How are you so oblivious? Fugaku abused his mother as well; Sasuke hated him. Even if his father hadn't done those monstrous acts to Sasuke, he would still be a bad man." Neji's teeth grit together. "He is scum; a dirty, slimy cockroach."

Sakura bit her lip. "Sasuke never said anything to me-"

Neji's hands flew into the air. "Well, why would he? All he cared about was trying to impress you. Do you think if he had told you about his past, you would have even given him the time of day?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. "My feelings wouldn't have faltered."

Neji inched closer. Sakura could feel his breath near to her face. "Then why aren't you there for him now?"

Before she could answer, Neji continued. "Because he sleeps with me?" Sakura watched in amazement as another tear fell from the Hyuuga's face. "He only has sex with me because of the trauma his father has put on him. He feels as though being abused is all he deserves. In his mind, I am just another contortion of Fugaku."

Neji turned his face towards the ground- in shame? Sakura gaped at him, unable to collect her thoughts. Her mind was racing.

Sakura hadn't believed something like this was even capable of happening to a person. She felt like she had entered a terrible nightmare. She had no idea what to say or what to do. She had been misled.

"He needs help." Neji said in a shuddering whisper. "He-"

Sakura's eyes locked down with the pure white orbs.

"He needs _you_." Neji said. Slowly, the Hyuuga shook the tears from his face. His hands wiped the drenched cheeks clean, and for the last time he stared deep into Sakura's being. "Can't you see how much he loves you?"

000

The man with the white eyes had left Sakura feeling stunned.

If she thought that she had too much on her mind before, her mind was being drowned out now.

She began her walk home, keeping her pace steady to the beat of her startled heart.

So Sasuke had been true in his emotion to her…

The heat of their night together brought a smile to her lips. He had been so gentle. He had tried so hard to make sure she had what she wanted.

His kiss…

Sakura closed her eyes, touching her fingers to her lips, trying to remember the softness.

She remembered the day he brought roses. She had waited until he was gone to step outside. The sight of the bracelet had left her breathless, but she returned it to Itachi. She had been so angry at Sasuke.

But she never stopped to hear him out.

How heartless had she seemed?

She remembered the week she spent alone. Seven days of constant mourning had plagued her. When she returned, Sasuke welcomed her with open arms and an open heart. Just recalling the feeling of leaping into his awaiting grasp still gave her goose bumps.

And she had forgotten this moment in a fit of anger.

She remembered the dance.

His arms, her clumsiness; the dance had been one of the best days of her life.

But she had casted it aside as a ruse. Sasuke couldn't have faked that smile. Happiness had radiated from the both of them that evening.

Sakura shook her head. She was indeed ashamed of how she acted, but she was hurt too. Perhaps, she jumped to conclusions too quickly. Sasuke had been her first, and he still meant the world to her. She needed to find a way to fix her mistakes.

And then the past hit her like a train.

It was the night when they had made love.

How he had nearly fell apart in her arms…

And the words he spoke…

"_My father…has he talked to you?"_

"_God, I thought I lost you…"_

The pieces were slowly scraping together. That night, something had happened to him. He was terrified that his father was going to get to her first, before he could explain his situation.

And that is exactly what happened.

"_My sunshine."_

Sakura's heart sunk into the pit of her stomach.

First, she was going to call Itachi. She wasn't going to let anything that the Hyuuga told her go unnoticed by Sasuke's family.

She had reached the door of her home, and stood on the steps for a moment, thinking. What will she do once Itachi was informed? Could she possibly try to talk to Sasuke?

She wondered if Sasuke had given up on her.

Neji's words haunted her still.

"_Can't you see how much he loves you?"_

The sad part was: Sakura still had feelings for him. She had no idea that he could have loved her; she thought everything was a lie. She had believed Fugaku before Sasuke, and although Sasuke had made a mistake, Sakura had never stopped to question it.

Neji was right, Sasuke needed guidance.

And love.

She couldn't abandon him after finding out the truth of his past.

She recalled the final sentences Neji had said to her.

"_You better get your shit together, girl."_ He had said with a menacing tone. _"Because if you don't, Sasuke will be lost forever."_

"_What do you mean?"_ She had asked.

Neji frowned and looked to the sky. What he saw, she didn't know. _"I can't give him what he needs."_ His hair wisped around his pale face. _"I am more of a drug to him; an addiction. I only provide a feeling but nothing deeper."_

He had looked at her with an almost friendly smile.

"_I will continue to fight for him, but I know it will make no difference. It is you who shall win the battle. Don't give up on him."_

And with that, Neji had turned his back on her.

Then he walked away.

000

Sasuke was against the front door of the Hyuuga mansion.

He didn't know anywhere else he could go where he would be welcome.

He had no idea when Neji would be back.

Or what he would say when he saw him…

His eyes kept going to that gun that was still super glued into his palm.

He couldn't let it go.

It was a new part of him now, something that could never be overlooked, even when it was gone.

The last hour of his life continued to replay through his mind like a tape.

The gun shot.

The blood.

It was like a broken record that could not stop tormenting his mind. He cried softly to himself, unable to even understand the severity of the situation.

His mother was dead.

He killed her.

_I killed her._

A gasp permeated his comforting silence.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open to see Neji Hyuuga, the man he had been waiting for. He jumped to his feet and stumbled into the other male's arms.

His sobbing grew louder in volume.

"What happened?" Came Neji's vicious question.

The Hyuuga pulled Sasuke back to look at him and turned a ghostly pale. "You are covered in blood…" He whispered, mouth gaping.

Sasuke could not contain himself long enough to provide an answer to Neji's question. The Hyuuga's most recent comment about the blood sent him into a hysteric frenzy. Breathing was becoming a more difficult task than crying.

"Come on." Neji said quickly, unlocking the double doors to the mansion and pulling Sasuke within.

Lights came on and Sasuke was tossed into a plush chair. The door slammed.

Neji was on his knees beside him.

"Talk to me." He murmured, attempting to calm Sasuke down. Sasuke couldn't see straight, and dizziness had begun to ensue.

"Sasuke, talk to me, please." He urged, the sound of his voice dissolving into a tone of worry.

It was then that Neji noticed the gun.

"Oh my god."

Sasuke broke into a scream.

Neji was tugging at him frantically, but Sasuke was lost from within. He was deep inside the sweet memories of his mother's smiles. He could clearly remember her gentle tune that she used to sing when he and Itachi were younger. And he could not believe that he took all of it away.

"What happened, Sasuke!" The Hyuuga screamed, causing Sasuke to suddenly break through the horrifying thoughts. He grasped onto Neji's shoulders and squeezed harshly.

"I killed my mother." He whispered, fresh tears flooding in between his parted lips.

Neji was struck silent.

Sasuke whimpered, sucking in air in between sobs. "I-I was trying to hit _Fugaku_. I wasn't trying to…h-hurt her-"

He couldn't finish the sentence. Nothing he could say would take back what he had just done.

He was a monster.

Neji's voice began to slowly fill his mind as he cried. "It's okay." It soothed.

Their eyes met.

"No it's not, Neji." Sasuke rasped.

Neji stroked his quaking arms. "You were trying to protect everyone."

Sasuke lowered his head in shame. Neji raised his eyebrows and peaked up at him. "It was an accident."

Sasuke nodded methodically. Accident. That word made him feel better for a few seconds. But the pounding in his head always returned, the water continuing the reckless journey down his cheeks.

He still held the gun tightly.

Neji noticed his vice grip on the dangerous weapon. Slowly, the Hyuuga's hand slid across to cover Sasuke's. Sasuke's muscles tensed and he refused to relinquish the gun. He knew that Neji was trying to make him let go of it. He would never let go. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at the Hyuuga any longer.

"Sasuke…" Neji murmured.

Before Sasuke could answer, bright lights flooded in through the window of the mansion. Neji's whole body went ridge.

"Someone's here." He breathed.

Sasuke shuddered and glanced toward the window. The lights they had seen where headlights. Someone was pulling into the Hyuuga estate.

Neji rose stiffly, quietly approaching the broad array of glass that created the windowpane. Gently, he flipped up one corner of the curtain. He peered into the darkness for several seconds.

"Get up." He said.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, a bone crushing fear shooting through him. The only explanation was that the police force had come to arrest him. Fugaku would definitely portray him as the psychotic son who brutally murdered his mother. Sasuke's heart rate increased along with his shallow attempts for breathing. He began to feel light headed once again.

"Oh god," He choked. "What do I do?"

Neji rushed him without answering his questions. He yanked him up from his position, so roughly and suddenly that the gun slipped from his grip and clattered to the ground. Sasuke yelped, reaching for the weapon instinctively.

"I said, get up!" Neji growled menacingly, shoving Sasuke into the room adjacent to where the front door was.

"Wait-" Sasuke cried desperately. _The gun_.

Neji shoved him into the far wall of what looked like the kitchen. "Don't make a sound." He warned with wide eyes. "Don't you make one god damn sound."

"Who's coming?" Sasuke nearly mouthed, his body shaking beneath Neji's grip.

Neji looked completely distraught. His eyes were wandering back and forth.

Finally, he said it.

"My clan."

**000**

**A/N: Ohhhhh shitt! :D Haha, okay guys! Now it is time for some love. Next chapter is underway! REVIEW PLEASE. Love ya'll!**


	16. Chapter 16: Rebirth

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter came quicker than the last one right? (: Love me! Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

**000**

_I am losing you again  
Let me out and let me in  
Cause you're not alone here  
Not at all  
Let me belong here  
Break my fall_

"**Break My Fall**", by Breaking Benjamin

**000**

**Chapter 16: Rebirth**

**000**

He had picked up the gun on his way to answer the door.

Neji knew that this situation had turned from bad to worse.

To his surprise, the doors opened before he reached them. The night breeze flowed in swiftly, whistling against his cheeks. He took several steps backwards.

Seven Hyuuga's entered.

Two of them just _happened_ to be the men who nearly beat him to death that night in the street.

His uncle stood in front of the group, leading them all, his icy gaze sitting into Neji.

Neji's palms grew sweating.

This cannot be good.

"What is this?" Neji asked with a shy smile on his face, trying to push away the fear building from inside of him. He could feel his hands shaking lightly.

Hiashi crossed his arms, his eyes continuing to study Neji's presence. "You can think of this as an intervention."

Seven pairs of eyes dug daggers into him from across the room. The door slammed shut and the air was now stiff and silent.

"For what?" Neji asked. He might as well play stupid while he contemplated on what to do with Sasuke.

"You can't stay here anymore, asshole!" The Hyuuga from the beatings said with a smirk. "We don't allow _**faggots**_-"

Hiashi silenced him immediately. "Neji," He said sternly. "I do not know what this issue is between you and that Uchiha, but you will never see him again."

Neji listened numbly.

"You cannot keep embarrassing this clan with your _issues_. You must handle your habits on your own, and stop ruining the entire family's reputation with your escapades."

Neji didn't speak at all. He continued to allow his uncle to speak; the old man had spoken the same words to him throughout his entire life. He already knew the whole conversation: How it would go, what his uncle would say and which responses would get him off of the hook.

"You are supposed to be the heir to my fortune!" Hiashi boomed, breaking Neji's trans. "You are the one that is destined to lead the rest of the clan. You have neglected your duties as a _Hyuuga_."

Neji nodded his head, his eyes studying the seven other members behind his uncle. Each and every one of them heightened the hatred in their eyes after his uncle's last comment. They would never know, but the pang of sadness and guilt never failed to hit Neji at the sight of his clan's jealously and animosity towards him. He had always been hated. Every member in the Hyuuga clan wished they could be him, take his talents, and benefit from the rewards that came with his ultimate social status.

_If they only knew_, he thought. They wouldn't want to trade places so quickly.

Hiashi was practically in his face now, shaking his fist violently. "If I ever see that Uchiha bastard around this mansion again, I'll kill him. Do you understand me, Neji?"

"He won't need to." One of the seven chimed in happily. "Cause we'd all kill for a chance at an Uchiha ourselves."

Neji stiffened.

The small group whooped and hollered at the statement. Hiashi remained stoic.

Tiny beads of sweat were beginning to form at the base of Neji's neck.

Was Sasuke still in the next room?

Neji continued to watch the group of Hyuuga's grow more and more anxious. All it would take was one of them to activate their Byakugaan and Sasuke's cover would be blown. He had to keep the attention on himself.

He had to get the both of them safely out of this house.

"Hiashi," He said aloud, obtaining the attention in the room. Every eye narrowed.

"Yes, son?" His uncle asked, his temper seeming to calm. He was expecting some sort of apology. His eyes were lit, ready to see Neji grovel at his feet for forgiveness.

Neji clenched his fists together, preparing for the aftermath.

"I'm gay."

000

Sasuke had pressed himself against the far wall as the Hyuuga clan entered the mansion. He couldn't see how many of them there was, but he could hear the footsteps.

_Well, we are screwed._

By the sound of it, Sasuke counted six people give or take a couple more. They were definitely outnumbered, and not to mention they all seemed very angry and willing to spill blood.

He tilted his head backwards, feeling the cool of the kitchen tile press into his skin. Slowly, he was trying to come to terms with the idea that he might lose his life tonight. If the people in his house didn't find him, then the police would surely put him away forever. An angry tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of his mother's tragic death. Suddenly, being reunited with her didn't seem so bad.

A creaking door caused him to snap to attention, adrenaline surging through his veins.

Someone was coming into the kitchen.

Frantically, he searched his surroundings, trying to find a way to escape. To his dismay, he realized that the only ways out of the kitchen was either underneath the arch that led into the grand living area where Neji was speaking to his family, or the door that was now opening on the other side of the room.

He was trapped.

The door opened and shut softly. White eyes stared back at him, illuminating through the darkness of the room.

Sasuke's breath hitched.

This was it.

Silently he slipped his hand backwards, trying to find something on the counter that he could use to defend himself with. He knew it was just a matter of time before this Hyuuga alerted the rest of the family to his whereabouts. He groped around behind him blindly, his fingers finding a drawer.

The eyes on the other side of the room were staring at him intently.

Sasuke slide his hand into the opening, hoping to be greeted with some type of knife.

He was blessed.

His hand came down onto what seemed to feel like a large steak knife. He slipped it out of the drawer and pressed it tightly against his side.

He heard the voices from the living area begin to escalate. He hoped Neji was okay.

The eyes remained still.

"Well," He whispered quietly. He knew the Hyuuga would be able to hear him. "What are you waiting for?"

In one brisk movement, the Hyuuga began to cross the floor towards him. Sasuke tightened his grip on the weapon.

The person grew closer, and as Sasuke's eyes began to adjust to the darkness, he suddenly realized that the figure approaching him was a woman's.

And then it hit him.

"Hinata?" He murmured, as the woman grew close enough to touch him.

Now that she stood in front of him, the white eyes seemed calmer, sad even. Not ruthless at all. Then he heard her meek little voice.

"Yes." She squeaked. "Come with me, I'll help you."

Sasuke blinked. He could not believe what he was hearing. He always knew that Neji was closest to his cousin Hinata, but he always assumed that Hinata was just like every other member of the Hyuuga clan.

Could he trust her?

"Please." She begged, and he could sense and hear the worry in her tone. She reached out and squeezed his arm. "You must leave now, or they will kill you."

As she said those words, screaming erupted from the other room. There was a crashing sound that filled the air and caused Hinata to jump and gasp. Sasuke tensed, knowing that a fight was about to ensue.

"I can't leave him in there." Sasuke growled.

Hinata's eyes went from him to the arch. A Hyuuga stood outside it, only moments away from peering in.

"Hinata! Are you in there?" A booming voice called.

Hinata grabbed him by the arm and with all of her might began easing him towards the door. "You need to get out of here right now! I can go back to help my cousin!"

Despite his better judgment, Sasuke followed her quickly out of the house and outside to what looked like the front of the estate.

"Stay here." She warned, reminding him to take cover behind some of the trees in the yard. She rushed back into the mansion moments afterwards.

Sasuke began to pace. He couldn't believe he just left Neji on the inside alone. What if they were hurting him? What if Hinata had just been the excuse to make sure that no one would help Neji? He growled in frustration, listening to every cricket, waiting to hear a sound that would ignite his fire. If he heard so much as a scream, he would rush back inside to help. He would not let someone else die on his behalf.

He stopped pacing and his ears nearly perked at the sound.

The door was opening.

From behind the wide oak tree he peered into the night.

Neji walked out of his house.

Seemingly untouched.

000

"I'm gay, Hiashi." He said again, waiting for the words to truly sink in.

Neji had never said it out loud before. It felt strangely good.

He gazed around the room to see everyone stunned into silence. He held his ground, held his posture and his confidence. He refused to hide behind his family name any longer. It is true that he was a Hyuuga, but he was not going to live a lie to uphold a family value.

All through his life he figured that it wouldn't be so hard to try and hide his emotions.

He had been doing it for years.

Then Sasuke had waltz into his life as a blundering, stupid loser from a clan that was supposed to be his mortal enemy.

He pretended to hate him for years.

But Sasuke always knew…

…hadn't he?

**0**

"_Gross, I'm not going to kiss you."_

"_Why not? Guys do it all of the time." Sasuke said, eyes half lidded and looking for trouble._

_Neji scoffed at him. "How would you know that?"_

_It had taken Sasuke a while to answer that. "I just do." He said finally._

_At the time, Neji had felt shyness for the first time in his life. "Have you ever kissed a dude?"_

"_Yea." _

_Neji fidgeted. He didn't want Sasuke to know how badly he wanted to kiss him, or how he had never kissed another person before. There was nothing more embarrassing then being fifteen and having never been kissed._

"_Shit," Sasuke scowled, pulling out a blunt. "You don't have to if you're scared."_

"_I am not scared!" Neji hissed, turning toward him and looking him in the eyes._

_Sasuke smirked. "Oh yeah?"_

_Then the Uchiha leaned in and kissed him._

_Neji was stunned._

_Sasuke pulled away, grinning like an asshole. "Not bad Hyuuga, not bad."_

**0**

The lamp toppling over snapped Neji back into reality.

"What did you just say to me?!" Hiashi screamed; he was in Neji's face within seconds.

Neji did not break gaze with him. "You heard me, Uncle."

Hiashi was seething. The rest of the family remained absolutely silent. Even the one with the earlier comment about "faggots" seemed to be flabbergasted.

"Take it back," Hiashi snarled. "Take it back or else."

Neji shook his head. "No."

Hiashi lunged at him, ripping him forward by his shirt. Neji braced himself. He knew that he was about to be pummeled into next week. If he survived this one, he would be surprised himself.

Hiashi's rough breathing hit Neji's face relentlessly. "Get out of here."

Neji blinked. "What?"

Hiashi turned to one of the other Hyuuga's. "Where is Hinata? Bring her in here."

The startled family member jumped, looking around to make sure he was the one being addressed by the lead male. "Uh, y-yes sir."

Neji watched in confusion as all of the males looked about one another for his missing cousin. He swallowed nervously as the man addressed made his way toward the kitchen.

"Hinata! Are you in there?" The Hyuuga called out.

Silence answered them and Neji knew this was about to be a battle for Sasuke's safety.

Just as the member of the clan was about to make his way through the kitchen, Hinata came stumbling out, looking very much on the defensive.

"I'm right here." She said as she decided to take her place next to Neji.

He looked her over, wondering if she had come across Sasuke while she was wandering about. As if reading his mind, she reached down and took his hand, squeezing it. When his eyes widened she gave him a swift nod as if to say, _"It's been taken care of, don't worry."_

His shoulders sagged with relief.

Hiashi gave Hinata a tender look before glaring his daggers back at Neji.

"Neji," He said in a strong voice. "If you do not agree to end your disgusting habits, I will hereby disown you as my son, and as Hyuuga."

Hinata gasped.

"Forever." Hiashi finished.

Neji looked down to his cousin once more. "Is that why you have brought her into this?" He shook his head sadly as Hinata began to cry softly. It was true that his whole family knew that Hinata meant the world to him. And here was his Uncle, asking him to tear his world apart.

"You will never be allowed to return here. Ever. You only have one chance to make your choice. If you choose to leave, Hinata will be the sole heir to the Hyuuga wealth, estate and name."

The comment through the entire room into a frenzy. Only moments before the entire group of males who had remained silent were now shouting their fury. They didn't know which was worse; having Neji to be the leader of the Hyuuga clan, or a _**girl**_.

"Silence!" Hiashi roared.

The room settled to low murmurs and hateful stares. Hinata had practically lost her mind and was pleading with her eyes to Neji for some sort of guidance.

He could give her none.

An overwhelming feeling of hatred filled him in this moment. How could he possibly leave his cousin, his only family that he truly loved? But how could he pretend to be someone he was not? How could he the rest of his life so miserably?

He couldn't do it.

He wanted to leave.

Neji touched her cheek tenderly.

He just didn't want to leave her. She was the only good piece of his rotten life.

But there was another piece that he wanted to add to the puzzle…

"Goodbye." He whispered to her. "I know you can do it."

Hinata latched onto his arm. "No, please!" She wailed.

"What was that?" Hiashi yelled, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Neji's eyes turned toward the man who had raised him. "I will not live in misery, Hiashi. You raised me when my father died, and took me under your wing as your adopted son. For those aspects of my childhood, I am grateful to you, but-" His eyes narrowed. "I hate you for this. Honestly, you leave me no decision. There is no one I would love more than Hinata to take my place as your heir. I just cannot believe you would put your own daughter through this madness."

Neji went back to Hinata. "You are strong, dear cousin. You know that this is your calling and that you belong here. I, on the other hand have known for quite some time that I do not."

Hiashi was speechless. Everyone in the room was dead silent.

"I will respect your wishes." Neji said finally to Hiashi.

"I will leave."

As Neji turned to make his way out of the home he'd known since childhood, he knew deep down inside that Hiashi's words were not needed in the least.

_**He would not be coming back.**_

000

The rain had started pouring down before Sakura could even reach the house. She hadn't even noticed it until it was covering her, soaking her to the bone.

Something inside of her had been stirred to the core by the Hyuuga's words, and she just couldn't think straight anymore.

She had to call Sasuke.

She scrambled to get her keys out of her pocket and unlock the door to the house. Once inside and sheltered from the rain, she threw her grocery bags down and reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

She stared at the phone for a good ten minutes before dialing Sasuke's cell.

Once.

Twice.

He didn't answer.

She pressed zero and waited for the operator to direct her call.

"The Uchiha Estate, please." She murmured into the speaker.

The phone rang. She held her breath.

"Hello?"

She exhaled.

"Itachi. I have something that I need to tell you."

000

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Neji, looking perfectly normal, walking up to him…with a smile?

"Let's go, Sasuke." He murmured, taking Sasuke's befuddled and shaking form by the arm and leading him away.

"W-What happened in there, Neji?" Sasuke asked numbly. He had been sure that they were both going to be dead.

Neji's grip around his arm tightened, and for the first time in a long time, Sasuke could tell that he was genuinely happy.

Neji shook his head slightly, as if he could not believe it himself.

"I'm free." He whispered.

000

Sasuke refused to return back to the Uchiha Mansion. He had no idea where Neji was going, what happened on the inside of the Hyuuga Estate, or what tomorrow would bring, but he was going to follow the Hyuuga none the less.

He had nowhere else to go.

A small spark of Sakura crossed his mind until he recalled that she never wanted to see him again. The thought made him sick to his stomach, but he held down the feeling.

He and Neji were on the road for quite some time, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel grateful that the Hyuuga was there for him.

He feared if he had remained alone, he would have lost himself within his own dark corners of his mind.

It took all of his power not to break down in tears during the long, silent car ride to the unknown.

Finally, about an hour later, they had arrived at their destination.

Neji had taken them to a remote cabin that was on a peaceful hillside, away from the busy part of town they were so used to.

"It's Hinata's." Neji said with a smile once they entered. "She's going to let me stay here as long as I need to."

Sasuke shakily entered the beautiful wood home. "Why do you need to stay here?" He asked quietly.

Neji ignored his question and walked past him, down the hallway and into another room. Sasuke followed.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked, turning the corner into a spacious master bedroom with hard wood tiles.

The Hyuuga sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I've been disowned by my clan, Sasuke." He said with a bitter smile.

Sasuke's mouth dropped. "W-what? But, but why?"

Neji waved his hand through the air dismissively. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."

Sasuke gawked at him. He could not believe what had just come out of the Hyuuga's mouth.

What was he going to do now that he was no longer of wealth and power?

"How long will you stay here?" Sasuke asked, unable to comprehend the severity of the situation. "Can you ever go back?"

Neji snorted. "No. I wouldn't go back anyway," Neji's eyes locked onto Sasuke's. "Not even if they begged me."

Sasuke took a step back so that he could lean against the wall for support. He was exhausted from the night's events. "Well," He spoke solemnly. "Looks like we are both in the same boat then, huh? I doubt my clan wants anything to do with me anymore either…"

Neji snapped to attention. "Don't you say that. What you did was an accident. In fact, you shouldn't have run away."

Sasuke glared at him. "I had no choice!"

The Hyuuga shook his head slowly. "You always have a choice, Sasuke."

Silence filled the void between them.

Finally, Neji stood, turning away from Sasuke to face the headboard of the bed.

"You should rest." He said softly.

Agreeing with him, Sasuke took a step in his direction, aimed for the bed.

"I will be in the bedroom down the hall if you need anything." He finished, turning back to face him.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He felt like he had just been punched in the face. For some reason, he had assumed they would be sleeping in the same room, in the same bed, together.

He was struck speechless by the Hyuuga's comment, and frankly, felt a little scorned.

Using the fact that he was whisked away by shock, Neji took the liberty to exit the master bedroom.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." He said quickly before shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Was the Hyuuga upset with him?

He growled in frustration and headed for the master bathroom that was attached to his room.

He turned the shower on and jumped in, realizing just how disgusting he looked and smelled. Through the glass of the shower door he stared down at his clothing, seeing for the first time just how much dirt and blood was on them. He ripped his eyes away from the sight before he retched.

He was massaging the shampoo through his hair when the memory shot through him like a bullet.

It reminded him of Sakura.

God, she always smelled so good…

He pressed his head against the glass and let out a silent tear.

He missed her.

He missed her so much.

Just missing her made him hate himself again.

Damn, he really needed a drink.

After a few minutes he exited the bathroom, leaving his soiled clothing on the floor. He refused to put them back on.

When he re-entered the bedroom he guessed Neji had already thought that he would want fresh clothes. A pair of boxers and a white t-shirt he assumed was Neji's was laid out for him on the bed. He put on the boxers and went in search of booze.

Outside the master bedroom to the right was a liquor cabinet. Sasuke snatched a bottle of vodka from it and was about to return to his designated sleeping area when a glimmer of light caught his gaze.

Neji was still awake.

He popped the bottle open and took a long swig before tapping on the door.

Why did he have to knock before entering? Fuck that, he opened the door.

Neji was already in bed, with the lamp on, reading something pointless. He looked up towards the door and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Sasuke? Did you need something?"

Sasuke was expecting a sexual comment to come following that one, but it never did. He also expected Neji's face to light up with that predatory gleam he knew so well, but that didn't happen either. Neji looked as though he didn't care if Sasuke was there or not.

Sasuke was immediately confused. Neji was acting like a normal person instead of the maniacal sex fiend he usually was.

This caused Sasuke to take another long drink of vodka. Now, he presumed he had done something to piss the Hyuuga off.

"Where'd you get that?" Neji said with a frown.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, making his way across the room. He stumbled slightly. "Want some?" He asked with a smile.

Neji shook his head and sighed. "No thank you, Sasuke. You really should get some sleep."

That's all it did to set Sasuke off.

He slammed the bottle of liquor down on the bedside table beside the Hyuuga.

"What the fuck did I do, huh Neji?" He screamed, pacing the room. "What the fuck did I do to piss you off?"

Neji was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Nothing, Sasuke. I'm not angry at you."

Sasuke spun around. "Then why are you treating me like I'm infected or something?"

Neji opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. He looked away.

Sasuke plopped down onto the bed, waiting for some sort of answer. He received nothing.

"It's what happened today with your clan, wasn't it Neji?" Sasuke questioned.

Neji shifted beneath the covers. "Yes and no."

Sasuke threw his hands up into the air. "The fuck kind of answer is that?!"

Neji scowled pressed his back further into the mattress. He covered his face with his hands, which piqued Sasuke's interest.

Slowly, Sasuke climbed fully onto the bed stretching upwards until he was lying directly next to Neji, one of his arms draped over the Hyuuga's chest, while his other arm propped himself up to look down on him.

He could feel Neji stiffen beneath him.

"Tell me, please." Sasuke whispered as he pressed his face into the crook of Neji's neck.

Neji moaned softly, and in an instant he had rolled atop Sasuke. A fire had ignited within his white eyes.

Now this was something Sasuke was used too.

Their lips found each other for a long time. Neji broke momentarily to whisper, "I would never be truly mad at you."

A tender kiss to Sasuke's neck caused him to pull back to look into the Hyuuga's eyes. They were calmed once again, serene. If Sasuke hadn't known him better, he would have thought that the Hyuuga was sad. But with such an intimate gesture after what he said, something must be up.

He cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

Neji shook his head, his eyes never leaving or turning away. He seemed to be staring at Sasuke in awe. "I don't know."

They stared at each other for a while in silence. Sasuke tried desperately to figure out what was going through the Hyuuga's mind. He hated not knowing what was going on, but soon found that he didn't care anymore, as he was hypnotized by the sinful eyes looking back at him.

The trans was broken when Neji took Sasuke's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks gently as he brought his mouth up to kiss him again.

Sasuke was stunned at first, unfamiliar with this seemingly new Neji. To him, Neji was a monster; a beautiful man that cared about nothing except his desires, someone who would go to any lengths to get what he wanted, someone would didn't care about anyone but himself.

He thought that they were almost exactly alike.

So when Neji pulled back, that same expression of admiration displayed on his face, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder: Who is this man?

"Neji, why do you have this..._**look**_...in your eyes?" Sasuke brushed a stand of hair from the other's face so that he could examine him more closely. "What does it mean?"

The man in question leaned inward until both of their foreheads were touching. His breath was heavy. "When it comes down to what I want," He sighed, catching Sasuke's bottom lip between his own. He bit down lightly, and Sasuke found the space in the room was sweltering. "I can be cruel, Sasuke."

Their lips wandered together for a moment before Neji pulled away. "But I am only a man."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke whispered.

Neji clutched him impossibly closer, his hands slipping to Sasuke's hips. "Stay right here," His eyes bored down, the magnitude released from his gaze causing Sasuke to lose his breath. "And you'll find out." He finished, leaning in once more.

Sasuke kissed him, unable to breathe. His mouth was hot against his own, searching for something he had no clue what was. The passion that flared up was paralyzing; he knew that this would most likely lead to more.

He wanted more.

They both broke, gasping. Sasuke touched his mouth, intoxicated by the feelings rushing through his veins.

"What-" Sasuke hadn't realized how long they had been connected. His lips were numb, swollen to the touch. What had ignited this sudden fire?

"I love you."

His hand was still covering his mouth and he found that he couldn't move. His eyes shot to Neji.

"You..."

Neji reached for him, taking his hand away from his mouth. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

He was silent. His world frozen.

What in the fuck had just happened?

"You did not just say that to me." He whispered, feeling himself grow weak in the knees and lightheaded.

"I did." Neji murmured, aiming to kiss him once more.

Sasuke lurched from his grasp, shaking his head and standing up from the bed. "N-No." He choked. "Take it back, Neji." He said softly.

Neji shook his head and rose with him. "No. I meant what I said. I love-"

"_SHUT UP_!"

All was dead as night. Neji's had been reaching out to him, but at his scream, the hand fell to his side, dead.

Panic ensued within Sasuke.

"T-T-Take it back, right now! You do not love me!" Sasuke screamed, pulling Neji forward. "Tell me that you don't, please!"

Just the thought of that word made a chill crawl up his spine. He knew not of that emotion. He wanted nothing to do with that emotion. _**Love**_. The word disgusted him.

And the fact that he hated love made him disgust himself even more.

"There is no _love_ here, Neji." He spat out angrily. "This is just sex; i-it's only ever been _**sex**_. T-That's not love, okay?" His head was reeling. "Tell me you know that, Neji."

He felt himself begin to crack, an unstoppable tear dripping from his chin.

Neji lifted his hand, wiping the tear stain from Sasuke's cheek.

"It's more than that to me." He murmured and Sasuke pushed his hand away.

Sasuke couldn't breathe, but Neji continued to speak.

"My family disowned me because I told them I was gay." Neji said with tears begin to pool at the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke did a double take before shaking his head.

He could not believe this was happening right now. How could this be happening to him?

"I have always loved you…" Neji whispered. "It's always been you."

"No, no." Sasuke shook his head again. "Don't say that, stop it."

Neji sat back down on the bed. "Why? Why shouldn't I say it? It's the truth."

"Because-" Sasuke couldn't speak. He felt as though he was trying to talk while being under water. Breathing was out of the question as he looked into the now crying eyes of Neji Hyuuga.

"Because, I don't love _you_."

000

They had both just lain down together for hours. Saying nothing. Doing nothing.

Just thinking.

At some time they had both dozed off, but after awhile Sasuke was awakened to Neji pressing kisses to the crook of his neck. "Are you sure, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, shivering from the contact. "Sure about what?"

"That you could never love me."

He opened his eyes, only to be met with darkness.

"I'm sure." He murmured, clutching the sheets beneath him. For that small amount of time, he had slept surprisingly well.

"Okay. I won't push you any longer. But I do have one last request of you."

Sasuke rolled over so that they were facing. "Anything."

"Please," Neji cupped his cheek. "Please, kiss me. One last time."

He had no idea what to do. If he had asked for this before the huge confrontation, he would have taken his lips without hesitation. But this, this felt like a delicate procedure; a sick game with someone's heart that he could not win. He had no way of going about this without hurting either of them. He didn't want to be attached anymore. He just wanted to leave.

"Neji, I don't know-"

The Hyuuga covered his reply with his mouth, kissing him smoothly. It was soft and gentle, much like Sasuke thought it would be. He hated the fact that the kiss was so loving; the exact thing he was trying to escape from, and the exact thing that he had to pretend he was receiving his whole life. And now the real thing was right here, in his face, pleading with him to return the feeling.

He couldn't.

Despite everything; the way Neji's lips felt against his own, the way his sense spiked whenever their bodies came in contact, the pleasure- He knew it wasn't love. Not to him. He just didn't feel it. There were no butterflies jumping around in his stomach, he didn't blush whenever Neji stroked his arm, but most important of all, the thought of a future with the Hyuuga seemed like a dark void. It was as if his mind already knew that what Neji was asking of him was never going to happen. He couldn't see them together in their later years; he couldn't picture a life with him at all.

He didn't want to say the words.

He always thought that if the curse of love ever did sneak up on him, he would know it. He would be able to imagine being with that person forever.

He would want to say, _"I love you too."_

But with Neji, he could not.

This _relationship_, dare he call it that, with the other male had been purely based off of his twisted wants and desires. It started with a deal and grew into a cat and mouse chase, fulfilling his needs whenever they came around.

It was the furthest from love.

He could feel Neji pulling him closer.

_**This was sin.**_

The simple kiss turned into a smothering, hot, concoction, and Neji ended up on his back in a matter of minutes.

"One last time," Sasuke rasped out, shredding away his shirt. "I want to have you."

Neji placed his hand to Sasuke's face, the warmth making him freeze. It didn't take him long to realize the words he just spoke.

"You could have me forever," He murmured. "And I would give you everything."

"I don't want to love, Neji," Sasuke sighed, pressing his cheek into Neji's bare chest. "I can't. And I won't."

Neji rolled to the side, causing Sasuke to slide off of him and back onto his space in the huge bed.

"Then I will not make you do this." The Hyuuga said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Just stay here, Sasuke." Neji ordered, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Sasuke sighed and rolled over in the bed. He was so tired. He had no idea what his world would be like tomorrow, but he took Neji's order and closed his eyes.

After awhile of dozing he remembered hearing a flush and then a pressure as Neji returned to the bed.

He remembered sighing contently at the feel of warmth lying next to him.

And the last thing he remembered hearing before he fell completely into sleep, was:

"I will always love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

Then Sasuke was brought into full and peaceful darkness, hearing no more sound.

000

Sasuke jolted from his sleep, finding that he was now wide awake in the pitch black darkness, his form shivering. What was that sound that had sent his eyes spiraling open so quickly?

He rolled over, wondering why Neji hadn't said anything or moved for that matter and was stunned into momentary stillness. The bed was empty. Where could Neji have gone?

The sheets beneath him were cold.

"Neji?" He called out to the darkness.

And so suddenly…

No.

He found his brain was connecting pieces together on its own.

_"Stay here."_

God, no.

He leapt from beneath the sheets, racing into the darkened halls, hearing the crashing of glass as he knocked over the cloaked tables. He followed Neji's direction, trying to remember the sound his footsteps took through the twilight maze.

"Neji?!" He called out into the darkness.

He hit the wall as he turned, trying to find the way into the next room. Where were the lights? Why was everything so deathly quiet?

_**No, no, no.**_

"NEJI?!" He screamed, reaching about the darkened halls. He was about to rush passed a closed door, but stopped suddenly. His eyes widened at the feeling that overcame him. It was as if the most evil, most ghostly presence had just planted itself atop him, crushing him. He couldn't breathe.

"Oh god…"

He turned, his hands shaking as he pushed the door open. It creaked open to reveal nothing; the lights inside the room were flicked off.

But the feeling was…radiating…from this room.

"Neji?" He whimpered.

In that moment he knew; the churning instinct coming from his gut told him that there was something in this room, and yet he knew as well as he knew the cold chill that rushed up his spine that he was completely alone.

His lips trembled as he reached inside, feeling the light switch beneath his fingers. He didn't want to turn it on. He feared the worst. He felt sick to his stomach.

Without thinking he flipped the switch.

The first thing his saw was the blood. The red contrasted so brightly with Neji's pale features that it was impossible not to notice it.

The second thing that caused his stomach to churn was the crater in the Hyuuga's head. The blood shamelessly flowed from that point; only one pale, white eye was left to stare back at him.

He dropped to his knees, clutching his body tight as he lost every ounce of fluid in his stomach. The scene was so ghastly that even after he had nothing left inside of himself to give, his body continued through the motions of dry heaving.

Once able to catch his breath he screamed.

And he didn't stop screaming.

**000**

**A/N: The ending is so CLOSE. :3 Hopefully, the wait was worth it everyone! Thank you & lets set a goal for the next chapter, shall we? Help me to 500 REVIEWS for the update?**

**Love Always,**

**Charlie~**


End file.
